Ćwierć mili do mety
by euphoria814
Summary: AU omegaverse, gdzie Brian nie jest policjantem, mpreg na zachętę ;)


**Betowała wspaniała McDanno_Rulz**

* * *

Brian zatrzymał się na obskurnym parkingu z pewnym wahaniem. Harry wspomniał o mu o przyzwoitym miejscu serwującym dobre kanapki, ale ta buda nie wzbudzała jego zaufania za grosz. Miał pełną świadomość tego, że pewnie wiele nie różnił się od ludzi, którzy zajmowali stoliki na zewnątrz. Jego poplamiona koszulka kiedyś była kilka tonów jaśniejsza. Nadal miał resztki smaru na skórze, ale nie było sensu z tym walczyć, gdy za pół godziny miał być z powrotem w garażu.

Dziewczyna stojąca za ladą uśmiechnęła się lekko na jego widok. Może wzbudzał litość – nie był pewien. Marzył o cholernym prysznicu, ale czekał go długi dzień. Nie spodziewał się, że tak wielu ludzi zamówiło wymianę opon, a im szybciej uporałby się z tymi głupotami, tym prędzej położyłby dłonie na Toyocie, która stała na tyłach warsztatu.

Mieli z Harrym układ, ale najpierw musiał pokazać, co potrafi. Nie sądził, że będzie to trwało ponad trzy tygodnie, ale nie zamierzał się skarżyć. Rome mógł kpić z niego i jego zasad, ale świat musiał mieć jakieś fundamenty. Inaczej runąłby, rozsypałby się albo panowałby cholerny chaos. A Brian nie był pewien, co jest gorsze.

– Co podać? – spytała kobieta, podchodząc do niego w końcu.

Jeden rzut oka z bliska i wiedział, że to omega. Było w niej coś niesamowitego, bo wydawała się kompletnie wyluzowana, chociaż przynajmniej pięciu Latynosów okupowało jej mały bar. Może dlatego, że sama była stąd, chronił ją jakiś pakt, ale on nie miał tego przywileju. Na szczęście Rome nauczył go tego i owego o ludziach, więc się nie wychylał.

– A co macie? – zainteresował się.

Zaczęła coś o mięsie, ale to tuńczyk przyciągnął jego uwagę. Mógł zjeść coś lekkiego, co nie smakowałoby jak żarcie na wynos, które przeważnie zamawiał. Harry nie mówił nic, ale widział, jak starszy mężczyzna na niego patrzył, kiedy wracał z kolejną torbą od BurgerKinga.

– Poproszę tuńczyka, kanapka bez skórek – odparł.

Kobieta zatrzymała się, trochę zaskoczona.

– Prawdę powiedziawszy, kanapka z tuńczykiem jest gówniana – poinformowała go całkiem poważnie i Brian nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

Lubił te delikatne porozumienia, które zawierały omegi. To była jedyna rzecz, która wydawała się wspólna dla LA i Barstow.

– Poproszę tuńczyka – powtórzył, ponieważ nic nie mogło być gorsze od BurgerKinga.

– Pamiętaj, że cię ostrzegałam – rzuciła kobieta, odchodząc, i Brian zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany.

Ludzie w przepoconych koszulkach nawet nie starali się udawać, że na niego nie patrzą. Czuł wzrok alf wbity w swoje plecy i pocieszał go jedynie fakt, że tak naprawdę nie zamierzał zostawać tutaj długo. Rome kazał mu się nie wychylać, przynajmniej dopóki nie wyjdzie. Nie wspomniał, że potrwa to trzy lata.

Kobieta – nie, Mia – przyniosła mu kanapkę z krzywym uśmieszkiem i wiedział, że będzie czekała na reakcję na pierwszy gryz. Plakietka z jej imieniem była lekko wyblakła. Musiała tutaj pracować od dawna. Nie miała fartuszka, ale ta buda pewnie i tak nie spełniała norm sanepidu. Nie, żeby ktokolwiek był tak durny, żeby zapuszczać się tutaj i chociaż machać taką odznaką.

Ugryzł i zamarł, ponieważ to nie było takie złe. Nie było dobre, ale jadł już gorsze rzeczy. Mia spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie rozumiała, dlaczego nie krztusił się i nie pluł. Może powinien był jej powiedzieć, że jak na omegę był fatalny w kuchni. Nie potrafił gotować. Nie przepadał za sprzątaniem. Jedyne, na czym się znał, to samochody.

Możliwe, że zbyt długo odżywiał się BurgerKingiem.

ooo

Pojawiał się w barze prawie codziennie, jak każdy, kto się odżywiał w miarę normalnie. Mia zawsze miała dla niego gotową idealną kanapkę. Czasami tamci ludzie byli, patrząc na niego niechętnie już od chwili, gdy wychodził z samochodu. Niekiedy była sama, a przynajmniej tak sądził Brian. Chociaż nie bardzo chciał w to wierzyć. Mia była za ładna, żeby zostawiać ją bez nadzoru w takiej dzielnicy. Może miała ukryty pod barem kij bejsbolowy. Wiedział, że też musiała w życiu walczyć. Poza instynktem macierzyńskim, który nad nim rozciągnęła, miała w sobie drapieżność, która być może cechowała każdą kobietę, która wychowała się w tej dzielnicy.

Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, prócz kilku zdań wymienianych przeważnie przy zamówieniu. Mia wolała go obserwować i Brian wiedział, że pasuje tutaj jak pięść do nosa, ale miał dach nad głową i przyjemną pracę, która dawała mu satysfakcję. Dostał się już pod maskę Toyoty i Rome był z niego cholernie dumny. Silnik był cudowny, 1KZ–GTE, to cacko mogłoby wyciągnąć o wiele więcej, gdyby zmodyfikować tłumik i przede wszystkim zwiększyć naciska na tylne ośki, żeby auto lepiej trzymało się drogi. Przyczepność była równie ważna co szybkość. Co ci po samochodzie, który się oderwie od asfaltu, kiedy przyciśniesz mocniej pedał gazu?

Pewnie powinien był się zorientować, że coś nie grało. Ale pomiędzy trzema zdaniami wymienianymi z Mią, wizytami u Rome'a w Chino i pracą u Harry'ego, nie miał zbyt wiele czasu. Pani Pearce dzwoniła do niego każdego wieczoru i rozmawiali bardzo długo o tym, jak wyglądało teraz Barstow. Jakby była jakaś szansa, że zmieniło się w ciągu doby od ich ostatniej rozmowy. Rozumiał jednak jej potrzebę kontaktu. Traktowała go jak syna, a z Romem za kratkami nie mogło być jej lekko.

Powinien był zauważyć, że przeważnie siedzący na zewnątrz mężczyźni przenieśli się do środka, ale jego instynkty nie miały go ostrzegać przed takimi zjawiskami. Nie wyczuwał ich zainteresowania sobą, więc uważał się za bezpiecznego. I pewnie to był błąd, bo zdążył ugryźć swoją kanapkę dwa razy, zanim ktoś wsunął się bez ostrzeżenia na krzesło obok niego.

Prawie się zadławił, ponieważ facet powinien był się ogolić dawno temu. Prysznic również by mu nie zaszkodził. Zerkał na Briana ewidentnie zirytowany, jakby jego kanapka z tuńczykiem obrażała go personalnie. A nie była aż taka fatalna. Zdążył je naprawdę polubić ku zgrozie Mii.

Wiedział, kiedy ktoś szuka zwady, więc rzucił pieniądze na ladę.

– Do zobaczenia jutro – powiedział, ruszając do swojego samochodu.

I nie uszedł daleko, gdy usłyszał faceta.

– Jutro? – warknął alfa, jakby dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że Brian przecież musiał gdzieś jeść swojego cholernego tuńczyka. – Po cholerę przychodzisz tutaj codziennie – krzyknął za nim mężczyzna.

Brian nawet się nie odwrócił.

– Po kanapkę z tuńczykiem – odparł całkiem szczerze.

– Nikt nie lubi tutaj kanapki z tuńczykiem – warknął tamten i Brian zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że facet jest o wiele za blisko.

Widział jego odbicie w szybie samochodu i w ostatniej chwili odchylił się, zanim oberwał. Alfa jednak miał cholernie dobry refleks, bo złapał go w pół, uderzając mocno w brzuch. Brian usłyszał przerażony krzyk Mii i miał tylko nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie ma jednak tego kija pod blatem. Nie chciał jej tutaj, ponieważ facet był wariatem i furiatem. I nie był pewien, czy nie odwinąłby jej tylko po to, żeby się jej pozbyć.

To jakoś go zmobilizowało do tego, żeby się podnieść i oddać. Jego twarz bolała, musiał oberwać, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, co czuł w dłoniach. Starta skóra zaczynała piec, ale siedział na facecie, starając się go przygniatać do przykurzonego asfaltu, więc wymierzył kolejny cios, orientując się, że Mia krzyczy na kogoś. Nie zdążył się nawet zorientować, co się dzieje, gdy dwie silne dłonie poderwały go do góry, przerzucając na maskę wozu, jakby nic nie ważył.

To było równie ekscytujące co przerażające.

Alfa śmierdział olejem silnikowym, co było akurat przyjemne. I może Brian nawet zwróciłby baczniejszą uwagę na mięśnie mężczyzny, gdyby ten nie wpatrywał się w niego wzrokiem pełnym furii. Coś w nim się kurczyło. I nie pozwolił sobie stanąć z powrotem na nogach, dopóki nie upewnił się, że nie zostanie ponownie pobity.

– Trzymaj się daleko stąd – dodał alfa z ostrzeżeniem aż wibrującym w jego głosie.

I Brian nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś podobnego się dzieje.

– To niesprawiedliwe – powiedział jedynie, ponieważ zaczynał lubić to miejsce.

I cholerne kanapki z tuńczykiem.

– Dom – zaczęła Mia i może to był jej alfa.

Brian nie był już zaskoczony, że nie bała się nikogo i niczego.

– Do środka – zrządził facet i pozostali, którzy ich otaczali, zaczęli się ot tak zwijać. – Pracujesz u Harry'ego? – spytał i żądał odpowiedzi, więc usta Briana same się otworzyły.

– Tak, dopiero zacząłem – przyznał.

– Jesteś zwolniony – poinformował go alfa i odwrócił się tak po prostu, zostawiając go w pełnym słońcu LA.

ooo

Rome w zasadzie go wyśmiał. I Brian powinien był się tego spodziewać.

– Koleś sądził, że podrywasz jego _mamasita_ – zaśmiał się Pearce, ponieważ był dupkiem i ewidentnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że brak pracy oznaczał brak pieniędzy.

A lubił garaż Harry'ego. Udowodnił już, że nie jest idiotą z ładnymi oczami, chociaż chłopaki nie dawali za wygraną. Wiedział, że jego wygląd był kłopotliwy. Rome nie bez powodu żartował z niego przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat ich znajomości.

Oddzielała ich pleksiglasowa szyba, więc po prostu wystawił środkowy palec, a Pearce zaśmiał się tylko głośniej, błyskając białymi zębami.

– Takie życie, białasie – poinformował go Rome. – Harry nie może być jedynym, który potrzebuje dobrego mechanika – dodał. – Z twoimi umiejętnościami byliby idiotami, gdyby cię nie chcieli. Wystarczy jeden rzut oka i masz robotę w garści – rzucił.

Brian nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

– Co z twoimi planami zostania milionerem? – zakpił.

Rome spojrzał w lewo, a potem w prawo.

– Zamierzam zacząć sprzedawać naszywki na ubrania dla więźniów w kształcie Hondy Civic. Myślisz, że ile zdążysz takich udziergać w ciągu tygodnia? – powiedział mężczyzna, nie kryjąc nawet, jak wiele ironii w to wkłada.

– Z twoją matką i jej kółkiem różańcowym? – odbił piłeczkę Brian i Rome wystawił w jego kierunku swój długi palec.

– Nie kpij z mojej matki, biały chłopcze!

ooo

Nie wiedział nawet, czy to nie ostatni wieczór u Harry'ego. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego jakoś tak smutno, jakby naprawdę nie chciał, aby Brian odchodził, ale nie miał innego wyboru. To było nawet przyjemne przez jakiś ułamek sekundy, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że już następnego dnia będzie musiał zamieszkać w swoim cholernym samochodzie. Mógł znaleźć nową pracę, ale do tego czasu potrzebował po prostu punktu zaczepienia. A w LA znał tylko Rome'a, który w Chino nie mógł go przenocować. Oraz Mię, której alfa chciał go zapewne udusić własnymi rękami, ale na oczach własnej laski nie wypadało.

Dlatego Brian prawie przyspieszył, gdy dostrzegł znajomą postać biegnącą wzdłuż ściany jak najdalej od lamp. Dom oglądał się za siebie i nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, że przed kimś ucieka. Syreny policyjne nie wprawiły go wcale w lepszy humor, ale był coś winny Mii. Za kanapkę z tuńczykiem i dwa słowa, które wypowiadała do niego każdego dnia.

Zaklął, gdy zatrzymał się, otwierając drzwi auta. Dom wydawał się zaskoczony, może nawet zszokowany, ale chyba też zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie miał innego wyjścia, bo syreny były coraz bliżej.

– Wsiadaj – rzucił nerwowo i ruszył, zanim drzwiczki się zamknęły.

Upierdliwie trzymał się prawej strony, jadąc z prędkością, której zapewne pogratulowałaby mu matka Pearce'a. Dom z początku nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy minęły ich dwa pierwsze radiowozy. W zasadzie nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, co się stało. Alfa wyglądał na kogoś w całkiem niezłej kondycji, chociaż nadal dyszał lekko od biegu.

Brian zaledwie rzucił na niego okiem i wyprostował się, kiedy doszło w końcu do niego, że ktoś znajdował się tak blisko w jego przestrzeni. Nie pozwalał ludziom na to nie bez powodu. Alfy bywały groźne, a Dom udowodnił już, że miał go gdzieś. LA było bardziej niebezpieczne niż Barstow i to powinno do niego dojść wtedy, kiedy przeniósł się tutaj pierwszego dnia. Od tamtej pory zmieniał adres dostatecznie często, aby w końcu zrozumieć, że niezwiązana omega, nieważne jakiej płci, powinna się mieć na baczności. Ostatnim jednak, czego się spodziewał, to pobicie.

Może Rome miał jednak rację i Dom nie wiedział. W końcu ukrywał się, gdy tylko mógł. Mii nie mogło to umknąć, ale nabrał trochę mięśni przy przewalaniu opon. Nawet Rome to zauważył, a Pearce'owi przeważnie umykały takie rzeczy.

– Spokojnie – powiedział Dom, chyba wyczuwając jego zdenerwowanie.

– Jestem spokojny – skłamał i potrząsnął głową, a potem skrzywił się, ponieważ ostatni radiowóz wsiadł mu na ogon.

– Zwolnisz lekko przy tamtej alejce, a ja wyskoczę – rzucił Dom, gdy tylko gliny dały mu sygnał do zatrzymania.

Brian prychnął, bo Rome powiedziałby dokładnie coś podobnie idiotycznego. Oczywiście, że wyskoczyłby z rozpędzonego auta, ponieważ nie miał połowy mózgu. I dlatego siedział w pieprzonym Chino, zamiast zakładać z nim warsztat.

– Zapnij pasy – warknął Brian.

– Co? – wyrwało się Domowi i jego akcent stał się na chwilę bardziej wyraźny.

– Zapnij pasy – warknął głośniej, wciskając pedał gazu odrobinę mocniej.

Eclipse nie był jeszcze gotowy. Nie miał kiedy polakierować całości, ale zdążył włożyć silnik, a tyle musiało im wystarczyć.

– Nie masz pojęcia, dzieciaku, co mają pod maskami – krzyknął do niego Dom.

– Pasy! – przypomniał mu i przyspieszył, wrzucając kolejny bieg.

V8 wydał z siebie cudowny pomruk. Z nowym tłumikiem mogło być jeszcze lepiej, ale musieli sobie poradzić o tym, co mieli. Zerknął we wsteczne lusterko i na jego ogonie pojawił się kolejny radiowóz. Nie uciekał im za bardzo, ale jeszcze nie mieli nawet miejsca, żeby się rozpędzić. Czuł na sobie wzrok Doma, gdy zmieniał po raz kolejny bieg i silnik zawył. Szum krwi w jego uszach i tak zagłuszał prawie wszystko. Jeśli ich złapią, miał nadzieję na Chino. Rome mówił coś o ogrodach dla dobrze sprawujących się więźniach. Może mają to w części dla omeg.

– Co do… – zaczął Dom, ale nie musiał powtarzać prośby o pasy. – Przerobiłeś Eclipse? – krzyknął, starając się najwyraźniej nawiązać z nim cywilizowaną konwersację, gdy goniły ich trzy radiowozy.

Kolejny bieg i nawet nie redukował, kiedy wszedł w zakręt. Koła oderwały się od jezdni na krótką chwilę.

– Brak owiewek – przypomniał sobie. – Brak dociążenia – dodał, ale gliny też tego nie miały, więc wszedł bokiem w kolejny zakręt, zhamowując prędkość tarciem opon o asfalt.

Eclipse tak słodko pozwalał się prowadzić. Gdyby tylko miał jeszcze niższe zawieszenie i szersze koła, mogliby wystartować w prawdziwym wyścigu. Budynki migały mu przed oczami, ale skupiał się głównie na tym, co przed nim. Radiowozy za nim nie miały znaczenia. Wbrew temu, co mówił Dom, wiedział, że gliny w LA miały wzmacniane silniki wozów. Nie mieli jednak doświadczenia i zbyt wielkiej możliwości do wypróbowania tych cacek. Widział, jak błyskały ich światła za każdym razem, gdy kierowcy naciskali pedał hamulca, zmniejszając obroty silnika. Największy błąd pod słońcem. Redukcja nie była tak agresywna i niekonieczne było rozpędzanie się na nowo, przy ponad tonowych maszynach każda sekunda się liczyła. On dodawał właśnie jedną po drugiej, aż jęk syren zamilkł prawie całkowicie.

Kiedy spojrzał na Doma, mężczyzna przyglądał mu się tak, jakby nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

– Dziękuję – powiedział alfa.

– Nie ma za co – odparł. – Byłem to winny Mii – dodał.

I coś nieprzyjemnego przebiegło po twarzy alfy.

– Nie tak – dodał pospiesznie. – Ja naprawdę lubię kanapki z tuńczykiem – rzucił i nie wiedział nawet, czemu zaczął się śmiać.

Może adrenalina działała tak na niego, ale nie pamiętał, aby podczas przejażdżek z Romem czuł się w ten sposób. Krew nadal szumiała mu w uszach. Jego serce biło tak mocno, że prawie wyskakiwało mu z klatki piersiowej. Dom, ku jego zaskoczeniu, również zaczął się śmiać, kiedy rozsiadał się wygodniej na miejscu pasażera.

– Nie brałem cię za kierowcę – przyznał alfa.

– No cóż… – zaczął Brian i urwał. – Historia mojego życia – odparł.

– Mój dom jest dwie przecznice stąd – dodał Dom i Brian skinął głową, wrzucając tym razem kierunkowskaz.

ooo

Zatrzymał się, czekając, aż Dom wysiądzie, ale mężczyzna nigdzie się chyba nie wybierał. W środku musiało być dość głośno, bo Brian nawet tutaj słyszał muzykę i śmiech. Nie miał wątpliwości, że pewnie przyjaciele Doma byli tymi samymi, których widywał w sklepie z kanapkami Mii. Jakoś nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, że ci ludzie mogli się znać i pewnie Rome przewróciłby oczami, słysząc to.

– Mamy piwo, jeśli chcesz wejść – powiedział w końcu alfa, jakby go to sporo kosztowało. – Powinieneś też ukryć samochód, chociaż przez kilka dni. Mamy garaż – dodał, patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

– Jasne – rzucił Brian. – Nie wiem tylko…

– Mia się wkurzyła – przewał mu Dom. – Vince nie należy do cierpliwych – dodał, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniło.

I może tak było, bo Brian zorientował się po chwili, że wjechał na podjazd domu, zanim zastanowił się, co właściwie robił. Zgasił silnik i wyszli na zewnątrz po płachtę, którą zabezpieczyli wóz. Może ruszał się trochę wolniej, nie potrafiąc zdecydować, czy to naprawdę dobry pomysł. Nie znał Doma. W zasadzie powinien uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Nie był na straconej pozycji tylko dlatego, że nie pokazał rano, jak bardzo się wystraszył. I nawet nie chodziło o to, że wszystkie instynkty w nim wtedy krzyczały. Alfa roztaczał wokół siebie atmosferę dominacji, której poddawali się wszyscy, włącznie z tym dupkiem, który się na niego rzucił.

Jego warga nadal piekła, chociaż na szczęście nie miał podbitego oka. Posiniaczone żebra miał jednak czuć przez parę dni i to wszystko dawało mu dostateczną liczbę powodów, żeby wyjść.

Dom czekał jednak na niego, jakby wiedział, jakie wątpliwości kłębią się w jego głowie,

– Powiedz chociaż, że nikogo nie zabiłeś – poprosił i alfa zaśmiał się, jakby to był żart stulecia.

– Wpadli w połowie wyścigu – wyjaśnił mu Dom. – Ulicznego, nielegalnego wyścigu – dodał.

– Ścigasz się? – zdziwił się Brian, chociaż z drugiej stroni przed budą Mii zawsze stały niezłe bryki.

Same starsze roczniki, ale zadbane i nie miał możliwości sprawdzenia, co było pod maską, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że nie pogardziłby żadnym.

Dom uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby miał cholernie wiele historii do opowiedzenia.

ooo

Letty nienawidziła go, od kiedy pojawił się w progu. Nie ukrywała tego nawet, podobnie jak Vince, któremu Dom zabrał piwo i podał Brianowi, jakby nagle byli najlepszymi kumplami. Ręka na jego ramieniu wydawała się cholernie ciężka i bał się poruszyć. Nie miał też pojęcia, czy Letty była do końca omegą. Coś w niej krzyczało siłą, więc może to naprawdę była kwestia Latynosek.

– Przyprowadziłeś go tutaj? – spytała dziewczyna z niedowierzaniem.

Byli raz z Romem w zoo i miał wrażenie, że znajdował się w klatce z lwami. I nie miała znaczenia ich orientacja. Czuł się tak biały jak nigdy, a sądził, że rozmowy z Pearcem uodporniły go na wszystko.

– W odróżnieniu od was, nie zostawił mnie na ulicy – warknął Dom.

Vince miał przynajmniej na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, żeby wrócić do swojej konsoli.

– Tych znasz – mruknął Dom. – Tam jest Leon – dodał i wziął głębszy wdech. – Gdzie jest Mia? Uczy się? – spytał z dziwną miękkością w głosie.

Nadal nie zdjął ręki z jego ramienia, więc Brian nie wziął nawet łyka piwa. Wątpił, aby przeszło mu przez usta. Poza tym wcześniej należało do Vince'a i nie było szans, żeby pił po nim.

Mia wyszła z kuchni i zmarszczyła brwi na jego widok. Jej karcący wzrok skierował się na butelkę piwa, którą miał w dłoniach.

– Mia Bella – powiedział Dom z idealnym włoskim akcentem. – Przygotujesz… – zaczął i urwał.

– Brianowi – uzupełniła Mia spokojnie. – Kolację – dodała, zabierając mu piwo i Vince uśmiechnął się do niego wrednie, jakby miał z tego genialny ubaw. – Chodź ze mną – poprosiła go i Dom na szczęście nareszcie zabrał z niego swoją rękę.

Uczucie mrowienia zostało, więc podrapał się nerwowo. Pewnie powinien był zmienić koszulkę, która nadal nosiła ślady kurzu z parkingu, ale do Chino wiodła prawie godzinna droga. Ledwo zdążał przed ostatnimi godzinami odwiedzin. Mia nie wydawała się jednak przejmować jego strojem.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała niemal natychmiast.

– Jasne – odparł. – Nie musisz… – zaczął i jego żołądek odezwał się buntowniczo, zadając kłam temu, co zamierzał powiedzieć. – Jeśli masz kanapkę z tuńczykiem…

Skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem.

– Co powiesz na lasagne? – zaproponowała, wyciągając zapakowaną porcję gotową do odgrzania.

– Jasne – powtórzył, czując się trochę jak idiota, gdy ona krzątała się po kuchni.

Hałas z salonu nie zagłuszał tego, jak nuciła pod nosem, ewidentnie będąc w swoim żywiole. Nie potrafił jej nie podziwiać. Mama Rome'a robiła dokładnie to samo i może dlatego wszystko pachniało jak dom, kiedy ona znajdowała się w pobliżu. Niezależnie od tego, kiedy się tam przeprowadził.

– Więc w co wpakował się mój brat? – spytała wprost.

Brian prawie ugryzł widelec.

– Brat? – zdziwił się, a potem połączył fakty. – Dom to twój brat? Nic nie zrobił. Spacerował. Zaproponowałem mu podwiezienie – dodał.

Mia spojrzała na niego lodowato.

– Brian – powiedziała twardo. – Dom nie spaceruje.

– Mia – jęknął alfa i Brian nie wiedział nawet, że są podsłuchiwani. – Nie pozwolisz gościowi nawet spokojnie zjeść? Gdzie twoje maniery? – spytał.

– Pięć minut, a on dla ciebie kłamie – warknęła Mia, podchodząc do Doma tak blisko, że coś przekręciło się w żołądku Briana.

Wydawała się tak drobna przy alfie, a jednak nie opuszczała gardy. Brian nie miał wątpliwości, że była tak wściekła, że nakopałaby w tej chwili każdemu. Rome mógłby ją nauczyć kilku chwytów, gdy wyjdzie w końcu z Chino.

– Podwiózł mnie tylko – powiedział Dom. – Bo sądzi, że jest ci coś winien. Może mi powiesz, co on ci jest winien, co? – spytał z ewidentnym wyzwaniem.

Usta Mii rozchyliły się lekko w czystym szoku i spodziewał się, że Dom faktycznie zaraz oberwie, ale ona spojrzała na niego, jakby czekała na jego ruch w tym wszystkim.

– Za kanapki z tuńczykiem bez skórek – rzucił, podnosząc się.

– Powiedz mu albo ja mu powiem – powiedziała z naciskiem.

I wiedział, o co jej chodzi, ale dupek, który bił się z nim rano, znajdował się w salonie, nie dalej niż pięć metrów od niego. A oni stali w kuchni, która się niesamowicie szybko kurczyła. Niespecjalnie miał klaustrofobię, ale z Domem skutecznie odcinającym mu wyjście, był bliski ataku paniki.

– Brian – powiedziała takim tonem, jakby traciła cierpliwość.

Musiało ją wkurzać, że jej brat sugerował takie rzeczy, ale to była kwestia zaufania między nimi. Nie zrobił nic złego, prócz zjedzenia cholernej kanapki. Jeśli Dom chciał dalej grać psa pasterskiego, nic mu do tego.

– Wychodzę – zdecydował i poczuł całkiem sporej wielkości dłoń na swojej piersi, gdy alfa siłą posadził go na krześle.

– Brian – westchnęła Mia. – Wdałeś się w bójkę – przypomniała mu.

– Nie ja zacząłem – przypomniał jej uparcie.

– Brian – powtórzyła tym razem ostrzej i była trochę jak matka Pearce'a

Stawiała go do pionu, nawet jeśli tego nie potrzebował. Tak jak w tej chwili. Jego życie było dobre. Nie zamierzał uspakajać chorych zapędów do kontroli Doma. O ile się zorientował wcześniej, udawanie alfy przeważnie mu popłacało. To były jedne z nielicznych siniaków, które miał z tego powodu i nie bolały aż tak bardzo. Bywało gorzej.

– Brian – rzuciła jeszcze raz Mia.

Spojrzał na nią, a potem na Doma, który zaplótł dłonie na piersi i patrzył na niego z góry, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Brian dał mu kolejną minutę, zanim alfa zorientował się, o jakim słoniu dokładnie nie mówili i w jakim pokoju się znajdował. Dom wyglądał tak, jakby oberwał ciężarówką.

– Jesteś omegą – stwierdził zaskoczony mężczyzna. – Po cholerę biłeś się z Vincem? – spytał.

– To nie ja zacząłem – powtórzył uparcie.

– Ale mu oddałeś – przypomniał mu Dom całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Ręka nadal go bolała.

Brian odczuwał tylko lekką satysfakcję na widok opuchłej twarzy Vince'a. Przez długi czas dupek miał nie poderwać żadnej łaski.

– Mogę już iść? – spytał, zerkając na Mię.

– Nie, dokończysz kolację – poinformowała go kobieta. – Potem Vince cię przeprosi. Potem Dom cię przeprosi. A potem zadzwoni do Harry'ego i odda ci twoją pracę – warknęła. – A potem Dom przeprosi mnie za sugerowanie, że sobie nie radzę i że pozwalam podrywać się w sklepie pierwszym lepszym – dodała lodowato zimnym tonem.

I to brzmiało podejrzanie jak cytat. Dom zresztą uciekł wzrokiem, co byłoby zabawne, gdyby nie blokował mu wyjścia.

– Zrobisz, jak Mia każe – powiedział tylko alfa i chyba próbował udawać tutaj osobę decyzyjną. – Ile masz lat? – spytał.

– Dwadzieścia jeden – odparł i Dom uniósł brew.

– Spróbuj jeszcze raz – poprosił go cierpliwie mężczyzna.

– Dwadzieścia – powiedział. – Dwadzieścia jeden będę miał za kilka tygodni. Jaka to różnica? – spytał.

– Trzymasz się z dala od piwa. Jak zobaczę cię pijącego, to będziesz miał kłopoty – poinformował go Dom i wydawało się, że mówił całkiem poważnie.

Kiedy spojrzał na Mię, wydawała się dziwnie usatysfakcjonowana.

ooo

Spał tej nocy na kanapie. Mia nie wypuściła go z domu, pomimo tego, że Vince zapewne najchętniej sam odwiózłby go do Harry'ego, gdyby mu na to pozwolono. Brian zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie powinien bać się jej bardziej od Doma. Było coś takiego w Mii, co przypominało mu o matce Pearce'a. Innym razem miał wrażenie, że druga omega po prostu czerpie przyjemność z torturowania swoich alfich znajomych. Vince w końcu wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę go przetrącić za to, że Brian pozwolił się uderzyć. Jakby miał jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad tamtą sytuacją.

Nie nosił się jak omega. Ani na omegę nie wyglądał, ponieważ nie chciał. Nie miał długich kończyn, jak Letty czy Mia. Jego policzki nie spotkały się z żyletką od kilku dni, ponieważ miał robotę do wykonania, a ona zawsze była na pierwszym planie. Nie był tak poukładany jak dziewczęta, ponieważ nie oczekiwano tego od niego. Po to trzymał się z Romem, aby mieć pewną wolność. I dopóki nie mówił na głos, że jest omegą, nikt nie poświęcał mu nawet drugiego spojrzenia.

– Chcesz pracować przy samochodach wyścigowych? – spytał Dom i Brian prawie spadł z kanapy.

Nie wiedział, jak długo mężczyzna czaił się w ciemności, ale to nie było normalne. Jego mieszkanie było perfekcyjnie ciche, trochę zagracone, ale nikt nie widział tego, jak słabo szło mu składanie ubrań. Nikt go nie oceniał. W byciu alfą cudowne było to, że nie miało się obowiązków.

– Nazywam się Toretto – poinformował go nagle Dom. – Dominic i Mia Toretto. Prowadzimy własny warsztat. Nie wchodzimy Harry'emu w drogę – wyjaśnił.

– A Harry nie wchodzi w drogę wam – dopowiedział za niego Brian.

– Mógłbyś pracować u nas – dodał Dominic, ignorując jego uwagę.

– Żeby Mia mogła mieć na mnie oko – zgadł.

To nie było trudne. Mia była starsza od niego zaledwie kilka lat, ale miała w sobie coś, za czym chciał podążyć. Może wszystkim organizowała dom i dlatego trzymali się razem. Letty, Leon i Vince – krążyli wokół Toretto, ale może nie zdawali sobie nawet sprawy wokół którego. I Mia najwyraźniej postanowiła go zaadoptować, co trochę urażało jego dumę, ponieważ radził sobie.

– Nie obchodzą mnie interesy Mii – odparł Dom. – Chcesz tę robotę, czy nie? Jesteś przyzwoitym kierowcą.

– Przyzwoitym? – spytał Brian z niedowierzaniem. – Uciekłem czterem radiowozom – przypomniał mu.

– Z V8 pod maską każde dziecko potrafiłoby to zrobić – prychnął Dom.

– Nie znam terenu – rzucił.

Dom nawet nie drgnął. Wydawał się nawet rozbawiony, co tylko bardziej zirytowało Briana. Mia przyniosła mu jakąś starą koszulkę, żeby mógł się w coś przebrać i po jej wielkości podejrzewał, że siedział w t–shirtcie alfy. Próbował naciągnąć na siebie koc tak, żeby to nie wyglądało desperacko. Dom albo nie zauważył tego ruchu albo mu to zwisało. Nadal stał w progu pokoju, obserwując go w ciemności.

– Mia da ci adres garażu. Przyjdź po południu i przynieś nam kanapki – polecił mu alfa i wycofał się w głąb domu.

Dopiero kilka godzin później w środku nocy, Brian zorientował się, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie zgodził się na pracę u Toretto.

ooo

Harry nie skomentował tego, że Brian nie wrócił na noc. Nie pytał również o Toretto, więc sam nie zaczynam rozmowy. Na szczęście nie kazał mu wrócić do zmieniania kół. Miał tego po dziurki w nosie, a dwóch praktykantów z łatwością mogło przejąć jego dyżur. Do tego nie była potrzebna jakaś specjalna wiedza. Toyota czekała na niego i przyzywała go już od progu.

– Więc gdzie twój gruchot? – spytał Harry.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – skłamał, ponieważ Mia podrzuciła go do pracy.

Na razie nie było bezpiecznym wyciągać auto. W swoim zdezelowaniu było cholernie charakterystyczne. Zapewne musiał się postarać o jakiś sensowny lakier i porządne piaskowanie maski. Gdyby pracował na dwie zmiany, to mogłoby się udać jeszcze pod koniec następnego miesiąca. O ile Harry użyczyłby mu warsztatu na kilka godzin.

Mężczyzna nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

– Więc chyba mi się przesłyszało, że podobno na ulicach pojawiło się Eclipse z V8 pod maską – stwierdził Harry. – Może miałbym jedno maleństwo do stuningowania, ale skoro nic nie wiemy… – urwał sugestywnie.

– Harry – powiedział pospiesznie, zastanawiając się, jak to rozegrać.

Facet uśmiechnął się i podał mu kluczyki.

– Na zapleczu – rzucił tylko i Brian popędził, czując się tak, jakby Gwiazdka przyszła nagle wcześniej.

ooo

Mia podjechała po niego do Harry'ego i pewnie nie powinien być zaskoczony. Miał plan podskoczyć do niej po jedzenie, ale nie wiedział, co jadła reszta. Podejrzewał, że wszystko było dobre prócz tuńczyka. Vince wydawał się nie kpić ze swojej nienawiści do tej szczególnej kanapki. Mia nie wyglądała też na złą z tego powodu.

– Nie musiałaś po mnie przyjeżdżać – powiedział.

– Przez Doma nie możesz ruszać swojego samochodu. Sądziłeś, że pozwolę ci iść na piechotę taki kawał? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. – Pakuj tyłek do samochodu, Brian – rzuciła odrobinę ostrzej, ale w kącikach jej ust czaił się uśmiech. – Tuńczyk, bez skórek – dodała, podając mu pakunek. – Dokumenty wypełnij mi jak najszybciej.

Spojrzał na cały plik kartek i zamarł. Numer ubezpieczenia zapewne powinien mieć Harry, ale czekał go długi wieczór. Nie cierpiał wypełniania tych idiotyzmów, ale Mia nie żartowała. Nie chciał też zadawać głupiego pytania, na które miał oczywistą odpowiedź, która leżała przed nim. Zatrudniali go faktycznie. To nie było tylko jednorazowe zaproszenie, żeby wpadł się rozejrzeć. Biorąc pod uwagę już widniejący podpis Doma, nie miał wielkich szans na powiedzenie 'nie'. Nie, żeby rozważał taką możliwość.

Budynek, w którym mieścił się warsztat, nie wyglądał jakoś szczególnie. Panował o wiele większy hałas niż normalnie i Vince minął ich w pełnym biegu. Brian nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Letty goni go z kluczem francuskim w dłoni. Może też zbierałby nogi za pas, gdyby zobaczył ją z narzędziami w dłoni.

– Vince! – warknął Dom, stojąc na niewielkim balkonie, z którego miał widok na całą halę.

Administracyjna część musiała zatem mieścić się u góry. Mia zresztą ruszyła w tamtym kierunku, zostawiając go samemu sobie. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Vince prędko wrócił.

– Orientuj się – krzyknął Leon i Brian w ostatniej chwili złapał pęknięty tłumik. – Spawanie z lewej. Lakierowanie na tyle. Dom złapie cię bez maski i jesteś trupem. Wymiana oleju nad kanałem – wymienił.

Najwyraźniej to było jego oficjalne wprowadzenie, więc zdjął flanelową koszulę, przewieszając ją przez poręcz. Przebrał się po robocie u Harry'ego, ale to było bezsensownie. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a miał ręce po łokcie upaprane w smarze Hondy. Ktoś wypisał niezgrabnym pismem, że problem tkwił w spalaniu auta. Po obejrzeniu silnika nie miał wątpliwości, że problemem było dawkowanie mieszanki.

– O'Conner! – krzyknął Dom, więc podniósł głowę do góry, zastanawiając się, co, do cholery, znowu. – Tak tylko sprawdzałem – rzucił i może to miało coś wspólnego z tym, że migał się w kwestii wieku.

Przecież nie próbowałby z fałszywym nazwiskiem. Takie numery bardziej pasowały do Rome'a. Nie zdążył nawet nic powiedzieć. Dom był z powrotem w swoim biurze.

Jeden z komputerów leżał na stolików, więc uruchomił go, sprawdzając program. Zerknął na Leona, ale wcześniejsza dwusekundowa słowna wycieczka miała zapewne być wszystkim, co dostanie. Zakładał, że wolno mu ruszać cokolwiek chce, więc otworzył drzwi Hondy, wślizgując się na miejsce pasażera. Wyciągnął kable bez większego problemu. To było łatwiejsze niż odpalanie na krótko. Komputer rozświetlił się danymi, których nawet nie analizował. Czekał, aż system zastartuje i Honda odpaliła bez kluczyka, jak każde auto ze zbyt wielką ilością elektroniki. Zastanawiali się kiedyś z Romem, czy nadejdą czasy, gdy, żeby włamać się do cudzego samochodu, nie trzeba będzie wychodzić z domu. Pearce miał leniwą dupę.

Pukanie w szybę wystraszyło go w zasadzie. Za bardzo skupił się na ustawianiu idealnego wtrysku. Leon ciekawie zaglądał mu przez ramię, ale to Dom wgapiał się na niego zirytowany.

– O'Conner, co robisz? – spytał alfa tym swoim nosowym głosem.

– Naprawiam Hondę – odparł.

– Znasz się na elektronice? – zdziwił się Dom. – Nie mówiłeś – dodał.

– Nie pytałeś – stwierdził, nie widząc w tym problemu.

Leon parsknął śmiechem.

– Jeśli zajmuje się tym ktoś inny… – zaczął niepewnie.

– Ty się tym teraz zajmujesz – zdecydował Toretto. – Jeszcze jakieś niezwykłe umiejętności, o których powinienem wiedzieć?

– Lubię kanapki z tuńczykiem bez skórek – odparł, nie tracąc nawet sekundy.

Dom wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Brian zobaczył tylko jego szerokie plecy, gdy mężczyzna odchodził, zostawiając go z małą perełką.

ooo

Tydzień zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że Letty i Mia czerpią pewność siebie z tego samego. Dom skutecznie odstraszał każdego dupka, który pojawiał się w zasięgu dziewcząt. Ponieważ był bratem Mii oraz dlatego, że najwyraźniej z Letty łączyło go jakieś dziwne coś, które trwało z przerwami od pewnego czasu. Brian nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, kiedy się zaczęło, ale dziewczyna robiła na tyle dużo hałasu, kiedy Dom zerkał w stronę kogoś obcego, że nie sposób było to przegapić. Agresja Letty wyprowadzała go trochę z równowagi i to wcale nie pomagało z faktem, że Vince nie cierpiał go za to, że najwyraźniej ośmieszył się w oczach Mii.

– Pokręceni – rzucił Leon, popijając swoje piwo.

Brian wiedział lepiej, żeby nie wyciągać ręki po nic alkoholowego. Dom obserwował go jak jastrząb, co było śmieszne. Nie byli od niego aż tak dużo starsi. Dom najwyżej o pięć lat. Jakimś cudem jednak nawet dwa lata pomiędzy nim i Mią dawało jej prawo do matkowania mu. Co gorsza, może właśnie dlatego wracał do jej sklepu przez ten cały czas i nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak głęboko to sięga.

Woziła go i pilnowała. Nie niańczyła bynajmniej. Wysłuchał swoje, kiedy zobaczyła posiniaczone żebra. Miała do niego pretensje, że nie przychodził ze swoimi kłopotami, ale to nie był jego styl. Jeśli ktoś był dla niego niemiły u Harry'ego, upewniał się, żeby się odgryźć przy najbliższej stosowności. To było o wiele lepsze niż konfrontacje.

W zasadzie praca u Toretto podobała mu się. Miał kontakt z autami, o których marzył od lat. Może śniły się jemu i Rome'owi jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Nie był pewien, jakie Pearce miał plany, ale Brian po cichu liczył, że jednak zostaną w LA. Barstow nie oferowało im takich możliwości. Eclipse po nałożeniu lakieru rzucałby się w oczy w dzielnicy jednorodzinnych domków i nie mieliby nawet z kim się pościgać.

Wizyty u Rome'a nigdy nie były trudne. Mieli o czym rozmawiać. Przede wszystkim o życiu na wolności, bo nie chciał wiedzieć nic o tym, co Rome robił za kratkami. Dostał się tam na własne życzenie, na własnych warunkach i to trochę smakowało jak zdrada, ponieważ położył ich wszystkie plany jednym głupim wybrykiem. Byli jednak przyjaciółmi, byli braćmi, więc nie mógł zostawić tam dupka samego.

– W ten piątek też chcesz wolne? – spytał Leon, obserwując znudzonym wzrokiem kolejną kłótnię między Domem a Letty.

Przynajmniej tym razem niczym nie rzucali, co było uspokajające. Vince przytomnie przeszedł na ich stronę warsztatu. Gdyby byli oddzieleni szybą czy ścianą, może nie byłoby bezpiecznie, ale mieli między sobą rząd aut i nikt nie chciałby ich uszkodzić. A na pewno nie Letty i Dom. Czasami Brian zastanawiał się, czy tych dwoje kochało siebie nawzajem, czy po prostu tak promieniowała miłość do samochodów.

W warsztacie byli jednak jak dwie idealnie dopasowane zębatki, więc może było w tym coś więcej niż seks.

– Taaa – rzucił, zastanawiając się, jak dojedzie do Chino.

Jego auto, nadal ukryte pod płachtą, na razie miało zostać na podjeździe Doma. Autobus z odwiedzającymi odjeżdżał co kilka godzin z jedynego przystanku w LA, ale to było na końcu miasta. Nigdy nie interesował się tą drogą dojazdu, ale najwyraźniej został pozbawiony wyboru. Jednego – nie do końca błędnego – już dokonał, pozbawiając się tym samym metody poruszania.

Leon spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał spytać, ale cudowne było to, że wziął po prostu drugi łyk piwa i odchylił się wygodniej na stołku.

– Są nienormalni – westchnął mężczyzna, spoglądając wymownie na Letty i Doma, z których żadne nie potrafiło odpuścić.

ooo

W czwartek przywieźli im Skyline'a, nad którym ktoś pracował, ale spartaczył. Jedynie lakier wydawał się dobrze nałożony, ale rozrząd był do wymiany, podobnie jak zbyt krótka skrzynia biegów. Po tym jak sprawdził elektroniczny moduł silnika samochodu, wiedział, że sama obrotowość przyprawiła go o zawrót głowy. Ktoś postarał się o dobranie odpowiedniego czasu wtrysku i z przyjemnością oglądał statystyki, które wypluwał komputer.

– Co myślisz? – spytał Dom, pochylając się nagle nad nim.

– Rozrząd i skrzynia biegów do wymiany – powiedział krótko i odwrócił się wciąż z komputerem na kolanach. – Spojler trzeba ustawić pod innym kątem. – Jego głowa powędrowała w dół. – Alufelgi. Musimy zmniejszyć ciężar. I pięciopunktowe pasy – dorzucił jeszcze, chociaż nie musiał.

– Spojler? – spytał Dom z niedowierzaniem.

– Spojler – odparł Brian spokojnie.

Leon z trudem hamował śmiech.

– Ze spojlerem z tyłu jest wszystko w porządku, O'Conner – warknął Toretto.

Brian podniósł się jak zawsze, gdy słyszał ten ton. Tym razem jednak Dom nie wkurzał się na Letty i co gorsze w ogóle nie miał racji. Rome czasami miał ten sam problem. Upierdliwie upierał się przy swoim, chociaż kompletnie nie miał racji.

– Spojler był montowany przez kompletnego amatora – prychnął Brian, prostując się lekko.

Obrażano jego dumę zawodową, a był cholernie dobry w te klocki. Harry pozwolił mu pracować przy najdroższych autach. Słyszał ich silniki każdego dnia przed snem i nie było niczego piękniejszego na świecie. Dom spoglądał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby zobaczył Briana po raz pierwszy. I może tak faktycznie było, bo nigdy dotąd się nie postawił. Czuł nawet pewną satysfakcję na widok szoku Toretto. Nie był ciągle krzyczącą Letti, która rzucała kluczami, ale miał swoje do powiedzenia.

Dom wpatrywał się w niego, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy i Brian zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że w zasadzie jest wyższy od alfy. Toretto miał szersze ramiona, konstrukcja jego ciała wydawała się solidniejsza, ale to było jak porównanie samochodu wyścigowego do tira. Każdy z nich miał spełniać inne zadania. Nie było dobrego i złego nadwozia. Nigdy nie czuł się tak naprawdę gorszy od alf. Wiedział po prostu, że przyznawanie się do swojej orientacji nie przyniesie mu zysków.

Minął Toretto bez problemu i zaczął luzować spojler. Nie został powstrzymany, ale Dom patrzył mu na ręce. W warsztacie ten jeden raz panowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Zerknął na Letty, która uśmiechała się w jego kierunku, jakby totalnie wspierała go w jego małej misji. I kiedy skończył, rzucił Domowi klucze do Skyline'a.

– To tylnonapędowiec z Twin–Turbo. Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby twój tyłek znalazł się na jakiejś lampie, lepiej, żebyś trzymał się dobrze drogi – powiedział lekko. – Teraz dwa pięćdziesiąt na budziku nie będzie problemem. Potrzebne jest nowe sprzęgło, więc słuchaj silnika, zanim go zatrzesz – dodał, trzymając się prosto.

Dom wydawał się cholernie rozbawiony.

– A co, jeśli nie? – spytał Toretto.

Brian wzruszył ramionami. Był pewien swego. Nie istniał nawet cień możliwości, że nie miał racji.

– Wybierzesz kolor lakieru dla mojego Eclipse – odparł.

– Stary, tak bardzo będziesz jeździł różową puderniczką – zaśmiał się Leon.

– Czyli nie stawiasz samochodu? – prychnął Dom.

– Postawię go, gdy będę się ścigał – odparł spokojnie Brian.

Nie wiedział, jak długo zajmie mu remont, ale to było jedyne sensowne wyjście.

– Nie wiem, czy chcę od ciebie wygrać różowe cacko – stwierdził Dom.

Brian nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami. Oczywiście, że Toretto sądził, że wygra. Nie wiedział, jak alfa prowadził, ale nie zamierzał ścigać się z zawodowcami bez przygotowania. Bez Rome'a u boku. To było w zasadzie ich auto. To on zachęcił Briana do kupienia tej kupy złomu.

– Jedź, Dom, bo może kolor nie będzie twoim problemem – rzucił tylko, wracając do komputera.

– Nie jedziesz ze mną? – zdziwił się Toretto.

– A zamierzasz mnie okłamać? – spytał, nie podnosząc nawet głowy.

Nie dostał odpowiedzi. Usłyszał jednak charakterystyczny dźwięk silnika, kiedy Dom wyjeżdżał z garażu.

– Blondas, masz jaja – rzucił Leon. – A my mamy różowy lakier.

– Oraz piaskarkę – odparł, udając, że jest zajęty czymś innym.

Tak naprawdę nasłuchiwał. Typowe dla tej linii aut buczenie powiedziało mu, że alfa już przeciążył silnik. Zbyt krótka skrzynia biegów. Potrzebowali czegoś większego. Dom pilnował się, aż kompletnie zniknął z jego radarów. Wrócił dopiero po czterdziestu minutach i Brian był prawie pewien, że zatarł silnik przez swoją nieuwagę.

Auto wydawało się jednak kompletnie w porządku, prócz ewidentnych śladów użytkowania w postaci kurzu.

Dom wysiadł i spojrzał na niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

– O jakim lakierze myślałeś dla Eclipse? – spytał alfa wprost.

Leon zaśmiał się wrednie za jego plecami. Możliwe, że Brian pobladł, ponieważ to się nie mogło dziać. Chciał nawet sprawdzić spojler, bo może podczas jazdy się poluzował.

– O niebieskim – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

– Dobra. Leon, zamów niebieski lakier. Metaliczny. Brian wybierze odcień – rzucił Toretto krótko i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co się wyrabia, ale Dom najwyraźniej zamierzał po prostu wyjść.

– Hej! Ale… – zaczął i urwał.

– Nie ma żadnego ale – rzucił Dom. – Ja płacę – dodał lekko zirytowany.

Brian dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że najwyraźniej to była jego nagroda za wygrany zakład.

ooo

Rome śmiał się jak idiota, kiedy opowiedział mu o pościgu policyjnym.

– Zaprosiłeś tego byczka do gruchota? I nie uciekł? Myślałem, że wychowałem cię lepiej – prychnął Pearce.

– Dupek – zaćwierkał Brian. – Nie, żeby miał jakiś wybór. Poza tym przynajmniej odzyskałem pracę – dodał.

– Dalej u Harry'ego? Pozwolił ci się pobawić czymś dla dużych chłopców? – spytał Rome.

Nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami. Niebieski uniform nijak nie pasował do czarnej skóry Pearce'a – miał ochotę z tego zażartować, ale ten temat wrócił już tak wiele razy, że nie chciał się powtarzać. Widział zresztą, jak bardzo Rome był zmęczony.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał całkiem poważnie, pochylając się w stronę pleksiglasu.

Strażnicy nie wydawali się zaalarmowani, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Nie chciał złamać jakiejś niepisanej zasady, o której nie miał pojęcia. Inni odwiedzający trzymali swój głos pod kontrolą, nie chcąc by ich podsłuchiwano. I Brian musiał nauczyć się śmiać o kilka tonów ciszej niż normalnie. Początkowo robili z Rome'em tak wiele hałasu, że przyglądano im się, jakby byli cholernymi dilerami nie wiadomo czego. A Pearce nie chciał, aby policja interesowała się i nim. Do tej pory nie dorobił się kartoteki i nie zamierzał tego robić.

– Strażnik zagadał mnie o ciebie – przyznał Rome. – Może byłoby lepiej, żebyś jednak nie przyjeżdżał za tydzień. Albo w ogóle w tym miesiącu.

– Chyba żartujesz – warknął Brian.

– I tak nie masz jak dojechać – rzucił Rome. – Na razie napraw auto – dodał niby od niechcenia. – Mogę wykonać jeden telefon w tygodniu…

– Zadzwonisz do matki, palancie – warknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Brian – zaczął Rome.

– Nie, posłuchasz mnie i zrobisz tak, jak ci mówię. I lepiej mnie nie wkurzaj – zagroził mu i Pearce spojrzał na niego w szoku, jakby nie wiedział do końca, skąd się to wzięło.

Może przejmował trochę pasywnej agresji od Mii. Rome powinien się cieszyć, że Letty nie zaszła mu bardziej pod skórę, bo ten pleksiglas by nie wytrzymał.

– Widzimy się za tydzień i lepiej, żebyś się nie wpakował w kłopoty, bo więzienie będzie twoim najmniejszym problemem – zagroził mu.

Rome uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Bri, białasie – powiedział Pearce i ewidentnie był pod wrażeniem. – Wiedziałem, że nabrałeś masy, ale to ci służy.

– Wczoraj wygrałem zakład z Domem – poinformował go z nutką dumy w głosie i zdał sobie sprawę, że kobiety zaczęły się zbierać.

Przyjechał autobusem po brzegi wypełnionym dziećmi i laskami. Tak nie powinno być, ale i coś się w nim buntowało. Może gdyby te dupki słuchały, siedzieliby na tyłku. Metoda Mii była cudowna. Trzymała ich wszystkich w równym rzędzie i chociaż nie zdradził ani słowem, że Dom był na wyścigach, był pewien, że ona wiedziała tak czy siak. I zmyła bratu głowę. A potem zmyła ją każdemu, kto uciekł, nie odwracając się za siebie.

– Co przekazać twojej matce? – spytał rzeczowo.

– Tylko, że zadzwonię jak zawsze. Ta paczka od niej była cudowna. Tęsknię za ciastkami – przyznał Rome.

– Jesteś taki miękki – zakpił Brian. – Może wy dziergacie tam za kratkami, co? Słyszałem o tych zajęciach dla więźniów…

– Spieprzaj, białasie – prychnął Rome. – I lepiej, żebyś był w jednym kawałku, gdy wyjdę – dodał.

– Jestem bezpieczny – powiedział po raz pierwszy, odkąd Pearce znalazł się za kratkami i co dziwniejsze faktycznie tak się czuł.

ooo

Do mieszkania dotarł dopiero dobrze po drugiej w nocy. Autobus wysadził ich na jednym z przystanków, a przedarcie się przez całe miasto nie było najłatwiejsze. Nienawidził tych babcinych prędkości, które osiągał transport publiczny na zatłoczonych drogach, więc prawie godzinę szedł po prostu ciemnymi ulicami. Wieczór nie był chłodny, ale nieprzyjemnie wiało.

Padł na twarz, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad zorganizowaniem jakiejś piżamy. Sobota oznaczała pranie, którego nienawidził. Poukładanie czegokolwiek w szafkach też mogło być dobrym pomysłem, ale był tak skonany, że wątpił, iż uda mu się wykonać chociaż połowę planu. Liczył, że obudzi się po dwunastej. Dlatego też był dość zdziwiony, że jego własny telefon zerwał go z łóżka skoro świt.

Dobrze po ósmej rano.

– O'Conner? – warknął Dom. – Gdzie jesteś? – spytał takim tonem, że Brian poczuł się nagle obudzony.

– W drodze do garażu – skłamał, spanikowany.

– Lepiej, żebyś był – warknął Dom i rozłączył się.

Brian przebrał się najszybciej jak mógł. Spał nie więcej niż sześć godzin, ale to musiało wystarczyć. Portfel i klucze bezpiecznie spoczywały w jego kieszeni, kiedy biegiem rzucił się na dół. Warsztat Toretto nie był aż tak daleko, ale nie był do końca pewien, czy miał również i dzisiaj odebrać kanapki od Mii. Nie wiedział, co byłoby gorsze – zapomnieć jedzenia dla stada lwów, czy się spóźnić kompletnie i bezapelacyjnie. Musiał jakoś przegapić wspomnienie o pracy w sobotę. Weekendy miał przeznaczyć na Eclipse. Dlatego umówili się z Harrym, że w sytuacjach awaryjnych jako jedyny pracownik, który w zasadzie mieszkał nad warsztatem, miał naprawiać wszystko niezależnie od czasu podstawienia auta. I był przygotowany na wstawanie o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Tylko nie w ten jeden dzień. Nie po tym, jak wracał z buta przez cholerne miasto, bo autobusy w zasadzie nie bardzo kursowały w środku nocy.

Dom czekał na niego przy wejściu do garażu i spojrzał na niego tak, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu.

– Nie mówiłeś nic o sobotach – powiedział, ledwo łapiąc wdech.

– O'Conner, wyglądasz jak gówno – odparł Toretto.

I może by go to zabolało, gdyby alfa powiedział mu to jako omedze. Dom jednak stwierdzał fakt. Brian rzucił na siebie okiem, gdy wychodził. Nieogolony, z potarganymi włosami i bez prysznica nie przedstawiał się tak dobrze jak przeważnie. Podkrążone oczy wcale nie poprawiały jego sytuacji.

– Dzięki, doceniam komplement – powiedział i Leon zaśmiał się krótko.

– Długa noc, Blondasku? – spytał Vince.

Brian poczuł, jak jego usta rozchylają się szerzej. Nie zdążył jednak nawet słowa odpowiedzieć, gdy jego telefon rozbrzmiał dobrze znajomą melodią.

– Dzień dobry, pani P. – powiedział, starając się wykrzesać z siebie trochę energii.

– Brian, chłopcze – rzuciła jak zawsze. – Czy mój drugi chłopiec znowu sprawiał ci problemy? – spytała całkiem poważnie.

– Nie, nie – pospiesznie zaprzeczył i zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy przyglądają mu się podejrzliwie. – Jestem w pracy, pani P. – poinformował kobietę. – Zadzwonię dzisiaj wieczorem. Wczoraj po prostu… – urwał.

– Żadnych problemów? – upewniła się.

– Nie, kompletnie żadnych. Zna pani Romana. Nie kryję go. Jest grzeczny jak aniołek – powiedział, chociaż oboje wiedzieli, że mijał się z prawdą jak to tylko możliwe. – Zadzwonię wieczorem – obiecał, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że Dom odsunął się jednak trochę, dając mu trochę przestrzeni.

– Trzymaj się bezpiecznie, chłopcze. Brian, mówię całkiem poważnie – dodała pani Pearce i westchnął.

– Roman zadzwoni jak zawsze. Niech mu pani zmyje głowę na wszelki wypadek. Nie zaszkodzi mu – odparł.

Kiedy się rozłączył, Dom bez słowa wepchnął mu w klatkę piersiową zamówienie na części. Brian tylko zerknął na spis i ruszył szukać ich w przepastnym magazynie. Leon twierdził, że każdy, kto tam wszedł, zaginął, więc zapewne miała to być jakaś cholerna kara za spóźnienie w dzień, o którym nawet nie wiedział, że pracują. Przetarł zmęczoną twarz i zaczął przeglądać półki, nie do końca przekonany, czy dożyje do popołudnia.

Miał nadzieję, że tak wczesna godzina oznacza, że nie zostaną na nogach do nocy jak przeważnie. W ciągu tygodnia mu to nie przeszkadzało. Pracował u Harry'ego i warsztat Doma był dla niego bardziej jak plac zabaw, ale kilka godzin snu byłoby dobre. Po cholerny gaźnik musiał się wspiąć, więc pewnie Vince pakował wszystko na wyższe półki. Dom nigdy nie stawał na palcach. Na pewno nie chciałby też tam sięgać. Letty, chociaż normalnie wprowadzała chaos, jednak w miarę logicznie odkładała wszystko. Leon był dla niego tajemnicą.

– Blondasie, skończyłeś?! – krzyknął Vince.

– Spadaj, dupku – mruknął pod nosem Brian.

– To, że Vince teraz cię nie uderzy, nie oznacza, że ci odpuści – poinformował go Dom i Brian prawie dostał zawału.

Mężczyzna jakimś cudem podkradł się do niego, co nie powinno być możliwe przy jego gabarytach.

– Jezus kurwa Chryste! – wyrwało mu się.

– Nie używaj imienia Pana nadaremnie – pouczył go całkiem poważnie alfa. – Słaniasz się na nogach. Nie spałeś?

Brian dociskał dłonie do klatki piersiowej, chcąc jakoś uspokoić serce.

– Nie i teraz już nie zasnę – poinformował mężczyznę. – Za chwilę przyniosę ci te części – dodał, kopniakiem przesuwając pudło pod kolejną półkę.

– Gdzie byłeś? Ostatnio w piątek wieczorem też skądś wracałeś. Od alfy? Masz alfę? – spytał Dom z jakąś nutką niedowierzania, co jednak trochę bolało.

– Nie jestem Letty, ale mam zalety – odparł, trochę urażony.

Toretto miał czelność nawet się uśmiechnąć.

– Wiem. Nie miałem zamiaru cię obrazić. Nie widzę po prostu twojego alfy buszującego gdziekolwiek. Harry mówił, że mieszkasz sam – wyjaśnił Dom.

– Szpiegujesz mnie? Rozpytywałeś o mnie? – zdziwił się Brian.

Dom przewrócił oczami.

– Nie zapraszam do warsztatu ludzi, których nie znam. To rodzinny biznes – poinformował go alfa. – Myślisz, że nie pytałem, co umiesz, zanim oddałem ci kluczyki?

To faktycznie wiele wyjaśniało.

– Więc nikt się tutaj nie plącze i mieszkasz sam – rzucił sugestywnie Dom.

– Może to gówniany alfa – prychnął.

– To go rzuć. Jesteś potrzebny w warsztacie – odparł Dom, jakby to było oczywiste.

Brian nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

– Nie, nie ma żadnego alfy – powiedział w końcu z westchnieniem. – W piątki odwiedzam znajomego. Przyjaźniliśmy się, gdy mieszkałem w Barstow – wyjaśnił.

– I wracasz od niego w środku nocy? – zdziwił się Dom.

– To godzina drogi samochodem ode mnie – wyjaśnił i przez chwilę Toretto wyglądał tak, jakby nie do końca łapał.

– Samochodem, który stoi na moim podjeździe – powiedział w końcu alfa. – To jak się tam dostałeś?

Brian wzruszył ramionami.

– Autobusem. Autobusami – poprawił się szybko, bo Dom zawsze żądał konkretnych odpowiedzi.

Problem w tym, że nie potrafił takich udzielać. Nie migał się. Po prostu to nie leżało w jego naturze. A opowiadanie komukolwiek o jego relacji z Rome'em nie było łatwe. Tego się nie dało zrozumieć. Ludzie przeważnie sądzili, że Pearce jest jego alfą, co było tak bardzo błędnym założeniem, że coś skręcało go w środku.

– Jesteś idiotą, O'Conner. Mogłeś powiedzieć Mii, mamy dwa auta. Pożyczylibyśmy ci jedno – poinformował go Dom. – Idź do biura i połóż się na kanapie. Mia przyjedzie później z kanapkami – rzucił Toretto i nie wyglądało to na prośbę.

Brian otworzył usta, żeby chociaż podziękować, ale Dom spojrzał na niego, jakby groził mu za każde przyszłe słowo, którego jeszcze nie wypowiedział. Wyszedł ze składziku, czując na sobie ciężki wzrok pozostałych. Wspiął się z pewnym wahaniem po schodach, zastanawiając się, czy ktokolwiek powie mu chociaż słowo. Czy ktokolwiek go zatrzyma. Nie miał pojęcia, co sobie pomyślą. Nie chciał się przyznawać, że odwiedzał kumpla w więzieniu, ponieważ to źle brzmiało nawet w jego własnych uszach. Poza tym Rome nie był kryminalistą.

Kiedy obudził się kilka godzin później, był przykryty kocem, którego wcześniej na pewno na sobie nie miał. Skopał buty i spanie po raz drugi w tak krótkim czasie w dżinsach było torturą, ale potrzebował snu. Otworzył oczy i przeciągnął się, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Dom znajdował się przy swoim biurku, wypełniając cholerne papiery. Toretto musiał być tutaj przez cały czas, więc widział, jak Brian spał. I ta myśli go niepokoiła. Najwyraźniej jednak Dom nie wydawał się widzieć w tym niczego niestosownego, jakby każdego dnia pozwalał sobie nachodzić śpiące bezbronne omegi. Brian do końca nie był bezradny, ale lubił się czuć bezpiecznie, kiedy zamykał oczy. I może po prostu był cholernie zmęczony i nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jednak kładzie się w pierwszym lepszym miejscu.

– Mia zaraz będzie – poinformował go Dom. – Wpisałeś jako adres LA – dodał, zerkając w dokumenty, które dostarczył mu Brian.

– Przeprowadziłem się – odparł, bo to była cholerna prawda.

– Zamierzasz mieszkać u Harry'ego? – spytał Dom.

Brian wzruszył ramionami.

– Podoba mi się tam – przyznał.

Harry był spokojnym starszym alfą. Wydawał się w porządku. Mieszkanie było niewielkie, ale on tam jedynie sypiał. Było wszystkim, o czym mógł sobie zamarzyć.

Dom wrócił do bazgrania na kartce i Brian zaczął ubierać buty, nie wiedząc za bardzo, czy to oznaczało, że został odesłany. Miał takie wrażenie, ale z Toretto nigdy nic nie było wiadomo.

– O'Conner – rzucił alfa, kiedy tylko jego dłoń dotknęła klamki. – Mia pewnie cię zaprosi i tak, ale jutro jest rodzinna kolacja – powiedział tak po prostu.

Brian nie wiedział, jak ma to rozumieć, skinął więc głową. Rodzinna kolacja – nie przychodź? Rodzinna kolacja – witamy? To mogło być cokolwiek. Dom miał znowu tę minę, z której trudno było cokolwiek wyczytać.

ooo

Mia wymusiła na nim przyjście, więc w razie, gdyby Dom był jednak wściekły – miał wymówkę. Mii Toretto się nie odmawiało. Przez całą noc chodziła pralka, ale zdążył się na tyle przyzwyczaić do tego dźwięku, że dospał kilka godzin. Kolacja była i tak dopiero po południu, więc dosuszył wszystko i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Na pewno nie osiągało standardów, które wyznaczała Mia, ale nie był nią. Jego interesowały samochody, a nie sprawianie, że przestrzenie wyglądały na przyjemne i zamieszkałe. Rome kpił z niego, nazywając go idealnym omegą. Dla Pearce'a zapewne stanowił święty Graal – tylko on do tej pory nie zrobił mu wojny o ciągłe gadanie o autach. Nie było jednak szans, aby to, co było między nimi, zmieniło się w cokolwiek seksualnego, chociaż pani Pearce zapewne nie pragnęła niczego innego.

Położył się z powrotem na kanapie, czując, że jego ciało wzięło na siebie o wiele za dużo przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Rozcięta warga się wygoiła, ale z rękami szło gorzej. Ciągłe zabrudzenia sprawiały, że rany nie chciały się zabliźnić. Spodziewał się kpin, gdyby przyszedł w lateksowych rękawiczkach, ale to piekło jak diabli i nie chciał się dorobić zakażenia przez durną dumę. Życie składało się z wyborów i czasami musiał spuścić głowę. Nie goił się tak szybko. Vince zapewne nawet nie odczuł ich bójki.

Kiedy obudził się po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie, czuł, że znowu jest spóźniony. Naciągnął na siebie jeszcze trochę wilgotną koszulkę i zamarł, ponieważ to zazwyczaj zakładał do pracy, po pracy. To nie miało znaczenia. Zawsze wyglądał tak samo, a niedzielna kolacja u Toretto sprawiała, że coś się w nim mobilizowało. Nie miał ubrania, które jakoś podkreśliłoby jego dobre strony. Fizycznie nie przypominał za bardzo omegi, więc i tak zwykłe ciuchy pewnie opinałyby go w złych miejscach. Miał mięśnie i nie zamierzał się ich wstydzić.

Jedna z nielicznych koszul wisiała pozostawiona bezpiecznie na wieszaku. Pani Pearce nie chciała go zresztą widzieć w niczym innym, więc ubrał ją na koszulkę i spojrzał do lustra. Naprawdę cieszył się, że ogolił się rano, dzięki czemu jego twarz nie była całkiem gładka, ale nie wyglądał też jak zaniedbany singiel, którego Mia w nim z taką łatwością rozpoznała.

Wyszedł z mieszkania w pośpiechu i pewnie powinien był dodać dwa do dwóch, bo nie dalej niż przecznicę obok zatrzymał się koło niego dobrze znany Charger, który przeważnie stał na tyle garażu.

– Siadaj – rzucił do niego Dom.

– Okej – odparł, zapinając się niemal od razu.

Nie były to pięciopunktówki, ale Dom nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto brał często pasażerów.

– Nie musiałeś po mnie przyjeżdżać – powiedział.

– Możesz to powtórzyć Mii – odparł Dom.

Brian nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

– Poza tym mam przywieźć lód – dodał Toretto, krzywiąc się lekko, jakby nienawidził zakupów.

– Spoko – odparł Brian.

Nie spieszyło mu się aż tak bardzo. Nie miał pojęcia, kto będzie na kolacji. Nie znali się aż tak dobrze. Wiedział, że Mia chciała go blisko, ale nie czuł się za bardzo na miejscu. Miał wrażenie, jakby z tym wszystkim galopowali. Rome przyprowadził go do domu dopiero po tygodniach znajomości. A jego matka przyjęła go z otwartymi ramionami jak każdą zabłąkaną omegę. Z Toretto było trochę inaczej. To Mia nalegała, ale Dom musiał go zaakceptować.

– O której zazwyczaj jesteś z powrotem w piątki? – spytał alfa, trochę go zaskakując.

– Około północy – przyznał.

Starał się zostawać tak długo, na ile pozwalały mu godziny odwiedzin. Procedury policyjne nawet przy wyjściu były dość długie. Kiedy dojeżdżał z powrotem do LA, było już późno.

– W soboty masz być na południe, z kanapkami od Mii – poinformował go Dom, jak zawsze tonem nie znoszącym dyskusji.

I może Brian w końcu powiedziałby coś na ten temat, ale w zasadzie to rozwiązywało jego problem.

– Jasne – odparł. – Dzięki – dodał na wszelki wypadek.

ooo

Mia powitała go z takim uśmiechem, jakby nie widzieli się przez lata, a nie przez niecałą dobę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie powinien był coś przynieść. Jak sałatkę do grilla czy butelkę dobrego wina. Jego matka zawsze robiła coś podobnego, kiedy wybierała się w gości. Pojawił się jednak z pustymi rękami i nikt nie powiedział ani słowa. Stół zresztą był już zastawiony i kiedy wyszedł do ogródka, zamarł.

W zasadzie pojawili się wszyscy z warsztatu. Leon mruczał coś słodkiego do omegi, która zajmowała miejsce po jego prawej. Oczy Vince'a wodziły za Mią, przynoszącą resztę talerzy z kuchni. Letty siedziała na kolanach jakiegoś wielkiego faceta z wąsem i Brian miał ochotę uciec. Dom zapewne ich jeszcze nie widział, ale wiedział, jak to się skończy i nie chciał widzieć tej bójki na oczy. Nikt nie wydawał się jednak zaniepokojony Letty z jakimś obcym alfą.

– Pomogę ci – rzucił do Mii.

– Jesteś gościem – przypomniała mu.

– Więc kucharz nie zmywa – spróbował jeszcze.

Zaśmiała się i poklepała go po ramieniu.

– Wiesz, ile będzie naczyń? – spytała retorycznie, ale nie zmienił zdania.

Nie chciał, aby wychodziła, zanim Dom nie zobaczy Letty. Toretto jednak przecisnął się koło niego, nie emanując chęcią mordu i usiadł u szczytu stołu, patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

– Siadaj, Brian – powiedziała Mia, popychając go w stronę Leona.

– Brian O'Conner – przedstawił się dziewczynie Leona.

– Gina – odparła kobieta.

Może ściskała jego rękę odrobinę za długo, bo Letty kaszlnęła 'omega' w swoją pięść i oczy Giny zrobiły się odrobinę większe.

– Och – wyrwało się jej i spojrzała na niego jakoś dziwnie.

Jego uśmiech zgasł.

– Nie, nie – powiedziała pospiesznie, jakby próbowała go pocieszyć.

– To przez to, że wyglądasz jak chętny psiak. Normalny wyraz twarzy dla białych chłopców – pocieszyła go Letty.

Albo przynajmniej próbowała.

Podniósł dłonie do góry w obronnym geście.

– Nic na to nie poradzę – odparł, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, tylko po to, żeby ją zdenerwować.

Letty prychnęła, jakby nie była totalnie pod wrażeniem.

– Może to przez te włosy. Albo ta koszula za bardzo podkreśla twoje niebieskie oczy. Nie chcieli cię na okładce jakiegoś magazynu? – spytała kąśliwie dziewczyna.

– Jeśli to byłby Pirelli, pozwoliłbym im ułożyć swoje włosy – odparł bez zastanowienia.

Leon śmiał się chyba najgłośniej. Nawet kąciki Vince'a drgnęły lekko, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że to oznaczałoby, że musiałby oglądać go rozebranego na kartach swojego ulubionego kalendarza.

Mia przyniosła parujący garnek i Brian poczuł, jak ślina zaczęła napływać mu do ust. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Gina złapał jego dłoń, a Mia, siedząca po jego drugiej stronie – podobnie jak Dom u szczytu stołu – wzięła jego lewą rękę.

– Teraz modlitwa – poinformowała go dziewczyna i zamknęła oczy.

Dom pobłogosławił jedzenie i podziękował Bogu, że znajdują się tutaj teraz wszyscy. Poczuł jakieś dziwne ciepło, które zaczęło się rozprzestrzeniać od jego dłoni. Nie siedzieli tak długo, ale kiedy otworzył oczy, miał wrażenie, że wszystko uległo zmianie. Nawet Letty wydawała się odrobinę uspokojona, jakby czekała na ten akt potwierdzenia, że wszyscy są dalej razem, bezpieczni. Może to oznaczało bycie rodziną.

ooo

Miał ochotę powiedzieć Domowi, że był pełnoletni. Mia wręczyła mu butelkę soku jabłkowego, a pozostali dostali piwo. Nie miał dwudziestu jeden lat, ale to oznaczało, że nie mógł wejść do baru. Picie alkoholu podchodziło pod kompletnie inne paragrafy. Nikt zresztą nie wziąłby go za nie w pełni dorosłego. Podobnie jak nikt nigdy nie podejrzewał, że był omegą.

Letty siedziała w rozkroku na kolanach Jose – alfy, który go trochę przerażał. Gdyby spotkali się w ciemnej uliczce, Brian nawet nie próbowałby walczyć. Po prostu zwiałby, gdzie pieprz rośnie. I dlatego tym bardziej zastanawiał się, gdzie Letty znalazła tego faceta. Dom nie wydawał się zaniepokojony ani wściekły, więc trochę go to uspokajało, ale nadal miał wrażenie, że to zaraz wybuchnie.

– Co jest, O'Conner? – spytał Toretto, podchodząc do niego. – Letty zalazła ci za skórę? – rzucił.

– Nie, powiedziała, że jestem ładny. Z jej ust to obelga, ale jakoś sobie z tym poradzę. Może dzisiaj nie będę płakał w poduszkę – zakpił, biorąc łyk soku.

Czuł się trochę jak idiota. Mógł zacząć rozmowę na temat piwa, ale w zasadzie nie widział sensu w piciu. Lubił być pod kontrolą. Jedno piwo nie odbierało mu rozumu, ale i tak przeważnie pił z Romem.

– Nie zareagujesz? – spytał niepewnie.

Dom spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew do góry. A potem zerknął na Letty.

– Jest bezpieczna – odparł Toretto, a potem spiął się lekko. – Nie jesteśmy razem. Jest swoją własną kobietą. Może robić, co chce – poinformował go.

Brian do końca nie wiedział, co z tą wiadomością zrobić. To pomiędzy Domem i Letty nie było platoniczne. Dziewczyna spędziła dostatecznie dużo czasu w biurze Toretto, żeby to dało mu do myślenia. Może kłócili się właśnie o to, że Dom tak naprawdę nigdy nie nazwał Letty swoją dziewczyną, swoją omegą. To mogło irytować, a przy jej temperamencie kończyło się rzucaniem kluczami. Nie wiedział, jak długo się to ciągnęło, ale to nie mogło być nowe. Może Jose nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że był jedynie jednorazową zabawką, którą Letty wzbudzała zazdrość Doma.

Nie potrafił tego rozgryźć, ale też pewnie dlatego, że tego nie rozumiał. W Barstow na omegi zachowujące się jak Letty mówiono by w różny sposób. Na pewno nie pozytywnie. Nie spodziewano by się po nich przygotowania ciepłego domowego ogniska. I Briana irytowało, że chociaż uciekł od tamtego życia, nie potrafił się wyzbyć uprzedzeń, które wbudowało w niego tamto środowisko. Był wolny. Wolny od oceniania, wolny od ludzi, którzy patrzyli mu na ręce.

Zabrał piwo Domowi i zrobił porządny łyk, zanim oddał alfie jego alkohol.

– Jeśli chcesz mnie utrzymać z daleka od picia, zainwestuj w dobrą colę – rzucił.

Leon przybił mu cholerną piątkę.

ooo

Letty obwinęła się wokół Doma już we wtorek. Najwyraźniej zabawa z Jose skończyła się. Toretto zesztywniał początkowo, jakby pojęcia nie miał, co do cholery. Nie mógł jej widzieć. Pochłonął go silnik.

– Zaczyna się – westchnął Leon, podając mu komputer.

Brian wiedział, że musiał wgapiać się jak idiota w ten dziwny taniec, który właśnie robiła Letty. Omega otarła się o Doma swoimi biodrami, a Toretto złapał ją za ramiona wcale nie tak delikatnie i po plecach Briana przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz. Letty w ciągu paru sekund znalazła się przyciśnięta plecami do drzwi Supry. Nie wydawała się niezadowolona z takiego traktowania i Brian podejrzewał, że to musiało być przyjemne uczucie, kiedy ktoś przypierał tak do twojego ciała.

Dom powiedział coś do niej, czego Brian nie usłyszał i nagle odwrócił się, jakby wiedział, że jest obserwowany. Między brwiami Toretto była głęboka zmarszczka, wiec pospiesznie spuścił głowę i wycofał się na siedzenie pasażera, sprawdzając dane.

ooo

Mia przyniosła im kanapki i pewnie powinien się przyzwyczaić do pełnych obrzydzenia spojrzeń, które rzucał mu Vince. Jego palce były tak brudne, że nie mógł na nie patrzeć, ale nie było sensu zmywać tego wszystkiego. Jeden z klientów załatwił silnik i musieli rozłożyć go i wyczyścić. Leon miał nadal smar na nosie i policzku, ale nie zamierzał go wycierać. Nie był jego matką.

– Bez skórek? – rzucił Vince.

– Tak – odparł, w ogóle nieskrępowany.

Nienawidził skórek, a skoro ktoś proponował mu wyciąć je dla niego, nie zamierzał protestować.

– A co? Powiesz mi, że jem jak omega? – zakpił.

Vince wykrzywił się, bo chyba zamierzał użyć właśnie tego argumentu.

– Nie, jesz jak laska – odparł alfa.

– Och, czyli uważasz to za pejoratywne określenie? – spytał niewinnie.

Vince spojrzał na niego, jakby nie nadążał.

– Pyta, czy uważasz to za obelgę, że ktoś jest jak laska. Albo robi coś jak laska. Letty, myślisz, że bycie laską jest obraźliwe? – spytał Dom.

Dziewczyna pociemniała na twarzy, odłożyła swój lunch na maskę jakiegoś niepozornego Volkswagena. Vince rzucił swoje jedzenie po prostu przed siebie, gdy zbierał się do biegu. Dom spokojnie kończył kanapkę, patrząc na nich z lekkim uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust. Brian pojęcia nie miał, czy to czasem nie przedszkole.

ooo

W środę w warsztacie pojawił się jego Eclipse. Dom musiał przyprowadzić auto pod osłoną nocy, bo wieczorem samochód stał jeszcze na podjeździe domu Torettów. Brian przejechał palcami po powgniatanej masce.

– Uczyłeś się tym jeździć? – spytał Leon z niedowierzaniem.

Zignorował go. Eclipse miał coś w sobie. Podobała mu się linia nadwozia. Auto potrzebowało jeszcze sporo pracy, aby dojść do stanu, w którym powinno być, ale miał czas.

– O kurwa! – krzyknął Leon, podnosząc maskę. – V8, turbo, wejście na nitro – wyliczył.

Nie odezwał się ani słowem. To było jego auto, wiedział, co miało pod maską, ponieważ wszystko włożył tam sam.

– Nie tego się spodziewałem – rzucił Leon.

– Gliniarze też – odparł Dom, pojawiając się nagle koło nich. – Masz – dodał, wciskając mu w dłonie spojler. – Sam sobie zamontuj, skoro jesteś takim specjalistą. Lakier przyszedł wczoraj.

Zanim Brian zdążył chociaż otworzyć usta, Toretto nie było. Spojler nie ważył dużo, ale był dostosowany do modelu jego samochodu, co pewnie nie powinno go dziwić. Dom znał się na mechanice, chociaż przez pieprzone dokumenty nie miał czasu na dobrą zabawę. Leon wyjaśnił mu, że kiedy zaczynali interes, to Mia rozliczała wszystko, ale kiedy poszła do szkoły, Dom zabronił się jej pracować na dwie zmiany. Miała naukę i to Toretto przejął rozliczenia, których szczerze nienawidził.

Leon pokazał mu zdjęcia samochodów, które kiedyś budowali i był pod cholernym wrażeniem. Dom wolał amerykańskie klasyki, które przerabiał na jego najpiękniejsze sny.

– Zabierz się teraz – polecił mu Leon, podając mu cholerną maseczkę. – Potem mamy dokończyć Suprę. Dzisiaj powinno być spokojniej. Wyścig jutro, więc wszyscy głaszczą swoje cacka u siebie w garażach. W czwartki jest gorzej. Szczególnie jak była stłuczka.

– Albo jakiś idiota zatrze silnik – prychnęła Letty, jakby gardziła takimi z całego serca.

ooo

Nie zdążył do obiadu pokryć całego Eclipse, ale samochód ewidentnie wyglądał lepiej. Jeszcze nie zastanawiał się nad wzorem, który powinien być na masce, ale to był dopiero jeden z wielu kroków przed nim. Wszystko nareszcie nabierało kształtu, szczególnie po tym jak Vince wyklepał maskę. Dom wpadł na chwilę na zaplecze, zapewne sprawdzić, jak mu szło. Nie czuł się specjalnie sprawdzany, ale Toretto czasem po prostu dłużej zatrzymywał na nim wzrok, jakby chciał po prostu zobaczyć nie tyle, czy Brian sobie radzi, ale jak bardzo dobrze sobie radzi.

Nie chwalił go, ale nie ganił, a biorąc pod uwagę cięgi, które Vince czasem zbierał, cisza znaczyła naprawdę wiele.

Nie spodziewał się Jose w warsztacie. Dom jednak nawet nie mrugnął okiem, kiedy facet przyszedł wyciągnąć Letty na lunch. Jego kanapka z tuńczykiem magicznie zniknęła, więc spojrzał jeszcze raz do torby, którą zostawiła Mia i wrócił na swoje miejsce. W jego torbie było jakieś pół tuzina batoników, które pakował codziennie, odkąd zaczął przychodzić do garażu. Nie spodziewał się, że praca przychodziła z systematycznym karmieniem. I nie był zdziwiony, że się po prostu skończyło równie nagle, co się rozpoczęło.

Dom siadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, które było po prostu pojedynczym fotelem kierowcy wyciągniętym z Chevroleta. Spytał Leona o plany na późne popołudnie, bo miał podjechać jeszcze jeden koleś na sprawdzenie osiągów, więc Brian zapewne miał dokonać kolejnej czarodziejskiej sztuczki i ustawić nieznany sobie samochód na tip–top w ciągu pół godziny, ponieważ dupek miał wyścig, który zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.

– Poddałeś się z tuńczykiem Mii? – zdziwił się Dom nagle.

W jego tonie było dobrze słychać niedowierzanie.

– Nie było tuńczyka – odparł Brian, czując się nagle głupio z cholernym batonikiem w dłoni. – Mia pewnie zapomniała czy coś – dorzucił jeszcze, bo Dom przewiercał go wzrokiem.

– Mia o tobie zapomniała? – powtórzył po nim Toretto takim tonem, jakby właśnie nazwał jego siostrę dziwką.

A potem alfa spojrzał na Vince'a, który wydawał się o wiele zbyt zadowolony z siebie. Uśmiech jednak zamarł mu na ustach, gdy Dom przewiercał wzrokiem niego. Brian powinien był się spodziewać, że dupek zabrał jego jedzenie.

– Vince – zaczął Toretto.

– Masz, Blondas – odparł tamten, wyjmując zza siebie niewielki pakunek.

– No problemo – powiedział, ale Dom zatrzymał go w pół ruchu, tarasując mu przejście.

– Lubisz wołowinę? – spytał Toretto, jak gdyby nigdy nic, a potem wcisnął mu do rąk kanapkę Letty. – Bo Vince zje dzisiaj tuńczyka. Kanapka bez skórek – odparł Dom.

– Hej! Ja tylko żartowałem – zaczął Vince pospiesznie.

– Nie – warknął Dom. – Zjesz pieprzoną kanapkę, a potem powiesz mojej siostrze, że ci smakowała. Skoro masz problem z tym, że Brian lubi kanapki z tuńczykiem, przypomnimy sobie wszyscy, dlaczego tylko O'Conner je zjada – wyjaśnił cierpliwie alfa.

I Brian nie słyszał niczego bardziej wrednego w swoim życiu. Leon czkał, jakby wpadł w pieprzony trans, kiedy Vince spojrzał na jego lunch z obrzydzeniem, które przekraczało wszelkie granice.

– Mia była taka szczęśliwa, że Brian je lubi. Chyba nie chcesz złamać serca mojej siostrze – rzucił Dom.

To chyba przeważyło szalę, bo Vince otworzył usta i zrobił pierwszego kęsa, krzywiąc się. Wydawało się, że się udławi, ale przełknął i spojrzał na kanapkę, jakby urosła w oczach.

– To jest lepsze niż ludzie jedzący robaki w telewizji – rzucił Leon.

Vince spojrzał na niego zdradzony, ale z każdym kęsem szło mu lepiej i Dom w końcu wrócił na swoje miejsce. Brian zaznajomił się bliżej z wołowiną, ale jednak wolał tuńczyka. Przytomnie jednak postanowił nie mówić na ten temat nawet słowa.

ooo

Alufelgi czekały na niego koło schnącego Eclipse. Dla lakieru potrafił znaleźć wymówkę. Wygrał go w tym małym zakładzie, chociaż nie walczył wtedy o nic więcej niż o szacunek. O spojler się pokłócili i pokręcone poczucie humoru mogło skłonić Doma do podarowania mu jednego. Toretto nie zawsze robił wszystko z sensem. Poza tym część została wepchnięta mu w brzuch bez najmniejszych oznak jakiejkolwiek tkliwości. Ironia sytuacji uderzyła mocno jego i Leona w tamtej chwili.

Tymczasem alufelgi nie miały kompletnie kontekstu i gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że ma do czynienia z prezentem. Nie było kokardki ani opakowania, ale po prostu jego instynkty krzyczały, że coś się tutaj wyrabia. Najgorsze było to, że wspomnienie Letty przyciśniętej do drzwi Supry wracało. Dom go interesował jak każdy alfa, który nosił się w ten sposób. Sytuacja była jednak niejasna. Nie znał ich układów. Cała ta sprawa z rodziną i niedzielną modlitwą sprawiła, że nie mógł doczekać się kolejnego spotkania. I nie chodziło tylko o trzymanie dłoni.

Odsunął na razie podarek, ponieważ mieli za sobą cholerny wyścig i zastanawiał się, ile pieprzonych usterek musieli naprawić do następnego razu.

ooo

Wychodził z warsztatu odrobinę wcześniej. Ustalili to z Domem jeszcze tego samego poranka. Toretto nie spytał o alufelgi, a on nie podziękował. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co z tym zrobić, ale miał wrażenie, że Dom nie zacznie tematu, jeśli on tego nie zrobi. Jeśli Letty wiedziała o prezencie, nie rzucała mu ukradkowych spojrzeń. On jednak nie mógł o cholernych alufelgach zapomnieć.

– O'Conner! – krzyknął za nim Dom.

Zatrzymał się dosłownie w połowie drogi do wyjścia. W ostatniej chwili złapał kluczyki zrzucone mu z góry.

– Jutro rano chcę go z powrotem! – rzucił Dom. – Zarysuj, a zgolę ci te blond loczki – zagroził mu.

– Hej! Tak straciłeś swoje włosy? – spytał ciekawie.

Dom spojrzał na niego zirytowany i Brian zdecydował się jednak wycofać pospiesznie w stronę Chargera, który stał zaparkowany na tyłach. Wcisnął gaz odrobinę za mocno, tylko po to, żeby zdenerwować Toretto i nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego właściwie to zrobił. Nie był przyzwyczajony do amerykańskich modeli, ale potrafił prowadzić wszystko. Znalazł się na autostradzie w ciągu kilku chwil, czując się cholernie wolnym jak nigdy.

ooo

Rome wpatrywał się w niego zza pleksiglasu. Miał wrażenie, jakby wieczność minęła, odkąd ostatnim razem rozmawiali.

– Dzięki za opiernicz od matki – sarknął Pearce.

– Do usług – odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

– Dziwię się, że wpuszczają cię jeszcze do sali widzeń z taką gębą – prychnął Rome. – Nie mogłeś się ogolić?

Brian potarł swoje policzki.

– Mogłem – odparł, wcale nieporuszony.

Domowi zarost najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzał. Alufelgi wróciły jak niechciane przypomnienie problemu, z którym się jeszcze nie uporał. Zerknął na Rome'a, który zawsze miał ten szósty zmysł. Jakimś cudem Pearce zawsze wiedział, kiedy coś się święciło. Przeważnie go ratował, ale czasami Brian nie chciał być ratowanym i Rome pozwalał mu na to.

– Więc… – zaczął niepewnie.

– Co cię trapi pod tą blond czupryną? – spytał Rome.

– Eclipse – przyznał. – Więc dostałem alufelgi. Znaczy, wszedłem do warsztatu, a one stały koło auta. Bez żadnej notatki. Po prostu tam były. Dwa dni wcześniej dostałem spojler – dodał.

Rome pochylił się w jego stronę, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę. Znikła ta maska rozrywkowego faceta, zastąpiona przez zaniepokojenie.

– Myślisz, że ktoś za tobą łazi? – spytał Pearce. – Za trzy tygodnie wychodzi kumpel, trzy cele ode mnie. Może wpaść potrzymać rękę na pulsie – zaproponował mu.

Brian nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

– Zapomnij – odparł. – Nikt za mną nie łazi. Wiem od kogo to. Po prostu… Myślisz, że to jest prezent? – spytał i poczuł się głupio. – Znaczy, wiem, że to jest prezent. Ale czy to jest _prezent_? – spytał z naciskiem.

– Jesteś zainteresowany? – rzucił Rome. – Jeśli tak, to jest prezent. Jeśli nie, jeden telefon i ktoś może wyjaśnić twoje stanowisko.

– Ja mogę wyjaśnić swoje stanowisko – prychnął Brian i podrapał się nerwowo po szczęce. – Czyli to jest prezent… – urwał, nie wiedząc co teraz.

– Gdybym, nie daj Boże, chciał cię poderwać, zacząłbym od części samochodowych i skończyłbym na nich – odparł lekko Rome. – Myślę, że przy wycieraczkach byłbyś mój.

– Silnik to byłoby mało – sarknął.

– To poczekaj do silnika – odparł Rome.

– Chryste – wyrwało mu się.

Nie miał nawet pojęcia, dlaczego prowadzili tę rozmowę.

– Ale poważnie mówię. Jedno słowo i chłopaki, wiesz… – urwał Rome, patrząc niepewnie na strażników, którzy spoglądali na nich ciekawie.

– Wiem, dupku – prychnął.

Nie spodziewał się niczego innego, ale czasem było dobrze wiedzieć, że ktoś pilnował twoich tyłów, choćby nie wiadomo co.

ooo

Dom był w swoim biurze rano, więc Brian zaparkował Chargera na tyłach i zerknął na felgi, które nadal leżały koło Eclipse. Lakier był już idealnie suchy, więc mógł z powrotem zabrać swoje auto. Letty kręciła się wokół Hondy, która wracała do nich tydzień w tydzień. Ogólny przegląd nie oznaczał, że mogli sobie pozwolić na chwilę nieuwagi. Klient chciał samochód w stu procentach sprawny, co było ważne, gdy miało się ponad trzy czterdzieści na budziku.

Podszedł do Hondy, udając, że sprawdza jej statystyki i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do Letty, która przewróciła tylko oczami.

– Cześć – powiedział.

Uniosła podejrzliwie brew i zaplotła dłonie na piersi.

– Naprawdę zamierzasz o tym ze mną rozmawiać? – spytała, jakby czytała mu w myślach. – To nie jest osiedle domków jednorodzinnych, białasie.

To miało chyba oznaczać, że nie są już w Kansas, ale to chyba oznaczało, że jest dobrze, ponieważ nigdy nie był w Kansas. I wcale nie wybierał się tam na wycieczkę.

– Chcesz, bierz – odparła i przewróciła oczami. – I co to jest? Wyświadczanie jakiejś kultury? – prychnęła, krzywiąc się.

Nie zdążył powiedzieć ani słowa, ale podziękowania wydawały mu się teraz nie na miejscu.

– Zaraz zepnę kable – obiecał jej jedynie.

Tylko on zajmował się elektroniką. Do tej pory Dom wypożyczał od Harry'ego Toma, który przeglądał hurtem wozy. Toretto podrzucał starsze auta w formie rewanżu, więc egzystowali w pokoju. Brian był początkowo zaskoczony tym układem, ale to miało sens. Doma nie interesowały samochody mamusiek. Harry nie miał ludzi do bawienia się w tuning.

Wybiegł do góry, biorąc po kilka schodków na raz. Zapukał, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że tutaj nikt nie oczekiwał grzeczności. W zasadzie krzyki były preferowanym sposobem konwersacji.

– Hej – rzucił i położył kluczyki na biurku Toretto.

Dom podniósł głowę tylko na chwilę, sprawdzając, kto najechał jego biuro.

Brian przeniósł nerwowo ciężar ciała z lewej na prawą nogę. W pewnym sensie lubił tę nerwowość, która przychodziła wraz z niepewnością. Nie wiedział, czy czyta to wszystko dobrze, ale to pewnie niewiele by zmieniło. Mógł zrobić z siebie idiotę, ale Dom nie powiedziałby nikomu na ten temat słowa.

– Dzięki za felgi – wykrztusił w końcu. – Świetnie pasują do Eclipse – dodał odrobinę pewniej.

To zwróciło uwagę Doma i alfa uniósł głowę, patrząc na niego całkiem intencjonalnie.

– Cieszy mnie to. Nie byłem pewien – przyznał Toretto.

– Są… ładne – odparł, starając się zabić jakoś to skrępowanie, które nadeszło.

Nie należało dopuścić do pełnej napięcia ciszy. Znał doskonale tę grę.

Dom podniósł się, zostawiając długopis na w połowie niedokończonym podpisie, a Brian nie odsunął się od biurka, nie chcąc odchodzić daleko. Nie był wystraszony. W zasadzie trudno było mu nazwać uczucie, które zadomowiło się w jego klatce piersiowej.

– Mam nadzieję, że pokażesz mi Eclipse, kiedy skończysz – odparł Dom, stając blisko niego, ale nie na tyle, żeby czuł się przytłoczony.

– Chcesz zobaczyć samochód, który zamierzasz ode mnie wygrać? – zakpił.

Kąciki ust Doma drgnęły lekko.

– Nie zamierzam niczego od ciebie wygrywać – odparł Toretto. – Wezmę tylko to, co dasz – dodał wprost.

Brian poczuł, jak jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Spodziewał się zaproszenia na randkę. Tak odbyłoby się to w Barstow. Wieczorem może obmacywaliby się w samochodzie; jego lub Doma – miejsce nie miało znaczenia. Powinien był pamiętać, że nie jest już w Barstow, a Toretto zawsze sięgał, po cokolwiek chciał, gdy tego chciał. Czekanie na jakieś pieprzone kwiaty też nagle wydawało mu się śmieszne. Nie lubił kwiatów. Nieszczególnie cieszyły go też randki, na których bywał.

Objął szyję Doma swoimi rękami, na razie czystymi. Już niedługo miały być czarne od smaru. Kable nie były jedynym, czym się zajmował. Mieli silnik do przeczyszczenia i Leon potrzebował jego pomocy. Vince nadawał się jedynie do klepania i nie przeszkadzali mu w tym pasjonującym zadaniu.

Dom patrzył mu prosto w oczy i Brian pochylił się ostrożnie. Ich usta zetknęły się dosłownie na sekundę, zanim Toretto uznał to za zaproszenie i przejął kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, wbijając tył jego ud w biurko. Brian westchnął w wilgotne usta, które domagały się od niego dostępu, więc zmiękł, pozwalając pochłonąć się chwili. Nie pamiętał, aby ktokolwiek całował go w ten sposób. Nie wiedział, czy zostało z niego cokolwiek, kiedy odepchnął Doma.

Alfa patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i Brian poprawił swój t–shirt, starając się doprowadzić do porządku.

– Honda – powiedział, starając się zapanować nad głosem.

– Co? – spytał Dom.

– Przegląd Hondy. Idę zrobić elektronikę – poinformował go i ruszył w stronę drzwi, zanim zdążył się rozmyślić.

Kiedy zamykał za sobą, słyszał śmiech Doma.

ooo

Toretto zszedł do warsztatu bez powodu przynajmniej dwa razy i pewnie by mu to schlebiało, gdyby nie fakt, że Dom był cholernie rozpraszający. Letty rzucała mu te wredne wszystkowiedzące spojrzenia, w których nie było urazy, jedynie rozbawienie. Jeśli chłopaki nie podejrzewali nic wcześniej, to ciągła obecność Doma musiała ich zaalarmować. Toretto nie robił w zasadzie nic szczególnego. Czasem po prostu szedł po dane jakiegoś samochodu i wybierał taką trasę, żeby przejść koło Cheviego, którego akurat reperował.

Jego głowa ukryta była pod maską, ale czuł na sobie o wiele zbyt gorący wzrok, żeby mógł należeć do Leona czy Vince'a. Miał wrażenie, że tym pocałunkiem w biurze otworzyli bramy piekieł. Dom schodził, żeby sprawdzić zamówienia, a potem jeszcze raz po to, żeby spytać Vince'a o planowany urlop.

Brian starał się nie wypinać aż tak bardzo. Nie mógł jednak przestać, gdy dosłownie znajdował się pod maską pojazdu. Zresztą nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że było coś w tym głodzie Doma. Nie pamiętał, aby ktokolwiek pragnął go tak bardzo. I może to była ta włoska krew, która krążyła w żyłach Toretto, ale nagle on też nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym.

Kiedy Dom wyszedł z biura, wydawać by się mogło po raz setny, Brian starał się tym razem podnieść głowę i uderzył cholernie mocno w maskę auta, prawie upuszczając ją na siebie. Leon zaśmiał się gdzieś niedaleko, widząc zapewne wszystko doskonale ze swojej perspektywy i to przelało czarę.

Wysunął się i spojrzał wściekły na Toretto, który tak po prostu sprawdzał jego uwagi dotyczące Hondy.

– Dom! – warknął. – Wróć do cholernego biura, bo chcę skończyć dzisiaj ten samochód – powiedział może trochę za ostro.

Letty starała się zasłonić usta, ale nie szło jej to zbyt dobrze. Dom spojrzał na niego w lekkim szoku, który przerodził się w coś drapieżnego.

– O'Conner, do biura – polecił mu Toretto. – Nie mam twojego numeru ubezpieczenia – dodał, używając naprawdę słabej wymówki.

I o ile Brian nie znał się na tutejszych zwyczajach, zdawał sobie sprawę, że to najwyraźniej było nie do końca kulturalne, ale za to w pełni publiczne zaproszenie na seks. W Barstow Rome dałby za to Domowi w mordę. Nie wiedział, jakie zwyczaje panowały w LA, ale Leon starał się stłumić kaszlem śmiech. Nikt nie wydawał się oburzony takim traktowaniem, ale w nim krew wprost wrzała.

– Nie znam swojego numeru ubezpieczenia – poinformował alfę. – Musisz zadzwonić do Harry'ego. Albo poczekać do poniedziałku.

Dom przygryzł wargę i wyprostował się trochę, więc Brian zmałpował jego postawę. Nie był w tym najgorszy. Naśladował Rome'a dostatecznie długo, żeby wiedzieć, jakie to ma działanie na alfę. Toretto wycofał się lekko, spoglądając na niego tym razem w zaciekawieniu.

– Już ci nie przeszkadzam – powiedział z przekąsem alfa.

– Dziękuję – odparł Brian, ponieważ nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić braku kultury.

Pochylił się z powrotem nad silnikiem i nagle poczuł nie tak całkiem delikatne uderzenie w pośladek. Podskoczył, ponownie uderzając głową o podniesioną maskę. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć choć słowo, Doma już nie było.

ooo

Rozchodzili się do domów. Z radością ściskał w dłoniach kluczyki do Eclipse, ale zanim dotarł do auta, wylądował z plecami w ścianie. Normalnie zamachnąłby się, gdyby nie fakt, że miał wrażenie, że nikt nie był aż tak głupi, żeby zaatakować ludzi Toretto. Doma po prostu szanowano w okolicy.

Alfa docisnął się do niego, najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robiąc z różnicy wzrostu. Brian rozsunął nogi, pozwalając mu się tym razem wygodniej ulokować. Odchylił nawet głowę, czekając na pocałunek, ale Dom po prostu objął go ramionami i nie wypuszczał. Miał wrażenie, że tak jak wcześniej przeszli od zera do setki w trzy sekundy, teraz ktoś wdepnął pedał hamulca, prawie mordując silnik.

Objął Doma, pocierając jego policzek swoim. Powinien się częściej golić, ale wątpił, żeby mu się to udało. Systematycznie zajmował się jedynie samochodami.

– Odwiozę cię do Harry'ego – powiedział alfa, zaskakując go trochę.

– Eclipse – zaczął, ale Dom pocałował go miękko w usta.

– Daj mu jeden dzień postać, a ja cię odwiozę i przyjadę po ciebie jutro – zaproponował alfa, pocierając nosem jego szyję.

Znajdował się o wiele za blisko jego ucha.

– Jasne – powiedział, pozwalając się odciągnąć od ściany.

Dom nie otworzył mu drzwi, ale w sumie byłby za to wściekły. Przypiął się dobrze, czując lekką nerwowość. Nie czekała ich długa jazda i jak się spodziewał, Dom nie powiedział wiele. Zagadał go jedynie o Hondę, po którą w poniedziałek miał ktoś wpaść. Zatrzymali się pod warsztatem Harry'ego o wiele za wcześnie, ale Dom zgasił silnik i odpiął swój pas, a potem Brian czuł z powrotem na sobie te miękkie usta. Toretto nie próbował żadnych numerów, co było po prostu smutne, bo jego fiut był nawet bardziej niż zainteresowany.

Dyszał, kiedy się od siebie oderwali. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że Dom odpiął jego pas.

– Przyjadę po ciebie jutro – przypomniał mu alfa. – Do zobaczenia – dodał.

ooo

Brian zdał sobie sprawę dopiero rano, że to była kolejna nadziela. Najwyraźniej Dom nie widział sensu zapraszania go na kolejną rodzinną kolacją. Po prostu uznawał jego obecność tam za oczywistą i nie potrafił nawet określić, jak bardzo go to cieszyło. Przynależał po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów. Uczucie było nowe, dobre. Ale jeszcze lepsze było wspomnienie pocałunków.

Dom planował po niego wpaść i Brian ogarnął wzrokiem swój pokój, który wołał o pomstę do nieba. Miał system, który zakładał trzymanie wszystkiego na wierzchu, ponieważ niczego nie znajdował, jeśli leżało w szafie. Lub na teoretycznie swoim miejscu. Lepiej, aby było w zasięgu jego wzroku, nawet jeśli to obejmowało bokserki na lampie.

Wstał, chociaż naprawdę nie chciał. Musiał chociaż trochę posprzątać, ponieważ druga osoba mogła się tutaj po prostu nie zmieścić. Albo co gorsza Dom zarzuciłby mu hipokryzję, gdy chodziło o kwestię składziku z częściami. Brian był w stanie systematycznie odkładać rzeczy na swoje miejsce, ale musiały być związane z samochodami. Gdyby różowe Porsche miało spódniczkę, byłaby zawsze genialnie wyprasowana. Zapewniłby jej odpowiednie traktowanie.

Jeśli Harry'ego zaniepokoiły dźwięki dobiegające znad warsztatu, nie dzwonił do niego pełen paniki. Pralka wyrzuciła z siebie czyste rzeczy, więc wywiesił je w łazience i spojrzał w kierunku jedynych ubrań, które wisiały na wieszakach w szafach. Nie chodził w koszulach, ale cieszył się trochę, że pani Pearce nalegała. Normalnie wkładał t–shirty pod spód, żeby zakryć jakoś linię mięśni, ale Dom wiedział, jak wyglądał. Przebierał się w warsztacie nie raz, biorąc przykład z Letty, która miała gdzieś kto i czy zobaczy jej stanik.

Wyciągnął koszulę z krótkim rękawem, która posiadała cały rząd guzików i sprawdził, czy nadal na niego pasowała. Materiał opinał go trochę zbyt mocno, ale widział, jak sutki Vince'a wystawały spod koszulki, więc nikt nie powinien wydawać się wstrząśnięty jego ubiorem. Mia nigdy nie odkrywała za wiele, ale o Letty nie można było tego powiedzieć. Letty jednak potrafiła jednocześnie wychodzić przy tym na niezależną, a nie na dziwkę.

Przeczesał włosy, mokre nadal po prysznicu i spojrzał z niechęcią na maszynkę do golenia.

ooo

Kiedy odezwał się jego telefon, już prawie wychodził ze skóry. Nie umówili się na konkretną godzinę, dlatego sądził, że Dom chciał przyjść do niego posiedzieć chwilę. Nie był pewien, czy to zawierało w sobie seks czy nie, ale alfa kazał mu zejść na dół do samochodu, gdy tylko Brian rzucił krótkie 'cześć'. Nie był pewien, czy jest zawiedziony przez fakt, że wybierali się wprost do domu na kolację, czy przez to, że sprzątał cały ranek, a mógł po prostu poleżeć.

Dom przyjrzał mu się uważniej niż zwykle i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, kiedy całował go miękko w usta. Samochód był z powrotem w ruchu, zanim Brian zdążył się zorientować.

– Miałeś dobry dzień? – spytał alfa, zaskakując go lekko.

Spodziewał się znowu ciszy, którą Dom wydawał się preferować.

– Powiedzmy – odparł, przypominając sobie sprzątanie.

Dom zerknął na niego niepewnie.

– Gdybym mógł po prostu całymi dniami siedzieć w warsztacie, nie skarżyłbym się – dodał, żeby Toretto nie wyciągnął jakichś błędnych wniosków.

Wszystko było nawet bardziej niż w porządku. Kilka tygodni temu nie miał się do kogo odezwać i jadał w BurgerKingu, czego za wszelką cenę nie chciał powiedzieć Mii. Ona i tak wydawała się przerażona jego uzależnieniem od kanapek z tuńczykiem. A teraz został przyjęty do grona ludzi, którzy nazywali się rodziną, a Eclipse miał znowu trafić na drogę. Pani Pearce planowała przejść na emeryturę po powrocie syna z więzienia i po prostu wszystko się cudownie układało.

Miał nawet cholernego chłopaka, a nie był pewien nawet, kiedy ostatnio uprawiał seks, co oznaczało tylko, że minęło o wiele za dużo czasu.

– Taaa… Gdybym mógł wyjść z papierów – rzucił Dom.

– Nie myślałeś, żeby wkopać w to dziewczynę Leona? – spytał całkiem szczerze.

– Nie, ale myślałem, żeby wrobić w to ciebie – przyznał alfa.

– Nawet nie próbuj – rzucił na wszelki wypadek.

– Och, wiem. Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny. Jak można nie znać swojego numeru ubezpieczenia? – spytał Dom.

– Znam go, tylko chciałem, żebyś się odczepił – odparł. – Lubię swoją pracę i chciałbym ją wykonywać możliwie niemolestowany. Godzinę próbowałem zmyć smar z włosów.

Wzrok Doma powędrował natychmiast na jego blond loki. Rome nabijał się z jego fryzury, ale nie potrafił się zmusić, by je ponownie ściąć.

– Będę pamiętał – skłamał Toretto.

– Obłapianie nie wchodzi w grę – dodał, skoro już byli w temacie. – Chyba że chcesz, żebym pewnego dnia upuścił na siebie silnik.

Dom potrząsnął przecząco głową, jakby mówił, że na jego warcie nie będzie więcej żadnych wypadków. Brian nie wierzył mu nawet przez sekundę.

ooo

Mia uśmiechnęła się na jego widok i Brian ot tak zdał sobie sprawę, że ona nie wie. Jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Dom nie powie swojej siostrze, ale najwyraźniej zostawiał to jemu. Brian nagle jednak nie był pewny, czy faktycznie się umawiają. Rodzeństwo Toretto wydawało się z sobą zżyte i nie chciał sprawiać kłopotów. Ruszył więc bez słowa na krzesło, które zajmował poprzednio. Letty ponownie przyprowadziła kogoś, ale przynajmniej Gina była stałym elementem, więc uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, zanim dwie silne dłonie nie poderwały go do góry.

Dom z ręką na jego biodrach poprowadził go na miejsce obok siebie i Brian zamarł, bo Mia wgapiała się w nich z garnkiem w dłoni. Spojrzała na swojego brata, jakby mieli do pogadania i wyprostowała się, biorąc głębszy wdech, kiedy ruszyła ponownie do stołu.

Brian nawet nie drgnął, gdy Dom złapał go za dłoń, ściskając mocniej. Letty splotła ich palce razem o wiele luźniej, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo zapadł się w kolejnych słowach modlitwy. Nigdy specjalnie nie wierzył w Boga, ale to wydawała się ważna postać dla nich wszystkich, więc w milczeniu doczekał końca, zastanawiając się, czy pani Pearce spodobałby się podobny rytuał przed posiłkiem. Próbowała zaciągać ich w niedzielę do kościoła, ale jak dotąd bezskutecznie.

W więzieniach mieli kaplice, ale jakoś wątpił również, że Rome uczęszczał na msze.

To było miłe. Ta cisza, którą wypełniał głos Doma. Nikt nie wyrywał się przed szereg ten jeden raz.

ooo

Zmywał w ciszy naczynia, dokładnie tak jak tydzień wcześniej. Zasada, że kucharz nie sprzątał, była nawet nie najgorsza. W salonie było odrobinę za głośno, a on dostał butelkę coli zamiast piwa i Dom patrzył mu na ręce podczas kolacji, jakby bał się ponownego ataku na swój alkohol. Brian nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego wtedy to zrobił. To było zagranie smarkacza, ale przyniosło mu satysfakcję. Lubił wychodzić poza schemat. Gdyby nie był uzależniony od adrenaliny, nie jeździłby Eclipse. To po prostu pasowało. Wydawało się odpowiednie.

– Więc ty i Dom? – spytała Mia.

Prawie upuścił talerz.

Spojrzał za siebie, ale uśmiechała się lekko.

– Nie przeszkadza ci to? – upewnił się.

Wszystko można było nadal cofnąć. W zasadzie nawet się nie dotknęli.

Mia spojrzała na niego, jakby nie spodziewała się takiego pytania.

– A co mi do tego? Jesteś dorosły – stwierdziła. – On jest dorosły. O ile zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co robisz… – urwała.

Nie był pewien, ale to nigdy do tej pory go nie powstrzymało.

– Wszyscy sporo wypili, ale ja mogę cię odwieźć – poinformowała go i był jej cholernie wdzięczny.

Eclipse nadal stał w warsztacie. Dom podrzucił go tutaj, ale nie rozmawiali o powrocie. Dom Torettów nie był daleko, ale przeważnie siedzieli do późna. Spacer w środku nocy nie należał do jego ulubionych hobby. Gdyby Bóg chciał, aby chodzili, nie pozwoliłby im stworzyć samochodów. Był w dobrej formie. Podnoszenie tego całego żelastwa w warsztacie zahartowało go, ale poruszanie się pieszo o tej porze, gdy jego żołądek był pełen, wydawało mu się nagle niemożliwe.

– Dzięki – odparł.

– Zawsze też zostaje kanapa – dodała ostrożnie.

Nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy. Wątpił w spanie na kanapie równie mocno co ona. Dom zresztą pojawił się w kuchni, jakby zwabiony krępującą ciszą.

– Pogadamy – zagroziła alfie siostra.

A może obiecała. Brian nie był pewien i cieszył się, że jej badawcze spojrzenie przeniosło się na Doma. Ten nie wydawał się jednak przejęty. Przysunął się do niego bliżej, kompletnie go ignorując i wtulił się w jego plecy. Brian bez wahania przykleił mokrą dłoń do jego łysej głowy, zostawiając pianę na samym czubku.

– Hej! – zaprotestował Toretto.

– Godzinę czyściłem smar – przypomniał mu chłodno.

Miał ochotę dodać, że Dom może wziąć się za wycieranie naczyń, ale w zasadzie to było przyjemne, gdy mężczyzna obejmował go w ten sposób.

ooo

Vince był ostatnim, który wychodził. Letty wyglądała nawet, jakby się jej spieszyło, gdy żegnała się jako pierwsza, ale z tym alfą, który zakrywał nią erekcję, Brian się nawet nie dziwił. Może było coś w powietrzu w tej dzielnicy, bo Dom nie odlepiał się od niego przez cały czas. Miał na końcu języka, że czas się pożegnać, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Mia przyniosła dla niego koc, którym ostatnio przykrywał się na kanapie i dobrze znaną mu już koszulkę.

– Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, będę na górze. Kuchnia stoi otworem – rzuciła, odwracając się na pięcie.

Ręce Doma zsunęły się na jego biodra i prawie spodziewał się zaproszenia na górę, ale alfa popchnął go w stronę kanapy. Opadli na mebel niezbyt zgrabnie, ale prawdę powiedziawszy chciał się ustrzec przed upadkiem, jak każdy kto został zaskoczony takim zagraniem. Usta Doma znalazły się niemal natychmiast na nim. Alfa pachniał mieszanką piwa i potu, i to nie było aż tak odstręczające, jak powinno. Brian bynajmniej nie zamierzał protestować, kiedy Toretto odpinał guziki jego koszulki. Ciepła dłoń przesuwała się po jego klatce piersiowej, ale to usta alfy odnalazły jego cholernie wrażliwe sutki.

– Robiłeś to już? – spytał Dom tak cicho, że sądził niemal, że się przesłyszał.

Miał cholerną ochotę się roześmiać, ale Toretto pytał całkiem poważnie, co w pewnym sensie było miłe. Nie zakładał, że miał spore doświadczenie. W zasadzie na pewno takiego nie miał, ale wiedział, jak to wszystko działa. Nie potrzeba było studiów do pieprzenia, tego był pewien.

– Tak – odparł krótko, podnosząc się na łokciach. – Jeśli tego nie robiłeś… – zaczął, starając się brzmieć tak, jakby tworzył Domowi bezpieczną strefę do wyznań.

Toretto roześmiał się, opuszczając się na niego trochę bardziej. I Brian nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak ciężki jest ten facet. Jak wiele do tej pory utrzymywały ramiona alfy, który chyba nie chciał go przygniatać.

– Myślę, że sobie poradzę – odparł Dom, nagle patrząc na niego tak, jakby nie wiedział, od czego zacząć.

Brian miał kilka pomysłów, które zakładały rozebranie również alfy, ale Dom wrócił do jego sutków i to w zasadzie był dla niego koniec. Toretto miał przyjemnie gładkie policzki. W zasadzie każdego dnia wyglądał o wiele lepiej od Briana, z czego teraz się cholernie cieszyć, bo kłujący zarost na skórze nie był czymś, co chciał poczuć. Tymczasem te kocie liźnięcia wydawały się cholernie brudne. Spędził w tej koszuli kilka godzin i na jego skórze musiał osiąść pot. W LA było cholernie gorąco. Dom wydawał się jednak śledzić ten smak od zagłębienia w jego mostku aż po kark, który bezwstydnie wygiął, żeby dać Toretto większy dostęp.

Dom położył rękę na jego talii, jednak problem polegał na tym, że Brian nie posiadał czegoś takiego. I dłoń akurat tam bawiła go odrobinę. Alfa nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia z facetami albo po prostu z przyzwyczajenia łapał za to, co popadnie. Brian bez słowa komentarza nakrył więc jego dłoń i zsunął ją w dół na swoje biodro. Kciuk Doma pogładził jego wystającą kość i zaczepił się o krawędź spodni.

– Cholera – wychrypiał Toretto, jakby jego głos normalnie nie był dostatecznie niski.

Samo jego brzmienie wprawiało Briana w drżenie. Ugiął nogę w kolanie, starając się znaleźć jakoś miejsce dla swojej erekcji. Niespecjalnie się ruszali, ale drobne pchnięcia biodrami wystarczały. Nie spotykali się w połowie, to było bardziej chaotyczne i Brian starał się po prostu trzymać się mocno Doma, żeby nie zsunąć się z o wiele zbyt wąskiej kanapy.

– Bri – powiedział Toretto, trochę go zaskakując.

Nie brał go za gościa, który lubił zdrobnienia, który je wymyślał.

– Bri – powtórzył Dom tym razem trochę ostrzej, przytrzymując jego biodra przy kanapie, co było zapewne nieprzemyślanym ruchem.

Nie mógł w ten sposób ocierać się o alfę.

– Jeśli dalej tak będziesz… – zaczął Toretto i groźba w jego głosie była aż nazbyt sugestywna.

Brian nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Dom sądził, że to nie obietnica.

– To co? – spytał z lekkim wyzwaniem, ponieważ to do tej pory działało.

– To cię wypieprzę – odparł Dom po prostu i Brianowi głos uwiązł w gardle dosłownie na sekundę.

– Widzisz, żebym się skarżył? – spytał, zastanawiając się, czy zepchnięcie Toretto na podłogę będzie trudne.

Nie odważyłby się na zainicjowanie stosunku na dywanie we własnym mieszkaniu, ale Mia korzystała z odkurzacza. Może powinien był kupić jeden taki do siebie do domu, na wszelki wypadek.

Dom leżał na nim jednak swoją sporą masą, której ruszenie wymagałoby dużych nakładów siły. A Brian lubił jego ciężar na sobie.

– Mia się poskarży – odparł Toretto i może faktycznie nie powinni się zachowywać w ten sposób w salonie.

Siostra Doma zostawiła ich, ale to nie oznaczało, że mieli prawo do nadwerężania jej zaufania. Nie była na niego zła, ale to nijak się nie miało do pozwolenie na pieprzenie się z jej bratem na kanapie. Ludzie korzystali z tego mebla, kiedy przychodzili wieczorami na piwo. Zaczynał widzieć faktycznie, w czym leżał problem.

– Twój pokój – rzucił bez wahania i Dom w końcu zsunął się z niego, jakby aprobował ten pomysł.

Dywan też nie był najgorszym rozwiązaniem.

ooo

Brian niespecjalnie przejął się tym, gdzie spadła jego koszulka. Spodnie poleciały gdzieś za nią, podobnie jak ubranie Doma, które Toretto w zasadzie prawie zdarł z siebie siłą. Jego muskularne ramiona wydawały się jeszcze większe w tym lekkim bocznym świetle. Może gdyby nie to, że nie tak dawno nawtykał alfie i ten skwitował to tylko uśmiechem, bałby się tej różnicy w wadze i sile pomiędzy nimi. Znali się tak krótko. W Domie była jednak pewna łagodność, jakaś leniwa powolność w tym, jak dotykał jego ciała, ucząc się go teraz bez skrępowania. Brian nie musiał drugi raz zsuwać jego ręki ze swojej nieistniejącej talii. Może w świetle Toretto dostrzegł, że nie ma do czynienia z laską. Mówili, że przyzwyczajenie było drugą naturą człowieka, ale jeśli tak, to Dom świetnie z nią walczył, bo nie minęło dziesięć minut, a Brian leżał na brzuchu z wypiętym tyłkiem, a Dom ocierał się swoim fiutem o szparę pomiędzy jego pośladkami.

Nie wszedł głębiej, po prostu bawił się, zapewne całkiem świadom, jak Brian spinał się za każdym razem, nie wiedząc, kiedy będzie to już. Ręka Doma niespiesznie pracowała na jego zwisającym teraz fiucie. On skupiał się jedynie na tym, żeby jego drżące ręce nie złożył się pod nim. Nie chciał wylądować twarzą w poduszce. Przynajmniej nie dopóki nie został dobrze wypieprzony.

– Dom, Dominic – wychrypiał zirytowany. – Może dzisiaj? I prezerwatywa – rzucił może kompletnie bez sensu.

Toretto roześmiał się, jakby zredukowanie go do równoważników zdań naprawdę go cieszyło. Brian mógł mówić wiele, ale kiedy ktoś wisiał nad nim w ten sposób, nie potrafił skupić się na kilku czynnościach na raz. Nie, żeby normalnie również nie miał z tym problemu. Po prostu gadanie nie było jego priorytetem w tej chwili. Albo w jego mózgu nie było dostatecznie wiele krwi.

Znajomy dźwięk naciąganego na ciało lateksu sprawił mu cholerną ulgę. Jego mokra dziura zaciskała się na niczym, co irytowało go tylko bardziej. A Dom nie chciał go wkurwionego – tego Toretto mógł być pewien.

Kiedy alfa w końcu wślizgnął się w niego ostrożnie, Brian wydał z siebie głośne westchnienie, na które Dom odpowiedział pomrukiem zadowolenia. Dupek musiał specjalnie doprowadzić go do tego stanu, a to było niewybaczalne. Chociaż Brian bywał miłosierny, jeśli ktoś odpokutował za swoje wcześniejsze grzechy. Toretto był katolikiem i już czuł, że jego wybaczenie było w drodze, kiedy mężczyzna wycofał się i wbił w niego z o wiele większą siłą.

Miał ochotę rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale Dom poruszał się rytmicznymi krótkimi pchnięciami. I to było za mało, o czym Toretto musiał wiedzieć, bo po ostrym przekleństwie, Brian jednak znalazł się z twarzą w pościeli, przytrzymywany siłą przez dwie spore dłonie. A kolejne pchnięcie wydarło z niego czknięcie, ponieważ cholera, ale Dom wbijał się w jego prostatę raz po raz w tym swoim morderczym tempie. Jego fiut już wcześniej dobrze się bawił, ale teraz przekraczali wszystkie granice. I te ciepłe dłonie, które przytrzymywały go tak słodko w pościeli. Miał ochotę załkać, ale brakowało mu tchu, więc jedynie zaciskał oczy, starając się jakoś nad sobą zapanować.

To jednak nie było łatwe. To – podejrzewał – nie było możliwe, gdy Dom zacisnął dłoń na jego pośladku całkiem nieświadomie otwierając go dla siebie bardziej. I to w zasadzie był koniec. Brian wiedział o tym na sekundy przed tym, zanim całe jego ciało się spięło, więżąc w sobie Toretto. Dom nie przestał, ale zwolnił, pozwalając mu się nacieszyć dreszczami, które nim nadal wstrząsały. Próbował się cofnąć, ale Brian złapał go za rękę.

– We mnie – powiedział jedynie, bo cholera, ale tylko na tyle miał siły. – Masz minutę – dodał tak dla informacji, ponieważ czuł, że zaraz zaśnie i nie obchodziło go, jak bardzo był spocony i mokry.

Potrzebował cholernego odpoczynku, ale najpierw chciał to poczuć. I Dominic dał mu to. Wbijał się w niego raz po raz, wychodząc z niego całkowicie od czasu do czasu, długimi pchnięciami, które do końca nie drażniły aż tak bardzo jego już wrażliwego ciała. Jego tyłek trochę piekł, może potrzebował większego nawilżenia, ale to poszło w zapomnienie, gdy Dom wydał z siebie charakterystycznym pomruk. Niby jeden z wielu, ale niezapomniany. I wbił się w jego tak mocno, że przesunął go na pieprzonym łóżku.

Toretto opadł koło niego, pociągając go za sobą na bok. Układając go plecami do swojej szerokiej klatki piersiowej. Cholernie bezwłosej – jak prawie cała reszta jego ciała. Może dzięki temu łatwiej mu było zmywać smar. Brian lubił praktyczne rozwiązania.

– Tak dla pewności. Jak nie zdążysz dojść przede mną i zasnę, to musisz czekać, aż się obudzę – rzucił Brian.

Dom zaśmiał się w jego kark.

– Czyli to dla ciebie wyścig? – prychnął alfa.

– To zawsze jest wyścig – odparł.

ooo

Mia nie mrugnęła nawet okiem na koc, z którego nie skorzystał. Kanapa i tak wyglądała jak pobojowisko, więc pospiesznie wszystko poskładał. Dom spał jeszcze, kiedy wysunął się spod przykryć. Przeczesał włosy palcami, marząc o prysznicu, ale musiał wrócić do Harry'ego. Poranna zmiana miała zacząć się za półtorej godziny, a chciał chociaż wymyć zęby.

– Podrzucę cię w drodze do pracy – zaproponowała mu Mia, jakby czytała mu w myślach i zatrzymała się w pół ruchu, gdy podsuwała mu talerzyk z już przygotowaną kanapką. – On cię teraz posiada – poinformowała go całkiem poważnie. – To taka rzecz, która cechuje włoskich mężczyzn – wyjaśniła.

Spojrzał na nią, trochę zaskoczony.

– Nie jestem samochodem – odparł, może trochę za ostro.

Mia uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Nie, nie w tym sensie – prychnęła. – Nie w złym sensie. Mój brat jest po prostu trochę intensywny. Powiedz mu, żeby się odpieprzył, kiedy zacznie przesadzać i się odpieprzy. Po prostu przez większą część czasu jednak będzie irytował – wyjaśniła.

Brian uniósł brew.

– Czyli w zasadzie norma dla alf – odparł, wzruszając ramionami i Mia roześmiała się głośno.

– Tak, w zasadzie tak – zgodziła się z nim.

ooo

Nikt nigdy go nie posiadał. Brian był zaskakująco wolnym człowiekiem przez całe swoje życie, więc obserwował Doma z pewną ostrożnością. Nie zauważył jednak nic podejrzanego. Toretto nawet nie wychodził z biura przez większość popołudnia, doprowadzając ich do szewskiej pasji. Seks musiał działać cuda. To nie była nawet najgorsza metoda perswazji. Brian lubił seks. Nie miał do niego dostępu przez większą część pobytu w LA, ponieważ nie był na tyle idiotą, żeby włóczyć się po podejrzanych dzielnicach. A bez znajomych w okolicy, trudno było poznać kogoś bezpiecznego. Kogoś sensownego. Dom miał w sobie coś, co jednak go przyciągnęło. Nie był do końca tradycjonalistą, ale Brian nie wymagał kwiatów. Alufelgi były idealne, aby okazać mu swoje zainteresowanie.

Zabrał Eclipse już tego samego dnia, nie udając nawet, że mina Harry'ego nie sprawiła mu satysfakcji. Tam, gdzie inni widzieli gruchota, on dostrzegał perspektywy. Rome nazywał go wizjonerem, ale Brian znał się po prostu na samochodach.

Mia podrzuciła im kanapki i we wtorek. Dom pracował nad Chargerem, starając się uregulować gaźnik, w którym szwankował filtr. Brian zrobiłby to w ciągu dziesięciu minut, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Toretto za rzadko bawił się takimi zabawkami, więc z Leonem oparli się po prostu o stół, jedząc w ciszy. Vince i Letty musieli wyjść wcześniej i cokolwiek mieli do załatwienia – nie powiedzieli ani słowa. Nie pytali jednak o piątki, więc wyświadczył im podobną przysługę.

– Starcze, jesteś pewien, że sobie poradzisz? Kiedy ostatnio zaglądałeś pod maskę? – rzucił Brian, ponieważ był dupkiem.

A Leon zawsze śmiał się z jego żartów i nie inaczej było dzisiaj.

– W niedzielę – odparł Dom, sugerując dokładnie to, co Brian sądził.

Trafiło go to celnie i poczuł formujący się nieprzyjemny rumieniec na twarzy. Cholerne słońce LA. Leon śmiał się jak opętany, co wcale nie było już takie cudowne.

– I kogo nazywasz starcem, szczeniaku? – spytał Dom, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie pozwalasz mi pić piwa, chociaż jestem pełnoletni – przypomniał mu Brian.

– Ponieważ tak lubisz piwo – prychnął Dom. – Ratuję cię przed własną głupotą.

Faktycznie, nie przepadał aż tak za tą goryczką. Po prostu piwo zawsze było pod ręką. I było zimne.

– Lubię whiskey – rzucił.

Dom spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

– No co? O'Conner to irlandzkie nazwisko – poinformował go urażony.

– My pijemy tequilę – wtrącił Leon. – Whiskey piją tylko białasy, więc nie jestem nawet zaskoczony, Blondasie – prychnął mężczyzna.

– Mógłbym pić tequilę – odparł.

– Mógłbyś przynieść moje jedzenie – mruknął Dom. – Jak chcesz zabijać swoje komórki nerwowe, twoja sprawa, ale na razie ich potrzebujemy, więc poczekaj chociaż trochę do końca wyścigów – sarknął.

Brian podał mu zwykłą szarą torbę, w której Mia zawsze podrzucała im kanapki i zaskoczony poczuł, jak Dom przyciąga go do siebie. Mężczyzna posadził go na swoich kolanach, gdy dobrał się do jedzenia.

– Trzymaj tego tuńczyka z dala od mojego nosa – warknął Toretto, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na jego kanapkę.

– Powinieneś był pomyśleć o tym wcześniej – odparł, wgryzając się w nią z sadystyczną przyjemnością. – Co z zasadami o niemolestowaniu pracowników w czasie pracy?

– Masz przerwę – stwierdził Dom, jakby to było oczywiste.

Brian przewrócił oczami.

ooo

W środy kończyli wcześniej i nie był nawet tak bardzo zaskoczony, gdy Dom czekał na niego przy samochodzie.

– Jedziemy do nas na piwo – rzucił Toretto.

Letty i Vince pakowali się już do auta Leona.

– Nie pijam piwa – odparł.

– Nie zapraszam na piwo – poinformował go Dom, nie ukrywając nawet swoim zamiarów. – Odwiozę cię rano do Harry'ego.

– Mógłbyś dawać mi znać wcześniej, to zapakowałbym chociaż szczoteczkę – sarknął.

– Kupimy ci jedną w drodze do domu – rzucił Dom. – Pakuj tyłek do auta, O'Conner. Kolacja nam stygnie. Mia nie lubi, kiedy się spóźniamy.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się, że facet taki jak Dom zacznie ssać jego fiuta, ale powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Toretto miał świra na punkcie seksu, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, ponieważ podczas oglądania filmu ręka alfy błądziła po jego biodrze i pod koszulką. Gdyby Mii nie było w salonie, Dom zapewne bawiłby się jego sutkiem jeszcze przed napisami, które rozpoczęły seans.

Dotarli do pokoju Toretto w pośpiechu, nie żegnając się nawet za bardzo z pozostałymi. Dom spytał po prostu, czy Brian chce zobaczyć jego plakaty z samochodami i to było tak słabe, że nie mógł odmówić. Alfa budził w nim podejrzane instynkty i pewnie w Barstow czułby się skrępowany tą otwartością, ale mama Pearce'a nie miała go na oku. Nie docierały do niej żadne plotki. Powiedział jej jedynie, że poznał kogoś miłego. Wątpił, aby Dom chciał ją spotkać, ale chciał jakoś poinformować ją, że dobrze sobie radził.

Wylądował tyłkiem na łóżku, zanim drzwi się dobrze zamknęły i Toretto zsunął z niego spodnie z sporym pośpiechu.

– Pokażę ci wyścig – poinformował go alfa i przypomniała mu się rozmowa, którą przeprowadzili nie tak dawno.

Nigdy nie brał udziału w prawdziwym samochodowym rajdzie, ale nie był mu obcy skok adrenaliny, kiedy przekraczał dozwoloną prędkość – prawie dwukrotnie. Tak czuł się i teraz, kiedy Dom starał się go wziąć jak najgłębiej w swoje gardło, chociaż nie miał cholernej wprawy. Alfie to jednak najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało, bo wylizywał go zapamiętale, jakby miał do czynienia z jakimś słodkim lizakiem, a nie z jego fiutem. Jego główka zresztą trochę przypominała kolorem wiśniowy smak, więc może się to udzieliło – nie był pewien. Miał to zresztą gdzieś, dopóki Dom poruszał głową w górę i w dół. Nie mógł się ruszyć nawet na milimetr. Toretto przygniatał jego uda, a odrywanie pleców od łóżka nie miało sensu, gdy biodra miały za nimi nie podążyć.

O wiele za wcześnie było po wszystkim. Opadł na pościel jak szmaciana lalka, czując się tak cudownie bezwolnym. Dom podźwignął się, szukając jego ust, więc rozchylił je dosłownie na chwilę, starając się zebrać się w sobie, aby podjąć jakiekolwiek działania. Smak samego siebie na języku Toretto robił z nim śmieszne rzeczy. Gdyby nie znał swojego fiuta, pomyślałby, że zbierał się do drugiej rundy, zanim dobrze opadł.

Pocałunek nie trwał jednak długo, Dom obracał go już na plecy i Brian miał cholerną nadzieję, że to nie zakładało znowu trwania na kolanach, ponieważ jego ciało było jak z waty. Toretto jednak wsunął tylko swój członek między jego pośladki. I nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że alfa był tak twardy. Wydawał się rozżarzonym prętem i Brian wypiął się trochę w tył, żeby Dom miał wygodniej. To jednak wcale nie było potrzebne mężczyźnie, bo przyszpilił go do materaca, dysząc w jego kark, jakby biegali od dobrej godziny.

Kiedy poczuł spermę na tyłku, miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale nie miał siły nawet na tyle. Dom osunął się na niego i splótł ich palce ze sobą, wzdychając tym razem z ulgą.

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czym seks był dla alf. Może to była ciągła gonitwa za ofiarą, która nie do końca była łatwa. A przynajmniej nie myślał o sobie w tych kategoriach. Letty zmuszała swoich kochanków do zapłacenia wpisowego o takiej cenie, że dziwił się, iż Jose nadal przychodził do warsztatu.

– Wyczerpany? – zakpił Brian.

Dom prychnął w jego kark, a potem obrócił się na plecy.

– Siadaj na mnie – zaproponował mu Toretto bez żenady.

Brian nie mógł nie wtulić się mocniej w poduszkę. Bez Doma wiało mu po plecach.

– Spasuję – odparł. – Nad ranem – dodał i Dom zaśmiał się krótko, kiedy nakrywał ich kołdrą.

ooo

W czwartek przywieziono coś przyjemnego. Brian wyczuł to głównie po kołach. Najchętniej ściągnąłby płachtę z przyholowanego wozu, ale Dom od razu zaznaczył, że nikomu nie wolno tykać tego małego cacka. Co oznaczało, że to był kolejny projekt Toretto, a nie chciał zabierać alfie całej zabawy. Nie wiedział nawet, jaki to model, ale nie był aż tak ciekawy. To znaczy był, ale nie wyobrażał sobie całych dni spędzać na papierach, więc zagryzł zęby i nie podchodził nawet do tej części warsztatu.

Honda stała ponownie na swoim stałym miejscu, więc pogłaskał jej maskę, zanim wziął się za sprawdzenie, co, do cholery, teraz wyskoczyło. Najbardziej skuteczne byłoby dopasowanie parametrów wozu do warunków. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego właściciel po prostu nie robił tego przed każdym wyścigiem. Nie był na tyle głupi, żeby nie wiedzieć mechanikę czego robili. Nie przekraczali granicy. Auta nie były kradzione, jedynie brały udział w rajdach, o których oficjalnie nie wiedział.

Pozwolił silnikowi się nagrzać. Honda potrzebowała nowego zbiornika z nitro, chociaż najlepiej byłoby zostawić resztki w tym i pojechać na oparach. To zawsze były kilogramy mniej, a przy tych prędkościach liczyło się wszystko. Prawie kończył, gdy Dom otworzył drzwi Hondy i cmoknął go w usta, jakby to było teraz coś, co robili. Był tak ogłupiały, że nie zdał sobie nawet sprawy, że program dalej działał.

Całe trzydzieści minut skanu poszło na marne, ale Toretto uciekał już do Leona, żeby sprawdzić odcienie lakierów. Brian przygryzł wnętrze policzka i sprawdził czas na zegarku. Program ruszył ponownie, więc wyszedł z auta i otworzył maskę, udając, że sprawdza coś związanego z silnikiem. Niby przypadkowo jednak pochylił się tak, żeby jego koszulka odkryła kawałek skóry. Wyraźny siniak po palcach Doma widniał na jego biodrze i wiedział, alfa na pewno to zauważył.

Nie przepadał za gierkami, ale z Toretto nie dało się wygrać słowami. Nie mógł nawet spokojnie zjeść lunchu, a chciał przynajmniej spokojnie pracować. Nie miał czasu na powtarzanie cholernych skanów po piętnaście razy dziennie, a przy Domie trudno było się skupić. Nie upuścił na razie na siebie silnika, ale to tylko dlatego, że ciężką robotę przejął na siebie Vince i to było bezsłowne porozumienie, że to on montuje wszystko, co nie potrzebowało dopieszczania.

Letty rzuciła mu rozbawione spojrzenie, ale upierdliwie się nie podniósł. Mało tego, pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. Silnik wydawał przyjemny pomruk, który prywatnie uwielbiał. Kiedyś słuchali dźwięków wydawanych przez samochody przed snem. Chcieli jak ostatni idioci po samych odgłosach poznawać silniki, jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie. Doświadczenie w mechanice przyniosło tę umiejętność bez ciągłego siedzenia ze słuchawkami na uszach.

Letty spojrzała wymownie za niego, więc podniósł się z ociąganiem, udając, że kompletnie nic się nie dzieje. Usiadł z powrotem na siedzeniu pasażera, ale tym razem zamknął się od środka i Dom zajrzał do środka. Nie pukał jednak tym razem w szybę, ale zmył się do góry, do swojego biura. Brian spodziewał się większej walki, w końcu prowokował, żeby doprowadzić do konfrontacji, ale Toretto wydawał się lekko nie w sosie.

I kiedy dwie godziny później wychodzili, Brian nie spodziewał się, że zostanie zaciągnięty na tę samą Hondę. To znaczy, pewnie powinien to uwzględnić, biorąc pod uwagę, że alfa nie opuścił swojego biura przez cały wieczór. Obaj byli zdrowymi dwudziestoparolatkami. Dom nie był aż tak wiele starszy od niego. Padali na twarz wieczorami, bo pracowali po kilkanaście godzin dziennie. Gdyby miał siłę się podnieść w środku nocy, kompletnie nie miałby problemu z seksem. Wolał jednak sen, a to wiele mówiło o ilości roboty, którą przewalali w ciągu dnia.

Dom nie pasował mu również na kogoś, kto w zaciszu swojego biura zająłby się sobą sam. Brian już prędzej spodziewał się niezbyt subtelnego zaproszenia, które by odrzucił, ponieważ nie było szans, żeby poszedł za Toretto na oczach Leona i Vince'a. Sugestie i żarty były granicą, której nie przekraczał. Dom też nie wychodził poza tę linię.

Ta Honda jednak była piękna.

– Hej – przywitał się, kiedy Dominic wgryzł się w jego skórę.

– Jutro cię nie ma? – spytał Toretto tuż przy jego uchu.

– Uhum – odparł. – Mogę przyjść na godzinę lub dwie, gdy skończę u Harry'ego – zaproponował.

– Nie, wyśpij się – powiedział Dom, ale takim tonem, jakby go to naprawdę wiele kosztowało. – Weź wolne w sobotni poranek – dodał.

Brian nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

– Zamierzasz mieć mnie wypoczętego w ten weekend? – spytał z rozbawieniem.

– Nie musisz zabierać piżamy. Twoja szczoteczka też u nas jest – dodał Dom, tłocząc się bliżej niego.

Jego biodra wbiły się w maskę samochodu.

– Dom – zaczął niepewnie.

Wszyscy wyszli i w środku było cholernie ciemno. Toretto nie puszczał i wyraźnie czuł erekcję, która wbijała się w jego udo. Jego własny fiut nie miał żadnego problemu, żeby wyjść na jej spotkanie. Odchylił się do tyłu, opierając się łokciami na masce. Nie było mu zbyt wygodnie, ale pieprzył to.

– Dom – powtórzył z większym naciskiem.

Toretto przejechał palcami po jego klatce piersiowej, aż jego dłoń zatrzymała się na pasku Briana.

– Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa – przyznał mężczyzna, tak zaskoczony, jakby nie spodziewał się czegoś podobnego.

Brian mógł się tylko zaśmiać.

– Odwróć się – polecił mu alfa, odsuwając się odrobinę, ale nie za daleko.

– Ty tak na poważnie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Nie oznaczało to, że jest przeciwny, ale Dom najwyraźniej miał dość czekania, bo Brian nie mrugnął nawet okiem i jego biodra wbijały się boleśnie w chłodną blachę. Musiało być z nim coś nie tak, że to faktycznie mu się podobało. Dom sięgnął do jego paska, luzując go jedną ręką. Guzik od dżinsów, zamek, to wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nie chciał nawet wierzyć. Spodnie zostały opuszczone do jego kolan razem z bokserkami. Niemal spodziewał się, że Dom wejdzie w niego bez ostrzeżenia, ale Toretto dotknął jego tyłka z zaskakującą delikatnością, która nijak nie pasowała do jego wcześniejszych ruchów. Miał cholerną ochotę spytać, czy Dom to zaplanował, bo mokry od nawilżacza palec wszedł w niego nie bez oporu, ale zmusił się, żeby się odprężyć. Toretto ściskał jego ramię, kiedy drugą ręką torował sobie miejsce. Jeden palec przestał stanowić problem dość szybko, kolejny – równie śliski, co pierwszy – wszedł w niego bez większego wahania i Brian wiedział, że jego oddech osiadał na karoserii w formie mokrej mgiełki. Nigdy nie uprawiał seksu na samochodzie.

W aucie również nie.

Miał cholerną ochotę powiedzieć to na głos. Dom jednak wsuwał w niego trzy palce i ta cisza wydawała się tak cudowna. Słyszał jedynie swój przyspieszony oddech i zastanawiał się, jak wygląda ze spodniami w kolanach, rozłożony na masce. Toretto puścił już jego ramię i teraz trzymał swoją wielką rękę na jego lędźwiach, jakby upewniał się, że Brian nie zmieni pozycji. Ani myślał.

Dźwięk rozrywanej folii rozległ się w ciemności i Dom westchnął jakoś głośniej. Musiał być cholernie twardy, skoro nawet zakładanie gumki wyciągało z niego takie tony. I Brian nie mógł się już doczekać. Nie miał rozłożonych nóg i Toretto przez krótką chwilę wpychał się w niego bardzo ostrożnie, ale kiedy wszedł w niego głębiej, wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.

– Daj mi chwilę – poprosił zduszonym głosem, starając się jakoś zapanować nad swoim ciałem.

– Jasne – westchnął Dom nad nim i nawet nie drgnął.

Musiał się przyzwyczaić do jego rozmiaru w tej pozycji. Stanie jednak miało w sobie coś nowego i nawet nie chodziło o to, w jaki sposób fiut Toretto ustawił się koło jego prostaty. Powinni to robić tylko w tej pozycji, jeśli miał się czuć w ten sposób. Było wiele powodów, dla których uwielbiał tę Hondę, ale teraz coś przebijało nawet możliwości tego silnika.

– Możesz, już – poinformował Doma i spodziewał się, że zostanie wepchnięty tylko mocniej w maskę, więc zaparł się mocniej, starając się trzymać płaskiej powierzchni na tyle, na ile mógł.

Toretto jednak wysunął się z niego powoli i równie leniwie wszedł ponownie, więc poczuł każdy milimetr tego członka. Nie był aż tak ciasny, ale i tak miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś po prostu połaskotał go po prostacie. Spiął się tylko mocniej i Dom syknął, ale nie przyspieszył. Kolejne pchnięcie i jeszcze jedno, a jego kolana wydawały się poddawać. Zastanawiał się, czy byłby w stanie zostawić zadrapania na lakierze. Dom stał tuż za nim. Czuł jego obecność, ale stykali się tak małą powierzchnią, że chciał krzyczeć. Do tego te powolne ruchy. Nie potrafił nazwać tego nawet rytmem. Musiałby mówić o jakiejś szybkości, a to było jak wyścig pieprzonych żółwi i paradoksalnie to sprawiało, że stał w ogniu.

A może Dom miał po prostu taki czarodziejski talent do znajdowania takiego kąta, który wyciągał z niego wszystko, co Brian miał, a czego czasem nie chciał oddać. To znowu mogło się skończyć o wiele za szybko. I cholera, ale może naprawdę nie robił tego tak cholernie długo. Minęło ponad dwa lata, jeśli dobrze sobie przypominał. Ta przerwa nie mogła się powtórzyć, jeśli przez następny tydzień znowu miał dochodzić jak dzieciak, na każde chuchnięcie w swój kark.

Chociaż oddech Doma na jego skórze był tak cholernie dobry.

– Dominic – wychrypiał.

Nie łkał, ale Dom i tak przyspieszył. To, co spadło na maskę, to na pewno były krople potu, a nie pieprzone łzy. Nie zaciskał oczu aż tak bardzo.

– Bri – odparł Toretto, masując miejsce, w którym jego plecy przechodziły w tyłek.

Znowu otwierał go tylko szerzej, a Brian miał wrażenie, że nie przyjmie już więcej.

– Dom – westchnął, spinając się.

Toretto wydał z siebie kolejny z tych stłumionych pomruków. Tym razem Brian poczuł to aż w dole pleców i przeniosło się to pieprzonym dreszczem w górę jego kręgosłupa. Oderwał się od maski samochodu na krótką sekundę i Dom doszedł, sztywniejąc za nim. Toretto musiał być upartym skurczybykiem, bo zaczął się ruszać niemal natychmiast, pieprząc go, chociaż jego fiut nie był już tak twardy.

– Chryste, Honda – powiedział Brian, dławiąc się własną śliną, ale było już za późno.

Doszedł na karoserię i nie potrafił się tym nawet przejmować.

Dom zaśmiać się niczym dupek, którym był.

– Nie będę zmywał zaschniętego nasienia z kołpaka – warknął Brian, chcąc jakoś odzyskać panowanie nad sytuacją.

– Idź do mojego auta – polecił mu Toretto, wychodząc z niego nareszcie.

– Eclipse – zaczął Brian niepewnie.

– Nie martw się o to – rzucił tylko Dom.

ooo

Obudził się w zasadzie niewiele później. Głównie dlatego, że samochód się zatrzymał. Nie był ani trochę zaskoczony, że znajdują się pod domem Toretto. Dom obszedł Chargera, upewniając się zapewne, że Brian nie będzie się za bardzo słaniał na nogach. Nie mogło być bardzo późno, ale on i tak czuł się tak, jakby ktoś wyssał z niego całą energię. Może przez fiuta.

– Wiesz, gdzie jest łazienka – wyszeptał Dom sugestywnie.

Mia musiała już spać. W weekendy miała zajęcia, co miało sens. W końcu przez resztę tygodnia pracowała. Brian podziwiał, że potrafiła wszystko posklejać w kupę i trzymać w jednym kawałku. Spojrzał na siebie w łazienkowym lustrze i skrzywił się, ponieważ na jego twarzy nadal były ślady smaru, chociaż przysiągłby, że zmywał cholerstwo specjalną pastą. Z tym gównem jednak nic nie wygrywało.

Wykąpał się, nie ryzykując długiego prysznica. Spanie na stojąco należało do jego specjalnych talentów, podobnie jak nietrzymanie równowagi, kiedy już mu się to przytrafiło. Dom musiał przynieść mu koszulkę do spania, bo znalazł świeże rzeczy na pralce. Minęli się w drzwiach i Toretto pacnął go w tyłek, przepychając go za siebie.

– Zaraz przyjdę – obiecał mu, więc Brian ruszył w kierunku pokoju, którego drzwi nie zostały zamknięte.

Żadne obietnice nie miały jednak znaczenia, bo zasnął, gdy tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki.

ooo

Rome wyglądał o wiele lepiej. Miał ochotę spytać o dobry humor kumpla, ale nie chciał go tym samym psuć. Życie za kratkami było inne, więc może cieszyły ich różne rzeczy. Mogli zmienić im mydło, czego Briana na przykład by nie pojął. Rome zresztą zawsze był dość skryty w stosunku do tego, co działo się po drugiej stronie, dlatego skupiali się głównie na tym, co robiła jego matka przez cały ten czas.

– I jak, białasie? – spytał Pearce. – Co z kolesiem od alufelg? Spuszczamy łomot? – spytał wprost.

Strażnik zerknął na nich wymownie.

Dlatego zawsze uważali na to, co mówili. Nie chciał powiększać wyroku Pearce przez jakąś głupotę.

Nie wiedział również za bardzo co powiedzieć.

– Jest okej – rzucił.

Rome od razu wyczuł pismo nosem.

– Aż tak? – spytał Pearce. – Nie wiedziałem, że masz to w sobie, Brian. Chłopiec czuje się na tyle dorosły, żeby randkować z alfą na własnych warunkach? – zakpił.

– My nie... – zaczął i urwał. – Na razie zobaczymy, gdzie nas to zaprowadzi – wyjaśnił.

– Aaaaa… Mówiłem, dorosły – zakpił Pearce. – I tak spuszczę mu łomot. Traktuje cię dobrze? Mogę zadzwonić do mamy. Ona też spuści mu łomot.

Brian spojrzał na niego krzywo.

– Gdybym musiał, sam spuściłbym mu łomot – prychnął lekko zirytowany. – Za kogo mnie bierzesz?

– Za omegę – odparł Rome.

– Palant – rzucił.

– Laska – odbił piłeczkę Pearce.

– Chciałbyś, żebym był laską – prychnął Brian.

– Nie, to dopiero byłby żal. Taka ładna laska i tak bardzo… – urwał Rome, skrzywił się i pokręcił z obrzydzeniem głową. – Nie znasz jakichś miłych omeg? Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy wyjdę – przyznał Pearce.

Brian pomyślał o Mii niemal natychmiast. Podchodziła pod kategorię 'miła omega' i kompletnie nigdy nie powinna zbliżać się do Rome'a. On miał sposób, żeby oczarować laski. Nawet te mądre.

– Żadnej dla ciebie – przyznał szczerze.

ooo

Kiedy w sobotę jego telefon się rozdzwonił, niemal natychmiast spanikował. Ostatnim razem był spóźniony, gdy Dom użył jego numeru. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, czy chce odebrać. Spędzenie połowy dnia w łóżku było cudowne. Nie chciał tego psuć opieprzem, który zaraz miał nadejść.

– Hej, ale mówiłeś, że ranek mam wolny – powiedział na wstępie.

– Tak – odparł krótko Dom. – Wieczorem widzimy się u nas. Mógłbyś zostać do poniedziałku, jeśli chcesz – dodał Toretto.

Nie tego spodziewał się Brian. I nagle wiedział, o co chodziło z telefonem. Zapewne miał nie wracać do Harry'ego na noc, więc potrzebował ubrań nie tylko do pracy, ale na niedzielną kolację. Wątpił, aby piżama była mu konieczna do życia.

– Jasne – rzucił tylko.

ooo

Mia uśmiechnęła się na widok torby w jego dłoniach. Vince otwierał już piwo i odpalili z Leonem konsolę. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem mieli jeszcze siłę grać, ale nie kwestionował ich zapału do wyścigów, nawet tych w wirtualnej rzeczywistości.

– Mam zapiekankę w piekarniku – poinformowała ich Mia. – Nogi ze stołu, Vince! – krzyknęła, nawet nie patrząc w stronę chłopaków.

Coś spadło na podłogę, ale nie było słychać trzasku, więc się nie rozbiło.

– Jak ona to widziała? – spytał Vince, chyba nieświadom, że jednak zrobił to za głośno.

– Znam cię, idioto – odkrzyknęła Mia.

– Mogłabyś mu czasem trochę odpuścić – spróbował Brian.

– Mogłabym – odparła dziewczyna. –Ale tego nie zrobię, bo się rozpanoszy. Myślisz, że kto ich trzyma prosto? – spytała retorycznie.

Dom wydawał się urażony nawet sugestią, że to nie on jest tą osobą.

– Nie mam wątpliwości – prychnął Brian. – Kucharz nie zmywa – przypomniał jej jeszcze.

– Zasady są dobre – stwierdziła, kiwając głową, jakby totalnie się z nim zgadzała.

ooo

Dom nawet pomimo kąpieli cuchnął piwem i tequilą, która nie była tak dobra jak whiskey, więc porzucił ją po jednym łyku, który wrednie podkradł z kieliszka Toretto. Doma wydawało się irytować zabieranie mu alkoholu sprzed nosa, gdy wyraźnie powiedział, że Brian miał zakaz. Robił to więc z tym większą satysfakcją.

Alfa obejmował go ramieniem, kiedy położyli się na łóżku. Nie wiedział nawet, po co zakładał cholerną koszulkę. Dom spał w samych slipach, zapewne dlatego, że wydzielał takie pokłady ciepła, że słońce LA przestało być problemem. Zrzucił ubranie, gdy tylko wysunął się z objęć Toretto.

– Co robisz? Nie wierć się – jęknął rozespany Dom.

Seks najwyraźniej nie wchodził w grę, co było czymś nowym. Może Dom nie planował się upić. Albo naprawdę mieli zrobić w niedzielę coś spektakularnego. Pojęcie nie miał, co przebijało seks na masce Hondy. Kiedy przyszedł sprawdzić samochód, auto było czyściutkie. Dom zapewne wymył je, gdy on zasnął w Chargerze.

To było nawet w pewien sposób słodkie, odkąd wiedział, że Toretto nie obchodziło, czy jego przyjaciele byli świadomi jak często, z kim oraz gdzie uprawiał seks.

– Rozbieram się – przyznał.

– Yhym – odparł Dom. – Wróć – polecił mu.

To nie był nawet rozkaz. Po prostu cholerne życzenie kogoś, kto chciał się wreszcie położyć spać, więc Brian przylgnął go niego. Alfa przyciągnął go bliżej, ponieważ najwyraźniej jeśli Dom nie miał przez niego przewieszonej swojej wielkiej łapy, to nie była pozycja do spania. Miał nawet zwrócić mu uwagę na jego wagę, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Toretto w najlepsze zasnął.

ooo

Starał się pomóc Mii przy przygotowaniu posiłków, ale szło mu to tak opornie, że zdecydowała się go wykorzystać do rozłożenia talerzy na stole. Dom zerkał na niego, jakby chciał rozgryźć jego nagłe zainteresowanie obowiązkami domowymi. Nie ruszył jednak tyłka sprzed kanapy i Brian tylko przewracał oczami, co przyłapał go na podglądaniu.

– To współodczuwanie – warknęła Mia. – Empatia – prychnęła. – Przydałbyś się na coś.

Dom przewrócił oczami.

– Przyniosę napoje – obiecał jej alfa.

– Zawsze przynosisz napoje – odparła Mia. – Może byś coś pokroił? Przysięgam, że Brian chce się przydać, ale ma dwie lewe ręce – westchnęła.

– Hej! – zaprotestował, ale w zasadzie miała rację.

Nie bardzo miał argumenty w swojej obronie.

– Jak ty sobie gotujesz? – spytała nagle zainteresowana.

– Nie gotuję – odparł całkiem szczerze.

Jej oczy otworzyły się odrobinę szerzej, kiedy wgapiała się w niego.

– To co ty jesz? – zainteresowała się.

I ten temat należało natychmiast porzucić.

– Wiesz, że nie możesz mnie adoptować? – spytał całkiem poważnie. – Nie, jeśli Vince będzie moim przybranym ojcem – dodał zgryźliwie.

Walnęła go w ramię.

– Kompletnie protestuję – ciągnął dalej, gdy pogoniła go z kuchni.

ooo

Ogródek za domem Torettów nie był zagospodarowany, ale akurat to go nie dziwiło. Mia miała dostatecznie wiele kwiatów wewnątrz domu. Krzesła i sporej wielkości stół, przy którym mieścili się wszyscy, w zupełności wystarczył. Letty przyszła tym razem sama, ale Gina i Leon nie zawiedli. Z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak Vince migruje, początkowo zajmując miejsce koło Leona, ale przesiadając się w chwilę potem do Letty, żeby usiąść jak najbliżej Mii. Jeśli to zauważyła, nie powiedziała ani słowa.

– Wiesz, co imponuje omegom? – spytał Brian. – Nie ma nic bardziej seksownego niż alfa myjący naczynia – rzucił.

Vince spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

– Nie będę mył żadnych pieprzonych naczyń – warknął mężczyzna.

– Wiem też, czego nie będziesz robił dzisiaj – rzuciła Gina i po prostu musiał się z nią stuknąć butelkami.

Chociaż miał w dłoniach pieprzoną colę.

– Leeeeon, myjesz naczynia? – zakpił Vince.

– Nie, robi śniadanie po – odparła Gina, nie tracąc nawet minuty.

– Broni cię omega, ślicznie, stary. Może czas odwiesić spodnie? – spytał Vince.

– Omega spuszcza ci manto – prychnął Leon. – Mam ci przypomnieć, dlaczego Dom odciągnął Briana? – spytał zgryźliwie alfa.

– Bo tłukliście się przed sklepem mojej siostry – powiedział w końcu Toretto.

– Wolę wersję Leona – przyznał Brian.

Vince rzucił mu jedno z tych długich spojrzeń, które jasno stawiały sprawę; nie mieli zostać przyjaciółmi zbyt szybko. I to było w porządku. Tolerowali się, a to nie było najgorsze. I mógł dokuczać Vince'owi, jak długo chciał. Domowi ogólnie wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać, ale z drugiej strony wszyscy żartowali z Vince'a. Musiał jednak przyznać, że nie widział dupka z nikim, odkąd się znali. Miał oczy tylko dla Mii i ona na pewno o tym wiedziała.

Parujący garnek znalazł się na stole i Dom zmówił krótką modlitwę. Wszystko wydawało się jak najbardziej w porządku.

ooo

Wstał od stołu, kiedy tylko Mia zaczęła zbierać naczynia, ale Dom przytrzymał go za nadgarstek.

– Kucharz nie zmywa – przypomniał mu Toretto.

– Chyba mnie przeceniasz – odparł bez żenady.

– Nie – powiedział Dom i brzmiało to ostatecznie. – Vince, podnieś dupę i zbierz naczynia. Czego nie zdążysz donieść, zanim pomyję, myjesz sam – rzucił Toretto i ruszył w stronę wnętrza domu.

Brwi Mii uniosły się tak wysoko, że prawie zniknęły w jej włosach.

– O'Conner – jęknął Vince, ale posłusznie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca przy salwach śmiechu.

– Dowiem się, o co chodzi? – spytała Mia.

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć, skarbie – odparła Gina.

Kiedy kładł się tego wieczora do łóżka, Dom odgarnął dla niego pościel. Brian nawet nie zakładał koszulki, wiedząc, że skończy mokry od potu. Toretto nawet siłą nie dawało się od siebie odciągnąć. Był jak wielka brązowa ośmiornica. Do tego łysa. Chociaż ośmiornice raczej nie posiadały włosów, a przynajmniej niczego takiego nigdy nie słyszał.

– Nie musiałeś zmywać – poinformował go, kiedy poczuł na odsłoniętych barkach pierwsze pocałunki.

– Nigdy nie mówię nie dobrym zasadom – odparł Dom tylko.

ooo

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie pracował przy Porsche, ale jedno stało na podjeździe do warsztatu Harry'ego i na końcu języka miał pytanie, skąd wytrzasnął to cacko. Normalnie nie był zainteresowany czymś, w co właściciel nie włożył odrobinę siebie, ale ten model był piękny i byłby idiotą, gdyby nie docenił linii.

– Pogadasz z właścicielem? – spytał Harry, zaskakując go lekko.

– Jesteś pewien? – wyrwało mu się.

Nigdzie nie widział faceta, ale normalnie trzymał się na zapleczu. Nie pracował tutaj aż tak długo, aby powierzać mu obsługę klienta. Harry tylko pchnął go w stronę swojego biura i Brian przestał nagle być tak zaskoczony. Garnitur, krawat i biała koszula były pierwszym, co dostrzegł. Koleś wyglądał na trochę spanikowanego. Zapewne czuł się nieswojo w terenie, na który zwykle się nie zapuszczał.

Może przerażał go fakt, że samochód wart dobre pół miliona znajdował się w dzielnicy, którą mógłby za tyle kupić. Brian nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby Pablo odebrał od niego kluczyki ze swoim drapieżnym uśmiechem, który sugerował, że facet nie opuści dzielnicy żywy. Był kredowo biały. Bielszy nawet od Briana, co zapewne zawdzięczał godzinom spędzonym w klimatyzowanym biurze.

Pasował tutaj jak pięść do nosa, ale na widok Briana odprężył się od razu. Może fakt, że był cholerną omegą, też pomagał.

– Witam – powiedział, nie bardzo pewien, co teraz. – Pana samochód jest na zewnątrz. Czego dotyczyła awaria? – spytał, ponieważ blankiet był niewypełniony.

– O Chryste – zaczął koleś. – Josh Flyer – przedstawił się i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

Brian zerknął na swoje poplamione smarem dłonie. Wymyłby je dokładniej, gdyby wiedział, że będzie miał do czynienia z klientem. Może nawet zmieniłby koszulkę, gdyby Harry mu powiedział, że nie chce, żeby koleś uciekł na piechotę na Hollywood Boulevard. Brian spodziewał się po alfach większych jaj.

– Niezbyt dobry pomysł – odparł spokojnie, machając do niego przyjaźnie usmarowaną ręką. – Brian O'Conner – przedstawił się jednak. – Więc panie F…

– Josh. Mów mi Josh. Potrzebuję samochodu na już – przyznał facet pospiesznie. – Jechałem na spotkanie. Coś zastukało, coś zaterkotało i… – urwał. – Udało mi się zjechać tutaj – zakończył niezgrabnie.

– Chłopaki znają się na rzeczy i nie mają kartotek – odparł, kłamiąc tylko w połowie, ale facet wydawał się uspokojony. – Zostanie pan na czas napraw, czy woli pan zostawić samochód? – spytał, wynotowując uwagi na czystym blankiecie.

Mężczyzna ewidentnie się wahał.

– Jak długo to zajmie? Już dzwoniłem, że nie dojadę – przyznał Josh.

– Czterdzieści minut, za dodatkową opłatą od ręki jeszcze tego dnia – wyjaśnił. – Harry nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli zostaniesz w jego biurze. Możesz też po prostu pochodzić po warsztacie albo obserwować naprawę swojego auta. Wielu klientów tak robi – skłamał po raz kolejny, bo coś mu mówiło, że facet wolałby pochodzić trochę za nim, pewnie z lęku, że wychodząc poza warsztat zostanie zastrzelony.

Odkąd zamieszkał w tej dzielnicy, widział tylko trzy kradzieże. Nikt nie strzelał do przypadkowych ludzi.

– Czterdzieści minut? – zdziwił się Josh.

– Urwany wahacz. Musimy odkręcić koło nad kanałem… –zaczął i urwał na widok miny faceta. – Nie znasz się na samochodach, co? – spytał wprost i westchnął. – Wahacz to mały kawałek metalu, specjalnie skonstruowany do tego, aby koła mogły się poruszać przy skręcie i jednocześnie kręcić się wokół własnej osi.

– Jeszcze nie widziałeś wozu, a już wiesz? – zdziwił się Josh.

– Stukot i terkot są charakterystycznymi objawami w diagnostyce pojazdów – odparł i alfa zakrył twarz dłońmi.

– Musisz mnie uważać za idiotę – stwierdził mężczyzna.

– Nie, spokojnie. To ja jestem mechanikiem. Gdybyś wiedział wszystko o autach, nie potrzebowałbyś mnie, a to byłoby tak okropne – zażartował. – Robimy to na miejscu, czy zamówić ci taksówkę? – spytał wprost.

– Mogę patrzeć ci na ręce? To nie tak, że nie ufam… – zaczął Josh.

– Okolica potrafi być intensywna – odparł krótko ze zrozumieniem. – Kluczyki i chodź za mną – rzucił.

ooo

Tuńczyk tego dnia pachniał podejrzanie, ale nie powiedział słowa. Może Mia kombinowała nowy przepis, który nie przyprawiałby reszty klientów o mdłości. Podejrzewał jednak, że zła reklama już się rozniosła, a on wcale nie stanowił potwierdzenia tego, że można było zjeść kanapkę z tuńczykiem i nie umrzeć.

Dom znowu zamknął się na zapleczu z wozem, którego nie widział na oczy i trochę go to irytowało. Leon wydawał się wiedzieć, co jest grane, ale nie mówił ani słowa. Po prostu wchodził na tyły i wracał z tym cholernym uśmieszkiem.

Vince'a bawiła jego irytacja, więc starał się zająć cholernym Mustangiem. Nie widział możliwości remontu silnika. Zresztą nie był oryginalny. Naprawa miała kosztować więcej niż auto i nie spodziewał się pozytywnej reakcji właściciela. A Dom nienawidził ludzi, którzy nie doceniali amerykańskich klasyków. Zapowiadał się cholernie długi dzień.

Pani P. nie dawała za wygraną i dopytywała go, gdzie spędził weekend, jakby jej szósty zmysł podpowiadał, że należało go przesłuchać. Wspomniał o alfie, którego widywał, ale nie spodziewał się po niej aż takiego zainteresowania. Może obawiała się towarzystwa, w którym się prowadzał, ale z ich dwójki to on był tym rozsądnym. Rome wpakował się w kłopoty, ponieważ ten jeden raz postanowił go nie posłuchać.

Wybrali z Leonem kolor lakieru, który najlepiej będzie pasował do Supry, która stała zaparkowana u nich o wiele za długo. Właściciel kazał im się nie spieszyć, ale jednak potrzebowali miejsca. Nie mogli zrobić nic więcej dla tego wózka. Sam upewnił się, że samochód ma maksymalne osiągi, ale Dom na wszelki wypadek zrobił kilka dodatkowych okrążeni. Może dla czystej przyjemności.

ooo

Harry wydawał się zadowolony z niego coraz bardziej. Brian nie krył satysfakcji z tego powodu. Jego wygląd wzbudzał zaufanie, ale nikt nie wyglądał na szczególnie zirytowanego faktem, że on dostawał wszystkie omegi, które dostarczały im wozy, którymi zabierały dzieci ze szkoły. Rozgryzał dość szybko, jakie usterki miały samochody, więc nie tracili czasu na niepotrzebne przeglądy. Dzielnica nie była zbyt bogata, ale to sprawiało tylko, że mieli tym więcej pomniejszych napraw, które rozkręcały biznes. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry wyciągnął z Josha, ile mógł. I biały alfa zapewne zapłacił bez mrugnięcia okiem, nieświadom tego, jak bardzo przepłacał. Brianowi jednak było nic do tego, nie spodziewał się, że spotkają się kiedykolwiek.

Dlatego był trochę zaskoczony, gdy w piątkowe popołudnie Vince wrócił z parkingu dość dziarskim krokiem.

– O'Conner! – krzyknął tylko do niego alfa. – Ktoś do ciebie!

Wytarł jedynie dłonie w szmatkę, którą nosił zawieszoną z tyłu i zamarł na widok Josha nieśmiało zaglądającego do środka warsztatu. Vince spoglądał na faceta, jakby zastanawiał się, co jest grane i Brian też chciał wiedzieć. Zamienili ze dwa zdania. Wspominał o drugiej pracy, ale to były luźno rzucone zdania. Nie pamiętał nawet odpowiedzi Josha, co wiele mówiło.

– Hej! – rzucił i zerknął niepewnie na parking przed budynkiem.

– Może mnie nie pamiętasz… – zaczął alfa niepewnie.

– Porsche z pękniętym wahaczem. Znowu nawalił? – spytał wprost. – Wystarczy reklamacja u Harry'ego i chłopaki poprawią to za darmo. To się czasem zdarza, jeśli metal jest wyrobiony. Tutaj tego nie naprawisz – dodał.

– Nie, nie, trzyma się świetnie – przyznał Josh. – Dokładnie tak, jak mówiłeś – dodał, spoglądając sugestywnie na Vince'a.

Dupek stał zaraz koło niego, zapewne ciesząc się z wrażenia, które robił na trochę przestraszonym facecie. Z całej grupy jednak Josh powinien się najbardziej obawiać Letty, której do końca nie można było przewidzieć.

– To świetnie – rzucił, nie wiedząc, co właściwie powinien teraz powiedzieć.

Był całkiem świadom tego, że teraz nawet Leon podsłuchiwał. Ciężkie kroki Doma na schodkach odbiły się echem od ścian. Krępująca cisza wcale nie pomagała i Josh wyraźnie nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy.

– Może wyjdziemy? – zaproponował w końcu mężczyzna. – Mówiłeś, że zajmujecie się tutaj specjalnymi maszynami… – urwał sugestywnie.

– Tak – odparł Brian. – Tuning. Czekaj, masz coś ciekawego dla nas? – spytał i wychylił się ponownie, żeby zerknąć na parking.

Tej przyczepy na pewno nie było tam jeszcze godzinę temu. I wątpił, aby kogokolwiek było stać na takiego Land Rovera.

– Jakieś kłopoty? – spytał Dom, stając tuż za nim.

– Nie, najwyraźniej klient – rzucił, zerkając jeszcze raz na parking, ponieważ był cholernie ciekawski.

Josh prowadził Porsche, nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać teraz.

– Uhm – zaczął alfa, niepewnie zerkając na Doma i Brian znał doskonale to spojrzenie.

Toretto robił wrażenie na ludziach. Pewnie nie pomagał fakt, że pozostała trójka cała w smarze i oleju przysunęła się tylko bliżej. Ruszył w stronę parkingu, ułatwiając decyzję Joshowi, ponieważ cholernie chciał zobaczyć, co trafi w ich ręce tym razem. Nie potrzebowali dodatkowych zleceń, ale coś nowego pozwoliłoby im się świetnie zabawić. Miał kilka pomysłów na udoskonalenia, których nie mógł wprowadzić w popularnych tutaj Toyotach i Hondach. Josh wydawał się mieć sentyment dla włoskich kształtów, a to dawało nowe pole do popisu.

Kiedy jednak ściągnął płachtę, jego oczom ukazało się już kompletne i gotowe do jazdy Subaru. Impreza była dobrze przymocowana i nie wyglądała na używaną, co było w jego oczach przestępstwem.

– Diagnostyka? – spytał trochę zdziwiony. – Myślałem, że nie znasz się na autach? Gdzie tym jeździłeś? – zainteresował się.

Josh uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Prawdę powiedziawszy nigdy, ale mówiłeś, że się nimi interesujesz – przyznał mężczyzna. – Myślałem o jakiejś przejażdżce po pustyni i o kolacji? – zaproponował Josh.

Sugestia była aż tak niesubtelna, że nie potrzebował nawet Rome'a do przetłumaczenia mu tego na ludzkie. Czuł, że jego szczęka trochę opadła, ponieważ cholerne Subaru stało na wyciągnięcie jego ręki i facet kupił je tak po prostu, żeby mieć pretekst do przyjazdu tutaj. Czuł, jak Dom spiął się obok. Letty wpatrywała się w auto w cholernym szoku i chyba osiągnęli nowy poziom.

– Wow – wyrwało mu się. – Nie, żeby… Wow – powtórzył. – Nie zrozumieliśmy się... – zaczął.

Josh zerknął za niego i jego wzrok skupił się z powrotem na Brianie.

– To nie tak, że mi nie schlebiasz, ale… – urwał, nie wiedząc nawet, co powiedzieć. – Nie, jednak zrezygnuję – wykrztusił w końcu.

Twarz Josha wydłużyła się na krótką chwilę. Normalnie w takich momentach mógł oczekiwać bezpośredniego ataku na swoją nietykalność, ale alfa jedynie uśmiechnął się z przymusem.

– No cóż – zaczął Josh. – Nie tego się spodziewałem, ale dziękuję za szczerość – odparł. – W razie, gdybyś zmienił zdanie... – zaczął i wyjął z kieszeni swoją wizytówkę.

– W razie, gdybyś chciał zacząć tym jeździć, też wiesz, gdzie nas znaleźć – rzucił Brian, odbierając kawałek papieru.

Josh spojrzał na Subaru z powątpiewaniem i po prostu pomachał mu skrępowany na do widzenia. Brian podrapał się nerwowo po ramieniu, obserwując jak alfa z trudem manewruje autem, z którym ewidentnie miał problemy.

– Schlebiasz mi? – prychnęła Letty za nim.

– Och, tak bardzo mi schlebiasz – powtórzył Vince piskliwie.

– Zamknij się – mruknął, zirytowany.

– Schlebiasz mi – sarknęła Letty.

Najwyraźniej mieli mu tego nie odpuścić. Dom uparcie milczał ze zmarszczką między brwiami.

– Klient Harry'ego – wyjaśnił, chociaż nikt nie powiedział ani słowa. – Jego Porsche zaszwankowało trzy dni temu. Wahacz – dorzucił.

– Porsche? Wyglądał na kogoś, kto jeździ Porsche – zaśmiała się Letty.

– Jest prawnikiem – poinformował ją.

– Och, prawnik. To dlatego nie dostał w mordę? – spytał Vince wprost.

– Nie, dlatego, że ma ładniejszą buźkę od twojej – odgryzł się. – Poza tym czerp przykład. Pytasz, omega odpowiada, spadasz – rzucił zirytowany tylko bardziej, bo Dom dalej milczał.

Nie cierpiał, kiedy Toretto patrzył na niego w ten sposób, ponieważ nigdy nie wiedział, co nie grało. Słowa Mii wróciły niechciane, ale Josh nawet go nie dotknął. Nie byli sami. Ich rozmowa była otwarcie prowadzona i nie widział swojej winy w tej sytuacji. Nie flirtował, a przynajmniej nie specjalnie. Gówno wiedział o uwodzeniu.

– Blondas i te jego loczki – zaczęła Letty, więc wsadził jej wizytówkę za bluzkę.

– Masz, Porsche było różowe – skłamał, wracając do środka.

ooo

Następnego dnia Vince znowu pojawił się w drzwiach warsztatu z dziwną miną i Brian nawet nie wycierał rąk.

– O'Conner! – krzyknął alfa. – Ktoś do ciebie!

Dom wyszedł z biura zaalarmowany, ale Brian miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Najwyraźniej jednak znowu nastąpiło nieporozumienie. Miał nadzieję, że Letty nie zadzwoniła do Josha dla zgrywy. Dzielnica była bezpieczna, dopóki nie naruszało się jej zasad. Dom był milczący cały wczorajszy wieczór, w zasadzie nie różniło się to wiele od każdego innego dnia. Prawie nie sypiał już we własnym łóżku i to też nie uległo zmianie. Nadal czuł, jak piekł go tyłek po tym, co robili w nocy.

– Ja to załatwię! – rzucił, ponieważ Toretto miał jakiegoś świra na punkcie bronienia omeg.

Nikt nie miał prawa zbliżyć się do Mii, ale Letty też była objęta specjalnymi względami. Najwyraźniej to teraz rozciągało się na Briana i czuł się z tym dziwnie przyjemnie. Radził sobie, ale jednak bez Rome'a było trochę inaczej.

Prawie wpadł na dwumetrowego faceta, który stał spokojnie na ich parkingu. Koleś mógł ważyć nawet dwieście kilogramów, a jego skóra była kilka tonów ciemniejsza od karnacji Pearce'a. Błysnął na niego swoimi białkami, więc Brian spojrzał prawie pionowo w górę, nagle marząc o powrocie Josha.

Słyszał, jak Letty przeklęła i zobaczył w jej dłoni błysk klucza francuskiego, co po prawdzie bardzo go pocieszyło. Chociaż nie tak bardzo jak obecność Doma po jego lewej.

– Brian? – spytał facet, zaskoczony.

Nie wiedział, co, do cholery, jest grane. Nie widział kolesia nigdy dotąd na oczy.

– Tak? – odparł z wahaniem. – A ty to kto? – spytał ciekawie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Mały T. – przedstawił się facet i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Myślałem, że będziesz bardziej czarny – przyznał.

Brian nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować.

Dom objął go ramieniem, stając nagle cholernie blisko niego i to było naprawdę dobre.

– Jakiś problem? – spytał Toretto wprost.

– To ja się pytam, czy mamy problem – odparł facet. – To jest koleś, który rozciął ci wargę? – spytał nagle, kompletnie go szokując.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak to mogło nagle wypłynąć i przypomniała mu się nagle rozmowa z Rome'em sprzed kilku tygodni. Możliwe, że minęły dokładnie trzy, więc nabrał powietrza w płuca, czując się cholernie zmęczony.

– Nie i powiedz temu dupkowi, żeby się nie wtrącał – poinformował faceta.

Letty coś zamruczała za jego plecami i był niemal pewny, że Vince schował się w warsztacie.

– Spoko – odparł koleś, wcale nie zrażony. – Jaki model pralki ma jego matka? – spytał go nagle.

– Pani P. zepsuła się pralka? Czemu nie powiedział? – zirytował się.

Ona też mogła się przyznać. W końcu rozmawiali każdego cholernego dnia.

– Bo pralka nie jeździ – odparł Mały T.

I to naprawdę była fatalna ksywka. Rome był dupkiem. Gdyby dobrał się do instrukcji, naprawiłby ją w okamgnieniu. Był cholernym mechanikiem i nie takich cudów dokonywał.

– Na pewno wszystko gra? – spytał koleś.

Dom zacisnął rękę mocniej na jego ramieniu.

– Tak. Pozdrów panią P. – rzucił tylko.

ooo

Mały T. odjechał i początkowo nikt nie powiedział ani słowa. Pojęcia nie miał, jak to wyjaśnić, ale Vince spoglądał na niego z czymś podejrzliwym we wzroku. Dom nie wrócił do biura, udając, że grzebie przy silniku gotowego do odebrania wozu. Letty bawiła się sugestywnie kluczem francuskim i tylko Leon przyniósł sobie stołek i usiadł bezczelnie naprzeciwko niego, nie udając nawet, że nie jest ciekawy.

– Co? – spytał zirytowany.

– Mały T? – zakpił Leon.

– Nie wiemy, skąd ta ksywka – odparł i Letty prychnęła.

– Wiemy, od czego na pewno nie jest – rzuciła wrednie.

Przewrócił oczami. Nie chciał w tej chwili myśleć o penisie Małego T. Dom był dziwnie cichy. To wyglądało jak cisza przed burzą.

– Kumpla zmartwiła moja warga – rzucił dla wyjaśnienia.

– Miesiąc za późno – odparła Letty.

– Prędkość myślenia nigdy nie była jego zaletą – przyznał i westchnął. – W zasadzie nie ma zalet. Wychowaliśmy się w Barstow. Po prostu dalej trzymamy się razem – odparł i urwał.

– Spoko – powiedziała Letty. – Ale nie wychodź sam na zewnątrz –doradziła mu. – Nie chcemy, żeby twoje loczki ucierpiały.

Spojrzał na nią zirytowany.

ooo

Prawie obawiał się odwiedzin i kolejnego dnia. Rome był idiotą i nie można było polegać na jego zdrowym rozsądku, ale to nie było nic, czego nie wiedział wcześniej. Mia była jednak jedyną, która wpadła wraz z kanapkami i nawet rozsiadła się na zwyczajowym miejscu Doma, jakby wiedziała, że jej brat szybko nie odejdzie od swojego tajnego projektu.

– Więc Letty mówiła, że mieliście wesoło – rzuciła niezbyt subtelnie.

Spojrzał spode łba na Ortiz, ale ona nawet nie udawała, że nie wie, o co chodzi.

– Pan Porsche się postarał, że hej – zagwizdał Leon. – Tak do siebie zarywacie wśród białych? – spytał wprost.

Brian nie był do końca pewien, czy to zawsze zakładało samochód. Nie czuł się komfortowo z myślą, że ktokolwiek kupił auto tylko po to, aby mu zaimponować. Z drugiej strony Josh pewnie nawet nie odczuł tego wydatku.

– Nie, uwzględniają zaproszenia na kolację – przyznał ostrożnie.

– Och, randeczki – prychnął Leon. – Gina też na nie nastawała. Myślałem, że to jest tylko kwestia lasek…

– Nie, to kwestia kultury – zakpiła Mia.

Vince wyostrzył słuch i Brian po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego facet się po prostu nie ogarnie. Gdyby siostra Doma go nie lubiła, pewnie trzymałaby się od niego z daleka. Tymczasem czekała, aż Vince zmądrzeje. Może dojdzie do poziomu, w którym nie robił z siebie idioty co pięć minut.

– Mina Blondasa była bezcenna – wtrąciła Letty nagle. – I to jąkanie. Te wielkie słowa.

– Tak, bo potrzebował być bardziej nastraszony niż już był. Nie widziałaś go u Harry'ego – prychnął. – Wiesz, nie robicie zbyt dobrego wrażenia, bez urazy.

Spojrzała na swoją poplamioną olejem koszulkę, jakby kompletnie nie wiedziała, o czym mówił. Sam nie wyglądał lepiej. W zasadzie pojęcia nie miał, jak w mózgu Josha mieli funkcjonować. Alfa chyba sobie nie wyobrażał ich przyszłych wspólnych kolacji rodzinnych. Dom i reszta niespecjalnie pasowali do spokojnych przedmieść. Josh pewnie prędzej dałby się pokroić żywcem niż zaprosić tutaj. Oczami wyobraźni widział już dwóch ochroniarzy pilnujących ich, gdy jedli niedzielną kolację u Toretto.

Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać miny Rome'a na widok Josha. Żarty nie skończyłyby się nigdy.

Pozostawała też kwestia Doma – nie do końca rozwiązana. Letty nie spotykała się już z Jose, ale nie wrócili do siebie. Wyobrażał sobie, że ta rzecz z Toretto będzie miała konkretny zakres czasowy. Słowa Mii jednak wracały niechciane i nie mógł się pozbyć tej myśli, że w zasadzie stały związek ten jeden raz nie ssałby. Dom szanował jego granice. Pozwalał mu pracować. Nie wściekał się, kiedy Brian na niego krzyczał. O ile miał rację. To między nimi, to nie był tylko seks – w końcu ostatnio nawet częściej po prostu razem spali. Nie przypominał sobie, aby miał tyle kontaktu fizycznego z kimkolwiek bez zaangażowanego w to orgazmu.

Ugryzł swoją kanapkę, chociaż niespecjalnie był głodny i poczuł jak jego żołądek się przewraca. Nerwy nigdy nie działały dobrze na jego apetyt, ale tym razem było to coś nowego. Ledwo zdążył dobiec do łazienki. Miał nadzieję, że nie było go słychać, bo kiedy otworzył ponownie drzwi, wszyscy czekali na niego ze skonsternowanymi minami.

– Vince, jeśli się dowiem… – zaczął Dom.

– Nie, nie! Zwariowałeś! – wrzasnął alfa.

– Chyba tuńczyk mnie w końcu pokonał – powiedział po prostu Brian, czując się o wiele lepiej, kiedy ten zapach trzymał się z dala od niego.

ooo

Mia wydawała się niepocieszona, kiedy przygotowywała mu kolację. Gorzka herbata trochę pomogła. Podobnie jak kieliszek tequili w środku. Jeśli złapał jakieś cholerstwo, musiał się tego szybko pozbyć. Głowa bolała go jak diabli, więc pewnie miał gorączkę, ale Mia już dostawała świra, więc potulnie pozwolił jej zrobić sobie kolację.

– To przez to, jak jesz – zaczęła. – Myślisz, że nie zauważyłam, jak uciąłeś temat? – spytała retorycznie. – Wiem, że sporo pracujecie z Domem, ale…

– Normalnie w takiej sytuacji powiedziałabyś komuś, żeby znalazł sobie omegę, ale tak jakby to się raczej nie uda – próbował zażartować, ale Mia spojrzała na niego lodowato.

– Przed warsztatem wpadasz tutaj na obiad. Zrobię ci kopię kluczy. Dom przeważnie jest wtedy w garażu albo w sklepie. Jeśli nie dasz rady przyjechać, Dom weźmie dla ciebie jedzenie – poinformowała go.

– Nie możesz gotować dla całej armii – zaczął.

– Nie możesz mi mówić, co mogę, a czego nie, O'Conner – warknęła dobrze znanym mu tonem, który postawił go do pionu w sekundzie. – Jesteś jak dzieciak bez kontroli rodzicielskiej. Kanapki i batoniki – westchnęła i przewróciła oczami.

– Nie jest tak źle – zaczął, ale w zasadzie rozgryzła go.

Niekontynuowanie tego tematu było w jego jak najlepszym interesie.

– Zrobię jutro zakupy. Napisz mi listę – powiedział, decydując się na kompromis. – Wolny piątek – przypomniał jej.

Zbiła usta w wąską kreskę.

– Okej – rzuciła tylko i chyba tak przypieczętowali ich wspólną umowę.

ooo

Telefon Doma odezwał się całkiem niespodziewanie w środku nocy. Toretto wymamrotał coś pod nosem, zanim odebrał. Brian próbował uparcie ponownie zasnąć, ale leżenie samemu w łóżku nie do końca temu sprzyjało. Alfa nie wrócił również przez długie minuty i kiedy zaświecił niewielką lampkę obok, dostrzegł, że Dom właśnie wsuwał na siebie spodnie.

– Wybierasz się gdzieś? – spytał zaskoczony.

– Awaria na wyścigach – wyjaśnił krótko Toretto.

– Potrzebujesz pomocy? – zainteresował się.

Dom się zawahał w połowie naciągania koszulki.

– Nie – zdecydował w końcu alfa, ale Brian znał ten ton.

Wstał bez słowa z łóżka i Dom niespecjalnie go powstrzymywał. Musiała być druga w nocy, ale nie mógł się już doczekać tych samochodów. Jego ulubiona Honda pewnie tam dochodziła do granic swojej wytrzymałości. Cokolwiek tam wyprawiano – chciał to zobaczyć chociaż raz. Nie raz zastanawiał się nad tym, czy nie wkręcić się na zawody, ale pomiędzy pracą u Harry'ego i Doma zostawało mu ledwie kilka godzin na sen. A i parę z nich przeznaczał na seks, czego nie żałował bynajmniej.

– Daj znać Letty, że jesteśmy w starym miejscu – rzucił Dom, kiedy wsiadali do Chargera.

Ortiz parkowała, kiedy pojawili się na niespecjalnie wyglądającym parkingu za miastem. Nie był jeszcze w tej części, ale pewnie nie powinno go to dziwić. Niespecjalnie zwiedzał LA. Głośna muzyka uderzyła w niego, gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz. Wiało od pustyni i pewnie powinien był wziąć koszulę. Zapach palonej gumy unosił się ciężko w powietrzu. Dzieciaki musiały nie do końca rozumieć, co to oznaczało dla auta. Ruszanie w ten sposób miało sens jedynie, kiedy brało się udział w faktycznym wyścigu. W innym wypadku świadczyło o braku wyczucia w puszczaniu sprzęgła. Mogło się podobać laskom, ale Brian osobiście nie znał żadnej, która poleciałaby na to.

– Han – rzucił Dom krótko, podając dłoń niepozornemu Azjacie.

– Dom – odparł tamten i poklepał Imprezę, która stała za nim. – Mam coś ciekawego dla ciebie i twoich ludzi – przyznał.

Brian przekrzywił głowę lekko. Auto wydawało się solidną robotą. Prawie jak spod igły. Han mówił coś do Letty, ale jego bardziej interesowały dość charakterystyczne felgi. Samochód był zbyt czysty i to go początkowo uderzyło. Dom nie zadawał się z ludźmi, którzy nie używali swoich aut.

– Han, to jest Brian – rzucił Toretto, więc wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie. – Skąd ją masz? Myślałem, że skupisz się bardziej na odzyskaniu swojego jedynego amerykańskiego modelu? – zakpił.

– Śmieszna historia – przyznał Han. – Przez wspólnego znajomego. Komuś bardzo zależało na pozbyciu się tego auta. Jakiś prawnik z…

– O Jezu – zaśmiała się Letty, więc spojrzał na nią krzywo.

Spodziewał się, że Josh nie zatrzyma Subaru, ale nie wiedział, że rynek w LA był aż tak zamknięty. Ta Impreza miała najwyraźniej go prześladować. Odsunął się od auta niemal natychmiast. Miał cholernie złe przeczucia dotyczące tego wozu.

Han spoglądał na nich trochę zdezorientowany. Dom stał spięty, może trochę niezadowolony, ale uparcie milczał.

– Długa historia – rzucił tylko Brian. – Co jest nie tak? – spytał wprost.

– Zacznijmy od tego, że nie nadaje się do jazdy, tylko do oglądania – zaczął Han.

Brian zrobił głębszy wdech. Nie, żeby spodziewał się czegoś innego.

– Na kiedy chcesz ją z powrotem? – spytał rzeczowo Dom.

Han wzruszył ramionami.

– Po prostu zróbcie ją dobrze – powiedział w końcu facet.

– Dobra, zrobimy tak. Brian pojedziesz za mną Chargerem – zdecydował Dom. –Ale po wyścigu. Gadaj, co zrobiłeś z Lexusem? Co ci mówiłem na temat tego wozu? – spytał Toretto ostrzej.

– Żeby go nie kupował – prychnęła Letty, jakby doskonale pamiętała tę rozmowę.

Han uśmiechnął się słonecznie.

– To tylko skrzynia – powiedział facet.

ooo

Najwyraźniej Dom woził w Chargerze coś w postaci apteczki pierwszej pomocy dla samochodów, bo wyciągnęli z niewielkiego bagażnika zaskakującą ilość kluczy i nakrętek. Skrzynia oznaczała wiele rozkręcania i zero zabawy, więc nie był nawet tak bardzo zirytowany, że w zasadzie kursowali z Letty, przynosząc części. Han starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, ale Lexus mógł dzisiaj nie wyjechać na drogę i zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Taka naprawa była pryszczem, ale zabierała dobrą godzinę. Nienawidził grzebania za poluzowaną nakrętką, a to żelastwo najwyraźniej wycinało taki numer raz na pół roku, bo Letty przeklinała pod nosem niemal przez cały czas.

– Często tutaj wpadacie? – spytał, kiedy robili trzecią rundę tam i z powrotem.

– Za każdym razem do tego pieprzonego Lexusa. Dom mówił mu, że to szajs – warknęła Letty. – Ale wiesz, jaki jest Dom. Nie zostawi człowieka w potrzebie – sarknęła takim tonem, jakby sugerowała, że ona nie miałaby problemu z zostawieniem Hana na środku cholernej pustyni.

W zasadzie koleś miał Subaru, które było bardziej ładną zabawką niż samochodem, ale musiał się tego spodziewać, gdy brał wóz od pieprzonego prawnika. Brian nawet zastanawiał się, czy Josh po prostu nie wskazał czegoś, co wyglądało ciekawie pośród całej linii aut.

– Hej, ślicznotko! – krzyknął ktoś za nimi i Brian odwrócił się instynktownie, zastanawiając się, czy Letty już nakopała kolesiowi.

Jeden był na tyle głupi, że próbował jej pokazać swoje podwozie. Ta sugestia nie była nawet oryginalna. Może gdyby się postarał, Letty nie zrobiłaby z niego pośmiewiska przy kumplach.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, alfa stał przed nim i najwyraźniej chyba chciał się przysunąć bliżej. Albo złapać go za tyłek, bo dłoń mężczyzny wykonała ten specyficzny ruch, jakby chciała go ominąć i zaznajomić się bliżej z jego tyłkiem. Trochę zdurniał, ponieważ nie bez powodu nosił się jak alfa. Przeważnie to działało, ale najwyraźniej w tej cholernej okolicy blond włosy go zdradzały. Zapuszczenie brody nie wchodziło w grę. Nienawidził aż tak gęstego zarostu. Jego lenistwo było jednym, ale intencyjne zapuszczanie wymagało również pielęgnacji. Dlatego zawsze w końcu się golił, żeby nie wyglądać jak pieprzony menel.

Facet nie zdążył go dobrze objąć, gdy Brian walnął go czołem prosto w nos, korzystając z ich różnicy wzrostu.

– Kurwa! – warknął tamten, cofając się z bólu i od siły uderzenia.

– Metr ode mnie – poinformował go twardo.

– Bo? – spytał koleś, wycierając wierzchem dłoni swój nos.

Ciężki zapach alkoholu dotarł do jego nozdrzy i ktoś szeptał za nim. Równie dobrze mógł być to krzyk, bo był skupiony jedynie na przeciwniku, który wydawał się zbierać w sobie. A do tego nie mógł dopuścić, więc upuścił skrzynkę z narzędziami i spróbował prawego sierpowego, który był chyba aż nazbyt oczywisty, bo jego ręka została wykręcona boleśnie. Obrócił się wokół własnej osi, prześlizgując się poniżej ramienia faceta i kopnął go pod kolanem, powalając go na ziemię. Letty miała już w dłoniach klucz, który okazał się kompletnie niekonieczny, bo przez pierścień wokół nich, który utworzył się ze skandujących ludzi, przedarł się Dom.

Toretto spojrzał na niego, a potem na faceta leżącego u jego stóp. Brian tylko czekał na słowo komentarza. Nie był pieprzoną omegą w opresji. A Letty była szalona.

– Gdzie moje narzędzia? Chcę iść, do cholery, spać jeszcze w tym tygodniu – warknął Dom w końcu. – Masz krew na czole – dodał nagle i Brian zamarł, ponieważ Toretto podszedł do niego i starł ją kciukiem, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Letty rozejrzała się wokół, jakby zastanowiła się, czy to już koniec i schowała klucz z powrotem do skrzynki na narzędzia.

ooo

Brian obudził się o wiele za wcześnie, a przynajmniej miał takie wrażenie. Dom nadal spał, a raczej tak mu się wydawało, bo kiedy tylko obrócił się na plecy, chcąc przetrzeć zaspaną twarz, Toretto przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie.

– Dzwoniłem do Harry'ego. Masz dzisiaj wolne – poinformował go alfa.

Miał cholerną ochotę powiedzieć, że Dom posuwał się za daleko, ale na dobrą sprawę to nie był najgorszy pomysł. Miał wrażenie, że wrócili przed godziną. Bolała go pięść i czoło. Nie chciał pieprzonego siniaka na środku swojej głowy, ale powinien był to przemyśleć wcześniej. Teraz było trochę za późno.

– Mia zrobi kolację – wymruczał do niego Dom. – Kiedy wrócisz od kumpla, wstaw ją do piekarnika. Ma zajęcia, ale ja wrócę koło dziesiątej. Długi dzień – ziewnął alfa.

– Może też powinieneś zrobić sobie wolne? – zaproponował Brian, wpychając w jego biodra swoje pośladki.

Dom wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, który wcale nie brzmiał zniechęcająco.

– Papiery – wychrypiał alfa, jakby sobie przypomniał o górach zamówień i rozliczeń, które czekały na niego w biurze.

– Wolisz papiery ode mnie? – zakpił.

Dom ugryzł go ostrzegawczo w ramię.

– Ty nago na moim biurku – odparł alfa, ewidentnie z siebie zadowolony. – Wieczorem kolacja – przypomniał mu jeszcze, zanim zmusił się do wstania.

ooo

Był w połowie drogi do Chino, kiedy numer pani Pearce pojawił się na wyświetlaczu jego telefonu. Zdecydował, że skoro raz w życiu będzie w stanie odwiedzić Rome'a o normalnej porze, nie było sensu zastanawiać się dwa razy. W końcu mógłby wpaść do Doma po południu i wolny sobotni poranek nie byłby mu konieczny. To wizyty w Chino rozchrzaniały mu cały tygodniowy cykl.

– Pani P? – spytał Brian niepewnie.

– Co tam u ciebie chłopcze? – powiedziała niemal od razu.

– Spodziewałem się, że pogadamy wieczorem – rzucił tylko zaniepokojony. – Coś się stało?

Dom nie komentował faktu, że wychodził z domu na podwórze, żeby pogadać z panią Pearce. Potrzebował cholernej prywatności. I czasem innych znajomych niż ten mały gang. Chłopaki od Harry'ego cenili go za umiejętności, ale niespecjalnie chcieli się przyjaźnić z białym. Poza tym ich kartoteki wynikały z czegoś konkretnego i można było to odczuć. Harry zresztą wymieniał pracowników dostatecznie często, żeby Brian nauczył się nie zaprzyjaźniać na dłużej.

– Dzwonił do mnie Rome. Zamknięto część dla odwiedzających – poinformowała go pani Pearce. – Ktoś zaatakował swojego gościa i teraz pokutuje cały oddział – westchnęła. – Rome prosił, żebym ci to przekazała. Jest bezpieczny. To nie był nawet ktoś z jego bloku, ale mają takie okropne przepisy… – urwała.

Brian zjechał na pobocze bez wahania.

– Mówił, kiedy cofną zakazy dla odwiedzających? – spytał.

– Może w następnym tygodniu – powiedziała pani Pearce, ale nie słyszał w jej głosie zbyt wielkiej nadziei.

Takie rzeczy zdarzały się już wcześniej. Raz więzienie zostało zamknięte na całe trzy tygodnie. To było naprawdę gówniane. Rome nie był nawet w tej części z zaostrzonym rygorem. Bójki ze strażnikami zdarzały się na porządku dziennym, ale przeważnie wtedy ten, kto brał udział w bijatyce, miał zawieszane prawa. Dlatego Rome był tak cholernie przykładnym więźniem. Brian wiedział, jak wiele znaczyły dla niego te wizyty i telefony.

– Podzwonię i popytam. Może to przejściowe. Jednodniowe – rzucił, ponieważ nadzieja umierała ostatnia. – Poza tym, dlaczego nie powiedziała pani, że zepsuła się pani pralka? – spytał trochę obrażony.

– Brian, chłopcze. Gdyby padła Corsa, byłbyś pierwszy, naprawdę. Ale pralka? Pralka nie jeździ – odparła pani Pearce i naprawdę powinien czuć się urażony.

ooo

Miał wrażenie, że zwymiotuje w drodze powrotnej. I zakładałby nawet chorobę lokomocyjną, ale prowadził, odkąd pozwalało na to prawo i to przydarzało mu się po raz pierwszy. A Rome raz kręcił z nim w środku bączki, gdy odchorowywał grypę żołądkową. Nie miał ani kawałka cholernego tuńczyka w samochodzie, a Mia od kilku dni robiła mu normalne kanapki z szynką. Nie potrafił się przekonać do smażonej wołowiny.

Uczucie, które obejmowało jego ciało, nie było normalne. Uderzenie ciepła, niemal gorąca, a potem ten dziwny chłód. Zjechał na pobocze, ale to wcale nie pomogło, więc wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, zanim bardzo powoli ruszył z powrotem w trasę. Był pewien, że wyprzedziła go nawet staruszka, ale uparcie nie przyspieszał. Było mu odrobinę lepiej, ale nie był na tyle głupi, żeby władować się w tyłek jakiegoś tira, gdyby ten znowu nie wrzucił kierunkowskazu, zjeżdżając na postój.

Na terenie ich dzielnicy nie było wielu przychodni, więc kolejka nawet go bardzo nie zaskoczyła. Pielęgniarka rzuciła mu dość zaskoczone spojrzenie i pewnie był jedynym, do którego nie odezwała się po hiszpańsku. Oparł się o ścianę, wypełniając kolejne rubryczki. I znał na pamięć swój numer ubezpieczenia. Oraz ten należący do Rome'a, ponieważ Pearce nie przepadał za liczbami, które nie miały znaczenia dla silnika.

Po godzinie prawie zwątpił, ponieważ kolejka nie zmniejszała się, a on miał ochotę się porzygać. Grypa żołądkowa ssała, ale w zasadzie przed nim był cały weekend. Mógłby odespać do jutra. Dom nie zadawałby głupich pytań, gdyby Brian powiadomił go z wyprzedzeniem, że potrzebował zostać w mieszkaniu u Harry'ego. Doba w łóżku postawiłaby go na nogi. Przewiało go na wyścigu, a uwijali się jak w ukropie, więc się w zasadzie spocił. To nigdy nie było dobre połączenie, przynajmniej tak twierdziła jego matka.

– Pan O'Conner – wywołała go pielęgniarka, a był o krok od tego, żeby po prostu wyjść.

Nie chciał widzieć miny Doma na widok swojego zwolnienia lekarskiego z powodu zwykłej grypy. Nie wiedział nawet, czy przy nienormowanym czasie pracy takie mu przysługiwało. Wychodzili i przychodzili, kiedy w zasadzie chcieli. Przynajmniej nikt nie powiedział złego słowa Letty, gdy oznajmiła im, że krwawi jak zarzynana świnia i idzie do domu. Brian na pewno nie chciał prowadzić z nią tej rozmowy.

Usiadł niepewnie na krześle i spojrzał nerwowo na lekarkę, która sprawdziła uważnie jego dokument tożsamości.

– Więc co pana do mnie sprowadza? – spytała kobieta całkiem poważnie.

Promieniowało coś od niej i zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi naprzeciwko cholernej alfy. Może dlatego nie bała się prowadzić praktyki w tej dzielnicy. A może po prostu stąd pochodziła. Garcia było tutaj często spotykanym nazwiskiem.

– Grypa żołądkowa – przyznał. – Ma pani coś, żeby to przeszło szybciej? Jutro po południu muszę być w pracy.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby totalnie rozgryzała, dlaczego tak szybko chciał się pozbyć tego cholerstwa.

– Mogę dać panu coś osłonowego, ale woda tutaj nie jest zbyt czysta – wyjaśniła i to go niepokoiło od samego początku.

Nie pijał kranówy, ale dostatecznie wiele tego cholerstwa nałykał się przypadkowo pod prysznicem, żeby mieć swoje obawy. I wolał już pieprzoną grypę żołądkową.

– Jakie ma pan objawy? – spytała, wyciągając coś, co wyglądało jak jego karta zdrowotna.

Świeżo założona i cudownie pusta.

– Mdłości – przyznał. – Mdłości – powtórzył, żeby podkreślić, że cholerstwo było naprawdę upierdliwe. – Uderzenia ciepła, ból w okolicy brzucha – wyliczył. – Ale to może być skutek nerwów. Wracałem również samochodem przy tym upale do LA.

Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

– Największy problem w tym, że nie jestem w stanie zjeść moich ulubionych kanapek z tuńczykiem – przyznał, chcąc zażartować, ale kąciki ust Garcii nawet nie drgnęły.

Po chwili siedział bez koszulki na cholernej kozetce, a kobieta mierzyła mu ciśnienie krwi. Osłuchowo musiał wypaść dobrze, bo przynajmniej tym wydawała się uspokojona i teraz sam się denerwował, co u licha. Zawsze trzymał się wyjątkowo dobrze. Matka twierdziła, że miał to po ojcu. Nie łapał przeziębień poza tą jedną grypą żołądkową, która bardziej go irytowała niż doprowadziła do totalnego rozkładu.

– Pani doktor? – spytał niepewnie.

– Rutynowe badania – odparła spokojnie kobieta, siadając z powrotem na swoim fotelu.

Powciskała mu w brzuch palce tak mocno, że nadal je w sobie czuł. I wróciły cholerne mdłości.

– Czy prowadzi pan aktywne życie seksualne? – spytała nagle wprost.

Brian spojrzał na nią w czystym szoku, a potem wróciło do niego wspomnienie cholernych mdłości.

– Nie – powiedział pospiesznie. – Znaczy tak, ale zawsze się zabezpieczamy – poinformował ją. – Ja nie mogę… – zaczął i urwał.

Wkurwiało go, jak na niego patrzyła. Jakby widziała to już wcześniej, ale on nie był na tyle głupi, żeby pieprzyć się z kimś bez gumki. Potrafił dodawać dwa do dwóch.

– Nie mówię, że jesteś w ciąży – powiedziała spokojnie Garcia. – Chcę przeprowadzić dodatkowe testy, żeby się upewnić – wyjaśniła mu. – W pokoju zabiegowym pobiorą ci krew. Przepiszę ci tabletki, które polecałabym ci brać. Wyniki przyjdą za tydzień – dodała.

– To jest grypa – poinformował ją z pewnością w głosie. – Nie mówi pani, że jestem w ciąży, ale co? Przepisze mi pani jakieś pastylki? – zakpił.

Spojrzała na niego lekko zirytowana.

– Wiem, że jesteś w szoku, ale jedyną pewną metodą antykoncepcji jest nieuprawianie seksu. Zawsze istnieje margines błędu. Mogę cię okłamać, ale to niczego nie zmieni – oznajmiła mu i jakaś logiczna część niego wiedziała to. – Możesz zadzwonić stąd, żebyś ktoś po ciebie przyjechał…

– Nie – wszedł jej w słowo. – Nie wiemy jeszcze, prawda? – upewnił się. – Czyli może się pani mylić? Dobrze to rozumiem?

Wzięła głębszy wdech.

– Brian, wiesz, jak to jest z lekcji, prawda? Będziesz się czuł tylko gorzej. Twoje ciało nie jest przystosowane do takich szybkich zmian. Jeśli chcesz się poczuć lepiej, musisz wziąć leki. Stabilizatory, witaminy, to spory wysiłek nawet dla twojego organizmu – wyjaśniła mu. – Możesz odkładać to przez tydzień, ale to nie sprawi, że cokolwiek się zmieni. Chyba że chcesz zakończyć ciążę, ale wtedy sugerowałabym rozmowę z kimś na ten temat – doradziła mu.

Czuł, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się przy każdym wdechu. Nadal nie wierzył, ale wszystko wskakiwało na swoje miejsce. I co gorsza naprawdę był na tych cholernych lekcjach. Nie chciał tygodniami rzygać przez własną upartość. Ale wzięcie pieprzonych pigułek było jak poddanie się. A nie chciał wierzyć. Po prostu nie chciał.

– Może lepiej, żeby ktoś po ciebie przyjechał? – zaryzykowała Garcia, gdy nadal milczał.

– Nie – powiedział. – Poczekamy tydzień – zdecydował i wziął receptę bez słowa.

ooo

Wpatrywał się w trzy fiolki z pastylkami, chcąc, żeby zniknęły, ale nie miał już zbyt wielkich nadziei. Połknął po jednej z każdej i rozłożył się na swoim łóżku. Mieszkanie Harry'ego wydawało się o wiele zbyt ciche, chociaż z parteru dobiegały go dźwięki czyszczenia aut. Wrócił w godzinach pracy, ale nie czuł się na siłach, żeby pojawiać się na dole, nawet do odkurzania. Harry chyba też tego nie wymagał.

Miał cholerną ochotę zrobić coś, ale rzucanie czymkolwiek nie wchodziło w grę. Fiolki nadal stały na szafce obok łóżka i naśmiewały się z niego. Nie przeszły mu mdłości, ale miał cholerne podejrzenie, że zacznie się czuć lepiej, co tylko znienawidzi. Był o krok od telefonu do pani Pearce, ale martwienie kobiety, gdy nawet nie miał pewności, wdawało mu się idiotyzmem. Zmusiłaby go do przyjazdu do Barstow. To nie byłoby najgorsze, ale Rome był tutaj. Nie wiedział, czy powinien rozmawiać z Domem na ten temat. Nie obiecywali sobie niczego. Toretto nie odbierał mu wolności, którą lubił, od samego początku. Nie miał za bardzo prawa wymagać od niego czegokolwiek. A przynajmniej nie czuł się w ten sposób.

Czuł się jak idiota. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek zrobili coś idiotycznego, ale nic, co nie było ofoliowane, nie trafiało do jego tyłka. Prócz palców, ale one się nie liczyły. Chociaż zaczynał mieć wątpliwości. I przysięgał sobie, że jeśli to jakiś cholerny żart losu, będzie ostrożniejszy w przyszłości.

Nie wyobrażał sobie przeprowadzenia tej rozmowy z Domem. Pewnie znowu miałby do czynienia z tym neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, który irytował go niemal zawsze, gdy tylko przestał się go obawiać.

Było późne popołudnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ruszał się od czterech godzin. Nie chciał być jednym z tych ludzi, którzy przestawali żyć, kiedy natrafiali na problem. Nie miał pieprzonej depresji i nie zamierzał płakać. Garcia mogła pocałować się tyłek ze swoją diagnozą, chociaż złoszczenie się na lekarza nie miało większego sensu. W tej chwili był jednak wściekły nawet na Rome'a, bo gdyby dupek nie był w kiciu, mógłby z nim porozmawiać. Nie byłby sam.

Zerknął ponownie na pieprzone fiolki i zerwał z nich etykietki na wszelki wypadek. Zażywanie tabletek trzy razy dziennie oznaczało przynoszenie ich do warsztatu, a Leon przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu szukał w jego torbie batoników. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co zrobi, ale na pewno nie zamierzał odbierać sobie możliwości podejmowania decyzji głupim błędem.

Podniósł się i przeciągnął. Nie mógł tutaj spędzić całego dnia, bo czuł, że zwariuje. Myślenie nie było teraz dobrym wyjściem. Musiał się uspokoić, a chłopaki na dole kończyli właśnie pracę. Zbiegł na dół, nie zatrzymując się nawet na drobne wymiany zdań. Eclipse czekał na niego jak zawsze. Mia miała zajęcia do późna, ale on i tak potrzebował się głównie czymś zająć. Honda musiała zostać im do tej pory dostarczona, więc podjechał pod warsztat, zaskoczony względną ciszą, która panowała w środku. Nie było holownika, więc Vince z Leonem zapewne zabierali właśnie z drogi jakiegoś nieszczęśnika. Biuro Doma było puste i nie widział nigdzie Letty. Tylko Toretto zostawiłby warsztat niepilnowany. W sumie jednak nikt nie był na tyle głupi, żeby ukraść stąd cokolwiek.

Nigdy nie widział Doma nawet podnoszącego głos, ale mężczyzna roztaczał wokół sobie tę atmosferę, która sprawiała, że ludzie trzymali się w szyku.

Dźwięki z zaplecza zwabiły go, więc po cichu wślizgnął się do środka. Nie wolno mu było tutaj wchodzić, co wydawało mu się śmieszne. Nie wątpił jednak, że Dom ucieszyłby się z niezapowiedzianej wizyty. W końcu warsztat był pusty, mogli ten czas wykorzystać odpowiednio i nie powiedziałby nie, gdyby mieli znowu uprawiać seks oparci o jakieś auto.

Miał nie przychodzić, ale siedzenie u Harry'ego nie sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej. Czuł się bezużyteczny.

Zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Letty przechyla się przez maskę zdezelowanej Supry. Auto wyglądało tak, jakby swoje już przeżyło, ale było piękne w tym wszystkim. Nie widział początkowo Toretto, ale Dom podszedł do Letty z kolejnym kluczem, najwyraźniej podając jej narzędzia, gdy ona podtrzymywała coś pod maską. Brian pewnie nie uznałby, że cokolwiek z tego jest dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że Toretto objął ją tą swoją wielką ręką dokładnie w punkcie, w którym zawsze próbował na nim zostawić dłoń. A Brian nie miał pieprzonej talii.

Nie wiedział, czy nie wypuścił głośniej powietrza, ale Dom nagle się odwrócił, jakby wiedział, że jest obserwowany. Alfa wyglądał na zaskoczonego dokładnie przez ułamek sekundy, a potem na jego twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość.

– Wypad! – krzyknął do niego Dom. – Mówiłem, żebyś tu nie właził! – dodał.

I tyle było na temat Toretto, który nad sobą panował. Brian wycofał się pospiesznie ze wspomnieniem cholernej Supry i dłoni Doma na talii Letty. Ortiz wyglądała na nieźle zaskoczoną jego pojawieniem się, więc wiedział przynajmniej, dlaczego miał zostać z dala od warsztatu. Może dlaczego od początku wydawała się ubawiona ich związkiem. Wiedział, że Letty zawsze wracała do Doma, ale jakoś trzymał z dala od siebie myśl, że Toretto w końcu jej na to pozwalał. A Jose nie było na ostatnim rodzinnym obiedzie.

Nie trzeba było genialnych zdolności dedukcyjnych, żeby wiedzieć, że Letty rzuciła kolejnego naiwniaka. Gorsza była myśl, że pomimo tego, że widywał ich całymi tygodniami i wiedział o nich wiele, jakoś nie potrafił połączyć kropek ten jeden raz. To było oczywiste, że Letty nie przejmowała się tym czymś, co działo się między nim a Domem, skoro Toretto i tak miał wrócić do niej na każde skinienie.

Zamknął się w Hondzie z komputerem na kolanach. Dom minął go w minutę później i rozejrzał się po warsztacie, jakby czegoś szukał. Musiał go przeoczyć, bo wybiegł przed garaż, na parking, skąd wrócił dość szybko, a potem spojrzał na niego nadal siedzącego w Hondzie. Niemal spodziewał się jakiejś idiotycznej wymówki. Albo tłumaczenia. Problem był w tym, że pewnie tak zachowałby się jakiś niewdzięczny dupek z Barstow. A byli w LA.

Dom otworzył drzwi Hondy i spojrzał na niego, jakby to on oczekiwał wyjaśnień.

– Miałeś spać – powiedział w końcu Toretto.

– Ale nie mogłem – odparł i to była częściowo prawda.

– A twoje popołudniowe spotkanie? – spytał Dom.

– Odwołane – rzucił tylko. – Skończę Hondę i… – zaczął, ale Toretto, wyciągnął go z auta siłą.

Alfa przylgnął do niego odrobinę za mocno i Brian zmarszczył brwi. Miał szanse dzisiaj nie wyjść upieprzonym smarem, ale Dom skutecznie to uniemożliwił. Smugi pojawiły się na jego ramionach, kiedy tylko Toretto je potarł.

– Nie powinienem był krzyczeć – powiedział alfa.

– Nie powinienem był wchodzić – odparł, ponieważ chyba tej odpowiedzi od niego oczekiwano.

Zaczynał się nawet zastanawiać, czy Supra była kradziona, ale ta myśl była śmieszna. Dom nie pozwoliłby sobie na to, żeby zostawić Mię samą.

– Nic się nie stało – rzucił Toretto, ale Brian miał trochę odmienne zdanie na ten temat.

ooo

Zażył cholerne pastylki w łazience, tuż przed umyciem zębów. Nie wyglądał inaczej, ale z pewnością czuł się bardziej _na miejscu_. Mia spała już, skończył Hondę i miał cały jutrzejszy ranek wolny. Po raz pierwszy nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi z taką ilością czasu wolnego. Myśl o posprzątaniu mieszkania wróciła. Dom powiedział mu, że nie chce go widzieć w sobotę rano. Tym razem nie zamierzał pojawiać się niezapowiedziany. W zasadzie spodziewał się, że spędzi tę noc u Harry'ego, ale Dom bezceremonialnie wepchnął go Chargera i nie chciał wypuścić. Eclipse znowu został za warsztatem i nie miał pojęcia, po cholerę w ogóle remontował ten wóz, skoro prawie go nie używał.

Spodziewał się pocałunków i seksu. W zasadzie to nie byłoby najgorsze. Nie mógł się skupić na Hondzie, a znał ten samochód jak własną kieszeń. Potrzebował czegoś, co rozproszyłoby go, a Toretto zawsze potrafił sprawić, że jego głowa była gdzie indziej. Dom jednak objął go, zmuszając go do położenia się na boku.

– Jesteś dalej wściekły – stwierdził alfa i Brian miał cholerną ochotę nazwać go Sherlockiem.

Wiedział jednak lepiej. Wszyscy w warsztacie wiedzieli, że Dom i Letty nie byli do końca normalni. Gdyby był człowiekiem z zewnątrz, kompletnie nieświadomym, może miałby prawo do pretensji, ale pracował z nimi i to wszystko zmieniało. Mia nawet pytała, czy był pewien, że wie co robi. Nie wiedział. I teraz też nie miał pojęcia, gdzie go to stawiało. Dom nie był z Letty. Nie był też z nim. Byli wolni. A jednak leżał w jego cholernym łóżku, wściekły na wszystkich po trochu.

– Bri – wyszeptał w jego kark Dom.

Ciepła dłoń przesunęła się w dół jego klatki piersiowej, po brzuchu, aż na biodro. Spiął się, bo alfa dotykał go jakoś dziwnie z rozmysłem. Jakby oswajał dzikie zwierzę. Albo może nie chciał dostać w mordę. Nie miał temperamentu Letty, ale potrafił się bronić, kiedy chciał.

– Jesteś taki trudny – powiedział Dom.

I Brian miał ochotę się roześmiać, bo problem był w tym, że ten jeden raz był odrobinę zbyt łatwy.

ooo

Wrócił do warsztatu po południu i Letty polerowała dobrze znanego mu Lexusa. Han musiał podrzucić swoje auto, gdy go nie było. Może z samego ranka. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się teraz zachować, ale był pewien, że rozmowa z Letty nie przyniosłaby żadnego rezultatu. Nie potrafił się odnaleźć, ale to był tylko i wyłącznie jego problem. Pozostali chyba nie zauważali, że coś wisiało w powietrzu. Albo jego wyobraźnia po prostu działała w ten pokręcony sposób.

Letty uśmiechnęła się do niego jak zawsze. Nie widziała zapewne powodu, dla którego miałaby traktować go inaczej. A to tylko oznaczało, że nie miał punktu zaczepienia. Sytuacja była bardziej niż popaprana. Letty już raz go wyśmiała za grzeczność, którą chciał jej wyświadczyć. Nie umówiłby się z Domem, gdyby rościła sobie jakiekolwiek prawo do Toretto. Najwyraźniej to jednak nie działało w ten sposób.

Rome nadal siedział zamknięty w pieprzonym pudle. Nie chcieli go połączyć z nikim, kto wiedziałby cokolwiek na temat możliwych odwiedzin. Zakład pozostawał zamknięty do odwołania, ale decyzję planowano podjąć dopiero w okolicy środy. Przynajmniej tyle się dowiedział.

Mia podrzuciła go wraz z lunchem. Nie miał ochoty na jedzenie, ale wmusił w siebie kanapkę, a potem pigułki, kiedy nikt nie patrzył. Pieprzone tabletki nosił z sobą od całej doby i już ich nienawidził. Co gorsze pomagały. Czuł się silniejszy i spokojniejszy. Jego hormony musiały wczoraj szaleć i wątpił, aby przeżył dziewięć miesięcy z taką huśtawką.

Dom na szczęście dał mu święty spokój, jakby wyczuwał jego niechęć. Toretto uparcie siedział całe popołudnie w biurze i wyszedł tylko, żeby coś zjeść. Dzień był tak spokojny, jak tylko mógł i doprowadzało go to do szału. Vince przeklinał, rozkręcając ponownie skrzynię Lexusa.

– Nie lepiej spalić ten wóz? – warknął alfa.

Brian nie protestowałby, chociaż linia auta była świetna. Problem tkwił w szczegółach. Han zainwestował sporo w usportowienie samochodu, ale fabrycznie to cudo techniki siadało w najdziwniejszych miejscach. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby ten wóz prowadził się niczym dinozaur. Miał wątpliwości, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Proste pewnie nie stanowiły problemu, ale skręcanie wydawało się stać pod znakiem zapytania.

– Han go lubi – przypomniał mu Leon.

– Ale jeździ tym tylko w Stanach – warknął Vince.

– Chcesz mu wysłać ten wózek do Tokio? – zakpiła Letty.

– Nie, skrzynię biegów – sarknął Vince.

– Teoretycznie powinna pasować też ta od BMW M5 – rzucił Brian.

Vince spojrzał na niego, jakby stał się ich wybawieniem.

– A masz skrzynię od M5? – spytał rzeczowo Leon, gasząc niemal natychmiast zapał drugiego alfy.

– Kurwa – jęknął Vince, sięgając po kolejny klucz.

ooo

Nie wiedział nawet, jakim cudem piątek nadszedł tak szybko. Pani Pearce twierdziła, że nawet wejście do więzienia nie było możliwe, ale wziął cholerne wolne, ponieważ Dom dopytywał się przez cały czwartek, czy zamierzał pojawić się równie w warsztacie niespodziewanie, co tydzień wcześniej. Starał nie czuć się urażonym, ale to nie było łatwe. Nie podjął żadnej cholernej decyzji, ale nie wiedział nic i pocieszał się jedynie tym. To zawsze mógł być przecież żart.

Wpadł do kliniki dość późno, ale doktor Garcia przyjęła go bez problemu. Nie pamiętała go, co go nie dziwiło. Może nawet ulżyło mu, że kobieta nie spytała o leki, które jednak łykał zgodnie z cholernymi zaleceniami. Spoglądała na jego kartę przez krótki moment, a potem podniosła na niego wzrok i po prostu wiedział. Nie protestował jednak tym razem. Miał czas na przygotowanie się.

– Panie O'Conner, mam pana wyniki – poinformowała go, jakby nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Umówili się, że przyjdzie dzisiaj.

– Jasne – powiedział tylko i jej kolejne słowa jakoś kompletnie mu uleciały.

Mógł tam siedzieć i dobre dwadzieścia minut. Miał wrażenie, że znowu mierzyła mu ciśnienie, ale to mogło być jedynie wspomnienie z ubiegłego tygodnia. Kiedy siadał do Eclipse, miał plik ulotek o cholernej ciąży i żadnego pojęcia, co teraz.

ooo

Nic nie miało sensu. Miał zażywać leki i nie przemęczać się. Garcia wspominała, że nie rozumiał chyba do końca powagi sytuacji. Jakby jakoś przeoczył fakt, że był w pieprzonej ciąży. Nie miał ataku paniki, ale to wcale nie pozwalało mu się skupić. Fizycznie nie czuł jeszcze zmian, ale miał cały czas wrażenie, jakby miał się rozpaść. Miał się nie przemęczać. Kobieta chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że pracując po ponad dwanaście godzin dziennie trudno byłoby mu znaleźć czas na zastanowienie się choćby nad tym wszystkim. A kazała mu wszystko przemyśleć, zanim zrobi coś głupiego. Szkoda, że nie doradziła mu tego, zanim przespał się z Domem.

Wolne piątkowe popołudnie i sobotni ranek dawały mu prawie dobę, której nie potrafił spożytkować. Eclipse na razie nie potrzebował napraw, a on nie był przyzwyczajony do wypełniania sobie czasu czymś innym niż mechanika. Nie znał w LA nikogo, prócz pracowników obu warsztatów i Rome'a, który znajdował się w tej chwili poza zasięgiem.

Nie zastanawiał się nawet specjalnie długo, gdy zapakował torbę z rzeczami i wybrał numer pani Pearce.

ooo

To nie była ucieczka, odmawiał nazwania tego w ten sposób. Po prostu Barstow nie było aż tak daleko, a on w końcu uwielbiał prowadzić. Matka Rome'a zresztą wyglądała na przyjemnie zaskoczoną jego nagłym pojawieniem się. Nie wierzyła, że Eclipse zmienił się aż tak znacznie od jego ostatniej wizyty. Twierdziła, że nabrał kolorów, ale nie spędzał na słońcu aż tak wiele czasu. Częściej zwisał nad silnikami samochodów. Nie wiódł specjalnie ciekawego życia, a matka Rome'a nie znała się na autach, więc głównie narzekali na Romana, wspierając się jednak mimo wszystko – i jak zawsze.

– Na pewno dobrze się czujesz, chłopcze? – spytała pani Pearce, zerkając na niego niepewnie.

– Jasne – odparł. – Po prostu… – zaczął i urwał. – Normalnie mam wolne piątki wieczorem i soboty rano, żebym mógł odwiedzać Romana, ale…

Położyła rękę na jego dłoni i ścisnęła lekko.

Nie musiał kończyć. Był trochę zagubiony, kiedy nagle miał czas. Nie był przyzwyczajony do spędzania czasu na spaniu, a teraz dodatkowo roznosiła go energia. Nie wiedział, skąd się brała, ale nie miał jej na co spożytkować. Powrót do warsztatu Doma oznaczałby zobaczenie go z Letty. Nie wiedział, dlaczego wybrali piątki, ale może tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestali. Po prostu tego dnia nie przychodził, więc Toretto korzystał z tego wolnego czasu. Mdliło go na samą myśl. Rome miał rację od samego początku. Nie nadawał się do takich układów. A było coś w tym, jak Dom trzymał go wieczorami, co pozwoliło mu się jednak uzależnić. I jak zawsze okazywało się, że to on był idiotą. Letty pewnie nie miała nawet nic przeciwko temu, że sypiał z jej facetem. Dom nigdy nie był jego – nie miał teraz wątpliwości.

– Jak cię traktuje LA? – spytała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Jest tak jak wszędzie – stwierdził, starając się nie brzmieć gorzko.

Jego telefon się odezwał i trochę zaskoczony dostrzegł numer Mii.

– Hej – przywitał się.

– Brian, znalazłam nietkniętą kolację w piekarniku. Nie wróciłeś jeszcze? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna i przypomniał sobie o ich umowie dotyczącej systematycznego odżywania.

Dobrze się składało, bo poziom jego cukru nie mógł spaść. Przy tym, jak wiele energii tracił każdego dnia i przy tym, że nie był już sam, taka opcja nie wchodziła w grę. Nie podejrzewał, aby miał wiele przybrać, ale to pewnie miało być i tak widać. Był dość szczupły, odkąd pamiętał.

– Jestem w Barstow – powiedział i usłyszał ciszę po drugiej stronie.

Mia zapewne spodziewała się, że był w warsztacie albo tam, gdzie jeździł każdego tygodnia. Zastanawiał się, jak wbije w swój już ciasny grafik wizyty u lekarza poleconego przez Garcię.

– Coś się stało? – spytała Mia wchodząc w ten matczyny tryb, który u niej uwielbiał.

– Nie – skłamał. – Odwiedzam dawną sąsiadkę. Zostaję na noc – poinformował ją. – Zobaczymy się jutro. Będę normalnie w pracy.

Pani Pearce spoglądała na niego, nie kryjąc swojej ciekawości.

– Koleżanka – wyjaśnił, zakrywając odrobinę słuchawkę, ale Mia i tak usłyszała.

Słyszał jeszcze jej śmiech, kiedy się rozłączał.

– Koleżanka? – spytała z powątpiewaniem matka Rome'a.

– Tak. Omega jak ja – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. – Pracuję u jej brata – dodał, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógł powiedzieć.

ooo

W sobotę rano wyglądał dobrze, co go zirytowało. Jakieś cienie pod oczami może usprawiedliwiłyby jego parszywy humor, ale nie miał nic. Wyspał się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. Sypialnia Rome'a zawsze miała najlepszy materac. Pearce miał bzika na punkcie snu. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, więc wchłonął jedynie śniadanie, całując panią P. w policzek, zanim udał się w ponad trzygodzinną drogę powrotną.

– Nie będziesz zbyt zmęczony? – spytała kobieta.

– Prowadzenie nie męczy – odparł krótko. – Jeśli coś jeszcze się zepsuje, proszę dać znać najpierw mnie. Rome jest… – zaczął i urwał.

Pani Pearce roześmiała się, jakby chwytała w lot, o czym mówił. Miała szczęście, że uprzedził ją o przyjeździe Małego T. Była równie wystraszona co on, kiedy zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy.

Mia była już w warsztacie, gdy parkował Eclipse na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu. Łyknął na sucho trzy tabletki, wrzucając opakowania z powrotem do torby, którą przewiesił przez ramię. Vince wyszedł, żeby sprawdzić, kto zajął ich parking i nawet pomachał na jego widok. Jeszcze kilka lat i może mogliby nazwać się przyjaciółmi. Brian bał się tego dnia.

Dostał kanapką, kiedy tylko pojawił się w zasięgu rzutu Letty.

– Przyprowadziłeś nareszcie swój tyłek – rzuciła dziewczyna.

– Jak wizyta w domu? – spytała Mia.

Wziął głębszy wdech, drapiąc się nerwowo po ramieniu.

– Dobrze – powiedział w końcu, niespecjalnie przekonany. – Lexus nadal tutaj? Vince, czy ty się opalałeś przez ten cały czas? Wiesz, że to na nikogo nie działa? – zakpił.

– Han odbierze go dzisiaj – wyjaśnił Dom, patrząc na niego z tym ostrożnym neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. – Myślałem, że piątki masz zarezerwowane dla kumpla – dodał.

Brian wzruszył ramionami, odpakowując jedzenie.

Jedna z cholernych tabletek stanęła mu w gardle i piekła jak diabli. Potrzebował wody, żeby to przepchnąć, ale kanapka też mogła zrobić robotę.

– Jednorazowy wypad – rzucił. – Czasem trzeba sprawdzić, jak tam stare śmieci – stwierdził, nie wdając się w szczegóły.

Dom nie wyglądał, jakby to kupował nawet przez chwilę, co było czymś nowym. Przeważnie miał w nosie, co Brian robił, ale najwyraźniej tylko wtedy, kiedy nie ruszał się dalej niż godzinę od LA.

– Następnym razem uprzedzę – obiecał. – Ale czuję, że moja kolacja się nie zmarnowała, co Vince? – zakpił.

– Nawet nie zauważył, że cię nie ma – stwierdziła Letty. – Je jak zwierzę.

– Hej! – zaprotestował alfa, ale nikt się tym specjalnie nie przejął.

Dom przysiadł się do niego bliżej, przylegając do niego całym udem. Musiał się jeszcze przebrać, ale widział już swój cel. Toyota stała tuż przy samym wejściu, więc zapewne była priorytetem. Miał cholerną ochotę na spożytkowanie całej tej energii, która się w nim skumulowała. Garcia twierdziła, że miał słabnąć, ale może stres działał na niego w ten sposób. Niedoczekanie.

– To jak było w domu? – spytał Dom.

– Dobrze – odparł, odchylając się trochę do tyłu, żeby znaleźć oparcie dla pleców.

– To już słyszałem. Jakieś dwie minuty temu – stwierdził Toretto tonem, który nie wróżył nic dobrego.

– Właśnie, Blondasie – rzuciła Letty. – Zawsze mnie zastanawiało, co twoja biała matka myśli o tobie po uszy w oleju – dodała.

Starał się uśmiechnąć, ale chyba słabo mu wyszło. Niespecjalnie miał apetyt wcześniej, ale teraz i kanapka stanęła mu w gardle, więc wziął łyk wody, żeby jakoś zwilżyć usta.

– Odwiedzałem matkę kolegi – przyznał.

– Tę od pralki? – zdziwił się Leon.

Letty chciała chyba pytać dalej, ale już zaczęli mu dokuczać o praniu i obowiązkach omegi. Mia słuchała ich cierpliwie, nie tracą pozornie humoru, ale tylko czekał na jej wybuch. Albo zemstę. Nie wiedział za bardzo, co mógłby powiedzieć o pani P. Wychowała go trochę. Przez pewien czas, kiedy z Romem byli blisko. Teraz, kiedy ten dureń trafił do Chino, ktoś musiał do niej zaglądać, więc wziął to na siebie. Nie byli aż tak popularni w szkole, żeby Roman miał tabuny przyjaciół. Po latach zresztą znajomości się rozluźniały, szczególnie kiedy trafiało się do pierdla.

Dom zerkał na niego raz po raz, jakby chciał spytać, ale się jednak nie zdecydował, więc Brian wytarł dłonie i sięgnął z powrotem po swoją torbę. Toyota czekała.

ooo

– Na pewno wszystko gra? – spytał Dom, kiedy znaleźli się w jego pokoju.

– Tak – odparł i przyszło mu to o wiele łatwiej.

Nie czuł się gorzej. Garcia się pomyliła. Miał dwadzieścia lat. Może nie brała pod uwagę tego, że był młody i silny. Niewiele omeg mogło się pochwalić takimi mięśniami, jakie miał on. Dlatego uchodził za alfę przez większą część czasu. I bynajmniej nie miał z tym problemu.

Dom spojrzał niepewnie na jego koszulkę, którą ubrał do snu. Jakoś wydawała mu się na miejscu. Toretto jednak pogładził materiał, jakby to było coś nowego. Brian prawie spodziewał się, że zaraz zostanie nago na środku pokoju, ale Dom potarł nosem jego kark, wtulając się w niego i zaczął popychać go w stronę łóżka. Brian spiął się, nie wiedząc nawet za bardzo dlaczego. Słowa pieprzonej Garcii krążyły mu po głowie, więc zamienił ich miejscami w ostatniej chwili. Dom upadł na plecy i pociągnął go na siebie z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Normalnie Brian zabrałby się za bieliznę Toretto. To nie było tak, że nigdy nie miał penisa Doma między wargami, ale to byłby wstęp do tego, żeby zostać przewróconym z powrotem na materac. Przeważnie uprawiali na łóżku pieprzone zapasy, a nie czuł się w nastroju. Nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie skupić się na czymkolwiek. Garcia twierdziła, że istniał margines błędu jego własnego ciała. Mógł poronić samoistnie. Może zdarzało się tak wcześniej i nie wiedział o tym. Jego zawód nie sprzyjał nawet zakładaniu rodziny. Kto wytrzymałby z omegą pracującą po dwanaście godzin dziennie w pieprzonym warsztacie samochodowym. Pranie potrafił robić tylko dzięki systemowi, który wymyślił wcześniej, inwestując w same dżinsy i koszulki w mniej więcej tych samych odcieniach. Nie farbowały się nawzajem.

– Bri? – spytał Dom, zaniepokojony jego bezruchem.

– Moment – powiedział, sięgając po prezerwatywy i nawilżacz. – Rozbieraj się – polecił mu i Dom zaśmiał się lekko.

Siedział okrakiem na jego biodrach i nie planował szybko zejść. I kiedy w końcu osunął się na Toretto, obaj byli cholernie spoceni. Dokładnie tak jak powinni. I może jednak czuł się odrobinę lepiej.

ooo

Wpadł z łatwością w kolejny cykl. Pigułki rano, w południe i późnym wieczorem. Fordy, Mustangi, Camaro i Dodge. Czasem nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, co miał nad lub pod sobą. Harry zawsze zamieszczał cudownie dokładny opis możliwej usterki. Nie inaczej było z przyjętymi przez Doma autami, ale tam z kolei skupiali się głównie na podwyższeniu możliwości silnika albo wręcz zdjęciu blokad nałożonych przez producentów, kiedy ktoś podrzucał im coś całkiem nowego, co nigdy tak naprawdę nie poczuło asfaltu pod swoimi kołami.

Nie rozmawiali wiele. W zasadzie nie miał wiele do powiedzenia. Mia próbowała wypytać go o Barstow, ale wszystko stamtąd pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Dzieciństwo chyba właśnie tak powinno wyglądać. Słyszał, że kolejny z chłopaków, których poznał w szkole średniej, wylądował za kratkami. Niestety nie miał takiego szczęścia jak Rome. Na niego czekały prawdziwe zarzuty dla dużych chłopców. Oni nigdy nie byli kryminalistami – bardziej marzycielami, którzy chcieli dostać w swoje ręce najlepsze auta. On jednak wolał je kupić, nie kraść. Remontować.

Vince spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie, kiedy wrócił z parkingu i Brian po prostu wiedział, że jakiś idiota znowu przyplątał się pod warsztat. Nie miał nawet jak nawymyślać Rome'owi. Chino nadal pozostawało zamknięte. Odwiedziny zaczynały się dopiero w następnym miesiącu i już planował wolne. Nawet jeśli to miałoby być w środku tygodnia.

Nie wiedział nawet, od czego zacznie ich pierwsze spotkanie po tak długim czasie. Miał wrażenie, jakby nie rozmawiali przynajmniej od roku.

– Załatwię to – warknął, odrzucając szmatkę na maskę Nissana.

Słyszał niespieszne kroki Doma tuż za sobą, ale zamarł, kiedy tylko jego stopa stanęła na pieprzonym parkingu.

– Masz drobne, białasie? – spytał Rome.

Pieprzone słońce musiało nareszcie rzucić się ślepotą na jego oczy. Albo miał halucynacje po cholernych lekach.

– Jakiś problem? – spytał Dom, stając tuż za nim, więc Brian ruszył powoli, a potem coraz szybciej, bo to nie mógł być Rome.

Dupek nawet nie drgnął, kiedy stanął na centymetry przed nim.

– Tak się cieszysz, że mnie widzisz? Spodziewałem się ciepłego przyjęcia – zakpił Pearce.

– Rome – powiedział i potrząsnął głową, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że dupek musiał wiedzieć, że wychodził niedługo.

Może za dobre sprawowanie. I nie powiedział ani słowa, a Brian odchodził od zmysłów od kilku dni. Jego pięść spotkała się z uśmiechniętą twarzą Rome'a zanim zdążył się zastanowić, co robi. To było jak odruch. Chciał zmazać ten uśmieszek z jego mordy i udało mu się. Pearce stracił równowagę i Brian poczuł jak też upada, pociągnięty w dół za koszulkę. Nie planował walnąć go tak mocno, ale Rome chyba spodziewał się kolejnych ciosów, bo wciągnął go pod siebie i rozłożył go na łopatki, przyciskając go do wysłużonego betonu parkingu.

Brian nie zdążył nawet powiedzieć słowa, kiedy Rome od tak zniknął z niego, podciągnięty do góry niczym szmaciana lalka.

– Dom! Nie! – krzyknął i Toretto przynajmniej się zawahał na tyle, że Pearce zdążył się wyrwać.

Poderwał się na równe nogi i zawrót głowy był czymś nowym. Pewnie nie powinien zrywać się w ten sposób. Garcia jednak miała rację, ale nie pomyślał, kiedy zobaczył Rome'a. To zawsze był problem – kiedy obaj przebywali w swoim towarzystwie głupieli. Myślenie nie było ich największym priorytetem.

– To jest… – zaczął i nie potrafił tego nawet wykrztusić. – Roman Pearce – przedstawił go w końcu.

Rome rozłożył dłonie, jakby chciał go przytulić albo pokazać Domowi, że nie planuje żadnych ataków. Jego warga zaczynała puchnąć, co sprawiło mu tylko lekką satysfakcję.

– Rome – powtórzył, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że widzi go w normalnych ciuchach i nie zza pleksiglasu.

– Brian, białasie. Z nimi się teraz zadajesz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Pearce i spojrzał na Doma sugestywnie.

– Dominic Toretto, Vince, Leon i Letty – przedstawił ich kolejno. – Lepiej, żebym się nie dowiedział, że wyszedłeś dwa tygodnie temu – dodał odrobinę ostrzej.

– Dzisiaj o poranku. Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć – jęknął Rome. – Wiesz, jak to jest. To było tylko przesłuchanie wstępne. Zastanawiali się, czy nie skrócić mojego wyroku, ale mogli zawsze dojść do tego, że jednak kolejne pół roku… – urwał.

Brian wziął głębszy wdech i zakrył twarz dłońmi, całkiem świadom, że zostawia ślady kurzu na wilgotnej od potu skórze.

– Okej, okej – powiedział.

– Jesteś kumplem Blondasa? – upewniła się Letty.

– Blondas – prychnął Rome. – Podoba mi się. Chociaż białas bardziej do ciebie pasuje.

– Och, zamknij się – warknął Brian i nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

– I jestem bardziej bratem, co? – rzucił Rome i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę.

Uścisnął ją, nie tracąc czasu, a Pearce przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej. Nie do końca się przytulili – to nie było w ich stylu, ale ścisnął ciekawsko jego biceps.

– Pakujesz tutaj? – prychnął Rome.

– Zazdrosny? – zakpił.

– Nie, chcę wiedzieć, ile lasek znowu będę na ciebie podrywał – odparł tylko Pearce.

ooo

– Masz kumpla w pudle? – spytał Leon z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie – odparł Brian spokojnie.

Rome musiał złapać autobus do Barstow, co było idiotyzmem. Dał mu kluczyki do Eclipse, czując cholerną satysfakcję na widok miny Pearce'a. Rome nie widział auta, jedynie słyszał o naprawach, ale to nigdy nie było tym samym, co zobaczenie tego na własne oczy. Prawie czuł wyrzuty sumienia na widok spuchniętej wargi przyjaciela – w końcu miała zobaczyć go matka. Pani Pearce nie lubiła ich poobijanych.

– Rome wyszedł – uściślił Brian.

Letty spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem.

– Chino jest godzinę drogi za miastem – stwierdziła Ortiz.

Starał się sprawdzać Hondę, ale miał wrażenie, że nie wrócą do pracy, dopóki nie wyciągną od niego wszystkiego. Dom nie poszedł z powrotem do biura, co od razu powinno go zaalarmować od razu, ale nie miał sił się teraz mierzyć z tym wszystkim. Nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać, co się jeszcze zawali. Nie wiedział, czy Rome wróci do LA. Nie rozmawiali o tym. A bez Pearce'a tutaj nie widział powodu, aby zostawać. A jednak cholernie nie chciał się przeprowadzać.

– Chino jest godzinę drogi za miastem – potwierdził. – Co mam ci powiedzieć?

– Jeździłeś tam co tydzień? – spytała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Wychowaliśmy się razem – odparł tylko.

– Nie pieprz, O'Conner – prychnęła. – Nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś przyłożył komuś w mordę nieprowokowany. Tutaj musi być jakaś historia…

– Rome jest jak chodząca prowokacja – odparł. – Ktoś zostawił auto z kluczykami w środku. Nissana Skyline GT–R KPGC10 z 1971 roku. Rome stwierdził, że musi się nim przejechać. Przecznicę dalej stał radiowóz, który go zatrzymał. Dwuminutowa przejażdżka kosztowała go trzy i pół roku. Oto cała historia – wyjaśnił.

Letty wydawała się nieprzekonana. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, jak długo się wtedy kłócili. Nie usiadł z nim, ponieważ uważał to za idiotyzm. Poza tym Rome mu rozkazał, a Brian tego nienawidził, więc jak zawsze zrobił na opak.

– Jesteś jeszcze wściekły – stwierdził Dom.

– A ty byś nie był wściekły, gdyby ktoś cię zostawił samego na trzy i pół roku? Gdyby nie powiedział ci, że wychodzi, chociaż odwiedzałeś go każdego pieprzonego tygodnia? – spytał nadal zirytowany.

Nie krzyczał, ale był tego bliski. Jego ręce się trzęsły i naprawdę zaczynał się cieszyć, że prawie skończył. Miał ochotę położyć się do łóżka i nie wychodzić. Zacisnął rękę w pięść i rozluźnił, ale to wcale nie pomogło. Bolała jak diabli. Miał nadzieję, że niczego nie złamał.

Dom wpatrywał się w niego nadal, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Sporo złości, nie spodziewałabym się tego po naszym naczelnym modelu – zakpiła.

– Och, odwal się – prychnął. – Wytrzymaj z nim sześć lat, a będziesz mogła mnie krytykować – dodał.

ooo

Dom nie mrugnął nawet okiem, kiedy poprosił o odwiezienie go do Harry'ego. Potrzebował snu. Może cholernej samotności. Nie był jeszcze pewien. Piątki wieczorem stały się nagle wolne, więc może jednak udałoby mu się wcisnąć tam lekarza. Miał zawroty głowy, a to było coś nowego. Nie był laską, żeby mdleć. Nie potrafił za bardzo określić, który z problemów wychodził na prowadzenie listy priorytetów. Rome zakrzywiał jego życie, odkąd pamiętał.

Dom odchylił się w jego kierunku i Brian wziął głębszy wdech.

Czuł, że coś nie grało. Już od chwili, gdy wrócił od lekarki. A to tylko oznaczało, że to była jego cholerna wina, bo Dom nie miał powodu, aby zmienić swój stosunek do niego. Normalnie Toretto milczał, kiedy prowadził, ale osiągnęli nowy poziom nie odzywania się. Spojrzenia alfy też przestały mu mówić cokolwiek. A teraz wydawało mu się, że Dom czekał na coś. Nie zgasił co prawda silnika, ale nie wypraszał go. Po prostu siedział.

Brian podniósł się odrobinę, żeby nie wbić sobie drążka od zmiany biegów w biodro i pocałował go. Toretto wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony, ale objął go i jednym ruchem odsunął swoje siedzenie maksymalnie do tyłu, wciągając go na swoje kolana. Gdyby nie cholerna kierownica w jego plecach, może byłoby mu wygodnie, ale wystarczyło, że Dom masował jego ramiona, kiedy całował go o wiele łapczywiej niż zwykle. Wydawał się prawie wygłodniały, więc Brian zmiękł, ponieważ to zawsze był jego słaby punkt.

Nie był pewien, do czego to prowadziło, ale nie chciał się pieprzyć na przednim siedzeniu Chargera. Na tylnym również zresztą nie. Odepchnął się więc dłońmi od klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, starając się uspokoić oddech.

– Nie zaprosisz mnie? – spytał Dom i nie brzmiało to całkiem jak żart.

– Rome ma wrócić dzisiaj z Barstow w środku nocy. Ma zapasowe klucze – poinformował go i Toretto zesztywniał. – Ale możemy jechać do ciebie – zaproponował w zamian.

– On o nas wie? – spytał Dom.

W zasadzie Rome nie wiedział. Nie w tym był jednak cholerny problem. Piętrzące się na podłodze pranie nie było najlepszą wizytówką nikogo. A na pewno nie omegi.

– To nie jest sprawa Rome'a. On nie decyduje o mnie – poinformował go Brian. – Poza tym powinien założyć, że skoro zapomniał mi powiedzieć, że dzisiaj wychodzi, mogę mieć inne plany na wieczór – dodał.

Dom uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby takie postawienie sprawy naprawdę mu odpowiadało.

– To jak? – spytał Brian, poruszając biodrami nie tak znowu przypadkowo. – Zabierasz mnie stąd?

ooo

Rome zadzwonił do niego punkt szósta rano i pewnie powinien był się tego spodziewać. Nie zostawił mu nawet kartki z wyjaśnieniem, gdzie się znajduje. Zerknął jedynie na komórkę i wypuścił powietrze z płuc z głośnym westchnieniem.

– Odpieprz się – powiedział do słuchawki. – Będę za trzydzieści minut – dodał i rozłączył się.

Dom poruszył się za nim niespokojnie. Ręka alfy zsunęła się w dół, aż zatrzymała się na jego lekko wzwiedzionym fiucie. Dom zaczął masować go i to nie był dobry ruch, jeśli chciał dotrzeć do pracy na czas.

– Muszę być zaraz u Harry'ego – przypomniał mu, starając się oddychać w miarę normalnie.

– Yhym – westchnął Dom w jego kark i wepchnął w jego biodra swój tyłek.

– Naprawdę muszę… – zaczął i urwał, bo Toretto obrócił go i pocałował.

A mówienie z czyimś językiem w ustach nie było możliwe.

Pojawił się w pracy spóźniony jedynie o piętnaście minut. Jego Eclipse stał zaparkowany po drugiej stronie ulicy i Rome oddał mu kluczyki, patrząc ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w ślad za Chargerem.

ooo

Piątek nie był łatwym dniem. Rome nadal szukał pracy i nie bardzo uwzględniał go w tym. Brian na dobrą sprawę pojęcia nie miał, gdzie Pearce znikał, ale dopóki to było legalne, nie zamierzał się zbytnio wtrącać. Prawie nie sypiał w swoim mieszkaniu, co w zasadzie było dobre, skoro mieli tylko jeden pokój. Rome co prawda przeniósł wstępnie swoje rzeczy do Małego T, ale Brian naprawdę nie chciał widywać się z tym facetem za często.

– Jego stara narzeka bardziej od ciebie – powiadomił go Pearce, kiedy przebierał się w mieszkaniu.

– Szukał człowieka do stłuczenia na kwaśne jabłko – przypomniał mu Brian. – Chcesz wrócić za kratki?

– Wiesz, za co siedział? – spytał Rome. – Za niezapłacone alimenty. Ale teraz je płaci i się pogodził z żoną. Mieszkają razem pięć przecznic stąd – poinformował go.

– Jestem nie dość czarny dla niego – rzucił.

Rome uniósł brew, a potem zaczął się wrednie śmiać.

– Dla mnie jesteś wystarczająco czarny – oznajmił mu Pearce. – O której dzisiaj kończysz? – spytał rzeczowo. – Jest piątek. Myślałem o jakimś piwie. Kiedy mnie zamykali, nie mogłeś jeszcze pić – stwierdził z wyjątkowym żalem.

To wcale im zresztą wtedy nie przeszkadzało.

– A teraz popatrz na siebie. Mieszkanie, dwie prace, samochód – wyliczył Rome. – Alfa – dodał odrobinę twardo.

– Dom nie jest… – zaczął i urwał. – To nie tak. Ale jest okej – stwierdził, zastanawiając się, co, do cholery, teraz.

To był dobry moment do pogadania z Romem, ale miał dwadzieścia minut, żeby dojechać do kliniki. Dom pytał go, co z piątkiem, od kiedy nie musiał dojeżdżać do Chino, ale wydawało się, że ulżyło mu, iż Brian i tak chce wolne w te wieczory. Nie planował też pojawiać się w sobotę rano. To było chore na tak wielu poziomach, że nawet wolał nie zaczynać. Chciał wrócić do chwili, w której udawał, że nie wie o Letty i Domie. Albo w której nie był w ciąży.

– Pogadamy, jak wrócę – rzucił, co okazało się nie tak łatwe, bo Mia zaprosiła go na kolację.

Miał jadać z nimi w końcu, bo martwiła się o niego. Rome wrócił od Małego T, ale nie rozmawiali o planach. Paradoksalnie więcej mówili sobie, kiedy Pearce był za kratkami. Jakaś część niego wiedziała, że wszystko uległo zmianie po aresztowaniu Rome'a, ale wciąż miał nadzieję, że nic się nie zmieniło. Starał się ze wszystkich sił, żeby tak było.

Z tyłu głowy mały głosik nadal mu szeptał, że muszą usiąść na spokojnie, ale nie miał czasu nawet na tyle. Jeszcze nie zdecydował, co dalej, ale chciał wiedzieć przynajmniej, o którym tygodniu ciąży mówili. Nowy lekarz oznaczał kolejne badania i informacje, a tych potrzebował, żeby wiedzieć, co myśleć w tej chwili.

– Przepracowujesz się – stwierdził Rome.

– Nie, jeśli robię to, co kocham – odparł, naciągając na siebie koszulkę.

ooo

Doktor Clarke był omegą, co pewnie powinno go zdziwić, ale mężczyzna nie próbował jakoś się z nim utożsamiać, więc Brian nie pisnął nawet słowem. Lekarz przebadał go i zaczął bazgrać coś na kartce. Cisza dobijała go, ale nie wiedział nawet, od czego zacząć. Może powinien był przewertować ulotki od Garcii i wiedziałby, czego się chwycić, ale wszystko działo się tak szybko. Minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd zaczął się czuć fatalnie.

– Jak długo jestem… – zaczął i urwał.

– Powiedziałbym, że to szósty tydzień, ale musimy zrobić badanie ultrasonograficzne, żeby to potwierdzić – odparł spokojnie lekarz, nawet nie podnosząc głowy.

– Okej – rzucił. – Kiedy robimy badanie? – spytał.

Clarke podniósł głowę i zerknął na niego chyba po raz trzeci w trakcie dwudziestominutowej wizyty. Brian nie był jego fanem. Miał wrażenie, że jest prześwietlany i nie pomylił się. Clarke spoglądał na jego doszorowane dłonie, które i tak nosiły ślady fizycznej pracy i ostatniej bójki z Rome'em.

– Nie mam zbyt wielu pacjentów twojej płci i orientacji – przyznał Clarke ostrożnie.

– Nie są aż takimi idiotami, żeby wpaść? – spytał Brian.

– Nie, przeważnie, kiedy orientują się, co jest grane, robią wszystko, żeby się pozbyć dziecka – oznajmił mu Clarke. – Doktor… – zaczął i zerknął w jego kartę. – Doktor Garcia musiała cię poinformować o ryzyku.

– Tak – przyznał.

– Pewnie również poprosiła cię o rozważenie wszystkiego – ciągnął dalej lekarz, więc Brian po prostu skinął głową. – I jednak przyszedłeś na spotkanie w klinice, więc wiesz już, co zrobisz? – spytał lekarz wprost.

– Nie – przyznał, przełykając odrobinę ciężej.

– To nie jest dobra odpowiedź – oznajmił mu Clarke.

– To jest jedyna odpowiedź, jaką mam – odparł.

– Rozmawiałeś z ojcem dziecka? – spytał lekarz.

Brian nie mógł nie podrapać się nerwowo po ramieniu.

– O czym? – warknął w końcu. – Istnieje szansa, że i tak poronię, pomimo tych cholernych tabletek, więc jaki jest sens? – spytał retorycznie. – Nie wiem, czy chcę tego dziecka, a jeśli porozmawiam z jego ojcem, to to nie będzie tylko moja decyzja. Może nie mamy nawet o czym rozmawiać, skoro ryzyko jest tak spore? – rzucił, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, co mówi. – Chcę spróbować. Jeśli się uda… – urwał.

Clarke spoglądał na niego uważnie i Brian zaczynał mieć tego dość.

– Czyli nie rozważasz usunięcia ciąży – stwierdził lekarz ostrożnie. – Tyle mi wystarcza. Możemy spróbować, Brian, ale musisz na siebie uważać, zażywać leki, pilnować terminów spotkań, robić badania. Dobrze, żeby był ktoś…

– Jest ktoś – wszedł mu w słowo. – Przyjaciel.

Clarke skinął głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości. I owszem, to był jakiś start.

ooo

Pielęgniarka umówiła go na spotkanie w innej klinice na następny tydzień. Nie posiadali u siebie aparatury do badań. Clarke przeważnie przyjmował w innej dzielnicy, wiec spodziewał się, że jego wycieczki wcale nie staną się prostsze. Rome pozbierał jego rzeczy z podłogi i zrobił pranie, co wcale nie poprawiło mu humoru. Dopiero w samochodzie zdał sobie sprawę, że z 'nie mam pojęcia, co teraz' przeszedł na tryb 'zobaczymy, co przyniesie los', czyli wiele nie ruszył z miejsca, w którym był. Po prostu płynął z prądem. Świadomie nie zakańczał tego, co się zaczęło kilka tygodni wcześniej.

Zastanawiał się, czy powinien przestać sypiać z Domem, ale to wydawało mu się bezsensowne i wzbudziłoby ciekawość pozostałych. Letty zadawałaby pytania, których nie chciał. Mia pewnie próbowałaby go pocieszyć i zaczęłaby bardziej zwracać na niego uwagę, a tego również chciał uniknąć. Zdarzały mu się zawroty głowy, czasami oblewał się potem bez powodu. Ostatnio Leon pomagał mu przy podnoszeniu co cięższych części samochodowych – zawsze chętny i milczący, ale w końcu mogli dodać dwa do dwóch.

– Myślałem, że wyszlibyśmy dzisiaj…

– Jedziemy na kolację – poinformował go, zerkając na zegarek.

Mia powinna była już wrócić, podobnie jak pozostali. Był cholernie głodny, co było kolejną zmianą. Wcześniej niespecjalnie przykładał wagę do jedzenia.

– Jasne – rzucił Rome. – Toretto?

Skinął jedynie głową.

ooo

Dom zmarszczył brwi na ich widok i Brian nawet zaczął się zastanawiać, czy na pewno byli umówieni. Po raz pierwszy poczuł się nie do końca chciany. Rome przedstawił się Mii z charakterystyczną dla siebie gracją, ale znał tę gadkę – Pearce już wiedział, że nie miał u niej szans. Nie tylko dlatego, że Dom patrzył na Rome'a jak na wroga publicznego numer jeden.

Letty siedziała już z piwem w dłoni, więc zostawił Pearce'a na podwórzu. Mia nie zdążyła powyciągać na stół wszystkiego i skoro już przyprowadził Rome'a, był jej winien chociaż pomoc. Nie wątpił, że nikt inny nie ruszył tyłka. Znali się dość dobrze.

Wpadł do kuchni akurat w chwili, gdy Mia i Dom kończyli rozmowę. Nie słyszał ani słowa, ale alfa spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie.

– Jakiś problem? – spytał niepewnie.

– Wszystko w porządku, Brian – odparła Mia, ale kłamała.

A przynajmniej nie mówiła do końca prawdy, jak zawsze, kiedy nie chciała urazić cudzych uczuć. Dom wydawał się wściekły, co przy typowym dla niego stoicyzmie wyglądało naprawdę spektakularnie. Był jak naładowana energią bomba grożąca wybuchem. I Brian zaczynał podejrzewać, że jedyną zmienną, która mogła sprowokować coś, takiego był Rome. Przyprowadził go tutaj, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym. Dom powiedział, że trzymali się blisko jako rodzina i Pearce był dla niego jak brat, ale może to tylko dotyczyło Toretto. Dom w końcu wprowadził jego do tego domu. Tylko że Letty i Leon przyprowadzali swoje randki bez większych problemów. I może to oznaczało po prostu, że nie był rodziną. Był kimś, kogo Dom zaprosił na kilka popołudniowych spotkań, a on jak ostatni idiota poczuł się przyjęty do tajemniczego kręgu.

– Mówiłeś kiedyś, że wszystkiego, co wiesz o samochodach, nauczył cię twój dobry przyjaciel – powiedziała Mia, chociaż na pewno nie użył tych słów. – Chodziło o Rome'a? To on zaraził cię miłością do samochodów?

– Tak, można tak powiedzieć – stwierdził ostrożnie.

– To się świetnie składa, że Dom szuka nowego pracownika do warsztatu – rzuciła Mia i nawet nie spoglądał w stronę Doma, żeby wiedzieć, iż Toretto nie jest zadowolony z toku tej rozmowy.

– To… – urwał. – Miłe z waszej strony, ale Rome… – zaczął i wzruszył ramionami. – Rome nie powiedział nic o tym, czy chce zostać w LA. W Barstow mieszka jego matka, więc… Poza tym ostatnio wspominał coś o pracy, ale cały czas się mijamy… – jąkał się jak ostatni idiota, ale wszystko w nim podniosło się na baczność.

Mia pewnie chciała, żeby czuli się chciani, ale to nie ona tutaj mimo wszystko rządziła. Reszta szanowała ją, ale zrobiliby dokładnie tak, jak Dom chce, więc jej dobre intencje nie miały znaczenia. Zresztą nie wyobrażał sobie, jak miałaby wyglądać praca z Romem.

– Och – wyrwało się jej.

– Wiesz, trudno przewidzieć, co on planuje. Zaczął mówić o pracy, kiedy tylko wyszedł, więc… – urwał. – Nie widziałem go trzy dni. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby już pracował, ale jestem pewien, że Dom znajdzie kogoś równie dobrego – dodał, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć.

Na zewnątrz Letty właśnie śmiała się jak szalona i pewnie powinien być tym zaalarmowany. Zostawił Rome'a z tymi ludźmi na dłużej niż minutę. Zabrał miskę z sałatką i ruszył na zewnątrz akurat w momencie, gdy Pearce radośnie perorował, gestykulując tymi swoimi długimi rękami.

– I Brian wrócił do mnie całkiem ogłupiały – ciągnął Rome.

– Nie wierzcie mu w ani jedno słowo. To nałogowy mitoman – rzucił.

– Poważnie? Co masz do powiedzenia na temat Angie? – spytał Rome.

Brian poczuł uderzenie ciepła w policzkach.

– Och, doskonale pamiętasz Angie – zaśmiał się Rome, zadowolony z reakcji, jaką udało mu się uzyskać.

– Zamknij się, Roman – warknął.

– O nie! Ja chcę posłuchać o Angie! – krzyknęła Letty i pewnie powinien był się tego spodziewać.

Rome objął go ramieniem, biorąc drugą ręką potężny łyk. Upewnił się, że wszyscy są skupieni tylko i wyłącznie na nim, więc Brian przewrócił oczami, ponieważ to był tak podobne do Pearce'a. Musiał mieć wszystkich tylko dla siebie, nic innego się nie liczyło.

– Angie była wspaniała – przyznał Rome, robiąc rozmarzoną minę, jakby faktycznie ją pamiętał, w co Brian szczerze wątpił. – Miała tylko jeden mankament. Za grosz się nie orientowała – ciągnął dalej. – Pamiętam jak dziś, gdy Brian przyszedł do mnie na przerwie przerażony tak bardzo, że sądziłem, że będę musiał komuś spuścić łomot.

– Nie broniłeś mnie aż tak często, dupku. Dawałem sobie świetnie radę – warknął.

– Ta, chyba, że chodziło o dziewczyny, które zwabiały cię pod trybuny i zdejmowały ci spodnie – prychnął Rome.

– Nie – wyrwało się Letty.

– Tak! – powiedział Rome. – Nigdy nie zapomnę jego miny. 'Ale ona jest omegą, Rome' – rzucił jeszcze Pearce, sądząc zapewne, że udaje jego głos.

– Bo była omegą, dupku. Zawsze byłem uważany za bardziej alfę niż ty – zakpił.

– Ale to ja ją przeleciałem – przypomniał mu Rome.

– Nie wiem, czemu sądziła, że to moja wina – wtrącił. – Nie chciała się do mnie odezwać przez pół roku – poskarżył się. – Zawsze je przelatywałeś, a ja obrywałem.

– Cóż mogę rzec, stanowimy zgrany duet – odparł Rome.

Miał ochotę przywalić Pearce'owi, ale Rome tak świetnie się bawił. Dobrze było znów słyszeć jego śmiech. Vince wydawał się Pearce'a lubić bardziej nawet niż niego, więc może istniały szanse, że zgraliby się jakoś i nie musiałby wymyślać cholernych wymówek, żeby widywać się z kimkolwiek.

– Zawsze do mnie przybiegałeś na skargę – dociął mu Rome.

– Tak, ale ten jeden raz się nie skarżyłem – zauważył, zaplatając dłonie na piersi. – Pamiętasz Denise? Denisa, która nigdy nie klękała? – spytał pozornie niewinnie.

Rome zabrał swoją dłoń z jego ramienia i wyciągnął w jego stronę swój długi palec.

– Tak chcesz to rozegrać? – spytał Pearce.

– Ja w ogóle nie chciałem tego rozgrywać – przypomniał mu spokojnie. – Nigdy nie skarżyłem się na Denise – ciągnął dalej. – Powiedziałem ci tylko, że Denise, kiedy zaprosiła mnie do siebie, nie chciała się jednak uczyć – rzucił sugestywnie. – I co zrobił Rome? Zamiast poczekać aż dokończę, poleciał się z nią umówić.

– Nie powiedziałeś mi ani słowa, fiucie! Takim jesteś bratem! Nie ostrzegłeś mnie! – krzyknął Pearce.

– Może nie trzeba było sypiać z każdą omegą, która zamieniła ze mną dwa słowa? – spytał retorycznie.

– Zgubiłam się – przyznała Letty.

Spojrzał na Ortiz z radosnych uśmiechem.

– No cóż… Denise nie była omegą – poinformował ją i Vince zakrztusił się swoim piwem. – Zanim Rome zdążył powiedzieć słowo, wylądował na plecach. Zeszła z niego, jak skończyła – dodał.

– Miałeś chronić moje tyły, białasie – jęknął Rome. – To było traumatyczne przeżycie.

– Nie, traumatycznym przeżyciem była rozmowa z twoją matką, kiedy powiedziałeś jej, że zaczynam dorastać i powinna mi strzelić pogadankę wiesz o czym – warknął Brian. – To były trzy najstraszniejsze godziny w swoim życiu. Powiedziała mi, że każdy alfa to buc, co akurat nie było trudne do rozgryzienia, bo poznałem ciebie. Denise ci się należała – odparł.

– Wiesz, w sumie była ostra – przyznał Rome.

Walnął go w ramię wcale nie tak lekko.

– Ale musisz powiedzieć, że była dobra – rzucił Pearce. – No, powiedz to – powtórzył. – Brian spał z Denise – zaśmiał się.

– Denise sądziła, że jesteś omegą – odgryzł się.

Rome odstawił swoje piwo na stół.

– Odwołaj to! – krzyknął Pearce, udając oburzenie.

ooo

Miał szafę czystych rzeczy i dziwnie się z tym czuł. Rome znowu zniknął, zostawiwszy mu jedynie krótką notatkę, że znowu jest w Barstow. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Przede wszystkim Eclipse stał przed mieszkaniem, a Pearce naprawdę nienawidził autobusów. Miał dostęp do jego wozu, a jednak wybrał kombinowanie z dojazdem, w co po prostu nie chciało mu się wierzyć.

Dotarł do warsztatu Doma dopiero w południe, czując się dość dziwnie. Letty nie było nigdzie widać, za to przy jednym z aut siedział jakiś dzieciak z komputerem na kolanach, sprawdzając jego Hondę. Zerknął niepewnie na Vince'a, który wydawał się nieporuszony faktem, że ktoś bawił się pozostawionym dla nich autem. Leon musiał coś lakierować, bo nie było go nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.

– Hej – zaczął niepewnie, stając koło dzieciaka.

– Hej – odparł tamten i Brian był trochę zdziwiony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak, jak on, był omegą.

Opalenizna na jego skórze nie kryła też faktu, że był biały jak diabli.

– Jestem Jesse – przedstawił się dzieciak. – Dom wspominał, że możesz zabrać się za Camaro po lewej, kiedy przyjdziesz – dodał i Brian poczuł lekką irytację.

– Dzięki – rzucił, starając się brzmieć w miarę neutralnie.

Jakieś wyjaśnienie, co robił przy jego Hondzie byłoby miłe, ale najwyraźniej nie byli jeszcze na tej stopie. Czuł się dziwnie ze świadomością, że w warsztacie znajdowała się kolejna osoba, która zajmowała się elektroniką. Był do tej pory jedyny w swoim rodzaju, ale może właściciel Hondy po prostu potrzebował auta na już. Dom przecież musiał zatrudniać kogoś wcześniej do napraw tego typu i diagnostyki.

Letty wróciła nie wiadomo skąd, ale nikt nie pytał. Przywiozła im jedzenie, więc wybaczyliby jej nawet kilkugodzinne spóźnienie. Dom miał zaczerwienione oczy, więc musiał cały ranek spędzić na dokumentacji. Brian naprawdę mu współczuł. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić prowadzenia garażu pełnego tak cudownych aut i siebie po uszy zagrzebanego w papierach. Nie poradziłby sobie z tym. Dom jednak zawsze wiedział, jakie są priorytety i nigdy się nie skarżył, że prowadzenie warsztatu dobijało go chociaż trochę.

Jesse siadł naprzeciwko niego i zmarszczył brwi.

– Co to za tabletki? – spytał chłopak.

– Tabletki? – rzucił.

– W twojej torbie – uściślił Jesse.

– Grzebałeś w moich rzeczach? – zdziwił się.

– Vince mówił, że jeśli chcę coś słodkiego, zawsze nosisz batoniki. Masz tam całkiem sporo leków – stwierdził Jesse i Brian zaczynał go nienawidzić.

– To tabletki o nazwie 'Nie Twój Pieprzony Interes' – rzucił niegrzecznie, czując, że stracił apetyt.

I powinien wiedzieć, że tak łatwo się nie wyplącze, bo ręka Doma zacisnęła się na jego brzuchu ostrzegawczo.

– Leki? Przeziębiłeś się? To ostatnio ci nie przeszło? – spytał Toretto.

– To witaminy – powiedział i nie do końca kłamał. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że ktoś normalnie jest w stanie pracować po dwanaście godzin dziennie – prychnął, chcąc czymś przykryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

– Jeśli potrzebowałeś wolnego… – zaczął Dom. – Jesse zajmuje się elektroniką. Odciąży cię – poinformował go.

– Nie ma sensu, żebyś zatrudniał kogoś jeszcze. To nie praca, jeśli lubisz to, co robisz – odparł.

– Jesse nie jest na zlecenie. Jesse zostaje – poinformował go Dom.

Brian nie wiedział do końca, co zrobić z tym fantem.

ooo

Rome zaskoczył go zaproszeniem na niedzielny wieczór do pieprzonego kina. Nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnio miał czas na coś podobnego. Dawniej jednak chodzili przynajmniej raz w miesiącu na seans. Częściej przekradali się niż płacili, ale podejrzewał, że te czasy minęły. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, bo stać go już było na pieprzony bilet.

Rome jednak uparł się, że zapłaci za nich obu i Brian po kilku długich minutach przypomniał sobie o własnych cholernych urodzinach, które były właśnie w tę niedzielę. Normalnie pewnie pani Pearce zaskoczyłaby go porannym telefonem i zachodziłby w głowę, jakim cudem minął kolejny rok. Nie spodziewał się również, że Rome będzie pamiętał, ale to było miłe.

Pearce zostawał do późna w Barstow, więc to ułatwiało mu również wyjście na kolację. Mia prosiła go o przyniesienie jakiegoś piwa, więc wypakował siatki po brzegi, a potem spojrzał niepewnie na wszystko. Musiał to przenieść i chociaż dawniej to nie był problem, wątpliwość, czy to najlepszy pomysł, wróciła. Nikt nie powiedział mu, jak wiele może podnosić. Ostrzegli go, że nie powinien unosić za dużo. Nie miał pojęcia, w jakieś skali rozpiętości kilogramów się to zajmowało. Był facetem. Oczywiście kobiety musiały być traktowane z większą ostrożnością, ale jego kondycja była naprawdę dobra.

Wpakował wszystko do Eclipse, ignorując spojrzenia, które rzucała mu kasjerka. Wylegitymowała go i może sądziła, że zamierzał wypić ten cały alkohol na jakiejś imprezie. Pewnie nie uwierzyłaby mu, że wychodził w dzień swoich urodzin do cholernego kina i naprawdę był z tego zadowolony. Miał wszystko, czego mógł sobie tylko zażyczyć.

Paradoksalnie zakaz picia Doma ułatwiał mu życie. Nie musiał odmawiać, narażając się na dziwne komentarze ze strony Letty czy Vince'a. Nie było powodów, aby rezygnował z niezdrowych nawyków, bo takich nie posiadał.

Zamierzał popsioczyć co prawda, że wysłali go po piwo, którego nie wolno było mu tknąć, ale to były tylko puste słowa.

Dom pomógł mu zanieść siatki do środka i był trochę zaskoczony, że Vince zabrał resztę w drzwiach. Może alfa faktycznie odkrył, że Mia nie umówi się z kimś niedojrzałym. Wątpił jednak, aby Vince dobrym traktowaniem akurat jego udowadniał swoją dorosłość. Był ostatnim na liście i nie czuł się z tym źle. W końcu znajdował się na jakiejkolwiek liście.

Starał się nie myśleć o Romie w Barstow, jedzącego z matką obiad.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz, trochę zaskoczony, gdy Dom popchnął go w stronę podwórza. Chciał się przywitać z Mią, ale kuchnia była pusta. Zamarł już w progu. Ktoś powiesił sporej wielkości transparent z napisem 'Wszystkiego najlepszego'. Mia podbiegła do niego w podskokach, składając mu życzenia i nie potrafił nawet wykrztusić ani słowa. On nie pamiętał o własnych urodzinach i na pewno nie spodziewał się tego po reszcie.

– A gdzie Rome? – spytała dziewczyna.

– Wraca dopiero z Barstow – odparł, przytulając Letty.

Wydawała się nie bardzo rozumieć, jakby mówił innym językiem.

Dom wsunął mu w dłoń otwarte piwo z krzywym uśmiechem i Brian spojrzał na butelkę w swojej dłoni. Wziął jeden ostrożny łyk i oddał resztę alfie.

– To twoje urodziny – powiedział Toretto, jakby to cokolwiek zmieniało.

– Prowadzę – odparł.

– Odwiozę cię – rzucił Dom. – Albo mogę zadzwonić do Harry'ego i poprosić o wolne dla ciebie na jutro – dodał.

Propozycja była kusząca, chociaż był cholernym dorosłym i gdyby chciał urlop, sam poprosiłby o to swojego szefa. Był omegą, a nie półidiotą. Nie potrzebował alfy do załatwiania takich spraw.

– Nie, nie w tym rzecz – rzucił. – Umówiłem się z Romem na wieczór – przyznał. – Mieliśmy świętować moje urodziny – dodał sugestywnie, uśmiechając się na tyle, na ile mógł.

Odwrócił się, trochę zaskoczony, kiedy ktoś poklepał go po ramieniu. Jesse stuknął się z nim butelkami.

– Najlepszego – rzucił chłopak.

I Brian nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać nad tym, jak dzieciak trafił na rodzinną kolację do Torettów. Najwyraźniej Dom ponownie zapraszał, kogo chciał i nie zamierzał tupać jak obrażony małolat, że to było cholernie niesprawiedliwe, ale wolałby tutaj Rome'a. Podwójne standardy nie irytowały go po raz pierwszy. I to nie tak, że mógł cokolwiek na to poradzić.

– Dzięki – odparł sztywno.

– Rome mógłby przyjść, kiedy wróci z Barstow – wtrąciła Mia pospiesznie.

Dom nawet nie drgnął.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł – rzucił, czując się trochę nieswojo.

– Nie, to twoje urodziny – powiedział Dom nagle. – Zaproś go – dodał.

Może Toretto spodziewał się, że będzie skakał z radości, ale mogli uprzedzić, że organizują dla niego przyjęcie. Miał już plany i naginanie ich, bo Dom sobie życzył, nie wchodziło w grę. Zaprosili cholernego Jesse'ego, którego znali pewnie ze dwa dni, a Rome był mile widziany jedynie od święta. To były jego pieprzone urodziny.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł – powtórzył, odkładając piwo.

– Nie, serio – zaczął Dom, więc spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

– Popatrz mi prosto w oczy i powiedz mi, że chcesz go tutaj – warknął, może o kilka tonów za głośno, bo śmiech Giny ucichł.

Może i robił scenę, ale po prostu musiał stąd wyjść.

Dom nie powiedział ani słowa, ale to nie było nic nowego.

– No właśnie – rzucił. – Dziękuję za przyjęcie oraz życzenia – dodał, całując Mię w policzek.

Wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie.

ooo

Poniedziałek był odrobinę drętwy, ale pewnie nie powinien się był spodziewać niczego innego. Na domiar tego Letty czekała na niego przed warsztatem Harry'ego, a przynajmniej tak sądził, dopóki nie pojawił się również Rome i nie przywitali się odrobinę zbyt zażyle jego zdaniem. Wymienili się kluczami od samochodów, chociaż ostatnim, czego chciał, to wracać do garażu Doma. Toretto dzwonił do niego wieczorem, ale jeśli miał go zwolnić, to chciał, żeby Dom zrobił to twarzą w twarz. Letty nie wydawała się nijak zaniepokojona, co tylko sprawiało, że stawał się bardziej nerwowy.

Wpakowała tyłek do jego Eclipse, więc włączył się do ruchu bez słowa.

– Więc ty i Rome… – zaczęła.

– Są poziomy obrzydliwości, których nie powinnaś osiągać – odparł. – Rome to mój brat – powiedział jedynie, zastanawiając się, czy ona kpi z niego otwarcie.

Ostatnim razem żartowała z niego, kiedy chciał być w stosunku do niej uprzejmy. A teraz chyba wykazywała się czymś podobnym, z tym tylko, że to była Letty, a z nią nigdy nie było nic wiadomo. Nawet chciał spytać, co w takim razie z Domem. Może Toretto znowu sypiał tylko z nim, ale wspomnienie Jesse'ego było tak żywe.

Schemat był aż nazbyt oczywisty. Chłopak pojawił się znikąd, nie pasował do tej rzeczywistości i był cholernym omegą. Brian wiedział, że jego blond włosy i niebieskie oczy dawały mu przewagę, ale Jesse był szczupły w ten charakterystyczny dla omeg sposób. Nie wiedział, który z nich był lepszy. Musiałby spytać Rome'a, a ten pewnie wyśmiałby go, a potem powiedziałby, że Brian prowadzi we wszystkich rankingach. Nie znał nikogo, kto szczerze powiedziałby mu, czy Jesse faktycznie go zastąpił. To nie byłoby bynajmniej dziwne.

Mógł się pocieszać jedynie tym, że dzieciak pewnie nie miał pojęcia, że Toretto i tak wróci do Letty.

Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniały.

Dom siedział w biurze, kiedy przyjechali. Vince wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Brian zignorował go. Jeśli ktokolwiek miał prawo wytykać mu nieodpowiednie zachowanie, to na pewno nie człowiek, który pierwszy ucieszył się z tego, że wyszedł. Nie widział nigdzie Jesse'ego, ale charakterystyczne dźwięki z zaplecza podpowiedziały mu, że dzieciak pewnie pracował nad autem, którego jemu nie wolno było nawet tknąć.

Nie miał z tym problemu.

ooo

Mia próbowała go namówić na to, żeby wpadł na kolację, jakby podejrzewała, że jednak zrezygnował z wpadania do nich. Może zrobiłaby na jego miejscu to samo. Śmiesznym było, że nadal mimo wszystko próbowała, skoro rozumiała jego stanowisko. Miał tylko Rome'a i jeśli Dom nie potrafił przyjąć tego do wiadomości, to nie był to jego pieprzony problem.

– Źle się odżywiasz – przypomniała mu. – Dom mówił o witaminach…

– Rome gotuje – wszedł jej w słowo. – Rome naprawdę dobrze gotuje. Jego ojciec odszedł dość wcześnie, a jego matka pracowała na dwie zmiany. Przeważnie zostawaliśmy sami. To nie problem – dodał.

– Brian, myślę, że powinieneś…

– Co? – spytał i przewrócił oczami.

Dom nie wyszedł nawet po pieprzone kanapki.

– Nie wiem, co ma do Rome'a, ale skoro Rome nie jest mile widziany, to go po prostu nie zabrałem drugi raz. I wtedy to też był problem – przypomniał jej. – Nie możesz mieć pretensji o to, że chciałem spędzić moje urodziny z kimś, kogo uważam za brata. Tym bardziej, że nie spodziewałem się, że zrobicie jakąkolwiek imprezę – dodał.

– Brian – zaczęła Mia takim tonem, że wziął głębszy wdech.

– Wiem – przerwał jej. – Nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Jesteś wspaniała. Po prostu miałem plany. To się zdarza, chociaż wiem, że pewnie nie spodziewaliście się, że mnie również.

– Nie to chciałam powiedzieć – rzuciła, więc uśmiechnął się.

– Więc oboje wiemy, czego nie chcieliśmy powiedzieć, co wiele nam daje – stwierdził. – Wracam do Camaro. Musi być na dzisiaj gotowe.

– Wpadnij z Romanem na kolację – poprosiła go.

– Nie mogę niczego obiecać – stwierdził.

Miał nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że Letty będzie chciała zaciągnąć Pearce'a na niedzielną kolację tylko po to, żeby podrażnić Doma. W końcu znalazła kogoś, na kogo Toretto reagował alergicznie.

ooo

Rome nie wrócił na noc i Brian starał się udawać, że nie zauważył, że Letty zabrała go z sobą. Mógł przymknąć po raz kolejny oko. Mógł je przymykać do woli, chociaż Rome'owi należało się przynajmniej ostrzeżenie, zanim pociąg Toretto–Ortiz uderzył w niego tak jak w Briana. Tyle mógł zrobić.

W zasadzie Letty była w jego mieszkaniu, kiedy wrócił z warsztatu Harry'ego. Nigdy jej nie zapraszał, ale to był tak samo dom jego, jak i Rome'a. Chociaż Pearce nie bardzo tutaj mieszkał.

– Gotowy do pracy? – spytała dziewczyna.

– Chcesz zabrać Eclipse, znowu? – jęknął Brian, udając, że to naprawdę sprawia mu ból, kiedy wyciągnął kluczyki z kieszeni.

– Załatwiłem ci śliczną podwózkę – stwierdził Rome. – To nie tak, że masz na co narzekać.

– Czyli teraz ty załatwiasz mi panienki? – zakpił i Letty przewróciła oczami.

– Chciałbyś, ale jeśli uważasz, że sobie poradzisz… – zaczął Pearce i urwał sugestywnie.

Letty nawet nie poniżała się do odpowiadania na ich zaczepki. Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z jego mieszkania bez słowa.

ooo

Dom nie odzywał się do niego. Brian stwierdził, że to jeden z ich najnowszych sposobów komunikacji. Toretto po prostu do niego nie mówił i do niego nie podchodził, jakby Brian złapał trąd. I przynajmniej miał odrobinę tego, co pewnie miałoby się stać, gdyby powiedział alfie kiedykolwiek, że był w ciąży z jego dzieckiem. Idealny przedsmak wyimaginowanego trądu.

Dom nie siedział tym razem w biurze, ale trzymali się z Jesse'em na tyłach warsztatu przy Suprze, na której nie wolno mu było zawiesić oka. I jeśli to nie była przykrywka do pieprzenia pracownika w czasie godzin pracy, to pojęcia nie miał, co się tam wyrabiało. Letty wydawała się rozbawiona, co przyłapywała go na zerkaniu w kierunku tamtych drzwi i był trochę za to na siebie wściekły. Sądził, że stał o pół kroku powyżej, skoro Toretto pieprzył go w łóżku, ale może się pomylił. Może to nie było w ten sposób.

Rome wysłał mu pojedynczego smsa z zapytaniem, co to za fiolka i Brian pewnie powinien był się spodziewać, że Pearce sprzątając, w końcu dogrzebie się do jego leków. Nie bez powodu pozbył się wszystkich etykietek. Wszystkie ulotki o ciąży wylądowały w śmieciach dwie przecznice od warsztatu Harry'ego. Przeczytał, jak wiele mógł i był o wiele lepiej przygotowany na spotkanie z lekarzem. To było niesamowite, jak bardzo dużo działo się w ciągu jednego tygodnia. Do tej pory czas wydawał się czołgać, a tymczasem nie mrugnął nawet okiem i miał dwadzieścia jeden lat. To pozwalało mu dokładnie na nic. Nie interesowała go gra hazardowa w kasynie. Pewnie nie byłoby ich nawet stać, żeby wypić tam drinka. Bary pozostawały dla niego zamknięte do końca ciąży. A potem wątpił, aby mieli na to czas. Nie, żeby teraz było inaczej.

– Chyba odwożę cię do domu – oznajmiła mu Letty, pojawiając się nagle koło Corsy, którą doprowadzał do jako takiego stanu.

– Hm? – zdziwił się.

– Rome dzwonił i wyświadczam mu przysługę. Jest w Barstow – poinformowała go.

Sprawdził swoją komórkę i faktycznie znalazł kolejnego smsa. Musiał przegapić to, gdy wjechał pod spód, sprawdzając podwozie. Dziadostwo przerdzewiało i wątpił, aby piaskowanie pomogło. Kiedy wychodzili, Jesse i Dom nadal pracowali. Starał się udawać, że nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

ooo

Letty odebrała go od Harry'ego i zaczynał czuć się dziwnie.

– Mogłem się przespacerować – odparł.

– Nie wygłupiaj się. To kolejna przysługa, za którą słono zapłaci – stwierdziła z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

– Nie chcę nawet znać szczegółów – przyznał. – Wszystko w Barstow okej? – spytał niepewnie.

Dzwonił, ale pani Pearce uspokoiła go, że syn się po prostu stęsknił. W tonie jej głosu słyszał coś dziwnego, ale przez telefon trudno było się zorientować. Rome oczywiście mógł tak często jeździć do matki, ale chyba nikt, kto go znał, nie uwierzyłby w to na dłuższą metę.

– Nie wspomniał ani słowem – przyznała Letty. – Zły, że nie zwierza ci się z każdego swojego ruchu? – zakpiła.

– Zła, że sama nie wiesz, co jest grane? – odbił piłeczkę.

Letty, co zaskakujące, nie odpowiedziała. Prawie miał ochotę przeprosić, ale w zasadzie nie wiedział nawet, co zrobił. Drażniła się z nim jako pierwsza. Na Rome'a i tak nikt nie miał wpływu. On zdążył się przyzwyczaić, ale Letty była całkiem innym materiałem. Nie wiedział, czy są elastyczni dokładnie w tych samych punktach. Sądził do tej pory, że potrafiłby być jak ona, ale wyraźnie czegoś mu brakowało, skoro Letty była stałą przystanią dla Doma i Toretto przerzucił się już na Jesse'ego bez zbędnego sentymentu.

Milczała, kiedy weszli do środka i wrócił do Corsy. Mia już czekała na nich i był jej cholernie wdzięczny, bo Dom postanowił im jednak towarzyszyć na posiłku i rozsiadł się na swoim dawnym miejscu – wyciągniętym przednim fotelu Camaro. Nie czuł nigdzie tuńczyka i tęsknił trochę za kanapką. Miał nadzieję, że to był jednorazowy wypadek, ale nie chciał ryzykować.

– Podobno Rome jest w Barstow – rzuciła Mia.

Nie musiał zerkać w stronę Letty, żeby wiedzieć kto roznosił informacje.

Kusiło go, żeby wyłożyć karty na stół i powiedzieć wprost, że Ortiz sypiała z jego kumplem, ale nikogo nigdy nie obchodziło, z kim Letty się spotykała.

– Tak – odparł krótko.

– Może wpadniesz dzisiaj na kolację? – zaproponowała Mia bez chwili wahania.

Podrapał się nerwowo po ramieniu. Nie chciał patrzeć na Doma, żeby szukać jakiś cholernych znaków, czy wolno mu się widywać z Mią. W zasadzie nie od niego powinien uzależniać to, z kim się widywał, a z kim nie. Toretto nie miał do niego żadnych praw. Nikt nie miał.

– Jasne – powiedział w końcu. – Nie wiem, o której skończymy, ale… – zaczął.

– Ja cię podrzucę – wszedł mu w słowo Dom.

Spojrzał nad alfę znad swojej kanapki i skinął tylko głową.

ooo

Rome wparował do warsztatu takim pędem, że Brian niemal upuścił sobie na stopę klucz. Pearce zatrzymał się przed nim ze zdeterminowaną twarzą, która nie mogła oznaczać niczego dobrego. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, czego do końca nie rozumiał.

Dom przysunął się bliżej w ich kierunku i miał cholerną ochotę powiedzieć Toretto, żeby sobie odpuścił ten jeden raz. Rome był zdenerwowany i to nie nerwowy, ale wściekły. Coś musiało go poruszyć.

– Witaminy? – spytał w końcu Pearce zduszonym tonem.

Brian poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

– Witaminy?! Moja matka jest pielęgniarką! Myślałeś, że do niej nie pojadę?! – krzyknął Pearce.

– Nie tutaj – poprosił jedynie. – Wszystko ci wyjaśnię, ale… – urwał.

Nie wiedział nawet, od czego zacząć, jak zawsze.

– To białaczka, prawda? Umierasz?! – krzyknął Rome.

– Chryste, nie – warknął, czując paradoksalnie cholerną ulgę.

– Nie okłamuj mnie! – krzyczał dalej Pearce. – Nie okłamuj mnie, Brian! Twoja matka na to umarła! Myślisz, że nie pamiętam! Myślisz, że nie widzę, że zachowujesz się tak samo jak wtedy! Nie odzywałeś się miesiącami! Miesiącami, Brian! – warknął Rome i poruszył zwiniętymi w pięści dłońmi, jakby nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić.

Może chciał go uderzyć, ale na szczęście tego nie zrobił.

– Nic mi nie jest – powiedział spokojnie. – Nic mi nie jest – obiecał.

– Tak! Dlatego masz pieprzoną szafkę pełną fiolek?! To jest nic? – spytał Rome.

Dyszał tak ciężko, jakby przebiegł całą tę drogę z Barstow do LA.

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. To nie wyglądało dobrze, ale nigdy nie sądził, że Pearce przeszuka jego rzeczy, kiedy znajdzie pojedyncze pudełko z tabletkami. Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że Rome wystraszy się tak bardzo. Może przez cały dzień zastanawiali się z panią Pearce, co powinni zrobić.

– To jest nic – powtórzył spokojnie, chcąc rzucić mu cokolwiek, przynajmniej na teraz. – To są witaminy – wyjaśnił. – Dużo witamin, bo dużo pracuję. Wiesz, ile przeciętna omega traci energii? Zawsze mało jadłem – rzucił i Rome zaczynał się uspokajać.

– Witaminy? – spytał Pearce z nadzieją i w kącikach jego oczu błyszczało coś niebezpiecznie.

– Słowo skauta, którym nigdy nie byłem. Witaminy, tylko witaminy, jakieś gówno na wzmocnienie – dorzucił jeszcze.

Rome wydał z siebie cholerne westchnienie ulgi.

– Witaminy – powtórzył po nim Pearce.

– Na pewno nie białaczka – powiedział jeszcze.

– Nie umierasz?

– Nie – odparł.

Rome skinął głową.

– Rzucasz pracę – poinformował go Pearce kompletnie bez sensu.

– Co? – wyrwało mu się.

– Rzucasz tę pracę – oznajmił mu Rome.

Zaśmiał się, ponieważ to była jedyna sensowna reakcja na coś tak abstrakcyjnego.

– Hej – warknął Dom.

Rome nawet się nie odwrócił, aby spojrzeć na Toretto.

– Nie będziesz się truł, żeby utrzymać dwie prace. Jesz to świństwo, żeby być na chodzie. Myślisz, że nie widziałem, jaki zmęczony wracasz? – spytał Rome całkiem poważnie.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś miał prawo… – zaczął Dom, przysuwając się do nich bliżej.

– Prawo? – prychnął Rome. – Zaraz ci opowiem o prawach – zakpił. – Brian składa wymówienie – poinformował alfę Pearce.

– Rome – warknął ostrzegawczo. – Porozmawiamy o tym w domu.

– Zamknij się – sarknął Dom i to na pewno nie było skierowane do niego. – To jest mój warsztat – przypomniał Toretto.

Widział, jak Vince ustawia się już za plecami Doma i miał nadzieję, że to po to, aby powstrzymać Toretto przed cholerną bójką. Starał się stanąć pomiędzy nimi, ale Rome pchnął go lekko w tył, prostując się całkiem niepotrzebnie. I tak był wyższy od Doma, co wcale nie dawało mu przewagi.

– Przestańcie – warknął. – Nikt nie rezygnuje z pracy. Nikt nie ma żadnych praw i nikt się tutaj nie będzie bił! – krzyknął.

– Albo ja wam wtłukę – rzuciła sugestywnie Letty i naprawdę cieszył się, że stała za Rome'em.

Istniała szansa, że przytrzymałaby go, gdy Vince radziłby sobie z Domem. Miał nadzieję, że to nie oznaczało, że każdy wybierał tutaj strony, ponieważ nie miał nawet pojęcia, gdzie powinien w tej chwili się znajdować.

Coś zaskrzypiało za nim i odwrócił się instynktownie, łapiąc spadającą butlę z argonem. Musiał naruszyć jej stabilność, kiedy uderzył biodrami o stolik. To było trochę dziwne, oglądać to w zwolnionym tempie. Butla nie była specjalnie ciężka. Nie miała więcej niż trzydzieści kilogramów, ale nareszcie zrozumiał, o co chodziło lekarzom. Nie chodziło o to, ile podnosił, ale jak. Kiedy ciężar opadł na niego, zerwał się i ból w jego podbrzuszu był nie do opisania.

Co zabawne sądził, że sprawi mu to ulgę. Świadomość, że to już koniec. A jednak nic takiego się nie stało. I ból nie ustępował, co pewnie nie powinno go dziwić. Butla osunęła się na ziemię z łoskotem, który odbijał się echem w jego głowie. Pewnie odnosił takie wrażenie przez ten cholerny ból. I pewnie też z tego powodu zacisnął dłoń do granic możliwości na krawędzi stołu.

Starał się oddychać równomiernie, ale to nie pomagało.

Nie mogły minąć więcej niż sekundy, ale równie dobrze mógł mieć całe życie za sobą.

Jego kolana tak po prostu przestały go utrzymywać i upadł na bok, trochę zaskoczony, że spotkanie z betonową podłogą boli mniej niż cholerny brzuch.

– Brian! – krzyknął Rome.

Zrobił wdech i wydech, ponieważ tego uczyli na szkole rodzenia, do której miał nigdy nie dotrzeć.

– Leki – wykrztusił jedynie.

I miał nadzieję, że Rome nie będzie ten jeden raz się z nim kłócił. Miał wrażenie, że coś się w nim rozrywało, co pewnie miało sens.

Ktoś podłożył mu butelkę z wodą i wziął kilka łyków, a potem cholerne pigułki. Nie wiedział, jak szybko miały zadziałać i czy w ogóle. Clarke nie mówił, co miał robić, jeśli wszystko spieprzy. Nie wzięli tego pod uwagę. Lekarza chyba uspokoiło, że nie zamierzał poddać się aborcji. Może mieli pogadać po USG w ten cholerny piątek, który zaplanował co do minuty.

Rome wsunął jego głowę na swoje kolana i spoglądał na niego przerażony, więc ścisnął jego rękę uspokajająco.

ooo

Musiał w którymś momencie stracić przytomność, bo obudził się już w szpitalu. Rome spał na fotelu obok, wyglądając niczym bezdomny na tle tych czystych odcieni. Coś przeciwbólowego musiało być w kroplówce, bo czuł się bezwolny. Nie miał też za bardzo ochoty budzić Pearce'a. Jeszcze tak niedawno obiecywał, że nie umrze. Nigdzie co prawda się nie wybierał, ale to musiało wyglądać jeszcze gorzej niż szafka pełna fiolek.

Rome, jakby doskonale wiedział, że dla jego spokoju powinien jeszcze spać, obudził się i w ciągu sekund przeszedł w stan pełnej uwagi.

– Brian – zaczął Pearce.

– Mów mi białasie, bo moje imię dziwnie brzmi w twoich ustach – odparł i Rome zaczął się śmiać jak wariat.

– Mówili ci przez cały czas pan O'Conner – poinformował go mężczyzna. – Ale jesteś moim białasem – przyznał.

Zerknął na niego niepewnie, ale Rome wydawał się jedynie szczęśliwy, że rozmawiają.

– Nie powiedzieli ci niczego? – upewnił się.

– Nie – przyznał Pearce trochę zirytowany. – Nie wpisałeś osoby do kontaktu – dodał.

– Byłeś w pudle, a twoja mama… – urwał sugestywnie.

– Jasne, żaden problem. Pozwolili mi tutaj zostać – odparł Rome. – Powiesz mi, co jest grane? – spytał.

Brian spodziewał się, że to będzie trudniejsze, ale kiedy otworzył usta, słowa same się pojawiły.

– Byłem w ciąży – powiedział i oczy Rome'a zrobiły się wielkie jak talerze.

– Toretto – warknął Pearce.

– Nie wiedział – wyjaśnił mu Brian spokojnie.

– Musisz mu powiedzieć – odparł Rome.

– Nie ma po co – stwierdził. – Rome, ja poroniłem – dodał, przełykając ciężej. – Te leki miały mnie wzmocnić. To naprawdę witaminy, po prostu… – urwał. – Nie ma o czym mówić – stwierdził w końcu.

Rome patrzył na niego tak, jakby chciał z siebie jeszcze wyrzucić trochę. Zawsze na siebie wrzeszczeli, kiedy działo się coś okropnego. Rome w ten sposób pomógł mu przeżyć śmierć matki. Gdyby nie Pearce, nie widziałby powodu, aby o tym mówić. Rome nauczył go krzyczeć. Ta cisza teraz była dziwna. Spodziewał się niemal jakiegoś planu zamordowania Doma, ale Rome po prostu przysunął krzesło do jego łóżka i splótł ich palce razem.

– Idź spać, białasie. Te laski w kitlach cały czas sprawdzają, czy wszystko gra – uspokoił go Pearce, co wcale nie było w jego stylu.

ooo

Rome nie spał tym razem, kiedy Brian się obudził. Lekarz sprawdzał jego kartę, więc popatrzył na faceta, marszcząc brwi. Widzieli się już, ale te kroplówki musiały być naprawdę mocne, bo nie bardzo kojarzył fakty.

– Brian – powiedział lekarz.

Rozpoznawał omegę, gdy ją widział.

– Doktor Clarke – odparł.

– Chcesz porozmawiać na osobności? – spytał lekarz.

Zerknęli na Rome'a w tym samym momencie i Pearce się wyraźnie spiął.

– Nie, to ten przyjaciel, o którym panu mówiłem – odparł spokojnie. – Rome zostaje. Dawaj, doktorku – rzucił, robiąc głębszy wdech.

– W zasadzie nie mam ci aż tak wiele do powiedzenia. Monitorujemy was oboje – wyjaśnił Clarke.

– Oboje? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Osiem tygodni, Brian – wyjaśnił Clarke. – Od kilku godzin twój stan wydaje się stabilny. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co wywołało krwawienie? Twój przyjaciel nie potrafił wiele powiedzieć – przyznał lekarz.

– Butla z argonem rozkołysała się. Złapałem ją – przyznał.

Clarke ścisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

– Pamiętałem, po prostu ją złapałem, bo spadała na mnie – podkreślił.

– Podejrzewałem, że coś podobnego, gdy wykluczyliśmy wady twojego ciała oraz fakt, że nie przechodzisz żadnej choroby w obecnej chwili – przyznał Clarke.

– To się już więcej nie powtórzy – obiecał.

Wspomnienie tego bólu było dostatecznie wyraźne.

– Jestem pewien, że nie – odparł Clarke spokojnie. – Brian, monitorujemy was, tak jak wspomniałem. To drugi miesiąc. Jeszcze nie koniec pierwszego trymestru – wyjaśnił mu. – Zarodek odkleił się od ścianki łożyska, powodując krwawienie, którego efekty poczułeś – ciągnął dalej lekarz.

Brian czekał na jakieś konkluzje, ale one nie nadeszły.

– Czyli co robimy? – spytał w końcu wprost.

– Nie ma metody na przyklejenie go z powrotem – powiedział Clarke, ewidentnie starając się brzmieć w miarę normalnie. – To delikatna sytuacja, ale widzieliśmy takie przypadki wcześniej – ciągnął dalej i to był ten lekarski bełkot, który miał mu pozwolić przyjąć do wiadomości wszystko, co miało nadejść.

– Czyli i tak poronię? – spytał wprost i widział jak Rome drgnął.

Clarke wziął głębszy wdech.

– Niekoniecznie. Na pewno kolejne miesiące nie będą łatwe, Brian. Nie chodzi już tylko o podnoszenie czegokolwiek. Chodzi o wstawanie, o chodzenie, o poruszanie się. Żadnego zrywania się, biegania, żadnego wyciągania rąk do góry, żadnych skoków… – wymienił Clarke.

– Żadnego ruchu – odgadł. – Czyli co? Miałbym spędzić kolejne siedem miesięcy w łóżku! – krzyknął, gdy doszło do niego, o czym mówili.

– W obecnej chwili nie możesz wstać – przyznał Clarke. – Straciłeś sporo krwi. Będziesz osłabiony, a leki, które ci podajemy… – urwał sugestywnie.

– Jak długo będę dochodził do siebie? – spytał rzeczowo.

– Dwa, trzy tygodnie – przyznał Clarke.

– A jeśli… – zaczął i urwał.

– W obecnej sytuacji jesteś zbyt słaby – odparł Clarke. – Kiedy twój stan się ustabilizuje, będziemy mieli jeszcze czas na wszystko – dodał i nie musiał uściślać, że mówili o wielkim słowie na 'a'.

Rome wydawał się i tak łapać w lot, o co chodziło, bo wgapiał się w niego nadal szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ale on nie mógł pozostać pieprzonym inwalidą na siedem miesięcy.

– Nie kłopocz się tym w tej chwili. Przede wszystkim skup się na odzyskaniu sił, ponieważ od tego zależy wszystko – dodał jeszcze Clarke.

– Czy dziecko jest stabilne? Znaczy, czy z nim wszystko w porządku? – spytał Rome, zaskakując go lekko.

Clarke spojrzał na niego, więc skinął głową, że udzielanie odpowiedzi jest również w porządku.

– Tak. Słychać już serce. Jest zdrowe i silne – odparł lekarz.

– Jakie są szanse, że takie pozostanie? – spytał Rome.

– To zależy wyłącznie od pana O'Connera – stwierdził Clarke. – Nie umiem tego określić. Jeśli działalibyśmy według zaleceń, to powiedziałbym, że nawet większe, niż mieliśmy na początku – przyznał.

Coś zaczęło pikać głośniej w pomieszczeniu i zerknął na cholerny monitor obok siebie.

– Okej – rzucił Rome.

Clarke skinął głową i wyciągnął z kieszeni cholerną wizytówkę.

– Mam dyżury w tym szpitalu tylko dzisiaj i jutro. Pielęgniarki mają numer mojego pagera, ale gdyby cokolwiek się działo… – rzucił Clarke sugestywnie. – Powiadomią mnie, jeśli tutejszy ordynator zaleci zmianę leków, ale jesteś w dobrych rękach – dodał.

Brian nie wątpił w to ani przez chwilę.

ooo

Rome milczał uparcie, wgapiając się w niego, jakby chciał mu wywiercić dziurę w głowie.

– No, powiedz to – westchnął w końcu.

– Urodzisz to dziecko – poinformował go Rome i Brian miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale dźwięk zamarł w jego ustach na widok miny Pearce'a. – I nie pieprz, że się zastanawiałeś, czy w ogóle je chcesz, bo inaczej nie zrobiłbyś ze swojego mieszkania pieprzonej apteki. Nie dałbyś temu szansy, gdybyś tego nie chciał – warknął Rome.

– To nie jest proste – zaczął.

– Nie mówię, że jest – prychnął Rome. – Mówię tylko, że tego chcesz, więc spróbujemy.

– Spróbujemy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Od kiedy Roman Pearce chce zostać ojcem? – zakpił. – Myślałem, że pierwszy uciekniesz z krzykiem.

– Dlatego mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytał Rome. – Nie zostawiłbym cię. Jesteśmy braćmi. Jesteś trochę biały, ale to drobny szczegół. I co jeśli mam ochotę się ustatkować? To coś złego?

– Nie z Letty – odparł Brian.

–Bo? – prychnął Rome.

Przygryzł wnętrze policzka i wypuścił długie westchnienie.

– Bo może ci się wydawać, że jesteś szczęśliwy, że masz wszystko. Może ci się nawet wydawać, że ona cię kocha. Ale ona i tak wróci do Doma. Zawsze wraca – poinformował Rome'a, chociaż naprawdę nie chciał.

Pearce patrzył na niego długo, szukając śladów czegokolwiek, ale ten jeden raz nie żartował.

– Dlatego nie powiedziałeś Domowi? – spytał Roman wprost.

– Zanim mrugnąłem okiem, było po wszystkim – przyznał. – Brzmi to fatalnie. Brzmię jak jedna z tych zapłodnionych przypadkowo omeg, która nie używała gumek – warknął, nadal trochę wściekły.

– Nie, ty jesteś w porządku, Brian. To świat jest popieprzony – poinformował go Rome całkiem poważnie. – Ale to nie znaczy, że my mamy iść na dno z całym światem.

ooo

Kończył podpisywanie dokumentów, gdy ciche pukanie do drzwi rozległo się w sali. Mia wsunęła się do środka wraz z Domem, co trochę go zaskoczyło. Toretto nie miał też na sobie jednej z tych koszulek bez rękawów, które tak lubił. Brian nie widywał go często w t–shirtach i to było trochę jak spotkanie z kosmitą.

– Hej – rzucił, starając się brzmieć normalnie.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytała Mia, dopadając do jego łóżka niemal od razu. – Nie chcieli nas wczoraj wpuścić do sali. Roman został sam, kazał nam wyjść. Reszta czeka na zewnątrz. Podobno wolno wchodzić tylko dwójkami – wyjaśniła.

– Hałas raczej mi nie przeszkadza, ale pewnie chodzi o resztę pacjentów – odparł i wzruszył ramionami.

– Brian… – zaczęła.

– Przepraszam, że was wystraszyłem – dodał od razu, żeby mieć to za sobą i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

Dom stanął z drugiej strony jego łóżka i zerknął niezbyt subtelnie na dokumenty. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, odsuwając się lekko.

– Więc te leki… – zaczął Toretto.

– Witaminy – powtórzył uparcie.

– Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz? – spytał Dom, jakby dawał mu szansę.

Cholerne urządzenie zaczęło wydawać z siebie ten upierdliwy dźwięk, kiedy skoczyło mu ciśnienie.

– Nie – powiedział całkiem szczerze. – To są witaminy. Po prostu miałem nie podnosić niczego ciężkiego.

– I nie powiedziałeś nam o tym, bo? – spytał Dom.

Brian nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

– Jestem cholernym mechanikiem – przypomniał mu. – Myślisz, że chciałem stracić pracę? Miałem dostatecznie duże kłopoty z dostaniem tej, którą mam teraz, dziękuję bardzo – zakpił.

Dom zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, jakby z sobą walczył.

– Gdzie jest Roman? Pisał do mnie w nocy, że się obudziłeś i wszystko gra – wtrąciła Mia pospiesznie, zmieniając temat.

– Wyszedł zatelefonować do pani P, swojej matki – wyjaśnił. – Zaraz pewnie wróci. Nie wiem, czy zasada odwiedzin dwójkami się go tyczy, czy nie – przyznał z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

– Wyjdę – obiecała Mia, zaskakując go odrobinę. – Letty chciała sprawdzić, co z tobą i Leon również. Vince stoi z nimi, ale…

Uśmiechnął się, łapiąc w lot. Vince najwyraźniej nie chciał się przyznać, że też chciał go odwiedzić. Albo że też się martwił. To w zasadzie było nawet miłe.

– Więc kiedy cię wypuszczą? – spytał Mia.

– Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj – przyznał.

– Świetnie – powiedziała pospiesznie. – Wszyscy zrobili sobie małe wolne, więc ugotuję coś i…

– Mia – wszedł jej w słowo. – Rome zawiezie mnie do mieszkania. Mam się na razie nie podnosić – przyznał. – Tylko przez kilka dni – skłamał na widok jej miny.

Spojrzał na niego, jakby węszyła podstęp.

– To tylko osłabienie. Rome panikuje – wyjaśnił jej. – Moja matka zmarła na białaczkę, a on sobie ubzdurał, że pewnie też na to zejdę. Wiesz chyba, jak jest, kiedy spędzasz tygodnie na wysokich obrotach bez dobrego snu – przypomniał jej.

Skinęła ostrożnie głową.

– Miesza – stwierdziła.

– Miesza – powtórzył po niej.

– Pieprzona wymówka – warknął Dom.

– Wybacz mi, że nie jestem niezniszczalnym alfą – zakpił, ale Toretto nie chwycił przynęty.

– Czułeś się świetnie – poinformował go Dom.

Nie zamierzał tego nawet komentować. Mia zresztą podniosła się gwałtownie ze swojego krzesła.

– Dom – warknęła, jakby chciała doprowadzić brata do porządku.

To się jednak nigdy nie udawało.

– Jesteś wściekły, bo się źle czuję? Czy jesteś wściekły, bo Rome'a będzie na górze i jednak na razie nie pokażę się w pracy? – spytał wprost.

Dom spiął się.

– No właśnie – ciągnął dalej Brian. – Nie chodzi o to, czyje jest na wierzchu – prychnął. – Bo okazuje się potem, że moje jest pod spodem, a to mi się już nie podoba. Jeśli chcecie dalej walczyć nad nie wiadomo czym… – urwał sugestywnie, chociaż podejrzewał, że to może się jednak wiązać z Letty.

Rome nie był Jose, który zniknął im z oczu, zanim zdążyli się przyzwyczaić. Był stałym elementem jego życia i Brian nie zamierzał się go pozbywać.

– Nie mamy o co walczyć – stwierdził Dom.

– Och, wiemy o tym wszyscy – zakpił, zirytowany dźwiękiem, który rozbrzmiewał w cholernej sali.

Odwrócił się w stronę monitora, który miał być wyłączony jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie wiedział, dlaczego pielęgniarka nie zabrała tego wszystkiego już rano. Doprowadzało go do szału.

– Nie wiem, o co chodzi – powiedział nagle Dom.

– To jesteś pewnie jedynym – odparł Brian.

– Jesteś na mnie o coś wściekły – zaczął Toretto. – O co jesteś na mnie wściekły? – spytał wprost.

– Jeśli nie wiesz, nie ma tematu – odparł. – Czyli wszystko jest w porządku – stwierdził. – I będzie – obiecał w chwilę później.

Dom potrząsnął głową, jakby nie nadążał i to było pochrzanione. Przecież nie mógł uważać, że Brian będzie zadowolony z tego układu, który się zawiązał między nimi. Potrafił znieść jeszcze Letty – w końcu to była jego wina, że nie doczytał tego drobnym druczkiem, co każdemu innego rzucało się w oczy, ale Jesse był jawną próbą zastąpienia go. Nie miał pojęcia nawet, co Dom robił tutaj. Miał przecież kogoś, kto mógł zastąpić Briana i nie mdlał w pracy. Pewnie nawet nie podnosił głosu na nikogo, a Brian niestety nie mógł powiedzieć o sobie, że należał do najbardziej spokojnych po tej stronie globu.

Wszystko miało się rozwiązać w którąś ze stron. W to nie wątpił ani przez chwilę. Czuł się słabo, ale to przez utratę krwi. To miało minąć. Clarke twierdził, że będzie mógł wstawać na krótkie spacery, bardzo–bardzo powolne, kiedy odzyska siły. Tylko pozornie miało być z nim jednak wszystko w porządku i dlatego miał tym bardziej uważać. Już raz w końcu nabrał się na 'normalne' samopoczucie.

Rome wszedł do sali bez pukania i spojrzał na Doma, jakby Toretto był ostatnią osobą, którą chciał tutaj zobaczyć.

– Cześć – powiedział Pearce krótko i rzeczowo.

Nie wydawał się nawet spięty i Brian był z niego cholernie dumny. Rome dorastał. Najwyraźniej uznał, że faktycznie posiadał jakieś priorytety – jak na przykład niewyrzucenie ze szpitala za jakąś idiotyczną bójkę, gdy jego kumpel leżał na sali.

– Przełożona chce papiery – rzucił Pearce i wziął od niego podkładkę i przejrzał pierwsze dwie strony. – Spoko. Wpisz moją matkę, bo zabije nas obu – dodał.

– Nie wiem, czy… – zaczął, ale w zasadzie to nie był taki najgorszy pomysł.

Złożył podpis pod spodem bez zbędnego zastanawiania się. Miał nadzieję, że pani P. nie będzie musiała jednak kłopotać się tutaj z Barstow.

– Spoko – powtórzył Rome i może mówił do siebie. – Znikam na godzinę, żeby się przebrać i wziąć twoje ciuchy. Letty zostanie w tym czasie z tobą.

– Zostawiasz mnie z Ortiz? Obraziłeś się? – zakpił.

– Tak, to kara – odparł Rome i zerknął na Doma. – Zostawię to pielęgniarce, jak będę wychodził.

– Jasne, dzięki stary – rzucił.

– Pamiętaj, że masz odpoczywać. Długie odwiedziny nie są wskazane – dodał jeszcze Pearce.

Dom spiął się i Brian usłyszał znowu ten wkurzający dźwięk w pokoju.

– Kiedy wyłączą to cholerstwo? – spytał zirytowany.

– Kiedy przestaniesz się wkurwiać. Miałeś się wyluzować. Wszystko załatwiam, więc wszystko jest spoko – odparł Rome. – Ma nie wstawać – powiedział Pearce z naciskiem. – Jeśli spróbuje podnieść swój kościsty tyłek z tego łóżka, przytrzymaj go choćby siłą – polecił Mii. – Nie będzie mnie godzinę, ale Letty bardziej mu walnie – rzucił Pearce. – Godzina, Brian – powtórzył jeszcze w progu.

Mia poprawiła mu prześcieradło i zacisnęła rękę na jego kolanie, jakby chciała go pocieszyć. Jakby potrzebował czegoś podobnego.

– Pójdę po resztę – rzuciła dziewczyna i zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba przymierzała się do zostawienia go samego z Domem.

Toretto nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego ruszaniem się gdziekolwiek. Zajął jedno z krzeseł i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi. Brian starał się udawać, że go nie było i z Rome'em i Mią w pomieszczeniu to było łatwe. Toretto nie mówił wiele. Pozostali robili hałas. Jeśli zostaliby sami, to stałoby się trudniejsze. Czułby się w pieprzonym obowiązku jakoś wypełnić ciszę, która na pewno powstanie.

Nie bardzo jednak miał jak zaprotestować i Mia zniknęła, zanim wymyślił coś dobrego.

Dom początkowo nic nie mówił, ale akurat tego się spodziewał. Gdyby Rome nie zabrał papierów, mógłby udawać, że nadal wypełniał formularze. Z pustymi rękami nie dawało mu to teraz wiele opcji.

– Przyniosłem numer twojego ubezpieczenia – powiedział w końcu Dom.

– Mówiłem ci, że go pamiętam – odparł, spoglądając na Toretto.

Dom wyglądał na spokojniejszego. Nie wiedział do końca, czy to dobrze.

– Zachowujesz się tak, jakby to była moja wina – stwierdził alfa.

Brian miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Może faktycznie się tak zachowywał, ale problem w tym, że nie wpakował się w tę sytuację sam. Z tym, że Dom nie wiedział, więc może to nie miało kompletnie sensu. Miotał się, ale zawsze tak robił, kiedy nie był pewien, co powinien teraz zrobić.

I to nie była wina Doma. Nie zrobił nic. Brian sam się wpakował do szpitala przez swoją głupotę. Instynkt jednak podpowiadał mu, żeby łapać cokolwiek co na niego spadało. Może powinien był schować fiolki, tak żeby Rome nigdy ich nie znalazł. Nie wiedział nawet, co dokładnie spowodowało lawinę wydarzeń, które doprowadziły ich tu i teraz.

Pewnie nie powinien był sypiać z Domem na samym wstępie i wszystko byłoby cudownie.

– To moja wina – odparł spokojnie. – Dlatego jestem wściekły – przyznał. – Nie wiedziałeś, więc nie masz się czym kłopotać.

– Mogłeś mi powiedzieć – rzucił Toretto.

– Mogłem – przyznał. – Ale nie powiedziałem.

Dom spoglądał na niego, jakby próbował czytać między wierszami i to było coś nowego.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Mia się tak grzebie, a może to było zaplanowane.

– Nie rezygnuj pochopnie z pracy z nami – poprosił Dom. – Harry poradzi sobie bez ciebie, my nie – dodał.

Brian miał ochotę się roześmiać. Problem w tym, że chciał przedstawić zwolnienie lekarskie Harry'emu. Nie rezygnował z jednej pracy. Musiał poukładać wszystko na nowo. Mógł nigdy nie wrócić do roboty przy samochodach i to nie chodziło już o ich pieprzone modele. Nie wiedział, jakie są szanse znalezienia opiekunek dla dzieci, ale nie był też pewien, gdzie będzie mieszkał za kilka tygodni.

Na razie musiał chodzić do Clarke'a, ale w Barstow też mieli lekarzy.

– Macie Jesse'ego – przypomniał mu.

– Jesse nie ma twojego doświadczenia – odparł Dom.

Pewnie powinno go to pocieszyć, ale jakoś nie poczuł satysfakcji.

– Mam trzytygodniowe zwolnienie – powiedział ostrożnie.

– Poczekamy – odparł Dom.

Nie tego się spodziewał.

– Okej – rzucił.

Miał trzy tygodnie, żeby zastanowić się, co dalej. Tyle dawał mu również Clarke, żeby sytuacja ustabilizowała się do końca. Miał trochę dość kupowania sobie czasu, ale w obecnej chwili nie bardzo miał wpływ na cokolwiek.

Dom przysunął swoje krzesło do łóżka i ścisnął lekko jego dłoń. Zabrał jednak swoją rękę, gdy tylko drzwi do sali otworzyły się ponownie i akurat to nie było nic nowego.

Letty wsunęła się do środka ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy.

– O'Conner, nie było dalej położonego szpitala? – spytała wkurzona. – Zmarnowałam cały dzień.

– Wybacz – odparł. – Ale dzisiaj będziesz miała mnie z głowy – obiecał jej.

Letty nie wydawała się przekonana.

ooo

Rome wydawał się o wiele za bardzo usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy pchał pieprzony wózek inwalidzki. Na szczęście prawie wszyscy sobie poszli i tylko Letty spoglądała na niego, jakby zastanawiała się, czy powinna już zrobić mu zdjęcie, czy poczekać, aż nie będzie widział. Naprawdę uważał, że może chodzić, ale najwyraźniej szpitalne przepisy zakładały, że skoro ktoś wjechał do nich, nie opuszczał tutejszych progów na własnych nogach. Co jego zdaniem bardzo źle świadczyło o poziomie ich usług.

– Kluczyki – rzucił, kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz.

Rome zaśmiał się.

– Nie prowadzisz – warknął Pearce i otworzył mu tylne drzwi samochodu. – Pakuj tyłek, białasie – rzucił.

– Chyba żartujesz – prychnął Brian.

– Sądzisz, że ja usiądę z tyłu? – spytała Letty z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie zapinasz pasa, nie siądziesz z tyłu – przypomniał mu Rome.

Wziął głębszy wdech, chcąc się uspokoić i zajął jeden z tych foteli, których używania nigdy nie planował. Rome miał jednak rację. Clarke kazał mu odciążać się, nie spać na brzuchu i dostał całą listę rzeczy, na które tym razem miał faktycznie uważać. Z Rome'em, który ją przechwycił w połowie i zachowywał się jak popapraniec, pewnie i tak nie miał innego wyjścia.

Letty odwróciła się do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Paranoja zaczęła się udzielać najwyraźniej i jej.

– To nie jest droga do Harry'ego – zauważył po kilku minutach.

– Nie mówiłem ci? – zdziwił się nieszczerze Rome. – Przeprowadziłem nas. Dwa pokoje, salon, kuchnia i łazienka. Trzecie piętro – rzucił Pearce.

– A…

– Harry wie. Przenieśliśmy twoje rzeczy. Ktoś musi mieć na ciebie oko przez cały czas, a tamto mieszkanie, stary, było za małe na nas dwóch – wyjaśnił Pearce.

– Mia obiecała wpadać, kiedy będziesz w pracy – wtrąciła Letty.

– Wszystko jest załatwione – odparł Rome zdecydowanym tonem. – Mia nie musi się kłopotać.

– To nie będzie kłopot – prychnęła Letty. – Mia prawie zaadoptowała Briana.

– Mia ma swojego brata, a ja mam swojego brata. Niech każdy się zajmie swoją rodziną – zaproponował Pearce.

Letty wyraźnie zesztywniała i spodziewał się, że dziewczyna zaraz przywali Rome'owi, co nie mogło być bezpieczne podczas jazdy. Jednak powinien był przynajmniej jedno zostawić na tylnym siedzeniu jego własnego auta. Nie po to je remontował trzy lata, żeby zabili go tuż po wyjściu ze szpitala przez swoją głupotę.

Letty jednak westchnęła przeciągle.

– Wiem, że masz problem z Domem – zaczęła dziewczyna.

– Nie mam. Jeśli on nie ma ze mną problemu, ja nie mam z nim. Niech się trzyma z daleka od moich spraw i będzie spoko – stwierdził Rome.

– Dom jest naprawdę… – próbowała jeszcze raz Letty.

– Nie wiem, jaki jest naprawdę i nie chcę wiedzieć – warknął Rome. – Wystarczy mi to, co już wiem – dodał i zerknął we wsteczne lusterko. – Jak się trzymasz, białasie? – spytał, zmieniając temat.

Brian skrzyżował z nim wzrok.

– Mdli mnie, bo prowadzisz jak staruszka – odparł.

– Po prostu nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do tylnego siedzenia – stwierdził Rome.

– I nie zamierzam się przyzwyczajać – rzucił, chociaż to mogło nie być takie proste.

ooo

Tylko Rome mógł przeprowadzić ich i nie powiedzieć o tym Mii. Dziewczyna spanikowała już następnego dnia, kiedy nie zastała go u Harry'ego. Brian był nawet wdzięczny Letty, że jednak zachowała coś dla siebie. Najwyraźniej nie przekazywała wszystkiego, czego się o nich dowiedziała, Torettom. Podał i tak adres Mii, ponieważ po dobie spędzonej przed telewizorem zaczynał wariować.

Letty została na noc i na śniadanie. Rome wyszedł do pracy, którą podobno załatwił mu dobry znajomy. Brian nie spodziewał się jednak, że jego kumpel będzie podkręcał silniki w radiowozach. Chciał cholernie poznać tę historię, ale żona Małego T – Teresa, wygoniła Pearce'a do roboty i przejęła panowanie nad ich mieszkaniem.

Brian bał się jej chyba nawet bardziej niż jej męża. Stanowili przerażającą parę i dowiedział się o wiele za dużo na temat ich życia seksualnego.

– Nie możesz pozwolić takiemu bucowi na to, żeby się pewnie poczuł – wyjaśniła mu Teresa.

Nie miał z tym najmniejszych problemów. Nie posiadał 'buca' na stałe. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że kobieta nie uważała jego i Rome'a za parę.

– Kiedy jest pewien, że może wziąć od siebie, co mu się żywnie podoba, nie będzie cię szanował – ciągnęła dalej.

– Wie pani…

– Teresa – weszła mu w słowo. – Teresa, słonko. Widzisz, żebym nosiła pierścienie? Nie jestem żadną panią – zaśmiała się.

– Jasne – powiedział. – Mały T wygląda raczej na dość spokojnego… – spróbował.

Zaczęła się śmiać w głos i najwyraźniej cholernie ją rozbawił.

– Tak, teraz, kiedy powiedziałam mu, że jeszcze jeden taki numer i koniec. Myślał, że kiedy założył tę obrączkę na mój palec, zaczął mieć prawo do robienia co chce. Myślał, że zawsze go przyjmę – prychnęła Teresa. – Zdziwił się. Myślał, że jak zostawi mnie z dziećmi, to sobie nie poradzimy. To oni sobie nie radzą bez nas, tylko nie chcą się przyznać.

– No cóż – rzucił niepewnie.

– Mówię ci. Głupia tylko byłam, że pozwoliłam mu się tak pewnie poczuć – sarknęła kobieta. – Teraz omegi są mądrzejsze. Żadna nie biegnie do ołtarza z pierwszym lepszym, który klęknął na kolano. Niech się starają – stwierdziła. – Słyszałam od mojego, że jesteś mechanikiem.

– Lubię samochody – przyznał.

– I dobrze. Pewnie łażą wokół ciebie – stwierdziła Teresa.

Nie zadawała mu pytań, a jednak miał cały czas wrażenie, że powinien odpowiadać.

– Niespecjalnie – przyznał.

Prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.

– Naprawdę – powiedział.

– Jasne, skarbie – zakpiła Teresa. – Tibald mówił, że Romanowi udało się wyhaczyć niesamowitą omegę, a mój T nie rzuca takich słów na wiatr. Wiedziałam też, że Roman może pomarzyć o chłopaku z przedmieść. Nie mówię, że Rome nie potrafi się postarać, ale to nie jest raczej typ, za którym byś się odwrócił na ulicy, co? – zakpiła.

– Rome to mój brat – powiedział.

– Och, jestem przekonana, że będziesz go bronił, ale to ty go postawiłeś na nogach. Ten chłopak nareszcie dorósł i dobrze – stwierdziła Teresa i zamarła, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. – Czekamy na kogoś? – spytała.

Rome na pewno jeszcze pracował. Letty mogła wyjść wcześniej, ale skoro Pearce'a tutaj nie było, nie miała powodu brać wolnego. Teresa zniknęła z salonu, zanim zdążył zorientować się, że Mały T miał na imię Tibald. Rome na pewno o tym nie wiedział, w innym wypadku już wyśmiewaliby się z faceta. Tibald było nieszczęśliwe. Naprawdę pechowe.

Głosy w korytarzu stały się głośniejsze i Teresa roześmiała się. Jego szklanka nie rezonowała pozostawiona na stole, ale była tego bliska.

– A dwie minuty temu twierdził, że nikt się nim nie interesuje – prychnęła kobieta. – A tutaj proszę, całe stado – zakpiła.

Starał się podnieść, bo najwyraźniej Mia nie przyszła sama, ale to nie było takie łatwe. Teresa obstawiał go poduszkami, które zaczynał teraz rozsypywać.

– Ej! Miałeś leżeć. Jeśli nie wybierasz się do łazienki, to palcem nie rusz – rzuciła Teresa.

Zamarł, ponieważ ta kobieta była nieprzewidywalna. Od rana nie usiadła nawet na chwilę. Obiad się gotował, a ona sprzątała. I gadała bez pięciu minut przerwy.

Leon wszedł jako pierwszy i o dziwo Vince pojawił się również. Pewnie Mia przyciągnęła jego alfi tyłek siłą, ale to i tak było miłe. Nie widział Letty, ale ona planowała wieczór z Rome'em, więc zostawała też na noc. Nie była zresztą jedyną nieobecną. Dom się nie pojawił i nie wiedział do końca, czy miało to dla niego znaczenie.

– Hej! – rzucił. – Rozsiadajcie się – polecił im, chociaż nie mieli zbyt wiele miejsca.

Mia zajęła fotel najbliżej niego i zerknęła w tył na szafkę z lekami. Nie ona jedyna zresztą.

– Stary – jęknął Leon.

– Wmuszają we mnie wszystko – przyznał z cierpiętniczą miną.

– I to nie po dobroci – dodała Teresa. – Przysięgam, że ten chłopak jest jeszcze gorszy od moich dzieci.

– Pewnie mają to po twoim mężu – stwierdził.

Nie mrugnęła nawet okiem.

– Jestem pewna. Każdy jeden cholerna alfa, jakbym nie chciała małej uroczej dziewczynki o tak niebieskich oczkach jak twoje – westchnęła Teresa. – Roman dopiero po pracy zrobi zakupy, ale mam lodówkę soków owocowych. Mówił coś o napompowaniu cię witaminami, ale że zmusza cię do jedzenia jak królik… – urwała. – Nic dziwnego, że jesteś taki chudy.

– Rome pracuje? – zdziwiła się Mia.

– Od dzisiaj – uściślił. – To jest Teresa, żona Małego T – dodał półszeptem, kiedy kobieta przeniosła się do kuchni.

– Trochę straszna – stwierdziła Mia.

– Nie widziałaś Małego T – wtrącił Leon. – Myślałem, że będziemy zbierać O'Connera z ziemi – przyznał.

Przewrócił oczami.

– Mały T ma na imię Tibald – poinformował ich i Vince zakrył usta, żeby się nie roześmiać. – Co tam? – spytał.

– To ja powinnam pytać – odparła Mia. – Jak się czujesz?

– Minęła doba odkąd się widzieliśmy – rzucił. – Jak mogę się czuć? Tak jak wczoraj. Poza tym Rome upewnił się, że nie wyściubię nosa z łóżka. Mam wrażenie, że upewnia się, że Teresa mnie dobrze pilnuje, bo co chwila jej telefon się odzywa – dodał odrobinę zirytowany.

Pearce byłby zdolny do szpiegowania go.

– Ta praca Rome'a to coś poważnego? – spytała Mia niepewnie.

– Jak atak serca – stwierdził. – A co?

– Bez ciebie w warsztacie Dom zastanawiał się, czy nie wziąć kogoś, dopóki nie wrócisz – przyznała dziewczyna.

Wziął głębszy wdech, nie wiedząc nawet, czy jest sens, żeby się powtarzał.

– Nie, to był pomysł Doma – poinformowała go pospiesznie. – Źle zaczęli – przyznała. – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogą się dogadać.

Nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

– Dogadać? – zakpił. – Nie muszą się przyjaźnić. Nic na siłę. Z Vince'em się jakoś tolerujemy, no nie? – spytał retorycznie.

– Nie jesteś taki najgorszy, O'Conner, jak człowiek się już do ciebie przyzwyczai – przyznał mężczyzna ostrożnie.

– Okej, wiesz, że nie umieram. Wiesz, że zemdlałem jak laska? – upewnił się.

Vince skinął głową, ale wyraźnie nie chwytał przynęty. Poczuł się nagle nieswojo. Nie był z pieprzonego szkła ani tym bardziej nie był inwalidą.

– Ostatnio dostatecznie oberwał od Letty, żeby wiedzieć lepiej, że to wyrażenie nie jest obraźliwe – rzucił Leon. – Brakowało nam cię, stary.

– Warsztat jest cichy bez twoich przekleństw i krzyków – wtrącił kwaśno Vince. – Praca z hałaśliwą omegą ma swoje plusy. Nie potrzebowaliśmy do tej pory radia.

– Ale jak na tak gadatliwego gościa, niczego konkretnego nie mówisz – stwierdził Leon. – Omdlenie? To faktycznie choroba lasek. Uwierzyłbym, gdybym nie widział, jak podnosisz sam tę samą butlę z argonem trzy tygodnie wcześniej.

– Raz się uda, a raz nie – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

– Pieprzysz – stwierdził Leon. – Ten twój kumpel mówił o białaczce, to rak krwi, no nie? To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego jesteś cały czas taki blady.

– Leon, ja jestem po prostu biały – odparł. – I wiem, czym jest białaczka, dzięki – rzucił.

– Hej! Przestańcie! – warknęła Mia. – Brian miał wypoczywać – przypomniała im całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszy to wyrażenie, zacznie wrzeszczeć. Nie wiedział, co irytowało go bardziej – fakt, że czuł się lepiej i zaczynała wracać jego dawna energia, a nie mógł jej na nic spożytkować, czy ludzie, którzy pochylali się nad nim z mądrymi minami i powtarzali w kółko jedno i to samo. Jakby nie wiedział, że ma zostać w cholernym łóżku, aż do odwołania.

Jeśli po jednym dniu wariował, nie mieli szans wytrwania siedmiu miesięcy.

Dom twierdził, że poczeka na niego trzy tygodnie, ale już szukał pracownika. I to było prawie miłe, że jednak zastanawiał się nad przyjęciem Rome'a. Niepotrzebne, ale miłe. Trzy tygodnie były czasem, który miał. Nie więcej, a przynajmniej odnosił takie wrażenie. Cały ten pomysł, żeby jednak spróbować, był jednak idiotyczny. Rome nie mógł go utrzymywać przez kilka miesięcy. I co dalej?

Żaden z nich nie znał się na dzieciach. Byli jedynakami.

– Omdlenie – zakpił Leon. – Nie powiesz, że mu w to uwierzyłaś chociaż przez sekundę.

– To, w co wierzę, to moja sprawa – odparła Mia. – A co wiem i jak dobrze was znam, to już całkiem inna strona medalu. Gdyby coś się działo, Brian powiedziałby nam, prawda? – spytała, odwracając się w jego stronę.

Nie chciał uciekać przed nią wzrokiem, ale ta cholerna wiara w niego nie była przyjemna. Nie okłamywał jej, gdy nie musiał.

– Tak jak opowiadał o piątkowych wyjazdach – zakpił Vince.

– Nie pytałeś – stwierdził.

– To pytam teraz – rzucił alfa i uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby wiedział, że to wiele nie zmieniało.

– Co tutaj właściwie robisz, Vince? – spytał.

Mężczyzna spiął się, chyba nie spodziewając się akurat tego. Brian też potrafił zadawać pytania.

– Jeśli on wychodzi, to ja też – odparł Leon.

– Wiem – stwierdził spokojnie.

– Brian – zaczęła Mia.

– Nie, myślę, że też powinnaś iść. Myślę, że utnę sobie drzemkę, dopóki nie wróci Rome – skłamał, ale podniósł się z sofy.

Teresa nawet nie zatrzymywała go, więc musiała wszystko słyszeć, pomimo tego, że starał się mówić cicho.

ooo

Letty przeczochrała dłonią jego włosy, kiedy wrócili z Rome'em do mieszkania. Teresa wyszła kilka minut wcześniej, więc się minęli, ale i tak składała Pearce'owi meldunki, więc nie mieli jakimi wiadomościami się wymieniać. Ortiz zabrała z jego rąk pilota i zmusiła go do podwinięcia nóg.

– Mózg ci się zlasuje – stwierdziła.

Nie zaprzeczył, ale tutaj po prostu nie było nic innego do zrobienia.

– Jutro wyrobię kartę w bibliotece. Przyniosę ci po pracy coś do czytania – rzucił Rome, kompletnie go szokując.

– Twoja stopa w bibliotece? Wiesz, co to jest biblioteka? – zdziwił się.

– Odbierałem cię sprzed jednej przez lata, trudno byłoby zapomnieć – sarknął Pearce. – Nie jestem idiotą. Umiem czytać, po prostu nie widzę w tym radochy takiej jak ty. Zresztą może ty też wyszedłeś z wprawy. Wezmę ci magazyny o samochodach. Mają dużo obrazków.

– Dupek – prychnął.

Rome opadł na fotel, którego żaden z nich by nie wybrał, gdyby to oni urządzali mieszkanie. Ono jednak już było umeblowane. Brian nie był do końca pewien, ile zarabiał Pearce, ale miał swoje oszczędności. Mogli płynąć na powierzchni przez kilka miesięcy, o ile nie byłyby konieczne kolejne leki i dłuższa wizyta w szpitalu. Ubezpieczenie nie pokrywało wszystkiego.

ooo

Clarke wydawał się zadowolony z jego wyników. Minął w końcu tydzień, więc coś musiało ruszyć z miejsca. Rome zmuszał go do jedzenia cholernych owoców, usprawiedliwiając się jedynie tym, że Brian potrzebował witamin w naturalnej postaci. Według pani P. po prostu były lepiej przyswajalne, a z naczelną pielęgniarką nie należało się kłócić.

– Dbasz o siebie? – spytał Clarke.

– Myślę, że znam na pamięć bohaterki tego reality show o gospodyniach domowych – odparł.

Clarke uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust.

– Twoje wyniki są dobre – przyznał lekarz ostrożnie. – Jakieś bóle? Nic cię nie niepokoi, kiedy siadasz?

Brian potrząsnął przecząco głową.

– Za dwa tygodnie USG – poinformował go Clarke.

Rome to zanotował.

ooo

Letty wpadła od nich późnym sobotnim popołudniem z piwami. Zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do oglądania telewizji w jej towarzystwie. Ortiz nigdy nie mówiła wiele, ale już samo to, że siedziała z nimi, zamiast u Mii i Doma, śmierdziało mu na kilometr. Najwyraźniej Toretto faktycznie nie cierpiał Rome'a, skoro wprowadzenie Pearce'a nie udało się nawet jej.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiała się też coraz częściej myśl, że może Rome nie był drugim Jose, który miał przeminąć, kiedy kaprys Letty się skończy. Widywali się systematycznie i zostawała na noc niemal przez cały tydzień. Nie widział jej również milczącej. Wydawała się faktycznie słuchać, co Rome miał do powiedzenia, chociaż i tak czasami ścinała go za głupotę. Pearce'owi jednak przydawało się takie szorstkie traktowanie. Pod pewnymi względami Letty trzymała go w pionie i Brian nie wiedział do końca, co o tym myśleć.

Wyjaśniało to jednak, dlaczego Dom był tak wściekły tym razem. Jeśli Letty związała się na poważnie z Rome'em, ich mały układ dobiegał końca.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś z kuchni? – spytała Ortiz.

– Nie, dzięki – rzucił.

– Przeczytałeś coś ciekawego ostatnio? – krzyknęła do niego znad drzwi lodówki.

– Poduszkowce są w modzie i każdy prawdziwy alfa powinien posiadać chociaż jeden – odparł i Letty zaśmiała się głośno.

– Pieprzenie – prychnął Rome. – Przynieś mi piwo – rzucił do niej.

Letty oparła się o drzwi lodówki, uśmiechając się krzywo.

– Chciałbyś, żebym ci nosiła piwo, co? – zakpiła, ale Rome przewrócił oczami.

– A chciałbym i co mi zrobisz? – prychnął Pearce.

Brian spodziewał się jakiegoś komentarza albo że Rome oberwie w głowę, ale Letty wróciła w ciszy z butelką zimnego piwa w dłoni, które podała bez słowa Pearce'owi. Rome udawał chyba, że niczego nie zauważył. Jego wzrok przynajmniej ani na chwilę nie oderwał się od telewizora.

ooo

Letty zniknęła w niedzielę rano, zanim się obudził, ale Rome już zjadł śniadanie, więc pewnie zdążyli się pożegnać. Nie wiedział, jakie łóżkowe zwyczaje miała Ortiz, ale najwyraźniej nie wychodziła bez słowa. Miał cholerną ochotę spytać Rome'a, czy teraz zaczną się trzymać z Letty za ręce i szeptać okropne rzeczy do ucha, ale to nie była jego sprawa. Pearce miał w końcu prawo do stworzenia własnej rodziny, chociaż to do tej pory nie przeszło Brianowi przez myśl. Zawsze byli tylko we dwóch przeciwko światu i nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak to będzie, gdy stanie się piątym kołem u wozu.

– Łyknąłeś leki? – spytał Rome.

– Tak – odparł odrobinę zgryźliwie.

– Zaczynasz się wkurzać – stwierdził Pearce spokojnie.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem, więc mnie tak nie traktuj – rzucił.

– Nie, tylko jedno nosisz – przypomniał mu niepotrzebnie Rome. – Może trochę mi odwala, ale martwię się o ciebie. Musisz zdecydować, kiedy chcesz powiedzieć mamie – dodał. – Uspokoiłem ją, ale wiesz jaka jest…

– To raczej jej nie umknie – westchnął i Rome zaśmiał się.

– Czy coś kiedykolwiek jej umknęło?

– Zawsze na mnie skarżyłeś – warknął Brian.

– Tak, dla twojego dobra – odparł Rome. – Trudno cię było upilnować. Nasza okolica nie była najbezpieczniejsza – przyznał.

– Nie, dalej nie jest – stwierdził.

Rome skinął głową, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie mówili o przeprowadzce, ale znał Pearce'a i wiedział, jak Rome się zadamawiał. To mieszkanie na razie traktował jako odpowiednie, ale to mogło się w każdej chwili zmienić. Miał mieć dziecko, a jeśli Letty miała wprowadzić się z jakiejś bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości, potrzebowaliby więcej przestrzeni. Rome nie myślał w takich kategoriach. Nie był dobry z planowaniu na przyszłość, ale Brian musiał na to patrzeć w ten sposób. Nie był ulubionym człowiekiem Letty. Ortiz tolerowała go mniej lub bardziej, w zależności od dnia. Teraz był dla niej nietykalny, bo widziała jak gównianie się czuł, ale to mogło nie trwać wiecznie.

– Teresa zostawiła dla nas obiad – rzucił Rome. – Myślałem, że jeśli bardzo ci się nudzi… Wiem jak jest w zamknięciu – wyjaśnił i to był temat, który uparcie ignorowali. – Moglibyśmy kiedyś wpaść do nich. Mały T nie jest… Wiem, że robi okropne wrażenie, ale to swój ziom – zakończył Rome.

– Teresa co nieco mi o nim opowiedziała – oznajmił mu. – Wiesz, że ma na imię Tibald? – spytał.

Oczy Rome'a zrobił się wielkie jak spodki.

– Tibald? Poważnie?! – krzyknął Pearce. – Żyć mu nie dam.

– Nie wiesz tego ode mnie. Dalej się boję faceta, ale Teresa przypomina mi twoją matkę – odparł.

ooo

Kiedy ktoś zapukał do ich drzwi, nie wiedział, co jest grane. Rome zerknął na zegarek, jakby to miało cokolwiek wyjaśnić, a potem po prostu wyszedł na korytarz. Brian nienawidził tego, że słyszał cholerne głosy i nie mógł nawet sprawdzić, kto przyszedł. Nie minęły jednak sekundy, gdy sznur ludzi wparował do ich kuchni.

Mia niosła sporej wielkości garnek, podobnie jak Letty. Dom i pozostali mieli wypakowane siatki, które położyli po prostu koło stołu. Usiadł, przykrywając się kocem po samą szyję. Nie spodziewali się gości, a jego spodnie od dresu zwisały niebezpiecznie nisko na jego biodrach. Clarke twierdził, że to normalne, że najpierw schudł, aby docelowo przytyć później. To byłoby jednak trudne do wytłumaczenia już i tak zadającym za wiele pytań ludziom.

Vince nie poświęcił mu nawet jednego spojrzenia, ale to nie było nowe. Gina jako jedyna nie dźwigała niczego i wykorzystała przestrzeń, którą zostawił na kanapie.

– Co tam, Brian? – spytała dziewczyna.

– Niedziela – odparł i zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba przenieśli kolację rodzinną do jego domu.

– Najazd – stwierdził Rome, rozglądając się wokół. – Co jest grane? – spytał.

Brian wzruszył ramionami.

– Kolacja przyjechała – wyjaśniła Mia. – Skorzystałam z waszego piekarnika. Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem. Zapiekanka jest gotowa, ale muszę ją podgrzać – dodała. – Masz może więcej krzeseł? – spytała ciekawie.

Rome wpatrywał się w nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami, a potem zerknął na Briana, jakby spodziewał się wyjaśnień z jego strony.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi, a potem odwróciła się w stronę Letty, która wkładała piwa do ich lodówki.

– O'Conner? Chcesz sok? – spytała Ortiz.

– Nie, dzięki! – rzucił, starając się przekrzyczeć szum.

– Letty? Powiedziałaś im, że przyjdziemy? – zainteresowała się Mia nagle i nie czekała nawet na odpowiedź. – Powiedziała, że to będzie genialny pomysł. Podobno nudzisz się jak mops – ciągnęła dalej. – Masz się nie ruszać z łóżka, więc wydawało się to logiczne…

– Nic się nie stało – odparł, ale przynajmniej to wyjaśniało, dlaczego w ogóle pojawili się tutaj, skoro ich ostatnia rozmowa nie wyszła najlepiej.

Nie chciał jej wyrzucać, ale Vince i Leon jasno postawili sprawę. Nie wydawało się też, aby jakoś zmienili zdanie, bo zostali w kuchni, zamiast do nich dołączyć.

– Rome – zaczął.

– Jasne, krzesła – odgadł Pearce.

– Może przeniesiemy się na czas kolacji do kuchni? Tam jest największy stół – zaproponował.

– Okej – rzucił Rome. – Przepchnę fotel – zdecydował Pearce i zamarł, kiedy zbliżył się do mebla.

Dom bez słowa pochylił się po drugiej stronie, decydując się najwyraźniej, że we dwóch pójdzie im lepiej. Rome nie spuszczał z niego oka, kiedy podnosili fotel do góry. Letty zrobiła im miejsce w przejściu .

– Dobra, więc zapiekanka powinna już być – zdecydowała Mia, zerkając na zegarek. – Przygotowałam ją tuż przed wyjściem, więc…

– Nie musiałaś zadawać sobie tyle trudu – rzucił.

– Masz się zdrowo odżywiać – przypomniała mu. – Umawialiśmy się na wspólne kolacje. Myślisz, że zapomniałam o naszej umowie, Brian? – spytała.

– Rome świetnie gotuje – odparł.

– No pewnie, że genialnie gotuje! Jestem cholernym mistrzem – wtrącił się Rome.

– Raczej, świetnie gotuje, bo jeszcze mnie nie otruł – odgryzł się Brian.

– Ranisz moje czarne serce – stwierdził Pearce, łapiąc się za pierś. – Rusz tyłek – dodał.

Wstał bez wahania i czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich. Może czekali, aż znowu się wywróci, ale chodzenie nie było problematyczne. Miał pietra przy każdym ruchu, ale to podobno było normalne. Nikt nie lubił bólu. A sama myśl, co kryło się za nim, również nie należała do przyjemnych.

Stół był o wiele mniejszy niż ten w domu Torettów, ale i tak zmieścili się jakoś. Miejsce po jego prawej pozostało puste, ale Rome zajął je bez wahania, zostawiając krzesło u szczytu stołu dla Doma, co było dość uprzejme z jego strony. Nawet nie pisnął na ten temat słowa, chociaż to zostawiało Letty po drugiej stronie i Pearce nie mógł być z tego powodu zadowolony.

Ortiz splotła ich palce razem i zamknęli oczy do modlitwy. Dom rzucił kilka słów, które średnio się kleiły, ale nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nic nie było na swoim miejscu i chociaż Letty miała dobre intencje, to się nie mogło udać. Przynajmniej zapiekanka Mii jak zawsze była świetna.

– Chcę przepis – powiedział Rome już po pierwszym kęsie. – Wyobrażasz sobie minę mamy, kiedy upiekłbym coś takiego? – spytał zaaferowany.

– Ty naprawdę gotujesz? – zdziwiła się Mia. – Myślałam, że Brian żartuje.

– Ktoś musi gotować, kiedy białas nie tyka garnków – odparł Rome.

– Nie przeszkadzam mistrzowi przy pracy – rzucił, podnosząc dłonie do góry w obronnym geście.

– Ale perfekcyjnie myje naczynia – oznajmił Mii Rome.

– Och, to wiem – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

– To ja go nauczyłem tej świetnej zasady, więc podziękowania można składać pod tym adresem. No, nie krępuj się – rzucił Rome.

Brian walnął go łokciem w żebra, ale to nijak nie pomogło.

– Dupek – szepnął, ale i tak wszyscy go najwyraźniej słyszeli.

– Dupek? A co ja ci takiego zrobiłem? – spytał urażony Rome. – Przypomnę ci, że kiedy kumple na podwórku zorientowali się, że robię cholerne pranie jedynej białej omedze w naszej szkole, nie dawali mi żyć. W ogóle nie wiem, jak przetrwałeś beze mnie – stwierdził.

– Nauczyłem się robić pranie – odparł. – To nie mechanika kwantowa – odgryzł się.

– Jasne, bo nie pamiętam cię na podłodze łazienki ze schematem pralki w dłoniach. Myślałem, że zaraz zaczniesz płakać – zaśmiał się Rome.

– Miałem szesnaście lat, a to ustrojstwo nie dawało się zaprogramować – warknął.

– Ta… jasne i to dlatego spytałeś, dlaczego całkiem dobry przetwornik jest w środku bębna? – spytał Rome.

– Naprawiłem twojego złoma – przypomniał mu.

– Robię twoje pranie do dzisiejszego dnia. Źle wyszedłem na tej umowie – odparł Rome.

– Dalej mi nie powiedziałeś, co z resztą pokręteł od cholernej pralki. Przyznaj się, że po prostu lubisz prać. Nikt cię tutaj nie będzie oceniał – dogryzł mu Brian.

– Nigdy – powiedział Rome takim tonem, jakby stawiał na szali całe swoje życie.

ooo

Spodziewał się, że wyjdą zaraz po kolacji, ale Rome zabrał się za zmywanie naczyń, gdy jeszcze siedzieli przy stole. Nie miał ochoty przenosić się na cholerne łóżko. W salonie nie był dostatecznie wiele miejsca dla wszystkich i musieliby przenieść krzesła.

– To jeszcze dwa tygodnie zwolnienia – powiedział nagle Dom.

Brian odchrząknął niepewnie.

– Tak – przyznał.

– Podzielimy się dwójkami – poinformował go alfa. – Do tej pory każdy dostawał jeden samochód, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Vince i Jesse zajmą się spawaniem, Leon i Letty lakierowaniem i pomniejszymi, dla nas zostaje elektronika i cała reszta – wyjaśnił.

– Wracasz do pracy? – spytał Rome, odwracając się w jego stronę z talerzem w dłoniach.

Mia odłożyła resztę brudnych naczyń na blat obok zlewu.

– Mam zwolnienie na dwa tygodnie – powiedział.

Rome jednak nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

– Okej – rzucił w końcu Pearce.

– Roman – zaczął.

– Brian, jest okej – odparł alfa, ale ewidentnie nie było dobrze.

I bynajmniej nie chodziło powrót do pracy.

– Mam dwa tygodnie zwolnienia, ale najpierw muszę iść do lekarza – podjął w końcu. – Jeśli wszystko będzie okej… – zaczął i urwał.

Nie wiedział co wtedy. Rome skinął głową, jakby chwytał w lot i był mu za to cholernie wdzięczny.

– Ale rozważasz powrót do pracy? – upewnił się Pearce.

– A ty byś na moim miejscu nie brał tego pod uwagę? – spytał wprost.

Rome skinął znowu głową i to musiało wyglądać dziwnie. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, że nie o tym mówią. Dom dosłownie wywiercał dziury w jego czaszce.

– Więc nie jesteś pewien – stwierdził Toretto.

Nienawidził, kiedy Dom tak robił. To nie były pytania, ale i tak czuł się zmuszony do odpowiadania. Najlepiej długimi zdaniami.

– To zależy od lekarza – odparł.

– Dziwne, miałem wrażenie, że to zależy od twojego kolegi – stwierdził Dom.

Jego pasywny ton nie zmylił nikogo. Rome odwrócił się zresztą z kolejnym talerzem w dłoni.

– Dom – zaczęła Mia.

– Świetne zagranie, Toretto – powiedział Rome. – Zdenerwuj go i zobaczmy, czy znowu zemdleje, co, Brian? Skacze ci ciśnienie? Zobaczmy, jak odbije się ta piłeczka – zakpił Pearce. – Jeśli masz problem ze mną, rozwiążmy go, tylko nie przy świadkach. I mógłbyś uszanować fakt, że jesteście tutaj bez zaproszenia, a nie wywaliłem was na zbity pysk, chociaż powinienem.

– Rome – warknął.

– No co? – spytał Pearce, ale to była zwykła zaczepka, na którą nie zamierzał odpowiadać.

– Jesteśmy tutaj, bo w niedziele jadamy rodzinne kolacje – poinformował go twardo Dom.

– Wow, wiesz stary – zaczął Rome. – Brian może nie wiedzieć jak wygląda rodzina, ale ja wiem. I na pewno nie polega na tym, żeby wyboru tego, kto jest rodziną, a kto nie, dokonywał jakiś dupek z kiepskim humorem. Brian nie powiedział ani słowa, ale Teresa nie miała skrupułów – rzucił, spoglądając wymownie na Vince'a i Leona. – Co robicie tutaj, koledzy? Nie powinniście być w jakimś miejscu, w którym ludzi chociaż gówno obchodzi, co macie do powiedzenia?

– Rome, to nie było tak... – zaczął.

– Nie? A jak? – spytał Pearce ciekawie, wycierając dłonie w ścierkę. – Nie chciałeś grać według ich zasad i cię wyrzucili ze swojego kółka wzajemnej adoracji? To nazywasz rodziną? – zakpił.

Dom podniósł się gwałtownie.

– Nie mów do nich w ten sposób – warknął Toretto. – Gówno wiesz.

– Myślę, że wiem całkiem sporo – odparł Rome spokojnie, wcale niewzruszony, że Dom stał tak blisko niego.

Dzieliła ich pewna różnica wzrostu, ale Toretto był barczysty i Rome przy tym ginął. Brian starał się podnieść, ale Letty przytrzymała go na krześle, jakby wiedziała lepiej. Ale byli w ich cholernej kuchni, nic nie mogło na niego już spaść.

– Rome, gdyby Brian powiedział słowo, co jest grane, pomoglibyśmy mu – rzuciła Ortiz. – Myślisz, że to jest łatwe, kiedy on nic nie mówi? Dopiero kiedy się pojawiłeś, dowiedzieliśmy się w ogóle, że jego matka nie żyje. Jesteśmy rodziną, a to oznacza, że zawsze gramy w otwarte karty. Rodzina nie ma przed sobą tajemnic – warknęła.

– Wiesz, czego uczą białych chłopców na przedmieściach? – spytał Rome. – Milczeć. Twoja matka umiera na raka… Co tam u ciebie, Brian? Po staremu – zakpił Rome. – Myślisz, że chce opowiadać ci o matce? Ja nie chcę opowiadać o moim ojcu nie dlatego, że tęsknię, ale dlatego, że był frajerem. Zostawił moją matkę, a nie ma lepszej kobiety na świecie. Mam dla ciebie nowinę, Letty, ludzie nie lubią mówić o tym, co ich boli, bo czasem chcą pieprzonych tajemnic, a nie żeby ktoś zdeptywał im życie co dwie minuty i to we własnym domu – warknął. – Zresztą pieprzysz o rodzinie, ale to chyba oznacza, że nikt się do ciebie nie odwraca plecami i nie wychodzi – rzucił, zerkając na Vince'a. – Widziałaś go po ich wyjściu? Powiedział słowo? Poskarżył się? – spytał Rome. – Nie, bo to nie w jego stylu. Czuje się gównianie, a wy tylko to pogarszacie. Widziałaś, żeby się uśmiechał? Wiesz, co mówi moja matka? Że kiedy Brian uśmiecha się do niej, to młodnieje – warknął. – Kiedy widziałaś, żeby ostatnio się uśmiechał? – spytał wprost.

– Rome, nie mam pieprzonej depresji – warknął, kiedy udało mu się coś w końcu wtrącić.

– Ale możesz mieć – sarknął Rome. – Rozmawiałem z lekarzem – rzucił. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, przez co przechodzisz, ale pewnie bym się złamał. Zawsze byłem tym słabym, Brian – poinformował go. – Ale to nie oznacza, że nie będę przy tobie teraz. Wywal mnie drzwiami, a wrócę oknem. To zawsze tak działało – przypomniał mu. – I na pewno nie będę się spokojnie przyglądał, jak twoja rzekoma rodzina pogrywa sobie po swojemu. Obstawiamy, czy Toretto już z nią sypia? – spytał wprost, ale to było czysto retoryczne.

Letty wyglądała, jakby dostała w twarz. Brian widział nawet, jak zacisnęły się jej pięści i czekał na pierwszy cios, ale on nie nadszedł.

– Co ty pieprzysz? – spytała Letty w zamian.

– Tak się zastanawiam na głos – odparł Rome z zaskakującym spokojem. – Bo widzisz, jeśli Toretto ma nas nachodzić, żebym dał ci spokój, to może sobie ciebie zabrać – przyznał Pearce.

Może powinno sprawić mu ulgę, że ktoś w końcu go wybrał, ale jakoś nie potrafił się cieszyć. Teraz pewnie nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby się ruszyć. Czuł, jakby nogi wrosły mu w podłogę. Wszystko się rozpadało i nie wiedział, jakim cudem dążyli do samozniszczenia. Gina kurczyła się na krześle naprzeciwko niego i to miał być z zasady spokojny rodzinny obiad. Leon wyglądał na winnego, ale przecież nie miał powodu. Kiedy Brian wtedy otworzył usta, wiedział, że to Vince zostanie wybrany. Bo rodzina to jednak świadome decyzje. I on swoją podjął.

– Jestem w ciąży – powiedział spokojnie i w kuchni zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho.

Miał wrażenie, że wcześniej każdy chciał coś wtrącić, ale Letty stała z zaczerwienionymi policzkami, a Dom ściskał w pięści koszulkę Rome'a, jakby upewniał się, że Pearce daleko się nie odchyli. Mia chyba próbowała powstrzymać brata, a i Vince był w drodze do nich – Brian nie był pewien dokładnie, po co i nigdy miał się najwyraźniej nie dowiedzieć, bo wszystko zamarło dokładnie tak samo nagle, jak się zaczęło. Może tak rozpętywało się piekło.

– Jestem w ciąży – powtórzył, zdając sobie sprawę, że chyba mówi to po raz pierwszy.

Kiedy rozmawiali z Rome'em w szpitalu, użył czasu przeszłego i nigdy tego nie skorygował.

– Jestem… jestem... – zająknął się. – Zmęczony – zdecydował.

Dom puścił Rome'a, co było dobre. Nie wiedział tylko, jakim cudem temperatura w kuchni wzrosła tak gwałtownie. Jego koszulka zaczynała kleić się do jego skóry.

– A moja matka chciała umrzeć – dodał jeszcze. – Była jak Penelopa, żona Odyseusza. Zawsze wierna. Zawsze kochająca, ale kiedy ojciec zmarł, nic nie miało sensu. Białaczka była wybawieniem. Czekała dziesięć lat, żeby do niego wrócić – rzucił. – I po dziesięciu latach w końcu mogła – powtórzył, robiąc głębszy wdech.

Rome przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła i nie miał pojęcia nawet, że Pearce potrafił się tak szybko przemieszczać.

– Jesteś rozpalony – powiedział Roman przerażony. – Cholera – warknął i dźwignął go nie bez trudu.

Zanim Brian zdążył zaprotestować, wylądował na płasko na sofie w salonie. Rome wybierał już numer z wizytówki, przecierając jego mokre czoło.

– Clarke? – rzucił Pearce niecierpliwie. – Ma temperaturę. Nabrał jej w ciągu jakiejś minuty, przysięgam – warknął Rome i zaczął sobie torować przejście z powrotem do kuchni.

Mia naciągnęła na niego koc i starał się skupić, ale nie szło mu najlepiej. Przynajmniej tym razem nie zemdlał. Rome wrócił zresztą ze słuchawkę wciąż przy uchu, butelką wody i kolejną fiolką.

– Łykaj – polecił mu Pearce, więc przełknął nie tak małą pigułkę. – Śpij. To normalne. Powinieneś był dostać gorączki w szpitalu – dodał, brzmiąc tak, jakby faktycznie mu ulżyło. – Jutro będzie dobrze. Pieprzony stan zapalny – zaśmiał się, wypuszczając ze swoich płuc chyba całe powietrze, które tam miał.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się w środku nocy, nadal był na cholernej sofie. Zsunął się, szukając na oślep krawędzi stolika, żeby nie uderzyć o mebel. Uszedł nie więcej niż dwa kroki, kiedy rozespany Rome zaświecił światło, porażając go na kilka sekund. Gina przeciągnęła się, prawie spadając z kolan Leona. Dom siedział oparty o ścianę naprzeciwko niego i nie tego się spodziewał. Trochę się chyba zachwiał, bo Rome podtrzymał go i przyłożył rękę do jego czoła.

– Schodzi – stwierdził Pearce z miną znawcy. – Chcesz soku? Wody? Coś do jedzenia?

– Do łazienki też za mną pójdziesz? – spytał ostrożnie.

Rome zawahał się, ale na szczęście go wypuścił.

– Letty i Mia śpią w twoim pokoju – poinformował go Pearce. – Nie chcieli wyjść – dodał półszeptem i chyba nikt nie miał go słyszeć, ale wyszło mu słabo.

Dom wgapiał się w niego, więc Brian szczelnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, spoglądając w lustro mniej pewnie. Jego zegarek wskazywał, że jest dopiero jedenasta. Nigdy się tak wcześnie nie kładli. Złożyło go dość szybko, ale pamiętał dokładnie, co działo się wcześniej. Dlatego nie bardzo pasowało mu, że wszyscy nadal znajdowali się w ich mieszkaniu. Rome pewnie nie chciał go budzić przy przenoszeniu. Brian zresztą nie ważył najmniej. Pearce pod wpływem adrenaliny mógł jednorazowo się szarpnąć, ale niesienie kogoś śpiącego to była już całkiem inna bajka.

Przemył twarz i zawahał się, patrząc na swoją przepoconą koszulkę. Oddałby wszystko za prysznic, ale pewnie to nie miało sensu, skoro zaraz kładł się spać.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi paradoksalnie przestraszyło go.

– Rome, nie wywróciłem się – warknął zirytowany.

– Mogę wejść? – spytał Dom, co było idiotyczne, bo Toretto naciskał już klamkę niezamkniętych drzwi.

Brian pewnie i tak nie miał możliwości odmówić. Toretto zamknął za sobą, tym razem na klucz, więc wycofał się i usiadł na brzegu wanny. Dom długo na niego spoglądał, więc Brian podniósł głowę, ponieważ nigdy nie wycofywał się, kiedy miał do czynienia z dobrymi wyzwaniami. A ta rozmowa powinna być naprawdę świetna. Nie mógł się jej już doczekać.

Dom jednak uparcie milczał, a on tym razem odmawiał odezwania się jako pierwszy.

– Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz? – spytał Toretto jak zawsze, gdy dawał mu cholerną szansę.

– Z czym? – rzucił.

– Powiedziałeś, że jesteś w ciąży. Pytam, czy chcesz to skorygować i na przykład powiedzieć, że jesteś w ciąży z moim dzieckiem – powiedział Dom, ale nie czekał na jego odpowiedź. – Próbowałem się zorientować, od kiedy wiesz. Pamiętam jedną taką noc, kiedy położyłeś mnie na plecach – rzucił Dom. – To wtedy już wiedziałeś? – spytał.

Brian też miał z pamięcią nie najgorzej. Nie wiedział jednak, po jaką cholerę Dom to rozkopywał. Gówno nietykanie nie przestawało istnieć, ale przynajmniej zasychało i nie śmierdziało – tego nauczył go akurat Rome. I nie sądził, że ta filozofia kiedykolwiek mu się przyda.

– Wcześniej – przyznał w końcu, żeby przełamać ten impas. – Wtedy, kiedy pojawiłem się w piątek w warsztacie. Byłem wcześniej u lekarki. Miała przeprowadzić badania, ale już przepisała mi recepty. Ona wiedziała i ja też – odparł.

Syndrom wyparcia działał cudownie już wtedy. Udało mu się oszukiwać samego siebie przez prawie cały tydzień.

Dom skinął głową.

– Wtedy kiedy wyrzuciłem cię z zaplecza – odgadł Toretto. – Dlaczego… – zaczął.

– Dlaczego ci nie powiedziałem? – zaśmiał się. – Czekaj, gdzieś miałem całą listę, która zaczynała się od… – zaczął i urwał, kiedy zobaczył minę Doma. – Nie wiedziałem na sto procent, czy jestem w ciąży. A potem nie wiedziałem, czy uda mi się tę ciążę dociągnąć – przyznał. – Co ci miałem powiedzieć? Słuchaj... Zaczęliśmy to małe coś i… – urwał, wzruszając ramionami i zaśmiał się, ponieważ rozmawiali w pieprzonym kiblu, a Dom spoglądał na niego z tym swoim wrodzonym stoickim spokojem. – I zanim się obejrzałem, przyprowadziłeś Jesse'ego – westchnął, czując się nagle okropnie.

Z tej dwójki to akurat omega płci męskiej bolał go bardziej. Letty mógł jeszcze znieść. Nie miał się nawet jak do niej porównywać, ale Jesse'ego nie potrafił wyrzucić ze swojej głowy.

– Jesse miał ci pomóc – oznajmił mu Dom. – Jesse… Sądzisz, że sypiałem z Jesse'em? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

– A co miałem myśleć, skoro przyprowadziłeś go do swojego domu na niedzielną kolację, a ja nie mogłem się nawet widzieć z Rome'em w moje urodziny? – spytał zirytowany. – Ale Rome będzie się trzymał od ciebie z daleka. I od Letty też – dodał.

– Nie sypiam z Letty – warknął Dom. – Z nikim nie sypiam – dodał, pewnie na wszelki wypadek.

– Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz mi, że nie spałeś z nią, gdy zainteresowałeś się mną – zakpił i Toretto nie uciekł wzrokiem.

– To było raz i nie wiedziałem, czy jesteś zainteresowany – powiedział Dom dobitnie, jakby to cokolwiek zmieniało.

– Tak z wami jest. Schodzicie się i rozchodzicie – przypomniał mu Brian. – Wiedziałem o tym od początku, więc nie mam żalu.

– Ja mam pieprzony żal, że nie powiedziałeś mi ani słowa – przyznał Dom może o kilka decybeli za głośno. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, o co jesteś wściekły? – spytał wprost. – Nic nigdy nie mówisz, Bri – powiedział Toretto.

– Nie zwalaj tego na mnie – ostrzegł go.

– Nie zwalam tego na ciebie. Nie jesteśmy z Letty razem. Nie byliśmy od miesięcy. I nigdy nie będziemy. Byliśmy razem, ale nie umiemy być razem. Żadne z nas nie chce poważnego związku z tym drugim – wyjaśnił mu Dom. – Moja wina, że tego nie uściśliłem.

– To coś między wami ciągnęło się od tygodni – przypomniał mu.

– Nie wierzysz mi? – spytał Dom. – Przysięgam ci, że pomiędzy mną i Letty nic nie ma. Mia o tym wie, podobnie jak Letty. Jeśli nie wierzysz mnie, spytaj mojej siostry – odparł, nie ukrywając, jak bardzo jest urażony.

– Okej – powiedział pospiesznie.

Nie chciał przechodzić takiej rozmowy z Mią. Rozmawianie z nią o życiu seksualnym Doma było jedną z tych rzeczy, na które sobie nie pozwalali.

– Co się stało wtedy w warsztacie? – spytał Dom.

Nie musiał nawet pytać kiedy.

– Lekarz uprzedził mnie o tym, że nie wolno mi podnosić za wiele, ale nie chodziło ciężar – przyznał powoli. – Chodziło o to, żebym się nie zrywał. A nie bardzo myślałem, jak ta butla na mnie leciała – dodał.

– Szlag – wyrwało się Domowi. – Jak bardzo jest źle? – spytał wprost

Przetarł twarz, biorąc głębszy wdech.

– Całą resztę znacie. Nie mogę wstawać na długo. Głównie mam leżeć na plecach i łykać pigułki według zaleceń – przyznał, ale to nie było nic nowego. – Za dwa tygodnie mają mi zrobić szczegółowe badania. Wszystko powinno się do tego czasu ustabilizować – wyjaśnił.

– Jak bardzo jest źle? – powtórzył Dom.

– Zarodek odlepił się od ścianki, to krwawienie mnie ścięło – odparł i oczy Toretto rozszerzyły się na krótki moment. – Ale teraz czuję się dobrze. Znaczy, prócz gorączki, ale gorączka jest nowa – przyznał.

– Kiedy widzisz się z lekarzem? – spytał Dom rzeczowo.

– W piątek – odparł. – Albo… – urwał. – Jakoś wcześniej. Jutro. Jutro, bo gorączka – westchnął, przypominając sobie, że takie rzeczy należało jednak sprawdzać, a nie liczyć na to, że przejdzie.

– Świetnie. Jutro po wizycie wrócisz do nas. Przeniosę twoje rzeczy – poinformował go Dom spokojnie.

– Zwariowałeś? – spytał. – Umknęło ci, o czym rozmawialiśmy? Po cholerę mam się do ciebie przeprowadzać? Jeśli sądzisz, że będę… – zaczął i słowa nie przeszły mu przez gardło.

– Nie do mnie, ale do dodatkowego pokoju i dlatego, że to moje dziecko – poinformował go Toretto. – Rome może cię odwiedzać, kiedy chce. Może nawet z tobą zostać, jeśli tak sobie życzysz, ale tym razem chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tym razem, Bri – ostrzegł go.

ooo

Mia została, podobnie jak Letty, która podczas śniadania wpatrywała się w niego z wyraźną niechęcią. Nietrudno zapewne było jej odkryć, że to on powiedział Rome'owi o tej emocjonalnej karuzeli, w którą bawili się z Domem przez jakiś czas. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak to wytłumaczy Pearce'owi, ale był mu winny małe sprostowanie. Możliwe, że źle zanalizował sytuację.

– Clarke powiedział, że jest cały dzień u siebie w klinice – powiedział nagle Rome.

– Pojadę do niego…

– Z gorączką, która prawie przyprawiła mnie wczoraj o zawał? – sarknął Pearce. – Jestem za młody, żeby umierać. Toretto, co robisz teraz? – spytał ciekawie Rome, spoglądając na Mię.

Brian nie był pewny, czy udawali, że Letty nie było w ich kuchni, ale to było coś nowego. Ortiz nie odzywała się również. W Barstow nazywali to cichymi dniami, ale tutaj nie był pewien, jak to się rozegra. Rome potrafił być uparty, kiedy tego chciał.

– Mogę pojechać z Brianem – powiedziała pospiesznie Mia. – To nie będzie żaden problem. W zasadzie… – zaczęła i urwała, zerkając na niego z ukosa.

– Co jest grane? – spytał Rome. – Gadałeś z Toretto, prawda? – rzucił i skrzywił się. – Już nie jestem ci potrzebny? – zakpił.

– Rome – westchnął, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powiedzieć.

– Może tutaj przychodzić, jeśli chce. Nie natłukę mu – odparł Pearce, jakby robił mu cholerną łaskę.

– Nie o to chodzi – powiedział. – Dom chce, żebym się wprowadził do ich dodatkowego pokoju – wyjaśnił niepewnie.

Rome przez chwilę żuł tosta.

– I co ty na to? – spytał Pearce.

– Wow, spodziewałem się jakiegoś dramatu, wrzasku i gróźb pobicia – stwierdził Brian. – Nie wyspałeś się – odkrył.

– To nie jest złe wyjście. Mia jest częściej w domu niż ja. Teresie nawet łatwiej byłoby dojechać do nich – przyznał Rome. – Jakkolwiek trudno mi to przyznać, Toretto nie miał aż tak durnego pomysłu – dodał. – Ale…

– Masz otwarte zaproszenie – wtrąciła Mia.

– Pewnie, że mam otwarte zaproszenie – prychnął Rome.

ooo

Clarke nie wydawał się zaniepokojony, chociaż spojrzał trochę zaskoczony na Mię, która rozsiadła się wygodnie na drugim fotelu. Brian nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek tak często mierzono mu ciśnienie krwi. Wypompowano z niego tak wiele krwi, że pewnie mógłby zasilić banki krwiodawstwa na wiele tygodni. O ile ktoś nie zacząłby kolejnej wojny gangów po drugiej części miasta.

Miał nadzieję, że nie będą musieli jechać na drugi koniec LA, żeby zrobić cholerne USG. Nie był w aż tak dobrej kondycji. Zaczynał zauważać symptomy powracającej gorączki i wątpił, aby Mia była w stanie jednak dociągnąć go w pojedynkę po schodach.

– Był całkiem miły – stwierdziła dziewczyna, gdy wyszli.

Nienawidził całego tego przebierania się w te dziwne szpitalne koszule, które rozpinały się z tyłu. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek oglądał jego tyłek. A na pewno nie Mia Toretto.

– Clarke potrafi taki być – odparł. – A przestaje i zaczyna zadawać trudne pytania – dodał.

Starała się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło jej to słabo. Nie rozmawiali wiele w drodze do lekarza i nie wiedział, co miałby jej powiedzieć. Rome traktował wszystkich po swojemu, nie pozwalając im się do siebie zbliżyć, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby planowali go opuścić. Brian nie potrafił budować takich ścian. Naprawdę polubili się z Mią, ale nie mógł jej wtedy powiedzieć i z całą świadomością konsekwencji – nie zmieniłby teraz swojej decyzji.

Był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy zatrzymali się pod domem Torettów. Nie śledził zbytnio trasy, zagubiony w myślach. Wizyty u Clarke'a zawsze były trudne.

– Nie spakowałem niczego – odparł, ale Mia zdjęła rękę z drążka zmiany biegów i ścisnęła lekko jego dłoń.

– Rome i Dom przywiozą wszystko po południu – rzuciła.

Spojrzał na nią, starając się zawrzeć w tym spojrzeniu wszystkie swoje wątpliwości. Nie chciał zostawiać tej dwójki samej w jednym pomieszczeniu nawet na dwie minuty. Nie chodziło tylko o Letty i walki o nią. Rome ubzdurał sobie, że Dom odpowiada w pełni za zaistniałą sytuację, jakby do seksu nie trzeba było dwóch osób. Może Pearce zapomniał w więzieniu, jak tańczyło się to tango. To zresztą nie było tak, że Dom go odrzucił.

– Wspólna koegzystencja dobrze im zrobi – dodała Mia, jakby potwierdzała jego największe obawy.

– Jeśli się pobiją… – zaczął.

– Rozmawiali, kiedy zasnąłeś. Wyszli na kilka minut i kiedy wrócili, żaden nie wyglądał, jakby oberwał, więc biorę to za dobrą monetę – przyznała ostrożnie. – Muszą porozmawiać, Brian. Muszą się dogadać. Kiedy urodzisz, będziesz potrzebował nas wszystkich – ciągnęła dalej. – A chyba nie chcesz, żeby ojciec dziecka cały czas walczył z głównym i najważniejszym wujkiem? – spytała retorycznie i oczywiście miała rację.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że zostawienie tej dwójki sam na sam nie podobało mu się. Znał ich obu. Mia mogła być pozytywnie nastawiona do sytuacji, ale kiedy jej wiara została tak naprawdę naruszona? Rome był cholernie uparty, a Dom nienawidził używać słów. To był przepis na mieszankę wybuchową.

– Jestem ciocią – dorzuciła. – Chodź, pokażę ci twój nowy pokój – dodała, wychodząc z samochodu.

ooo

Czuł się mniej więziony, pewnie przez fakt, że jeśli chciał świętego spokoju, mógł przenieść się na piętro i zamknąć drzwi. Rome nigdy nie szanował jego prywatności, ale Mia nie narzucała mu się. Starał się też nie udawać, że uciekł przed nią odrobinę.

Łóżko pod nim było sporej wielkości. Pokój wydawał się długo nieużywany i miał wrażenie, że Dom i Mia nie wchodzili do niego od lat. Gdzieś pomiędzy zdaniami podczas tych wszystkich wcześniejszych rozmów przemknęło mu, że Toretto senior ścigał się i zginął w czasie zawodów. Ich matka musiała umrzeć wcześniej i mniej spektakularnie, ponieważ wspomnienia o niej przywodziły mniej emocji na twarzy Mii. Może nawet jej nie pamiętała, tak jak on nie pamiętał swojego ojca.

Chciał spytać, kto pilnował sklepu, jeśli Mia była w domu, ale to byłoby wścibskie. Poza tym normalnie pełen życia dom był nienaturalnie cichy, gdy wszyscy znajdowali się w pracy.

Nie przebrał się, ponieważ jego rzeczy nadal znajdowały się w mieszkaniu Rome'a. Pewnie mieli je dostarczyć tutaj, kiedy Pearce wróci. Wątpił jakoś, żeby wymienili się z Domem kluczami. Nie wyobrażał sobie też ich wczorajszej rozmowy, chociaż przecież Rome musiał widzieć, że Toretto wszedł za nim do łazienki i pozwolił na to. Jakoś nie przyszło mu to do głowy wcześniej.

Mia zapukała do drzwi i przynajmniej ona poczekała na zaproszenie, chociaż to był jej cholerny dom.

– Obiad na stole – poinformowała go. – Udało ci się zasnąć? – spytała.

Niespecjalnie się starał. Był zmęczony, ale raczej minął ten punkt, w którym sen by mu pomógł. Czuł się wytrącony z równowagi. Nie przemyślał dokładnie sprawy z przeprowadzką. Nie miał swoich rzeczy, znajdował się w obcym pomieszczeniu i cały czas walczył z wrażeniem, że ludzie chodzą wokół niego na palcach. A wbrew temu, co twierdził Rome, nie miał pieprzonej depresji. Mógł żartować o tym, że jest jak laska, ale nią nie był.

I przede wszystkim naprawdę z chęcią położyłby się spać, gdyby tylko potrafił zamknąć oczy.

ooo

Dom wrócił dopiero późnym popołudniem. Brian w zasadzie leżał na kanapie i oglądali z Mią coś naprawdę głupkowatego. Dziewczyna starała się uczyć, ale kolejny egzamin miała mieć dopiero w następnym tygodniu, co tylko wyjaśniało, skąd miała nagle tyle czasu. Najwyraźniej w okresie zdawania normalne zajęcia były zawieszane i wszyscy czekali na nowe plany. To było coś nowego, ale całkiem sensownego.

Rome wszedł do środka zaraz za Domem z torbą pełną jego rzeczy. Nie miał podejrzanych śladów na twarzy, ale Brian wiedział, że jeśli mieliby się pobić, zrobiliby to tak sprytnie, żeby ani on ani Mia się nie zorientowali. Ona mogła pozostawać w błogiej niewiedzy, ale Brianowi daleko było do naiwniaka.

– Drugie drzwi po lewej na piętrze – rzucił krótko Dom. – Wrócę po resztę. Piwo jest w lodówce – dodał.

– Jasne. Pamiętaj o magazynach, bo muszę je oddać do cholernej biblioteki – krzyknął za nim Rome.

Mia spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie, co było zabawne, skoro dopiero to wydało się jej dziwne.

– Pobili się? – spytała go wprost.

– Jeśli tak, to od szyi w dół – odparł.

Zmarszczyła brwi i niczym jastrząb obserwowała chód brata. Dom nie utykał. Rome również wydawał się całkiem w porządku. Krwawienie wewnętrzne ssało – Brian już raz się o tym przekonał.

Rome usiadł w końcu na drugim fotelu, wyciągając przed siebie o wiele za długie nogi. Wziął potężny łyk piwa i poklepał go po kolanie, co zapewne miało przynieść mu otuchę.

– Co gadał Clarke? – spytał wprost Pearce.

– To przejdzie – odparł. – Sprawdzają, czy to nie coś wirusowego – dodał.

– To dobrze – rzucił Rome. – Podkręciłem dzisiaj silnik diesla w Cruiserze, więc jak będziecie coś kombinować, uważajcie na ulicy. Chyba nie dostali memo, że sercem pojazdu jest kierowca. A mają gównianych. Jeszcze nigdy nie wymieniłem tak wielu przepalonych sprzęgieł – przyznał sfrustrowany.

Dom wrócił z kuchni i Brian usiadł, orientując się, że została tylko kanapa. Rome chyba nie planował ruszać się z fotela.

– Jaki kolor ma ten Cruiser? – spytał ciekawie Toretto.

– Policyjny – zakpił Rome, a kiedy Dom spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, Pearce tylko roześmiał się głośniej. – Pracuję dla Departamentu Policji w LA. Jestem ich mechanikiem – wyjaśnił. – Podobno mają tutaj plagę wyścigów ulicznych i nie mieli nikogo, kto podrasowałby ich wózki. To nawet zabawne, ile włożyli już w sprzęt. Wczoraj koleś prawie wjechał w słup, kiedy docisnął i nie odezwała się blokada silnika – zaśmiał się.

– Nie chcą wiedzieć, czy nie masz kontaktów…? – zaczął niepewnie Brian.

– Kontaktów w Barstow, chcesz powiedzieć chyba – prychnął Rome. – Byłeś jedynym prócz mojej matki, kto mnie odwiedzał. A przecież ten śliczny biały omega na pewno nie miałby do czynienia z tym kryminalistycznym i zepsutym światkiem – zakpił Rome. – W ogóle dalej szukają tego twojego grata.

– To nie grat – warknął.

– I dlatego przetrząsają pustynie oraz złomowiska? – spytał retorycznie Rome. – Gdyby wiedzieli, że tym samym wozem podjeżdżam codziennie do roboty – prychnął.

– Jesteś powalony – stwierdził i nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

– Ja nie uciekałem przed glinami czymś, co wyglądało, jakby miało się rozpaść, nabierając kosmicznych prędkości – przypomniał mu Rome. – Zresztą dobra robota. Teraz uważają nawet na staruszki za kółkiem ze strachu, że któraś dociśnie i zostawi ich hen za sobą. Myślałem, żeby dać im namiary na wasz warsztat. Nie mają skąd sprowadzać części, a wy macie na pewno stałych dostawców – stwierdził.

Dom odstawił piwo na stolik i można było odnieść wrażenie, że to nie pierwszy wieczór spędzali w ten sposób. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że Toretto z Pearce'em to najlepsi przyjaciele.

– Czego by potrzebowali? – spytał rzeczowo Dom.

– Czego? – zaśmiał się Pearce. – To zależy, co wymyślimy – stwierdził. – Powiedziałbym, że wstępnie wszystkiego.

– Daj znać w wyprzedzeniem – odparł Dom spokojnie.

Brian nie wierzył własnym uszom. Ta Honda musiała być na każdym pieprzonym liście gończym. Nie bez powodu samochód stał u nich przez cały tydzień i wyjeżdżał dopiero po zmroku. Był równie poszukiwany, co jego Eclipse, z tym że właściciel nie zamierzał dokonywać aż tak drastycznych zmian w wyglądzie auta. Honda miała służyć jedynie go ścigania.

– No problemo – rzucił Rome.

– Masz stałą pracę – stwierdził trochę przerażony, że dopiero teraz to do niego trafiło. – W policji.

– Nie przesadzaj – prychnął Pearce. – Jeszcze daleko mi do założenia munduru. Myślałem, że się ucieszysz – dodał, odrobinę urażony.

– Wybacz, że wyczuwam w tym coś śmierdzącego na milę – odparł, prostując się lekko.

Rome przewrócił oczami i wziął kolejny łyk piwa.

– To dobrze, że jesteśmy jak zawsze ćwierć mili do celu – stwierdził Pearce.

– Nie, tym razem ćwierć mili dopiero za nami – odparł.

ooo

Kolacja odbyła się w nie tak spiętej atmosferze, jak się spodziewał. Dom rozłożył się w salonie z dokumentami, co było czymś nowym. Przeważnie spędzał nad nimi czas w warsztacie, ale najwyraźniej nie zdążył podliczyć wszystkich wpływów i wypływów z tego miesiąca. Normalnie miała się tym zajmować księgowa, ale Toretto przyjmował w rozliczeniu również części samochodowe. Wszystko należało jednak sensownie wprowadzić w księgi, a to nie było łatwe.

Wchodził po schodach ostrożnie, czując się trochę nie do końca dobrze. Miał wrażenie, że nie domknęli jednak wszystkiego z Domem, ale pewnie powinno to tak wyglądać. Nie do końca byli razem, więc teraz po prostu zawiśli. Rome wydawał się jednak kompletnie nie przejmować obecną sytuacją, więc Brian jak zawsze starał się po prostu płynąć z prądem.

ooo

Doma nie było, kiedy zszedł na śniadanie. Mia walnęła go po rękach, kiedy zamierzał otworzyć lodówkę i prawie siłą wypchnęła z kuchni, twierdząc, że wszystko przyniesie mu do salonu. Rozłożył się jak zawsze na płasko, czując, jak jego plecy protestują. Leżenie sprawiało mu coraz większą trudność i miał wrażenie, że jego skóra zaczyna boleć. Jeszcze nie wariował, ale był blisko.

Letty wpadła do domu gdzieś w połowie dnia, zapewne po lunch dla wszystkich i nawet nie spojrzała na niego, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Rome obiecał odwiedzić go późnym wieczorem. Miał jakieś spotkanie i Brian podejrzewał, że to miało coś wspólnego z Ortiz. Nie wnikał, ponieważ naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć. Rome się zmienił – dotarło to do niego dość późno. Przecież jednak nikt nie trwał w tym samym punkcie przez cały czas. A może on też ruszył do przodu i nawet tego nie zauważył.

Dorastanie nigdy nie było łatwe, ale robili to z Rome'em skokowo – zawsze gwałtownie, gdy napotykali na swojej drodze problem. Pierwszy raz Pearce jednak faktycznie go zaskakiwał. Zresztą jego matka przestała pytać, czy Rome znowu wpadł w kłopoty, kiedy rozmawiali przez telefon, co pewnie powinno było go od początku naprowadzić. Jeśli ona widziała tę zmianę, znaczy, że była zatwierdzona.

Mia bawiła się kosmykiem swoim włosów, czytając grube tomiszcze, którego tytuł przyprawiał go o ciarki. Jego własny magazyn był idiotycznie cienki. I faktycznie miał sporo obrazków – jak obiecał Rome. Podręcznik do podstaw mechaniki nie byłby najgorszy. Zawsze chciał przedrzeć się przez coś podobnego, ale czas poświęcał faktycznemu grzebaniu w silnikach.

Skoro Pearce nie dostał ataku paniki w bibliotece, może zdołałby go przekonać do przyniesienia mu czegoś większego i trochę bardziej w temacie konstrukcji niż te przesiąknięte testosteronem czasopisma. Nie sprawiały mu aż takiej radości – raczej bawiły w niedopracowaniu szczegółów. Proponowane rozwiązania może też sprawdzały się na ulicach LA czy Waszyngtonu, ale jego interesowały wyścigi.

Nie wiedział nawet, że tak dużo czasu minęło. Mia była równie zaskoczona, kiedy drzwi domu otworzyły się ponownie i cała paczka wparowała do środka, wyposażona w zgrzewki piwa. Letty nie była z nimi i to tylko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia. Leon spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się ostrożnie.

– Hej – przywitał się niepewnie mężczyzna. – Gina pozdrawia – rzucił i odchrząknął, spoglądając na Mię niepewnie. – Sorry za to ostatnio. Nie to 'ostatnio', ale to 'przedostatnio' – poprawił się pospiesznie.

– Nie ma problemu – odparł.

– Wiesz, Vince też by przeprosił, bo mu głupio, ale musi zachować twarz – wyjaśnił Leon.

– Naprawdę nic się nie stało – zapewnił go. – Jeśli wszystko gra… to wszystko gra – dodał i Leon z wyraźną ulgą pokiwał głową.

– Jak się zaaklimatyzowałeś? – spytał mężczyzna pospiesznie. – Mia normalnie ci matkowała, więc nie wyobrażam sobie tego stopnia niańczenia… – zaczął i urwał, gdy oberwał poduszką od dziewczyny, która oderwała w końcu oczy od książki.

– Ja cię słyszę – poinformowała go twardo. – Kolacja jest w kuchence. I jecie przy stole w kuchni – dodała.

Brian znał tę starą dobrą zasadę, ale najwyraźniej miał milczeć na temat jej kardynalnego łamania, którego dokonywali wspólnie od dwóch dni. Może Mia zawsze kpiła z własnych reguł, kiedy nikt nie widział.

– Jasne, proszę pani – odsalutował Leon. – Chcecie coś z kuchni?– spytał.

– Tequilę – odparł bez zastanowienia i Leon roześmiał się w głos.

– Myślałem, że wolisz whiskey – rzucił Dom, udając zaskoczenie.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek zapuka do pokoju, który stał się jego nowym lokum. Toretto jednak wsunął się do środka bez cholernego ostrzeżenia jak zawsze i Brian nie zdążył naciągnąć na siebie cholernej koszulki, czując się trochę jak idiota. Niczego nie było jeszcze widać, a Dom zbadał każdy centymetr kwadratowy jego ciała, a jednak czuł się skrępowany.

– Przyniosłem ci herbatę z imbirem. Mia mówiła, że mdliło się wcześniej– powiedział alfa, patrząc na jego brzuch.

– Nic jeszcze nie widać – wyjaśnił, czując się jak idiota. – Chcesz… – zaczął i urwał, nie wiedząc, co zamierzał w ogóle zaproponować. – Znaczy nic naprawdę nie widać i niczego nie wyczujesz dłonią… – zawahał się, bo Dom ruszył w jego kierunku, z dziwną fascynacją nadal przyglądając się jego brzuchowi.

Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu nie miał na sobie smug smaru, więc był pewien, że nic podejrzanego nikt nie nasmarował mu na skórze. A Vince próbował mu raz narysować fiuta na ramieniu, ale nie udało mu się dokończyć jądra i kpili z niego z Leonem, gdy się zorientował, co widnieje na nim. Vince w końcu powinien wiedzieć, jak wyglądają jaja i że występują zazwyczaj parzyście.

To wydawało się wspomnieniem tak odległym, że nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni.

Kubek z herbatą wylądował na szafce. Ręka Doma nadal była nienaturalnie ciepła po kontakcie z rozgrzanym naczyniem, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. W zasadzie było całkiem miłe. Może byłoby lepiej, gdyby nie miał tych dresowych spodni, które miał wyrzucić jakiś czas temu, bo były znoszone, ale Dom zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na jego ubranie.

Zresztą tego właśnie powinien się spodziewać, kiedy zakłócał komuś przygotowanie się do snu.

– Nic nie widać – powtórzył, bo Dom nie zdejmował dłoni z jego brzucha, jakby na siłę chciał się tam czegoś domacać.

Pewnie miał największe szanse trafić na cholerna wątrobę albo żołądek.

– Naprawdę niczego nie czuć – stwierdził, chociaż nie miał już takiej cholernej pewności, bo Dom po prostu nie puszczał.

Chociaż w zasadzie też go nie trzymał. Po prostu przykładał rękę do jego brzucha, co było dziwnym uczuciem. Brian nie widział jego twarzy, co tylko wprowadzało go w większą nerwowość. Zaczynał zastanawiać się, jak będzie, kiedy naprawdę przytyje.

– To dopiero drugi miesiąc – powiedział w końcu Dom, bardziej decydując chyba, że musi coś rzucić, niż dokładając cokolwiek do rozmowy.

Brian był dokładnie świadom, jak długo był w tej ciąży.

– To dopiero drugi miesiąc – potwierdził, czując się jak idiota.

Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, o czym normalnie rozmawiali z Domem, a przecież jeszcze tak niedawno prowadzili normalne konwersacji, które nie zakładały wymuszonych zdań i powtarzania po sobie.

– Rome pracuje w policyjnym warsztacie – podjął, kompletnie bez ciągu przyczynowo–skutkowego. – A ty prowadzisz warsztat, w którym podrasowuje się auta na wyścigi – dodał.

– To nie ja się ścigam. Nie moja sprawa, czy te wózki jadą zgodnie z ograniczeniami, czy nie. Ja mam zadbać o to, żeby były sprawne. Leon stwierdził, że to będzie nawet zabawne, kiedy zaczniemy dostarczać części glinom. Tuning to tuning – stwierdził Toretto, nareszcie zabierając rękę.

Brian nie wiedział nawet, że jego całe ciało wcześniej się tak napięło, dopóki się nie rozluźnił.

– Powinieneś się położyć – dodał Dom i to najwyraźniej był koniec rozmowy, więc wsunął się pod kołdrę, czując się idiotycznie.

Czekał tylko, żeby Toretto spytał, czy zgasić mu światło, kiedy będzie wychodzić, ale Dom usiadł na fotelu obok łóżka w bezpiecznej odległości od niego, ale jednocześnie nie na tyle daleko, żeby to było krępujące.

– Han zdecydował się wymienić skrzynię biegów w Lexusie – poinformował go alfa.

– Dzięki, kurwa, Chryste – powiedział, unosząc dłonie do góry.

Dom skrzywił się lekko, jak zawsze, gdy mieszano religię z przekleństwami.

– Leon rzucił coś o skrzyni od BMW, ale powstał problem – stwierdził Toretto. – Jak zamierzałeś wrzucić jedno w drugie? – spytał wprost.

– Wyjście na dyferencjał jest inne, ale wałki par biegów są tego samego rozmiaru. Lepsze to niż ścierać ręcznie wałki od Audi – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Chodzi o wielkość wałka wewnętrznego od napędu. Stary z Lexusa trzeba przyspawać do nowego. To jakieś pięć centymetrów. O trzy więcej niż Vince potrzebuje luzu – dodał.

Dom spoglądał na niego odrobinę dłużej bez słowa i Brian zastanawiał się, czy rozpisanie tego nie byłoby łatwiejsze. Zabieg nie wydawał mu się aż tak skomplikowany, ale z drugiej strony przy Eclipse naprawdę się bawił. Gdyby Dom wiedział, jakie dokładnie części znajdowały się pod maską, pewnie nazwałby jego samochód potworem Frankensteina.

– Wiedziałem, że będzie sporo pieprzenia – stwierdził w końcu Toretto i Brian nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

– To Lexus, czego się spodziewałeś? – spytał.

– Właśnie tego – potwierdził. – Dlatego od początku mówiłem Hanowi, że tylko amerykańskie klasyki są niezawodne – przyznał.

– Może powinien następnym razem sam naprawić to dziadostwo? – zaproponował Brian.

– A czym będę karał Vince'a? – spytał Dom. – Myślisz, że czemu to zawsze on grzebie w tym złomie?

– Złomie? – zaśmiał się Brian.

– Nadaje się jedynie na złom. Han wpakował więcej w mechaników niż w ten samochód – sarknął Dom.

– Więc może powinieneś stać się dilerem Lexusa? To byłby dopiero interes – stwierdził.

Dom spojrzał na niego z wyraźną irytacją.

– Któryś z moim klientów w końcu by mnie zastrzelił i miałby rację – poinformował go Toretto.

W zasadzie nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć i znowu zapadła między nimi ta nieprzyjemna cisza, której obawiał się od samego początku. Jeśli seks nie wchodził w grę, zawsze trudno mu było rozmawiać z ludźmi. W jego głowie ziała nieprzyjemna pustka. Jedyne dowcipne uwagi, które przychodziły mu na myśl, miały podtekst. Miał nadzieję, że Dom rzuci coś o samochodach z warsztatu, ale Toretto wpatrywał się w niego, jakby to od niego oczekiwał czegoś – jakichkolwiek słów.

W końcu alfa podniósł się po czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością.

– Jutro wcześnie wstaję – zaczął Dom.

– Jasne – odparł pełen zrozumienia, udając, że nie wie, iż Toretto ucieka głównie przed tą krępującą ciszą.

Naprawdę byli w tym fatalni.

ooo

Clarke wydawał się zadowolony z wyników jego badań. Nie cierpiał tego drugiego szpitala, do którego dojazd zajmował dobre czterdzieści minut. Żel od USG był nieprzyjemnie chłodny i czuł się nagi w cholernych bokserkach, których zdjęcia odmówił, i koszuli szpitalnej, która powinna być rozpinana od przodu. Dom chyba chciał mu pomóc wdrapać się na kozetkę, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Może przez to, że Brian świecił cholerną bielizną.

Z wszystkich upokarzających rzeczy, które go spotkały w życiu – zakładanie tej sukienki było najgorsze. Nie potrafił się w tym poruszać, ani tym bardziej godnie wyglądać. Wszystko się zwijało, podwijało i odsłaniało. Może właśnie o to chodziło, ale nie widział sensu w ubieraniu czegoś, co otwierało się od tyłu, kiedy miał cholerne USG brzucha.

– Zdenerwowany? – spytał Clarke.

Miał ochotę odpowiedzieć, że czuje się ekstatycznie, ale sarkastyczne uwagi niczego nie zmieniały.

Dom obserwował go w skupieniu i jego wzrok przeniósł się na monitor, gdy tylko Clarke dotknął jego skóry tym dziwnym przyrządem. Nie szukali długo celu i lekarz zerkał bardziej na ekran niż na niego. Sam zresztą nigdy nie potrafił się skupić na niczym innym niż na cieniach, które pojawiały się w dwóch barwach na USG. Clarke zawsze pokazywał mu, co dokładnie powinno ich interesować, ale i tak następnym razem nie wiedział nawet, na co patrzy.

Tym razem kropka nie była tylko kropką. Był pewien, że dostrzega coś wystającego z groszka. Wiedział, że dzieci gdzieś musiały rozwijać swoje kończyny, ale świadomość, że to dzieje się właśnie w nim, uderzyła w niego naprawdę mocno.

– Wszystko dobrze? – spytał Clarke.

– Możemy zrobić zdjęcie? – zainteresował się Dom.

– Oczywiście. Mam również te pierwsze – dodał Clarke, zaskakując go trochę. – Nie wzięliście odbitek, ale są w twojej karcie – wyjaśnił mu lekarz.

– Och – powiedział w końcu, bo nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji od niego oczekiwano.

– Je też weźmiemy – odparł Dom.

– Jedna zostaje do karty – uprzedził ich Clarke. – Macie jakieś pytania? – zainteresował się.

Brian spojrzał jeszcze raz na monitor, a potem na swój mokry brzuch.

– Ma ręce – stwierdził ostrożnie.

– I nogi – odparł Clarke. – Wszystko wydaje się w normie. Nie przesunęło się, więc zakładam, że zagnieżdża się ponownie – dodał.

– Dlaczego jest takie… – zaczął Brian i urwał.

To było trochę śmieszne.

– Zwinięte – powiedział w końcu.

Dlatego od razu nie zorientował się, że patrzy na ręce i nogi, bo były ułożone jakoś dziwnie.

– Nie chciałbyś, żeby rozwijało się w tobie na wznak – zapewnił go Clarke, rozkładając nagle ręce szeroko, chcąc zapewne mu pokazać, o co chodzi. – To normalne. Dlatego kiedy ktokolwiek układa się w ten sposób, mówimy o pozycji embrionalnej – wyjaśnił.

– Tak, to brzmi logicznie – stwierdził, nie mogąc za bardzo oderwać wzroku od czarno–białego ekranu.

Może to była gra kolorów, ale miał wrażenie, że dostrzega formujące się palce.

ooo

Letty nie pojawiła się w sobotni wieczór, co trochę wytrąciło go z równowagi, bo w salonie zebrali się wszyscy. Nawet Jesse zajął miejsce na podłodze, bliżej Mii, bo Vince cały czas rzucał w niego popcornem. Nie wiedział, czy Rome był zaproszony, ale to nigdy nie powstrzymało Pearce'a. Bywał zresztą w domu Torettów codziennie. Mieszkanie samemu nie było przyjemne – Brian coś o tym wiedział.

Pisk opon przed domem był czymś nowym. Potrafił rozpoznać Eclipse nawet po takich dźwiękach i jego głowa instynktownie odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku.

– Letty! – krzyknął Rome.

Może nie był świadom tego, jak dobrze było ich słychać.

– Zamknij się! Nie zamierzam cię słuchać! – warknęła Letty. – Myślisz, że bawiłam się z tobą w dom dla własnej pieprzonej przyjemności?!

– Nie, nie podejrzewałbym cię o coś takiego – odparł Rome i to nie było dobre zagranie.

– Zabiję tę białą gnidę! – warknęła nagle Letty, pozornie bez związku.

Dom zerwał się ze swojego fotela.

– Mam dość – stwierdził Toretto, ale Vince ku jego zaskoczeniu zagrodził mu drogę w tej samej chwili, w której Mia złapała za rękę brata.

– Daj im pogadać – rzucił drugi alfa.

Brian nie słyszał odpowiedzi Doma, nie była tak ważna, jak zamieszanie na zewnątrz.

– Zostawisz mojego brata w świętym spokoju – oznajmił jej Rome.

– Nie jesteś moim alfą! – wrzasnęła Letty.

– I w tym problem? – spytał Pearce. – Powtarzasz mi to od samego początku i każdy miałby dość słuchania tego w kółko. Wbiłaś mi to do głowy i raczej o tym nie zapomnę! – warknął Rome. – Szczęśliwa? Nigdy nie chodziło o to, co powiedział Brian! Nigdy! Informacja dla ciebie, słonko! Nie mam czasu na twoje humory. I nie będę miał. I nie chcę mieć. Ogarnij się, a nie zwalaj winy na kogoś za sytuacje, które sama tworzysz. Ja wchodzę, a ty? – spytał nagle Rome całkiem spokojnie.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Letty, ale Pearce wszedł do środka sam, co mówiło jeszcze więcej. Rome zatrzymał się w progu i przygryzł wnętrze policzka, bo najwyraźniej jeden rzut oka powiedział mu, że słyszeli wszystko. Wzrok Pearce'a powędrował w stronę Doma, który nadal stał, zawieszony pomiędzy chęcią wyjścia a przymusem zostania w środku – Mia w końcu trzymała go dość skutecznie.

– Co oglądamy? – spytał Rome w końcu.

– Mogę… – zaczął całkiem nieświadom, że instynktownie wstawał już z łóżka.

– Przeprosić? – zakpił Rome. – Od kiedy przepraszamy za prawdę, Bri? – spytał całkiem poważnie.

ooo

Decyzja o donoszeniu tej ciąży nie wydawała mu się tak oczywista na samym początku. Bardziej pozwolił wszystkiemu po prostu płynąć własnym torem, tak bardzo przerażony, że niezdolny do ruszenia w jakąkolwiek stronę. Spodziewał się też, że czas niczego nie zmieni. A jednak im dłużej o tym myślał – tym bardziej oswajał się z faktem, że ma dziecko, że coś się w nim rozwijało przez cały ten czas i dalej będzie rozwijać.

Słowo na 'a', którego nie wypowiadali, nigdy specjalnie nie krążyło mu po głowie, ale prawie zapomniał, że miał przemyśleć tę opcję. Może podjął decyzję już wtedy, kiedy zgodził się na zamieszkanie u Doma i Mii. To było jak podpisanie umowy, że faktycznie to robią – wszyscy. Nie tylko on i Rome. Docelowo wtedy jeszcze liczył Letty, ale ona nie pojawiała się ostatnio w domu, chociaż przychodziła do pracy.

– Przejdzie jej – powiedziała Mia pewnego popołudnia.

– To nie jest kwestia… – zaczął, ale ona rzuciła jedno z tych spojrzeń, które mówiło, że nie miał pojęcia o życiu.

– Nie miałeś racji w stosunku do Doma, ale do niej tak – odparła spokojnie Mia. – Nie mogli być razem, bo to nie miało sensu. Przeżyłam ich związek i wierz mi, że ciągnięcie tego było ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciał ktokolwiek z nas. Byliśmy w tym wszyscy.

Chciał spytać, czym ta sytuacja różniła się od poprzedniej, ale coś zacisnęło mu się boleśnie na krtani.

– Czasem, kiedy się bardzo boimy, wracamy do tego, co znajome. Tak jak Letty wraca do Doma, bo on jest bezpieczny. Kiedy zaczyna się jej robić zbyt poważnie w związku dostaje 'całej wstecz' i ląduje tutaj – przyznała z westchnieniem Mia. – I pewnie byłoby tak i tym razem. Wtedy ma wymówkę, żeby skończyć związek i przez pewien czas jest spokój. Aż do następnego razu – ciągnęła dalej. – Rome jest twoim bratem. Gdybym mogła uchronić Doma przed błędem, zrobiłabym to – dodała.

– Tak – wyrwało mu się na tyle sugestywnie, że spojrzała na niego ostro.

– Nie mówiłam o tobie – powiedziała niemal natychmiast.– Sądzisz, że to dziecko to błąd? –spytała wprost.

– Nie było specjalnie planowane – przypomniał jej ostrożnie.

– Ale jest – odparła. – Nie chcesz go?

– Chcę – powiedział krótko, dziwiąc się jakim cudem wyciągała od niego takie odpowiedzi.

Zajęło mu całe dni, żeby dojść do punktu, do którego Mia doprowadziła go jednym pytaniem.

– Więc nie jest błędem – stwierdziła, posługując się cholerną logiką, z którą nie miał jak walczyć. – A Letty przejdzie. Przeszedł jej każdy związek. Przeszedł jej nawet związek z Domem. Nie będzie inaczej i tym razem. Rome był twoją rodziną, zanim my się nią staliśmy. Letty musi pamiętać, że lojalność należy się nie tylko jej – dodała Mia.

ooo

Mama Pearce pojawiła się w domu w następną niedziele, co go trochę przerażało, bo to oznaczało tylko, że niedługo zostaną sami, żeby porozmawiać. Mia i Gina, wspomagane przez Rome'a, przygotowały w kuchni kolację, a Dom zagadywał panią P na temat ich dzieciństwa. Vince miał pewnie to wykorzystać już niedługo przeciwko niemu, a on nie miał amunicji tego kalibru przeciwko alfie. Nie spotkał matki Vince'a i naprawdę tego żałował.

– Och, Brian zawsze wyciągał go z kłopotów – powiedziała pani Pearce. – Rome to niezłe ziółko – dodała.

– Nie było aż tak źle. Nie wdawał się w bójki – przypomniał jej, ponieważ lojalność ponad wszystko.

– Wiesz, że to było przez ciebie, prawda skarbie? – spytała pani Pearce. – Wiedział, że ruszyłbyś za nim i bał się, że ktoś by cię uderzył. Nie wiesz nawet, jak wariował, kiedy pokazałeś się u niego z tą rozciętą wargą. Tłumaczyłam mu, że jesteś dorosły, ale on ubzdurał sobie, że musi to sprawdzić – zaśmiała się.

– To było nieporozumienie – odparł, czując delikatną satysfakcję na widok tego, jak Vince się spiął.

– Jak zawsze, skarbie, jak zawsze – zakpiła mama Rome'a.

– Broń moich tyłów, stary! – krzyknął z kuchni Pearce, jego głowa na krótką chwilę pojawiła się w prześwicie. – To pomówienia!

Brian uniósł kciuk do góry, żeby pokazać mu, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, ale sam w to nie wierzył. Nie było skutecznej metody, żeby powstrzymać tę kobietę przed mówieniem, więc po prostu zacisnął zęby, czekając na nieuniknione.

– Nie zajmuj się głupotami, tylko ugotuj matce kolację – rzuciła pani Pearce.

– Przecież gotuję! – jęknął Rome. – Ale ty zmywasz – odparł niemal od razu.

– Żaden gość nie będzie zmywał w moim domu – poinformowała go twardo Mia, pewnie nie wiedząc, że jednak jej przyciszony głos dotarł do salonu.

Dom spojrzał wymownie na Vince'a, jakby oczekiwał od niego jakiejś reakcji, ale ten był dość zainteresowany swoimi dłońmi. Nie było tajemnicą, że nawet zbieranie naczyń ze stołu nie bardzo mu odpowiadało. Trzymał talerze tak niepewnie, że Brian zdał sobie sprawę, że problem tkwił nie w niechęci, ale braku umiejętności. Z tego samego powodu Vince nie zajmował się przy autach niczym delikatnym.

Drzwi do domu otworzyły się niespodziewanie i zamarł, bo Letty wparowała do środka z garnkiem w dłoniach. Milczenie w salonie musiało zwabić resztę, bo Rome wystawił głowę na zewnątrz i zmarszczył brwi. Brian do końca nie wiedział też, co o tym myśleć, bo Letty miała na sobie coś, co można od biedy było uznać za skromne ubranie. Bluzka co prawda odsłaniała trochę dekolt, ale przynajmniej zakrywała brzuch.

– Nikt mi przy tym nie pomoże? – spytała zaskoczona i czekała najwyraźniej na ich reakcję.

Leon zabrał od niej garnek, z którego roznosiła się smakowita woń.

– Jestem Letty Ortiz – przedstawiła się, wyciągając dłoń w stronę pani Pearce. – Koleżanka Briana – dodała zaskakując go lekko.

ooo

Kolacja nie była aż tak napięta. Rome nie przestał zerkać podejrzliwie w stronę Letty, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy usiadła koło niego, kiedy wszystko zostało przyniesione. Z pewnym wyzwaniem w oczach ujęła jego rękę, kiedy przygotowywali się do modlitwy i trochę dziwnie się czuł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie siedział tam z nimi – z Romem i panią Pearce. Zamiast tego Mia ściskała jego jedną dłoń, a druga spoczywała w ręce Doma, który zaczął już modlitwę.

Nie potrafił się skupić. Nie zerkał na Rome'a, ale był pewien, że Pearce nie zamknął oczu i cała jego uwaga spoczywała na Letty. Nie wątpił również, że jego przyjaciel popłynie z prądem, nie wiedząc, co jest grane. Nie mieli we krwi działania, gdy nie byli pewni, na czym stoją.

Dom skończył modlitwę i Brian nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy religijność Toretto nie oznaczała czasem, że ochrzczą ich dziecko. To oznaczało komunię i chodzenie do kościoła – coś, czego nie robił do tej pory. Niespecjalnie był ateistą, po prostu nie modlili się za często. Nie było o co. Wszędzie i tak musiał dotrzeć sam i nie chciał wierzyć w nadprzyrodzone moce, które mogłyby mu to ułatwić, ponieważ oznaczało to też, że te same duchy miały prawo decydować o utrudnianiu mu wszystkiego. A wtedy nie miałby szans.

– To jest doskonałe, moja droga – pochwaliła pani Pearce, biorąc pierwszy kęs.

– Mia doskonale gotuje – odparł pospiesznie.

– Lepiej ode mnie? – spytał Rome i to zabrzmiało poważnie.

Brian wsadził pospiesznie jedzenie do ust, kupując sobie czas. Rome jednak nadal na niego patrzył, oczekując odpowiedzi. Raczej miał się z tego nie wywinąć i nikt nie spieszył mu z pomocą.

– Stary, jest Włoszką – powiedział w końcu.

– Mam przepis na tę zapiekankę – odparł Rome. – Jeszcze ci pokażę, co potrafi mistrz w kuchni.

– Nie rób mi tego – poprosił. – Przecież wiesz, że się nie znam – dodał.

Rome wydął usta, chyba planując znowu zepchnąć go do defensywy, ale pani Pearce spojrzała na niego twardo. To zawsze oznaczało kłopoty, ale nareszcie byli zbyt duzi, żeby dostawać po głowie.

– Dobra, dobra – powiedział pospiesznie Rome.

– Może uznamy po prostu, że oboje jesteśmy świetni? – zaproponowała Mia.

– Albo uznajmy, że rozmowy nie było – dorzucił z nadzieją. – Inaczej będzie się pieklił do skutku.

– Nie _piekle się_ – ofuknął go Rome.

Spojrzał na niego wymownie.

– Naprawdę się nie pieklę – powtórzył Pearce.

Jego matka westchnęła przeciągle i brak komentarza z jej strony wiele mówił.

ooo

Może miał halucynacje, ale wszyscy przyglądali się Letty w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienie dość dziwnej sytuacji. Gdyby nie znał jej lepiej, pomyślałby, że zachowywała się jak omega, żeby przekonać do siebie panią Pearce. Rome niespecjalnie jej unikał, ale ten impas musiał mu nie leżeć, bo robił się nerwowy. To były drobne gesty – jak pocieranie palcami ramienia, ale Brian wychwytywał je z łatwością.

– Przespacerujemy się po okolicy? – spytała miękko pani Pearce.

Nie bardzo wiedział, jak jej wyznać, że to nie jest do końca dobry pomysł. Siadał do posiłków, jeśli musiał, ale jednak kanapa stała się jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Nie czuł się też zbyt pewnie na stojąco. Miał nadzieję, że wrażenie, że zaraz się wywróci i wszystko znowu zacznie go boleć, kiedyś odejdzie. Może wspomnienia były zbyt świeże albo ten wypadek z warsztacie po prostu dobrze go nastraszył.

– Może przejdziemy do środka domu? – zaproponował z nadzieją.

Nie mrugnęła nawet okiem, wstając ze swojego krzesła. Denerwował się tak bardzo, że dłonie zrobiły mu się wilgotne. Starał się je niepostrzeżenie wytrzeć o spodnie, ale Dom obserwował go przez cały czas. Najchętniej wystawiłby Toretto na pierwszą linię tej rozmowy, ale to byłoby niesprawiedliwe. Pani Pearce była jego… sąsiadką, zastępczą matką – nie wiedział dokładnie czym, ale na pewno był jej winien tę cholerna rozmowę i dlatego Rome przywiózł ją z Barstow właśnie dzisiaj.

– Chcesz mi wyjaśnić nareszcie, co to za tabletki – odgadła, siadając na kanapie. – Rome się zmartwił.

– Przyjechał, krzycząc o białaczce – odparł. – To nie białaczka.

– Który miesiąc, Brian? – spytała delikatnie i kiedy spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, uśmiechnęła się. – Jestem pielęgniarką – przypomniała mu. – Wiedziałam w momencie, kiedy Rome przyjechał, ale nie chciałam ci odbierać prawa do poinformowania go samemu – wyjaśniła.

– Drugi – odparł krótko i drgnął nieznacznie, kiedy objęła go swoim ciężkim ramieniem.

– Nie ma szans, żeby to było dziecko Rome'a? Co? Bylibyście taką cudowną parą. Zawsze trzymałeś go w pionie – westchnęła.

– Nie, żadnych szans – odparł, czując jak zaczyna wzbierać w nim śmiech. – To Rome. To obrzydliwe – stwierdził, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

ooo

Letty w zasadzie z nim nie rozmawiała, ale miał wrażenie, że doszli do pewnego porozumienia. Spaprał coś i ona również, więc byli kwita. Przynajmniej na tym polu. Trochę inaczej sprawa miała się z Rome'em, który zerkał na Ortiz podejrzliwie. Obchodzili się wokół jak dzikie psy. Brian był pewien, że nie sypiali już z sobą, ale odkąd Letty wróciła, wpadali na siebie w domu Torettów każdego cholernego wieczora. Napięcie było nie do zniesienia.

Może to było nawet gorsze niż huragan Toretto–Ortiz, który przeważnie nawiedzał tutejsze okolice. Brian miał wrażenie, że znajdowali się obecnie w oku cyklonu. Tuż po jednej burzy, ale całkiem świadomi załamania, które ma nadejść już niebawem. I wszyscy oczekiwali właśnie tego, z nadzieją na piękne niebo tuż później.

– Nie skończyłeś już czasem czytać? – spytał Rome gdzieś w połowie tygodnia.

– Taki chętny do powrotu do biblioteki? – zakpił.

Rome wyszczerzył się w jego stronę.

– Mówiłem ci o bibliotekarce, która wynalazła mi sekcję motoryzacji? – spytał Pearce retorycznie.

Rome nigdy nie mówił o omegach, które spotykał. Udzielał mu jedynie o wiele zbyt dużo informacji później. Briana nie interesowany pozycje, w których się zapoznawali i naprawdę był wdzięczny za to, że Pearce nie opowiadał mu o Letty. Może dlatego wyczuł, że z Ortiz to było na poważnie.

– A znajdzie podręczniki do podstaw inżynierii silników? – zainteresował się.

– To będę musiał zapisać – przyznał szczerze Pearce. – Nie mogę się doczekać jej miny, kiedy powiem jej, że przynoszę te wszystkie książki choremu bratu w potrzebie – rzucił i Brian nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

– Znowu zarywasz na mnie? Mnie tam nawet nie ma – westchnął, chociaż istniało ponad siedemdziesiąt pięć procent szans, że Pearce się zgrywał.

Żadna bibliotekarka nie zawiesiłaby na nim oka dłużej niż dwie minuty – i to tylko dlatego, że byłaby w szoku. Rome powinien zainwestować w coś innego niż dżinsowa kamizelka bez rękawów. To było modne… w zasadzie nigdy.

Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek ich słyszał. Vince i Leon grali na konsoli, robiąc tak wiele hałasu, że czuł się w miarę bezpieczny. A jednak dźwięk rozbijanej w kuchni szklanki był dość wyraźny i mógł przysiąc, że to nie była robota Mii. Letty pomagała jej tego wieczora, pierwszy raz dostosowując się do zasady, że kucharz nie zmywał. Traktowali to trochę jak zabawę, ale coraz częściej miał wrażenie, że ta mała reguła była pewnym wyznacznikiem zmian. Vince zaniósł naczynia do kuchni bez gadania kilka minut wcześniej.

– Rome – warknął Brian, całkiem świadom tego, że Pearce zrobił to specjalnie.

– Co? – spytał jego przyjaciel.

– Pójdziesz i przeprosisz – poinformował go twardo.

Rome spojrzał na niego, udając, że nie ma pojęcia co jest grane. I obaj wiedzieli, że żarty o bibliotekarce pozostawały w sferze ulubionych bajek Pearce'a, ale Letty nie znała tego dupka tak dobrze jak on.

Co gorsza – Letty się przejmowała.

– Pójdziesz przeprosić w tej chwili – powtórzył, spoglądając na Rome'a.

– Niby za co? – spytał Pearce z wyraźnym wyzwaniem w głosie.

– Czyli rozumiem, że chciałbyś, żeby ktoś mnie potraktował tak, jak ty traktujesz ją? Jesteś **takim** alfą? – spytał wprost i może kilka tonów za głośno, bo Vince odwrócił się w jego stronę, wpatrując się w niego w czystym szoku.

– Brzmisz jak moja matka – warknął Pearce.

– Może ktoś musi? – spytał.

Trochę dziwnie się czuł, kłócąc się na leżąco, ale ta pozycja wcale nie odejmowała mu przewagi.

– Nudzisz się i wkładasz te swoje białe palce tam, gdzie nie powinieneś – sarknął Pearce. – Życie to nie bajka, Brian.

– Mnie to mówisz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Wyciągnij głowę z dupy i masz na to dwie minuty, zanim wstanę i ci wkopię.

Rome odsunął się od niego niemal natychmiast i spojrzał na niego z góry.

– Nie wtrącaj się – warknął Pearce.

– Więc nie bądź bucem – odparł, nie wahając się ani przez chwilę.

Nie spodziewał się, że Rome ruszy w stronę drzwi, ale po chwili Eclipse odjechał z podjazdu. Leon zerknął za siebie niepewnie, ale on uparcie wrócił do czytania swojego magazynu.

ooo

Pani Pearce spytała o Letty jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, kiedy zdzwonili się po jej zmianie. Najwyraźniej Rome jak ostatni palant poskarżył się na niego, jakby nie wiedział lepiej, że omegi zawsze miały rację. A przynajmniej, że jego matka nie pochwalała upartości i trzymania kogoś na smyczy. Nie robili sobie czegoś takiego i Mia miała rację. Już niedługo mieli stanowić pokręconą rodzinę, więc dobrze by było, żeby wszyscy się dogadywali. Nie wymagał lubienia się, ale jasne, klarowne sytuacje byłyby miłe.

Dom zapukał do jego pokoju dość późno, ale wrócił ze spotkania zaledwie godzinę wcześniej i ominęła go kłótnia z Romanem. Może to i lepiej, bo dalej nie był pewien, czy Toretto nie przywaliłby Pearce'owi tylko za podnoszenie ciśnienia ciężarnej omedze. Zrobiłby to z wielką satysfakcją, skoro Rome dawał mu na to pozwolenie swoim idiotycznym zachowaniem.

Najgorsze było to, że Pearce był całkiem świadom tego, co robił, ponieważ wychowali się razem i nauczył się, jak Brian reagował na poszczególne sytuacje. Zawsze przez to wiedział, gdzie nacisnąć, aby uzyskać pożądaną reakcję i nie miał skrupułów wykorzystywać tego przeciwko ludziom. Rome miał odpuścić w końcu i może nawet odczuwałby kaca moralnego, ale wtedy mogło być za późno. Brian nie chciał widzieć popiołów, które zostaną z tego, co ta dwójka podpali w czasie swojej spektakularnej kłótni, do której zbierało się od całych dni.

– Jak spotkanie? – spytał ciekawie.

– Wstępny kontrakt mamy podpisany na pół roku – poinformował go ostrożnie Dom. – Rome zna się na rzeczy.

– Co musisz niechętnie przyznać – zaśmiał się. – Mówiłem ci, że jest dobry.

– Twój osąd mógł być powodowany przyjaźnią – stwierdził Dom.

– Czyli nie mogę się jednocześnie przyjaźnić z Rome'em i on nie może być dobry? – zakpił.

– Tego nie powiedziałem – odparł Dom. – Teraz wiem, że jest w nim coś prócz twojej przyjaźni – stwierdził.

– To może porozmawiamy o rozlicznych talentach Vince'a? – spytał wprost.

Dom spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy.

– Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jest dobry – przypomniał mu Toretto. – Ale jest przyjacielem – przyznał z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

– Rome potrafi być trudny, ale to kawał świetnego faceta, zapewniam cię – podjął pospiesznie. – Vince na pewno też ma zalety…

Dom roześmiał się, jakby to była najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką usłyszał.

– Znamy się z Vince'em od lat, odkąd byliśmy gówniarzami – przyznał Toretto. – Nie ma zalet – dodał z pewnością w głosie, ale Brian czuł, że stoi za tym całkiem inna, długa historia.

Zawsze wiedział, że pomiędzy nimi była specyficzna więź. Dlatego nigdy publicznie i oficjalnie nie obrażał Vince'a na poważnie. Bywało między nimi różnie, ale pozostawali zawsze na etapie drażnienia. Prywatnie sądził, że Vince miał do niego lekkie pretensje, że Brian nie przyznał od samego początku, że był omegą. Nie oberwałby wtedy, ale w tym czasie miał inne priorytety niż odsłaniać się jako nowa w mieście, niezwiązana z nikim omega. Vince może poczuł przedsmak kłopotów, które to niosło, kiedy Josh czy Mały T pojawili się w warsztacie bez zapowiedzi, ale nigdy nie zrozumiałby, jak to jest radzić sobie z niechcianą uwagą na co dzień. Nie bez powodu trzymał głowę nisko.

Dom przesiadł się z fotela na łóżko, co trochę go jednak zaskoczyło. Toretto spoglądał na niego cały czas, jakby zastanawiał się, czy nie posunął się za daleko. Biorąc pod uwagę, co robili – to było śmieszne. Jeszcze nie tak dawno jego kolana odmawiały posłuszeństwa zaraz po orgazmie, który sprawił, że doszedł na maskę samochodu w warsztacie. I wtedy Dom nie pytał. Nie wahał się również.

Ściągnął koszulkę odkrywając się do pasa, wiedząc, że Toretto pewnie znowu chce dotykać jego brzucha. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale to było miłe. Jak nieme potwierdzenie tego, że faktycznie nie został całkiem sam, że robili to razem.

– Nie przeszkadza ci… – zaczął Dom.

– Wykopałbym cię, gdyby tak było – odparł i kącik ust Toretto drgnął. – Co? Nie wierzysz, że mógłbym cię wykopać?

– Może nie testujmy tego – stwierdził Dom pojednawczo.

– Wygrywałem z Vince'em, kiedy mi przerwałeś – przypomniał mu.

– Nie jestem Vince'em – odparł Dom. – I nie jestem pijanym alfą, który stwierdził, że macanie cię to dobry pomysł – dodał, przypominając mu o nieszczęsnym dupku, z którym miał do czynienia podczas wyścigu.

Brianowi kompletnie wyleciał z głowy. To cholerne sprzęgło sprawiało, że miał koszmary.

– Czytałem, że to sprawia, że nawiązuje się więź – wyjaśnił Dom, dotykając otwartą dłonią jego brzucha.

Brian najwyraźniej czytał dokładnie te same książki. Mia przyniosła ich nawet kilka. Wspominano jednak, że dzieci przestawały kopać, a groszek może i dorabiał się kończyn, ale jeszcze go nawet nie czuł. Do etapu dotykania go po brzuchu mieli dobrych kilka tygodni. Nie zamierzał jednak mówić tego na głos, bo nie wiedział żadnego innego powodu, dla którego Dom miałby wieczorami wpadać do jego pokoju. Nigdy nie strzelał sobie świadomie w kolano – nie był idiotą.

– Okej – odparł, starając się odprężyć, co nigdy nie było łatwe.

Leżenie na plecach przez cały dzień, a potem nawet w łóżku nie było wygodne. Podkładał pod plecy poduszki, żeby być chociaż w półsiadzie, ale to nie pomagało. Mia zresztą uparcie trzymała go pod kocami, które miały zapewnić mu stałą temperaturę. Podobno brak ruchu sprawiał, że krew wolniej krążyła i ciało nie utrzymywało ciepła tak sprawnie. Nie widział problemu w tym cholernym słońcu LA, chociaż faktycznie jego stopy stały się lodowato zimne, odkąd nie korzystał z nich jak dawniej.

– Rozmawiałeś z panią Pearce – rzucił Dom nagle.

Nie wiedział, jak długo siedzieli w ciszy, ale chyba po raz pierwszy milczenie go nie krępowało.

– Chyba wybaczy mi wpadkę – odparł, starając się zażartować. – Chyba wszyscy spodziewaliśmy się tego raczej po Romanie – przyznał.

– Nie będę przepraszał – powiedział Dom powoli, patrząc mu z wyzwaniem prosto w oczy.

– Nie zrobiłeś tego specjalnie i ja też, więc raczej wychodzimy na czysto – stwierdził Brian, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie powiedziałeś mi jednak, co o tym myślisz – dodał ostrożniej.

Dom zesztywniał trochę, ale nie ruszył się nawet na centymetr.

– Co mam myśleć? Będę ojcem – stwierdził Toretto. – Nie myślałem o tym wcześniej, ale to nie jest takie złe. Nie może być gorsze niż wtedy, gdy zostaliśmy z Mią sami. Przynajmniej wiem, jakich błędów nie popełniać.

– Mia jest świetnym człowiekiem – poinformował go.

– Mia była świetnym dzieciakiem. Miała wewnętrzny kompas, którego ja nie miałem. Pearce miała rację. Kiedy masz o kogo się martwić, rzadziej wpadasz w kłopoty – oznajmił mu Dom. – Miałem się ścigać. Ojciec był dobry. Ja jestem dobry, ale Mia nie mogła zostać sama, gdybym i ja… – urwał Dom i odchrząknął, nagle zakłopotany.

Ciepła dłoń zniknęła z jego brzucha.

– Pewnie marzysz o tym, żeby położyć się na boku – stwierdził Toretto, zaskakując go trochę.

– Szaleństwo – odparł, starając się brzmieć, jakby to był szczyt buntu.

Najgorsze było jednak to, że leżenie nie na plecach stanowiło jednak przyjemną odmianę. Człowiek upadał tak nisko, jak zmuszała go sytuacja.

Odwrócił się zresztą, podkładając rękę pod głowę. Kąciki ust Doma drgnęły jak zawsze, gdy starał się powstrzymać uśmiech. Brian próbował wymyślić coś wrednego, ale wszystko brzmiało źle nawet w jego uszach. Mógł się poskarżyć, że to Dom wpakował go w tę sytuację, ale to było za wcześnie na takie teksty. Miał wrażenie, że dalej krążyli wokół siebie na palcach. I nienawidził tego.

– Wiesz, że możesz się po prostu tutaj położyć, prawda? – spytał w końcu wprost. – Nie zasypiam jeszcze, a wiem, że nie wyjdziesz… – urwał sugestywnie.

Dom spoglądał na niego tak, jakby próbował go rozszyfrować. W końcu jednak skopał swoje buty i ułożył się za nim, kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu.

ooo

Nie był pewien, kto wyłączył światło. Najpewniej Mia, skoro najwyraźniej obaj zasnęli. Dom obudził go dopiero, kiedy wstawał z łóżka. Starał się to zrobić ostrożnie, ale z jego solidną wagą materac ugiął się dostatecznie mocno, żeby Brian miał wrażenie, że spada. Nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy alfa wychodził z jego pokoju, pewnie do własnego łóżka.

Sięgnął w dół na podłogę po swoją porzuconą koszulkę. Jeszcze nie było mu chłodno, ale zapewne nad ranem miał zadrżeć z zimna. Jeszcze nie do końca rozgryzał temperatury w LA.

ooo

Umówił się na kolejną wizytę u Clarke'a. Nie był pewien, jak wiele zdjęć mogli zrobić, ale kilka z nich trzymał na szafce przy łóżku. Widział, jak Dom pokazywał swoje odbitki Mii i to było miłe. Zaczynał przechodzić ze stanu, w którym sądził, że ciąża jest akceptowana do wiary, że to dziecko było naprawdę chciane. Dziewczęta niespecjalnie szeptały o ubrankach, ale Gina notorycznie pytała go, jak się czuje i widział w jej oczach to dziwne rozmarzenie, które nie wróżyło niczego dobrego Leonowi. Może alfa zresztą nie miał w planach wzbraniać się aż tak bardzo. W końcu byli razem od dłuższego czasu, a Leon obserwował jego i Doma, jakby po cichu prowadził notatki na temat zmian, które zachodziły.

Dziewcząt nie opanowała gorączka na dzieci, ale były tego bliskie. Mia przeczytała wszystkie dostępne książki o ciąży. Wiedział o tym, ponieważ widział jej notatki. A powinna uczyć się raczej do egzaminów. Mieli ponad sześć miesięcy, żeby się dobrze przygotować. Clarke zresztą odpowiadał na każde jego najdurniejsze pytanie.

Lekarz uspokoił go nawet, że został położnikiem właśnie dlatego, że sam niewiele wiedział o dzieciach, a miał wrażenie, że jego orientacja wymagała od niego więcej. Przynajmniej taki był wtedy nacisk środowiska. Społeczeństwo zawsze ssało w sprawach omeg. Brian na swojej drodze spotkał nawet idiotów, którzy twierdzili, że woleli seks z facetami, bo zapłodnienie ich nie było możliwe. Jakby nie mieli pieprzonych lekcji na biologii, które były w całości poświęcone temu tematowi.

Rome pewnie byłby jednym z tych imbecyli, gdyby Brian osobiście nie zrobił mu o tym pogadanki. To było równie idiotyczne jak twierdzenie, że żeńska omega nie może począć. Biologiczne aspekty pomiędzy orientacjami nie dzieliły ich aż tak bardzo. Jemu instynkt po prostu częściej podpowiadał, żeby się wycofać niż walczyć. Jego mięśnie nie chciały się formować tak prosto i łatwo jak muskulatura Rome'a. Teraz też redukowały się z przerażającą szybkością, gdy brakowało mu ruchu.

– Jutro mam egzamin – rzuciła Mia. – Teresa wpadnie koło dziesiątej, żeby z tobą posiedzieć, więc to wcale nie oznacza, że zostawiam cię samemu sobie – poinformowała go.

– Nie śmiałbym mieć nadziei – odparł cierpko.

– Nie pozwól jej grzebać w mojej kuchni. Obiad zostawiam w piekarniku. Wystarczy włączyć. To moja kuchnia, Brian – przypomniała mu.

– Jasne, proszę pani, ale chyba nie spodziewasz się, że będę się z nią bił? – spytał.

– Spodziewam się, że zrobisz wszystko, co możliwe, żeby uratować moją kuchnię bez wstawania – odparła całkiem poważnie.

– Zadzwonię po Doma – stwierdził.

Spojrzała na niego trochę zaskoczona i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– A wiesz, że zawsze robię coś takiego – poinformowała go rozbawiona.

ooo

Nie stał dłużej niż trzy minuty przed lustrem. Zdążył jedynie nałożyć pastę na szczoteczkę, gdy znowu to poczuł. Trudno było ten pomylić z czymkolwiek innym. W zasadzie nie spodziewał się czegoś podobnego, więc może przez to nie zareagował w tej samej sekundzie, ale dwie później. Clarke twierdził, że jeśli będzie leżał, wszystko będzie w porządku, a jednak cholerny ból powrócił.

– Dom! – wrzasnął, starając się jakoś powstrzymać narastającą panikę. – Dominic! – krzyknął o wiele głośniej, ale przecież był cholerny ranek i Toretto był w cholernym warsztacie. – Mia! – spróbował, ale ona musiała stawić się na egzamin.

Teresa miała pojawić się dopiero za dwie godziny, a mocno wątpił, aby udało mu się dojść do cholernej komórki, którą zostawił w sypialni. Wcisnął palce tak mocno w umywalkę, że pobielałe kości zaczęły przebijać się przez skórę, ale i tak czuł ten cholerny ból w brzuchu.

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę drzwi łazienki, ale one otwarły się z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem i Vince stanął w nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Pogotowie – powiedział tylko.

Nie spodziewał się bynajmniej, że alfa podeprze go z drugiej strony, wyciągając na zewnątrz. Vince położył go płasko na korytarzu i nawet podłożył mu swoją koszulę pod głowę. Brian nie do końca pamiętał, kiedy ratownicy pojawili się w domu, ale ból zelżał dopiero, kiedy znowu w jego żyłach pojawił się wenflon. Wiedział o medycznych procedurach o wiele za dużo.

Zerknął w dół, bo coś ciepłego obejmowało jego nadgarstek.

– Vince? – wyrwało mu się.

Mężczyzna siedział lekko pobladły, ściskając go za rękę.

– Dzwoniłem do Doma i Pearce'a – powiadomił go Vince pospiesznie. – Na razie nie mówiłem nic Mii. Ma mieć egzamin za dwadzieścia minut, ale Leon odbierze ją z uczelni – wyjaśnił mu.

– Panie O'Conner, ból zelżał? – spytał ratownik.

– Tak – wychrypiał.

– Skurcze? – zainteresował się mężczyzna, więc pokiwał przecząco głową. – Boli, gdy naciskam? – spytał.

Ręka wbiła się lekko w jego brzuch, ale nie czuł nic prócz tego.

ooo

Miał wrażenie, że minęły zaledwie sekundy, ale kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, był w sali sam. Widział przez niewielkie okno, jak Rome zagląda do środka. Clarke mignął mu na krótką chwilę. Dom wsunął się do środka zaraz później z całkiem poważną miną. Nie wydawał się zmartwiony, ale z drugiej strony Toretto świetnie nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Był w tym cholernym mistrzem.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał od razu.

– Na razie nic – odparł Dom, siadając na krześle obok.

Jego dłonie były czyste, ale smugi na ramionach świadczyły o tym, że zdążył się już wsunąć pod jakąś maskę.

– Clarke zlecił badania i musimy poczekać na wyniki – przyznał alfa.

– Jasne – wyrwało mu się.

– Hej! – prychnął Dom. – Nie rób tego. Rome mówił, że będziesz wariował. Jeszcze niczego nie wiadomo. Podobno ból ustąpił w kilka chwil. To dobrze. Vince mówił, że znalazł cię w łazience… – urwał.

– Próbowałem wymyć zęby, a nie uprawiać gimnastykę artystyczną, gdy nikt nie widzi – mruknął.

Może i chciał wywołać kłótnię, ale Dom nie łapał przynęty, co tylko irytowało go bardziej.

– Powiedziałem reszcie, żeby wrócili do pracy – poinformował go Dom. – Rome wziął wolne, ale dopilnuje warsztatu pod moją nieobecność – dodał.

Nie wiedział, jak to skomentować. Dom oddający panowanie nad swoim garażem Romanowi to było jednak trochę za wiele dla niego w tej chwili. Wspomnienia nie tworzyły przyjemnej ciągłości, którą powinny zachować. Nie był pewien, co mu się tylko przywidziało, ale ręka bolała go jak diabli.

– Wyniki badań będą dopiero za kilka godzin – ciągnął dalej Toretto, co było dziwne, bo to Brian zazwyczaj mówił. – Mia jest w drodze z Leonem. Jeśli jesteś zmęczony, śpij – dodał.

– Dom, głównie zajmuję się spaniem i leżeniem. Chcę, do cholery, wiedzieć, co jest grane – warknął.

– Czekamy na badania – odparł spokojnie Toretto. – Nie powiem ci więcej niż sam wiem. Clarke cię badał, ale musiał wyjść i wróci z wynikami. Zrobił ci USG, gdy byłeś nieprzytomny – wyjaśnił.

– I co? – spytał.

Dom skrzywił się.

– Nic na tym nie widać – przyznał Toretto ewidentnie wkurzony.

Brian miał ochotę się roześmiać. Zamierzał nawet ołówkiem zaznaczyć, która kropka była ich dzieckiem. Nie miał pojęcia jak lekarze się w tym rozeznawali.

– Wyniki za kilka godzin – powtórzył odrobinę spokojniej.

Ostatnio też sądził, że to koniec i pomylił się, więc może denerwowanie się nie miało sensu. Nie znał się na medycynie. Clarke mówił, że będzie ciężko. Zakładał, że w końcu wyląduje ponownie w szpitalu, ale raczej spodziewał się, że będzie już wielki i ciężki. Może ze skurczami, które nastraszą ich wszystkich.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest cholernie wyczerpany. A może to coś na ból sprawiało, że nie mógł się skupić na Domie. Toretto zresztą splótł ich palce razem, przysuwając swoje krzesło bliżej.

– Śpij – powiedział Dom. – Zostanę tutaj – obiecał mu.

ooo

Nienawidził, kiedy dzień składał się głównie z momentów, w których co chwila się budził. Miał wrażenie, jakby ważył tonę. Jego powieki były ciężkie i trudno było mu się ruszyć. Cokolwiek podawali mu dożylnie, zwaliło go z nóg.

Clarke stał pod drzwiami sali, rozmawiając z Domem. Toretto słuchał uważnie lekarza, obejmując się ramionami. Musiało być późno, skoro Letty i Rome byli na korytarzu. Nie bardzo chciało mu się wierzyć, że Pearce ją obejmował, ale wyglądali bardziej na parę niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Może nawet to by go ucieszyło, gdyby nie spięte ramiona Doma.

Clarke spojrzał na niego i zamilkł. Toretto odwrócił się niemal natychmiast, a potem popchnął lekarza do wyjścia. I Brian cholernie nie chciał rozmawiać.

– Nic nie mów – powiedział, budząc się w ciągu kilku sekund.

Dom usiadł z powrotem przy nim, zanim drzwi się szczelnie zamknęły.

– Clarke twierdzi, że to normalne – zaczął Toretto.

– Co jest normalne? – spytał z niedowierzaniem i może o kilka tonów za głośno.

– Do siedemnastego tygodnia to normalne, że twoje ciało odrzuciło… – zaczął Dom i urwał.

Brian był całkiem świadom, jak bardzo unosiła się i opadała jego klatka piersiowa przy każdym wdechu.

– Dziecka już nie ma – poinformował go spokojnie Toretto, co chyba zakańczało dyskusję. – To nie jest wina tego, że wstałeś. Po prostu to miało się wtedy zdarzyć i stało się. Równie dobrze mogłeś się obudzić w nocy. Clarke twierdzi, że nie można było nic zrobić – ciągnął dalej, ściskając jego rękę.

Brian nie za bardzo wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy. Ostatnio był tak przestraszony, że przez całe dni nie mógł się uspokoić, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że wszystko po prostu stanęło. Jego życie się nie skończyło, ale nic nie posuwało się do przodu. Trwali w tym jednym cholernym momencie i nie chciał tego. A jednak nie potrafił ruszyć.

– Nie ma – powiedział w końcu, starając się to przyjąć do wiadomości, chociaż przecież po minie Doma już wiedział dobre kilka minut temu.

– Nie ma – potwierdził Toretto, ściskając jego dłoń tylko mocniej.

Brian odchrząknął, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co teraz. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, co miał w planach, ale kalendarz okazał się zaskakująco pusty. Clarke wypisał mu kilka dni wcześniej przedłużenie zwolnienia, które Dom dostarczył własnoręcznie Harry'emu, biorąc kopię dla siebie do papierów. Miał kolejny miesiąc spędzić w pieprzonym łóżku, ale teraz nie miał powodu, aby dalej tkwić na leżąco.

– Kiedy mnie wypuszczą? – spytał.

Dom zesztywniał i spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony.

– Kiedy upewnią się, że wszystko w porządku – przyznał ostrożnie Toretto.

– Kiedy będę mógł wrócić do pracy?

– Bri, nie sądzę… – zaczął Dom i urwał, a potem spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie. – Przesuń się – rzucił, podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła.

Toretto zsunął buty i wdrapał się na jego łóżko, zmuszając go do ułożenia się na boku, chociaż Brian chciał zaprotestować, ale przez ściśnięte gardło trudno mu było powiedzieć cokolwiek. Nie miał w zwyczaju płakać. To on zawsze był tym zdeterminowanym, ale trudno było nie czuć nic. I może trochę z tym wszystkim walczył, ale wcale nie wygrywał, szczególnie, gdy Dom objął go mocno i w cholernej ciszy. Niemal chciał, żeby zamiast Toretto był tutaj Rome, bo ten przynajmniej pokłóciłby się z nim i mógłby się wywrzeszczeć. Leżenie w ciszy było paradoksalnie trudniejsze.

– Brian – wyszeptał Dom. – Odpuść, po prostu odpuść ten jeden raz. To się zdarza.

– Ale… – zaczął i nie potrafił skończyć tego zdania.

– Nie mogliśmy nic poradzić – powtórzył Dom. – Nic – dodał krótko, przyciskając twarz do jego włosów.

– Ale to, kurwa, niesprawiedliwe – wykrztusił w końcu.

– Tak – przyznał Dom.

Upragniona złość nie chciała jakoś nadejść.

ooo

Psycholog patrzył na niego, jakby oczekiwał od niego jakiś słów, więc wpatrywał się w kobietę w podeszłym wieku, zastanawiając się, kto wygra ten pojedynek na spojrzenia. Był w tym całkiem dobry. Zresztą wysłali mu cholerną omegę, która zapewne miała otoczyć go chrzanioną empatią. Mia uśmiechała się do niego pocieszająco, kiedy odwiedziła go tego ranka, ale nie próbowała go okłamywać.

Nie cierpiał pustych frazesów. Wiedział, że będzie lepiej, ponieważ nie był idiotą. Dom chyba zresztą miał podobne zdanie w stosunku do kobiety, która go wyprosiła z sali, bo alfa zerkał przez okienko dość niecierpliwie.

– Nie chcesz ze mną porozmawiać? – spytało babsko.

Nie starał się nawet zapamiętać jej imienia.

– Nie – odparł krótko.

– Rozumiem twoją złość…

– Nie jestem wściekły – stwierdził, chociaż to nie była do końca prawda.

Nie do końca również kłamstwo. Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, ale też nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu.

– Może pani wyjść? Jest pani obca – stwierdził.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, jakby ten jeden raz faktycznie rozumiała i zostawiła na szafce swoją wizytówkę. Minęli się z Domem w drzwiach. Toretto nawet nie spojrzał na krzesło, siadając od razu na jego łóżku. Trzymał swoją dłoń na swoim kolanie. Czuł promieniujące ciepło nawet przez szpitalne prześcieradło.

Najchętniej zostałby w ten sposób.

– Clarke powiedział, że wypiszą mnie jeszcze dzisiaj – poinformował go, czując się faktycznie minimalnie lepiej.

Rome i Letty najwyraźniej byli na etapie faktycznego związku, bo trzymali się za ręce za każdym razem, gdy go odwiedzali. Pearce zachowywał się również mniej jak fiut. To wyglądało na miłość – przynajmniej w wykonaniu Romana.

Dom skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

– Odbiorę cię – obiecał mu Toretto, trochę go zaskakując.

Mieszkali razem, ale to miało być na czas ciąży i ze względów praktycznych, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Rome. Jeszcze do niedawna nie był pewien, czy po porodzie nie wróci do siebie z planem odwiedzin Doma i Mii wpisanym w kalendarz. Jego rzeczy do tego czasu powinny wrócić już na stare miejsce. Do tej pory nie mieli problemu z przenoszeniem go, dając mu tylko słowne uprzedzenie. Pytanie o zdanie byłoby miłe, ale decyzje były podejmowane akurat w czasie, kiedy był nieprzytomny, więc mógł to wybaczyć Rome'owi.

Może miał to wszystko wypisane na twarzy, bo Dom pochylił się nad nim, całując go w czoło. To było coś nowego, nie do końca pożądanego. Ta tkliwość nie miała wcześniej miejsca, a przynajmniej nie przypominał sobie niczego podobnego. I może jej się bał najbardziej. Nie zamierzał zostawać u Mii tylko po to, żeby mogła go niańczyć. Nawet jeśli Dom odczuwał jakieś poronione wyrzuty sumienia. W kółko odtwarzał ostatnie tygodnie, ale stosował się do zaleceń lekarza. Coś go cały czas gryzło, ale przecież powinno.

– Nic mi nie jest – powiedział, starając się nie brzmieć na obrażone dziecko.

Był zdeterminowany do tego, żeby wstać za kilka dni. Clarke powiedział, że fizycznie czuł się dobrze. Nawet lepiej niż wcześniej, bo jego organizm wracał do poprzedniej równowagi.

– Wiem – odparł Dom, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, zanim lekko pocałował go w usta. – Wiem. Nie chcę tylko przenosić teraz twoich rzeczy. Wyjdziesz ze mną na kolację? – spytał, zaskakując go kompletnie. – Nie wiem, czemu się rozeszliśmy i miałem poczekać, aż wszystko się ustabilizuje, ale… – urwał. – Chcesz wyjść ze mną? Moglibyśmy porozmawiać, kiedy poczujesz się lepiej, ale nie chcę cię spuszczać z oka – przyznał.

Brian wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Dziecko… – zaczął, a Dom ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń.

Nie wiedział nawet, że znowu trzymają się za ręce.

– Tego dziecka nie ma. Ono już nie wróci – powtórzył uparcie Dom z czymś dziwnym we wzroku, co Brian znał, ponieważ tę samą determinację widział w lustrze łazienki każdego ranka.

Było czymś nowym zobaczyć ją na twarzy kogoś innego. I wiedział z jednej strony, że to nie było tylko jego dziecko, ale Dom zawsze był tak nieznośnie spokojny.

– Chcesz wyjść ze mną na kolację – powiedział, czując się jak idiota, że wszystko docierało do niego z takim opóźnieniem.

– Tak – przyznał Toretto spokojnie. – Ta Supra miała być dla ciebie – dodał.

– Jaka Supra? – spytał, gubiąc się nagle.

– Ta Supra, której miałeś nie oglądać, zanim ją skończę – westchnął Dom, przecierając twarz. – Jesteś jak cholerny amerykański klasyk i jeździsz japońcem, chyba nie sądziłeś, że nie spróbuję tego skorygować – stwierdził. – Zamówiłem dokładnie ten sam odcień, który ci się podobał na Eclipse – dodał.

– Poważnie? – zdziwił się.

Wybierał ten lakier tygodnie temu. Wydawało się to całą wiecznością. Dom nie mógł już wtedy planować niczego takiego. Co prawda nie umawiali się, że Brian cokolwiek wygrywał w tym ich zakładzie. Może łowił jedynie informacje, ale to było już u fundamentu szalone.

– Jeśli chcesz. Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, poczekam – obiecał mu Toretto pospiesznie.

– Nie chcę dzisiaj spać sam – przyznał, chociaż nie to chciał powiedzieć.

Dom wydawał się równie zaskoczony co on, ale po prostu położył się na boku, układając ich wygodniej.

– Dobrze – odparł krótko mężczyzna.


End file.
